Have You Met Miss Jones?
by Nalamin
Summary: Narcissa Prince Barclay Jones: filha de Julie e William, irmã de Thomas e Claire, do mais puro-sangue que pode haver , incrivelmente rica, extraordinariamente poderosa, e com um feitio imensamente complicado. - ver perfil para ler aviso!
1. Yeah, go ahead and introduce yourself!

É a minha primeira fic no FF, acabadinha de terminar ( 09-01-2010, às 03h22 am. Yeah, sou uma _criatura da noite_ . Só consigo escrever de madrugada :o ). E agora, juntem as mãos e vamos dar graças (que é como quem diz 'vou escrever o disclaimer'):

J.K nossa que estás em Edimburgo, santificada seja a vossa obra magnífica, Harry Potter, e todos os pequeninos livros relacionados que escreveste entretanto. Seja feita a vossa vontade e fique aqui dito que tudo o que eu peguei emprestado para escrever esta fic Te pertence, e que eu apenas reclamo a ownership (sorry, não me lembro como se diz isto em português xD) da trama e dos personagens que criei (e respectivas famílias. Por falar nisso, tenho pena que o FF não aceite imagens. Tenho uma árvore geneológica excelente dos personagens da fic 8D). Perdoai-me as minhas (possíveis, porque acho que não cometi nenhuma deliberadamente :o ) ofensas e eu perdoo-Te não teres morto o Harry no final (pelo menos, não _definitivamente_). Não deixais que os teus livros caiam no esquecimento.

Que Merlin nos proteja a todos!

(btw, eu escrevo em português de Portugal. Qualquer palavra que não compreendam, é só perguntar que eu esclareço :D)

* * *

**Have you met Miss Jones?  
Fanfic by Nalamin**

**Chapter 1:** **Yeah, go ahead, introduce yourself**!

Era uma vez uma menina de 11 anos chamada Narcissa Jones. Era uma vez uma casa enorme e bem decorada, bem no centro da Londres bruxa. Era uma vez a família dessa menina: rica, poderosa e negligente. Era uma vez um segredo. Era uma vez…

Todas as histórias começam por 'Era uma vez'. Quando lemos estas palavras, pensamos imediatamente em contos de fadas muggles: princesas lindíssimas, príncipes heróicos, madrastas más, reis distraídos e patéticos, fadas madrinhas, animais encantados, grandes castelos, aventuras, romance e um final feliz. Bom, tinha sido por esses contos de fadas que Narcissa aprendera a ler e era assim que, aos 11 anos, definia a sua vida. E tinha toda a certeza de quem eram os personagens.

A princesa? Quem mais senão ela própria? Era bonita, com os cabelos castanhos-escuros ondulando suavemente, emoldurando a sua face, e os olhos de um castanho chocolate que faziam qualquer um derreter. Era determinada, ambiciosa, impulsiva e gostava de ver os outros felizes. Considerava-se uma boa amiga, embora não tivesse muitas pessoas que pudessem corroborar isso. E porquê? Ora, porque escondia um segredo e como não o queria contar, as pessoas simplesmente afastavam-se. Será que só seriam felizes ao saber tudo sobre todos? Suspirava. Não havia nada a fazer com essas pessoas. Se não queriam ser suas amigas só porque não lhes contava toda a sua vida, paciência. Não era, nem nunca iria ser como a sua mãe.

_'Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window_

A mãe! Era facilmente comparável com a madrasta má. Julie Prince Barclay era uma mulher severa, de posições firmes. Narcissa admiraria aquela mulher se as suas posições firmes fossem opiniões bem fundamentadas e não comentários supérfluos sobre o vestido certo a levar a uma angariação de fundos no Ministério. Julie tinha um orgulho desmedido no seu sangue puro e no seu nome de família. Ao casar-se com o seu pai, recusara-se a receber o seu apelido. Era uma mulher fútil com a mania da superioridade, que não se importava com mais ninguém no mundo excepto ela própria. Proibira Narcissa de contar a quem quer que fosse 'o segredo'. Narcissa assentira, mas não para lhe obedecer. Simplesmente achava que as pessoas se afastariam ainda mais, e se havia uma coisa que Narcissa não precisava, mesmo tendo a companhia dos irmãos, era de se sentir ainda mais sozinha.

_Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray_

Thomas e Claire Prince Barclay Jones, eram os seus companheiros de brincadeiras. Também eles sofriam por serem filhos de Julie e William e, por isso, Narcissa considerava-os um príncipe e uma princesa estóicos. Sendo que Tom era o mais velho dos três e passara por tudo aquilo sozinho, sem qualquer apoio, Narcissa admirava-se como é que ele se tornara naquele adolescente calmo, sereno e ponderado, sempre pronto para a guiar se insistisse em ir por um mau caminho, sem nunca a repreender. No auge dos seus 13 anos, Tom era alto, de cabelo castanho, exactamente do mesmo tom de Narcissa, e olhos esverdeados, herança da mãe. Narcissa dava graças a Merlin por ser apenas física a sua parecença dele com a mulher que se intitulava sua mãe.

Já Claire, apenas um ano mais nova que Narcissa, era exactamente o oposto do irmão. Extrovertida, risonha, sociável, estava sempre pronta para uma ou duas marotices. Sendo a mais nova, tivera a protecção dos irmãos contra a negligência dos pais e, por isso, quase não a sentira. Desde pequena que sonhava ser Curandeira, e Narcissa tinha a certeza que ela havia de concretizar esse sonho. Tal como de Tom, Claire era, fisicamente, bastante parecida com Julie, possuindo olhos castanhos-escuros, quase pretos – herança dos Jones - , e cabelo acobreado e bastante mais claro que o dos irmãos.

_Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me_

O pai, William Jones, era um dos melhores Chefes de Departamento de Regulação da Lei Mágica que já tinham passado por aquele Ministério. No entanto, isso fazia com que não passasse muito tempo com a família. Saía antes de Narcissa acordar e chegava muito depois de ter adormecido. Quando estava em casa, trazia o trabalho com ele. Narcissa mal o conhecia. Sentia que só o via 4 ou 5 vezes por ano: nos aniversários e no Natal. Considerava-o o rei patético e distraído que nem sequer se lembrava que tinha família por estar demasiado ocupado com os assuntos do reino. E agora, que ia começar o seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, só o veria uma vez. Espantava-a perceber que aquele facto lhe era indiferente. Mas depois, ao pensar melhor, via que nem era assim tão invulgar. Sentir falta de uma pessoa que mal via e conhecia? Era estranho e não fazia sentido.

_Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could break away_

No entanto, se havia alguém de quem sentiria falta seria de Cecília Prince Barclay, a sua avó. Passava imenso tempo com ela na sua pequena casa, que se situava nos arredores da cidade. Sentia que aquela mulher, tão parecida com ela em todos os aspectos, era a única que a compreendia verdadeiramente. O Dom que ambas possuíam exigia que se fosse forte para suportar toda e qualquer adversidade, principalmente por terem de fazer segredo dele. Contudo, o amor que sentia por aquela senhora era tão forte, tão puro, que Narcissa achava que nenhuma adversidade seria capaz de destruir aquele amor. Ao expor a sua opinião à avó, esta gargalhou suavemente. Concordava com a neta, mas a sua teoria tinha uma falha: não era apenas aquele amor que resistiria a qualquer obstáculo. Haveria outro, muito mais forte, que faria com que Narcissa percebesse verdadeiramente o significado da palavra amar. A pequena franziu o sobrolho. Achava muito improvável amar alguém mais do que amava a sua avó. Cecília não se alongou mais. Disse que Narcissa descobriria a seu tempo e que penas esperava estar cá tempo suficiente para ver isso acontecer. A morena comparava-a a uma fada madrinha, que a fazia sentir bem, segura, aceite, e que era capaz, de vez em quando, de lhe conceder um ou outro desejo.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway_

E, sentada no banco da última carruagem do Expresso de Hogwarts, depois de se ter despedido da irmã e da avó, não podia deixar de sorrir com estes pensamentos. Deixava a madrasta má, o rei distraído, a fada madrinha e a princesa estóica para trás e ia em busca do desconhecido, viver uma grande aventura.

_Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
(Breakaway – Kelly Clarkson)_

Restava saber se, quando a aventura terminasse e tal como a sua vida até ali, o final não ia ser feliz.

* * *

**N/A:** Passou ano e meio. Ano e meio de madrugadas perdidas (ou ganhas!) a teclar freneticamente as teclas de um portátil, muitas vezes à luz de lanterna. Ano e meio de dezenas de papel gasto com esboços e rascunhos e ideias e conceitos. Ano e meio de crescimento, maturidade, novos desafios e novas conquistas, mas também de muitas perdas. Ano e meio a escrever sobre uma ideia que surgiu de repente e que agora acaba aqui no FF! I did it! Venha a sequela!

Não, vá, agora a sério: demorei mesmo muito para escrever esta fic. É gratificante poder vê-la finalmente aqui. Sinto-me deveras orgulhosa da minha pessoa 8D. E como a fic já está terminada, vou tentar postar duas ou três vezes por semana :)

Espero que gostem. Se gostarem, dêem _Go!_ no botãozinho aqui em baixo. Se não gostarem, dêem _Go!_ na mesma e digam-me que não gostaram, okay? :D

So..enjoy!  
~**Nalamin**


	2. To Hogwarts, off she goes!

**Disclaimer:**

J.K nossa que estais em Edimburgo, santificada seja a vossa obra magnífica, Harry Potter, e todos os pequeninos livros relacionados que escreveste entretanto. Seja feita a vossa vontade e fique aqui dito que tudo o que eu peguei emprestado para escrever esta fic Te pertence, e que eu apenas reclamo a ownership (sorry again, mas continuo sem me lembrar de como se diz isto em português e sou demasiado teimosa para ir ver ao google xD) da trama e dos personagens que criei (e respectivas famílias). Perdoai-me as minhas (possíveis, porque acho que não cometi nenhuma deliberadamente :o ) ofensas e eu perdoo-Te não teres morto o Harry no final (pelo menos, não _definitivamente_). Não deixais que os teus livros caiam no esquecimento.

Que Merlin nos proteja a todos!

* * *

**Have you met Miss Jones?  
Fanfic by Nalamin**

**Chapter 2:** **To Hogwarts, off she goes!**

'_Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway_

Já com o uniforme vestido, Narcissa admirava a paisagem através da janela embaciada do Expresso, pensando que já não devia faltar muito tempo para chegar ao seu destino. O comboio já tinha parado, mas depois recomeçara a andar. Narcissa imaginara uma avaria e não ligara. Estava ansiosa por conviver com outras pessoas e fazer amigos que, sendo também eles feiticeiros e feiticeiras, não se importariam com o seu segredo. Queria sentir-se menos sozinha.

_Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway'  
(Breakaway – Kelly Clarkson)_

- Cissa! Procurei-te por todo o Expresso! – a voz preocupada de Tom ecoou pelo compartimento vazio, trazendo Narcissa de volta à realidade. Sorriu.

- Bom, agora já me encontraste. – Tom sentou-se a seu lado.

- Fizeste a viagem sozinha? Estás bem? Não te aconteceu nada? – Narcissa olhou para ele confusa.

- Vês aqui mais alguém, mano? É claro que estou bem! O que é que se passou? – Tom suspirou.

- Dementors, Cissa. Entraram no Expresso à procura do Black.

- A sério? Bom, eu senti o comboio parar, mas aqui ficou tudo na mesma. Pensei que tivesse sido alguma avaria.

- Ficou tudo na mesma? Não sentiste frio? Nem aquela sensação de que nunca mais conseguirias ser feliz?

- Não. Nada.

- Não percebo. Todos nós o sentimos. Um deles entrou no compartimento do Potter. Ouvi dizer que ele desmaiou. – Olhou melhor para a irmã. – Tens a certeza de que estás bem? – Cissa revirou os olhos.

- Estou óptima, Thomas. Já te disse que aqui nada mudou. Só senti o comboio parar. – Tom encostou a cabeça ao ombro da irmã.

- Achas que…

- Acho. – confirmou Cissa.

- Porquê? És imune?

- Não faço ideia. Terei de averiguar depois.

Houve uma pequena pausa em que apenas se ouvia a respiração dos dois irmãos.

- Porque é que viajaste sozinha? Eu disse-te que o Expresso era um bom lugar para começar amizades. – Cissa sorriu. Tom era realmente muito bom irmão. Querido, atencioso. Mas previsível. A morena tinha a resposta pronta para aquela afirmação.

- Eu ainda não sei de que Equipa sou, Tom. Se eu calhar nos Slytherin, as amizades que fizesse aqui não iam dar em nada. Já sabes como é, tu próprio me disseste isto. – Tom deitou a cabeça no colo da irmã e deixou que esta lhe despenteasse os cabelos.

- O facto deste ódio entre Slytherin e as outras equipas existir é uma estupidez! Acho que a selecção é feita demasiado cedo.

- Cedo? Porquê?

- Ora Cissa, o Chapéu Seleccionador julga-te e coloca-te numa das quatro equipas por aquilo que tens na cabeça. Mas, à medida que cresces, isso pode mudar, pode levar-te a fazer escolhas diferentes que te podem tornar numa pessoa diferente. E aí, se calhar, pertencias mais a outra equipa do que aquela onde te encontras. Aos 11 anos, saber que és corajoso e leal e não inteligente e ambicioso, faz com que tenhas certos…

- Preconceitos?

- Sim, preconceitos, em relação às outras equipas. É por isso que existe toda esta inimizade. Acho que não está correcto submeterem-nos, tão novos, a este tipo de…à falta de melhor palavra, discriminação. Com 11 anos não sabemos quem somos. – Olhou para a irmã e sorriu. – Talvez _tu_ saibas. – Cissa sorriu de volta.

- Tu também sabes quem és. Sempre soubeste.

- E quem sou eu?

- És o meu irmão Thomas, que sonha em ter uma grande herdade para os seus adorados cavalos, paixão que adquiriste quando eu te mostrei a história muggle do Spirit. – Ambos riram.

- É verdade. Sabes, eu trago esse livro sempre comigo, apesar de o saber todo de cor.

- Eu sei. – Tom riu.

- Claro que sabes. Às vezes esqueço-me do quanto tu sabes e conheces de mim.

- Ora Tom, não sei assim tanto! – disse, inocente. Tom olhou-a.

- Não? Então vamos ver: o que é que eu tenho escondido debaixo da minha cama? – Cissa ruborizou.

- Não sei.

- Cissa….

- Ok ok…Cartas. Tens cartas escondidas debaixo da cama. Mas não sei de quem são.

- Correcto! E o que é que eu gosto de fazer assim à noitinha? – Cissa revirou os olhos.

- Thomas, eu não precisava do Dom para saber isso. Toda a família sabe.

- Não estava a falar da cantoria, maninha.

- Ah.

- Então? Que faço eu?

- …

- Cissa?

- …

- Então, Cissa? Ambos sabemos que tu sabes.

- Poemas. Escreves poemas.

- Bingo! E a última questão: a quem dei o meu primeiro beijo? – Cissa olhou-o.

- A mãe e o pai sabem isso. Foi com a Vanessa, a filha mais velha dos Nashville.

- Isso é o que o pai e a mãe sabem. Tu sabes quem foi _mesmo_ o meu primeiro beijo. – Cissa pensou por um momento. Lembrava-se de qualquer coisa. Era um par de anos mais nova e estava na sala, jogando xadrez bruxo com a avó. Tom entrava pela porta da frente, sorrindo feliz.

- Carmen! O teu primeiro beijo foi a Carmen!

- A Carmen, Tom? Pensei que tivesses melhor gosto. – interrompeu James, encostado à porta do compartimento.

- James! – Cissa levantou-se e foi abraçar o primo. – Como estás? Há imenso tempo que não te vejo!

- Desde o aniversário de Claire, penso eu. Desculpa mais uma vez não ter podido ir ao teu, Cissa. – A morena sorriu.

- Tudo bem, não te preocupes. – disse, sorrindo e voltando para o seu lugar.

- Estão bem? Os Dementors não vos afectaram? – perguntou James.

- A mim sim, à Cissa não. – respondeu Tom. James assentiu.

- Nem a mim. – disse James. Cissa olhou-o.

- Então é mesmo por causa do…

- É. – respondeu James. – Também só descobri agora. Fui à tua procura para confirmar. Fico contente por vos encontrar bem. Mas mudando de assunto…Conta lá, Tom, a Carmen? – Tom revirou os olhos.

- Cala-te James, que a primeira rapariga que beijaste foi a Millicent Bulstrode. – Cissa olhou o primo, chocada.

- A sério? James Solomon, como pudeste? Essa rapariga é odiosa!

- Era a única que estava disposta a beijá-lo! – disse Tom, rindo. James ruborizou.

- Tenho a certeza que isso não é verdade. – disse Cissa. O comboio começava a abrandar.

- Estamos a chegar. É melhor irmos vestir os uniformes, Tom. – Afirmou James, visivelmente aliviado por o assunto do seu primeiro beijo ter sido deixado de lado. Tom assentiu e levantou-se, dando um beijo na bochecha da irmã.

- Vemo-nos no castelo, Cissa. Boa sorte!

Cissa sorriu e viu-o afastar-se com o primo. Respirou fundo. Estava na hora. Ajeitou o seu uniforme, e saiu do compartimento. Os corredores estavam a abarrotar de jovens, mas Narcissa conseguiu passar por aquela multidão. Cá fora, não sabia para onde ir. Perguntou a um Prefeito que lhe indicou Hagrid, enorme, colossal, levando os alunos do 1º ano para os barcos. Cissa apressou-se a seguir-lhe o passo. Entrou um pequeno barco com mais três alunos. Todos eles pareciam aterrados! Cissa franziu o sobrolho. Como poderiam eles estar assustados com tanta beleza? À sua frente, erguia-se um enorme castelo, imponente, com vastos campos a toda a sua volta. As portas duplas que davam entrada para o castelo encontravam-se abertas, convidativas, prontas a acolher os alunos para um novo ano escolar.

Hagrid aportou os barcos e ajudou os alunos a saírem dos mesmos. Subiram rapidamente as escadas, entraram no pátio e pararam em frente às portas. De dentro do castelo surgiu uma figura feminina, alta, esguia, com ar severo, cabelo branco, chapéu alto e óculos na ponta do nariz.

- Obrigada, Hagrid. Podes seguir para o salão, eu levo-os a partir daqui.

Hagrid obedeceu prontamente, entrando para o castelo. Cissa mirou os seus colegas primeiranistas. Tremiam, olhavam para aquela mulher, que Cissa sabia ser professora, como se ela os fosse matar a qualquer momento. Por que teriam eles medo? Cissa olhou a professora e esta devolveu-lhe o olhar.

- Bem-vindos a Hogwarts! – disse a professora McGonagall. – O banquete vai começar em breve, mas antes de se dirigirem ao salão vai haver uma selecção por equipas. É uma cerimónia muito importante porque, enquanto frequentarem Hogwarts, essa equipa vai ser a vossa família. Terão aulas com os outros colegas da vossa equipa, partilharão a mesma camarata e ocuparão os vossos tempos livres na respectiva sala comum.

" As quatro equipas chamam-se Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw e Slytherin. Cada uma delas…"

Cissa deixara de ouvir a professora McGonagall. Olhava em volta, ansiosa por explorar aqueles vastos campos, voar com a sua Cleansweep Onze no campo de Quidditch, entrar no seu quarto, conhecer as suas companheiras…

- Eu volto quando tudo estiver pronto para vos receber. Por favor, esperem com calma. – Terminou a professora McGonagall, dirigindo-se para o interior do castelo.

Cissa saiu daquele aglomerado de alunos e seguiu até ao limite do pátio, querendo ver mais. Os colegas olhavam para ela, estupefactos.

- O que estás a fazer? Volta para aqui antes que a professora McGonagall regresse! – dizia uma rapariguinha ruiva.

- Ninguém te pediu opinião, pois não? – Respondeu Cissa, debruçando-se sobre o muro e respirando fundo. Lá ao fundo via-se um grande lago e uma pequena casa de madeira e pedra. Olhando para o lado direito, conseguia ver a casa do barco, de onde viera; do lado esquerdo encontravam-se as estufas de Herbologia e, ao longe, visionava-se o campo de Quidditch. E em volta de toda a Hogwarts, encontravam-se criaturas de mantos negros esvoaçantes, pairando por ali. Seriam os Dementors que estariam a deixar os seus colegas tão assustados?

- Vais pôr-nos a todos em sarilhos! – Guinchava a mesma rapariguinha. Cissa suspirou. Esperava que aquela criatura não fosse da sua equipa. Virou costas à paisagem e voltou para junto dos seus colegas, no momento exacto em que a professora McGonagall regressava para os escoltar para o salão.

- Façam uma fila e sigam-me.

Obedecendo prontamente, os primeiranistas seguiram a professora até ao saguão da entrada. Depois, por uma porta dupla, deram entrada no salão nobre.

Cissa já ouvira o irmão a falar sobre aquele salão, mas nenhuma palavra conseguia descrever o quão mágico Narcissa o achava. As centenas de candeias que o iluminavam flutuavam por cima de 4 compridas mesas onde já se encontravam os outros alunos. Olhou para o tecto, vendo-o reflectir o céu lá de fora. Sorriu.

A professora McGonagall pousou um banco em frente à mesa dos professores. Em cima desse banco, encontrava-se o Chapéu Seleccionador. Após cantar a sua canção, o chapéu fez uma vénia às quatro mesas, que aplaudiam entusiasticamente. Depois, ficou quieto de novo.

- Quando eu chamar o vosso nome, avançam, sentam-se no banco e colocam o chapéu. – disse. – Charlotte Burnett!

A rapariguinha ruiva que ralhara com Cissa mais cedo, avançava agora a tremer para o banco, pondo o chapéu na cabeça. Houve uma pequena pausa.

- HUFFLEPUFF! – gritou o chapéu.

Cissa viu a mesa à sua direita bater palmas. Em seguida, Mary Cobb e Robert Crane foram seleccionados para os Ravenclaw. Melinda Daniels foi a primeira Gryffindor.

Já não faltava muita gente.

Eva Hardy juntou-se aos Slytherin e Joshua Forbes seguiu para os Hufflepuff. Dave Garrity seria o terceiro Ravenclaw, e por fim…

- Narcissa Jones!

Narcissa caminhou calmamente até ao banco, sentando-se e pondo o chapéu na cabeça. Num momento estava a ver os seus colegas e no momento seguinte o chapéu tinha-lhe escorregado até aos olhos. Riu.

- Hum… - disse uma vozinha ao seu ouvido. – Uma Barclay! Inteligente e ambiciosa, sem dúvida. Impulsiva, deixa-se levar pelas emoções. Um dom. Muita força de vontade. Onde te hei-de pôr? – Cissa sorriu.

- Uma Jones. – corrigiu-o . - E tudo menos Hufflepuff. – respondeu Cissa, olhando para a rapariga ruiva. Sentiu o chapéu gargalhar suavemente.

-Uma Jones. – repetiu o chapéu, como que pedindo desculpa. - Bom, se tens tanta certeza – Cissa riu. –, então " SLYTHERIN!"

Cissa tirou o chapéu, entregou-o à professora McGonagall, para depois se dirigir à sua mesa, que explodia em ovações. Ao invés de se sentar na ponta da mesa como todos os primeiranistas, Cissa seguiu calmamente até James, afastou um dos seus amigos e sentou-se a seu lado.

- Parabéns! – disse James.

- Ora, James, não é nada que não estivesses à espera. – James riu. Os seus amigos olhavam estupefactos para a morena que se sentara ali e falava com um rapaz dois anos mais velho sem qualquer cerimónia.

- Não devias estar lá na ponta com os primeiros anos? – Cissa riu.

- Até parece que não me conheces.

- Conheces? – perguntou um rapaz de cabelos negros, que estava sentado em frente a James. Foi Cissa que respondeu.

- É claro que sim. Há bastante tempo. – disse rindo.

- Edwin, Narcissa Jones. Narcissa, Edwin Fowles. Ele é outro dos chasers da nossa equipa. – apresentou James. Cissa sorriu.

- Olá, Fowles. Prazer em conhecer-te. – disse, estendendo uma mão que ele apertou suavemente.

- Narcissa. O prazer é todo meu. – Cissa ruborizou e largou a mão do rapaz. James pigarreou.

- Não devíamos estar a prestar atenção à selecção?

Cissa olhou para o banco. Erika Pratt acabava de se tornar Slytherin.

- Daphne Rosier! – chamou a professora McGonagall. O chapéu pensou durante um momento e gritou " SLYTHERIN!". Narcissa bateu palmas e viu a rapariga loira avançando sorridente em direcção à sua mesa.

- Adam Sanders! – um rapaz com cabelo dourado seguiu e sentou-se no banco. O chapéu gritou rapidamente "RAVENCLAW!"

Rapidamente Dennis Wallace estava nos Slytherin e a selecção tinha acabado. A professora McGonagall tinha pegado no chapéu seleccionador e levara-o para dentro. Cissa olhou para o seu prato vazio. Só agora percebia que estava esfomeada!

O Director, Albus Dumbledore, pusera-se de pé, sorrindo a todos os estudantes.

- Bem-vindos! Bem-vindos a um novo ano em Hogwarts! Tenho algumas coisas a dizer-vos a todos e como uma delas é bastante séria, acho melhor tratarmos já disso antes que vocês se deixem levar pelo nosso magnífico banquete…

" Como todos vocês devem saber, depois da busca no Expresso de Hogwarts, a nossa escola está a acolher alguns Dementors de Azkaban, que se encontram aqui por ordem do Ministério da Magia."

Hogwarts tinha Dementors a protege-la e o seu pai, funcionário do Ministério, esquecera-se de mencionar esse facto? Estranho, pensava Cissa.

- Eles estão colocados em todas as entradas dos campos e enquanto estiverem connosco, devo sublinhar que ninguém deverá sair da escola sem autorização. Os Dementors não se deixam enganar com truques e disfarces, nem mesmo com mantos de invisibilidade. Não está na natureza de um Dementor compreender justificações ou desculpas. Estou, portanto, a informar-vos, a todos e a cada um, que é melhor não lhes darem motivo para vos fazer mal. Chamo a atenção dos Prefeitos e dos dois novos Chefes de Turma para se assegurarem de que nenhum aluno tem problemas com os Dementors.

Narcissa não estava a compreender. Achava o Ministério que Sirius Black se iria dirigir para Hogwarts? A fim de quê? De matar Dumbledore? E como passaria ele pelos encantamentos do castelo? Era um pouco excessivo colocar aquelas horríveis criaturas em todas as entradas dos campos.

- Uma nota mais alegre – continuou Dumbledore. – Tenho o prazer de dar as boas-vindas a dois novos professores que vêm juntar-se ao nosso grupo este ano.

" Primeiro, o Professor Lupin que aceitou amavelmente a cadeira de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas."

Hogwarts aplaudiu pouco entusiasticamente. Lupin era um pouco mais andrajoso, comparado com os outros professores. Cissa olhou para eles. Parou num homem, vestido inteiramente de preto, cabelo negro escorrido e nariz adunco. Era Snape! Ouvira o irmão queixar-se dele várias vezes. Snape olhava para Lupin cheio de ódio.

- Em segundo lugar – prosseguiu Dumbledore. -, devo comunicar-vos com pesar que o mestre Kettleburn, o nosso professor de Cuidados com as Criaturas Mágicas, se reformou no final do ano passado, a fim de poder usufruir tranquilamente dos seus últimos anos de vida. Tenho, contudo, o grande prazer de vos informar que o seu lugar será ocupado por Rubeus Hagrid que aceitou acumular este lugar docente com as suas funções de guarda dos campos.

Cissa foi uma das poucas Slytherin que bateram palmas ao ouvir esta notícia. Pelo contrário, a mesa dos Gryffindor explodia em aplausos.

- Bem, penso que referi tudo o que era importante. – disse Dumbledore. – Vamos dar início ao festim.

Os pratos dourados e as taças à frente dos alunos ficaram subitamente cheios de comida e bebidas. Cissa serviu-se de tudo um pouco, esfomeada. Conversou bastante com James e Fowles sobre o ano que se seguia, em que James iria começar Runas Antigas e Fowles tentaria passar a Poções. Quando o banquete acabou, despediu-se de ambos e seguiu os primeiranistas para fora do salão, conduzidos pelos Prefeitos da sua equipa. Ao chegar à porta da Sala Comum dos Slytherin, nas masmorras, os Prefeitos chamaram os alunos um a um, de modo a verificar se não faltava ninguém. Após alguns minutos já só restava Narcissa e Wallace. O Prefeito chamou o rapaz e fechou a porta atrás dele, dirigindo-se depois a Narcissa.

- O professor Dumbledore quer falar contigo. Vou levar-te até ele.

Cissa não respondeu, limitando-se a seguir o rapaz. Voltaram a subir e encontravam-se de novo no saguão da entrada. Subiram as escadas, esperando pacientemente que elas estivessem no lugar que pretendiam. Chegados ao 5º andar, seguiram por um largo corredor, que acabava numa porta com duas gárgulas a guardá-la.

- Sherbert Lemon. – Disse o Prefeito. As gárgulas afastaram-se. – Sobe. Eu fico à tua espera para te indicar o caminho de volta. – Cissa sorriu.

- Obrigada.

Avançou para as escadas e subiu. Bateu suavemente à porta. "Entre!", ecoou a voz do professor Dumbledore. Narcissa abriu a porta e entrou suavemente.

Dumbledore encontrava-se de pé, afagando as penas de uma Fénix. Cissa não pôde deixar de ficar espantada. Aquela criatura era lindíssima! Olhou para Dumbledore em busca de aprovação e ele concedeu-a. Cissa aproximou-se da Fénix e do professor e olhou atentamente. A Fénix aproximou o seu bico do nariz de Narcissa e piou. Cissa sorriu.

- É linda. – disse, olhando para Dumbledore, que se encontrava sentado na sua cadeira atrás da secretária. Dumbledore sorriu por detrás dos seus óculos de meia-lua.

- Gostou de ti. – Cissa avançou para a cadeira em frente a Dumbledore e sentou-se. – Fawkes sabe que és especial.

Cissa desviou o olhar para Fawkes. Claro que era sobre isso que Dumbledore queria falar com ela. Que mais poderia ser? Dar as boas vindas? Suspirou.

- Professor, eu sei porque é que me chamou aqui. Não tem de se preocupar, eu estou habituada a manter o meu Dom em segredo. Usar uma varinha não é problema. – Dumbledore sorriu.

- Não estou preocupado. Quero apenas saber uma ou duas coisas sobre ti. Achas que me podes elucidar?

- Penso que sim.

- Ora muito bem. Fala-me do teu Dom. – Cissa sorriu. Ele já sabia tudo sobre o seu Dom. Talvez até soubesse coisas que Cissa não sabia. Ainda assim, respondeu-lhe.

- Eu tenho o Dom de Victoria. Herdei-o da minha avó Cecília. – Fez uma pequena pausa, não sabendo ao certo o que dizer.

- Continua, por favor. – pediu Dumbledore, sorrindo suavemente.

- Bom, desde pequena que aprendi a lidar com ele e acho que o faço bastante bem. Como deve saber, professor, consigo ler os pensamentos das outras pessoas. – Dumbledore olhou para ela por cima dos seus óculos. – Nunca tentei ler os seus, professor! – acrescentou rapidamente. Dumbledore sorriu.

- É claro que não. – disse Dumbledore, amavelmente.

- Para o fazer, preciso de olhar a pessoa em questão nos olhos. É por isso que é tão fácil para mim controlar o Dom. Não há muitas pessoas que sejam capazes de olhar os outros nos olhos. – Fez uma pequena pausa. - Outra das minhas…características, é que não necessito de uma varinha para realizar feitiços. Qualquer feitiço. Nenhum feiticeiro precisa, é apenas um meio de canalizar o seu poder, mas a maior parte faz uso de uma. Também não me é necessário pronunciar a palavra, por exemplo, 'Alohomorra', mas faço-o na maior parte das vezes. Faz parte, tenho de manter o segredo. – rematou.

- Podes demonstrar? – perguntou Dumbledore. Cissa hesitou.

- Que quer que faça, professor?

- Os globos. – disse simplesmente Dumbledore. Cissa olhou em volta e viu imensos globos espalhados por toda a sala. Olhou para eles, pronunciou o desejo mentalmente, e eles ficaram a pairar por cima da secretária de Dumbledore. Olhou para o professor, que olhava para os globos.

- Hum. E algo mais complexo?

Cissa rapidamente, e ainda olhando para o professor, pôs os globos a girar de forma a que se assemelhassem ao sistema solar. Dumbledore sorriu e olhou-a de volta.

- E é só, professor. A minha avó diz que ainda tenho mais poderes a desenvolver, mas que irei descobrindo com o tempo.

- Tenho apenas mais uma pergunta. A tua irmã possui o mesmo Dom que tu? – Cissa abanou a cabeça.

- Não, professor. É passado apenas à primeira rapariga a nascer. Tenho um irmão mais velho, mas como é rapaz, não possui o Dom. – Dumbledore assentiu.

- Muito bem. Obrigado, Narcissa. Podes regressar à tua sala comum.

- Boa noite, professor.

Cissa saiu e fechou a porta atrás de si. Desceu as escadas rapidamente e encontrou o Prefeito à sua espera.

- Desculpa a demora. – disse, educada.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu ele com indiferença.

Seguiu-o de volta às masmorras. O caminho não era longo e Cissa tinha a certeza de que já o decorara. Quando chegaram ao saguão da entrada, o Prefeito falou.

- Como tiveste de ir falar com Dumbledore, já não ficaste numa das camaratas normais de 5 raparigas, estão todas ocupadas. Vais ficar num quarto parecido com o dos Prefeitos. Está situado no mesmo sítio das camaratas, do lado dos rapazes, mas entra-se de maneira diferente.

'Fantástico', pensava Narcissa. 'Mais deslocada era impossível'. Continuou a seguir o Prefeito até pararem junto à entrada da sala comum. Estava pejada de caveiras a luz que os envolvia era esverdeada. Seria devido às cores da equipa?

- Sangue puro. – disse o Prefeito. – Esta é a senha que tens de usar para entrar na sala comum. Quando é modificada, os Prefeitos avisam os alunos e estes passam mensagem. Entendido?

Cissa assentiu e seguiu-o para o interior da sala. Os seus colegas encontravam-se lá, conversando, convivendo. O rapaz conduziu Cissa às escadas que davam acesso às camaratas dos rapazes. Subiram-nas e seguiram aquele corredor até ao fim. Do lado esquerdo, encontrava-se uma pequena tapeçaria. Ele apressou-se a explicar.

- Por detrás desta tapeçaria encontra-se o teu quarto. É um antigo quarto de Prefeitos que normalmente é usado nestes casos. Não é comum sobrar apenas uma pessoa – 'Sobrar? Que bonita escolha de palavra', pensou Cissa. -, e portanto, terás de ficar sozinha. Tal como as camaratas, tem palavra passe. Eu tenho uma para que possas entrar agora mas, assim que o fizeres, essa palavra passe deixa de ter efeito. Não terás outra. – Cissa olhou-o confusa.

- O quê? Então como é que é suposto eu entrar no quarto todos os dias? – ele encolheu os ombros.

- O professor Dumbledore disse que saberias como o fazer. Finalmente, este quarto, por ter sido de Prefeitos – disse ele com algum orgulho. -, tem uma magia especial. Ninguém pode aqui entrar sem ser convidado, mesmo que saiba o que fazer para entrar. Compreendeste tudo?

- Penso que sim. Mas tenho uma dúvida: isso de não poder entrar sem ser convidado não acontece com as camaratas normais, pois não?

- Não. As camaratas normais tem a palavra passe que os seus habitantes definem no inicio do ano e que podem mudar quando quiserem, desde que seja do conhecimento de todos eles. Se souberes a palavra passe de uma camarata podes entrar nela, mesmo que não habites lá. Esclarecida? – Cissa sorriu.

- Esclarecida, obrigada. Vamos a isto? – perguntou. Ele assentiu.

- Prefecto. – disse. A tapeçaria deu lugar a uma porta que Narcissa abriu devagar.

- Não te esqueças de que esta palavra passe deixa de ter efeito quando entrares no quarto. Espero que saibas ao que Dumbledore se refere quando diz que sabes como entrar. – Cissa olhou-o.

- Não me esqueço. E não te preocupes, acho que sei o que ele queria dizer. Obrigada por tudo.

O Prefeito assentiu e afastou-se, rumo às escadas. Cissa entrou no quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si. Era enorme. No centro, tinha uma enorme cama de casal, coberta por uma colcha verde e prata, com duas mesas-de-cabeceira, uma de cada lado. Cissa sentou-se na cama, de modo a ver melhor o quarto. Do seu lado esquerdo encontrava-se um grande roupeiro e uma outra cama, desta vez de solteiro, com a respectiva cómoda. À frente da cama, encontrava-se a lareira, naquela altura apagada. Do lado esquerdo da lareira, uma porta dava entrada para a casa de banho. Decidiu que iria explorá-la depois. Do lado direito da cama encontrava-se uma secretária, perto de uma enorme janela com um parapeito suficientemente grande para que Cissa se sentasse lá. Foi o que fez. Ao olhar pela janela, verificou que estava debaixo do lago que tinha visto mais cedo. Então era por isso que a luz era esverdeada! Saltou dali e foi espreitar a casa de banho. Era também bastante grande. Para além da pia e do bidé, tinha duas boxes de duche, dois lavatórios e dois pequenos armários por cima destes. 'Este quarto está feito para duas pessoas', pensou. Ao voltar ao seu quarto, viu o seu malão aos pés da cama. Pegou nele e começou a arrumar tudo no devido lugar. Quando acabou, viu que já passava da meia-noite. Trocou de roupa e deitou-se, respirando fundo. 'O que esperar do amanhã?'. Fechou os olhos: pensou na madrasta má, no rei distraído, na fada madrinha e na princesa estóica que deixara para trás, e não pode deixar de sorrir ao constatar que, mesmo sem eles ali…

Se sentia em casa, no seu próprio conto de fadas.

* * *

**N/A:** É grande, eu sei :o e decidi dedicá-lo à minha primeira reviewer, Mica S.V. Obrigada pela primeiríssima reacção :D

Deixem reviewws, meus caros, deixem reviewwsss! :D Talvez possa dedicar o meu próximo capítulo à terceira review. Ou então à quinta! (bom, talvez já esteja a sonhar demasiado alto...(8 )

Lots of lovee,  
~ **Nalamin**


	3. Revealing the Secret

**Disclaimer:**

J.K nossa que estais em Edimburgo, santificada seja a vossa obra magnífica, Harry Potter, e todos os pequeninos livros relacionados que escreveste entretanto. Seja feita a vossa vontade e fique aqui dito que tudo o que eu peguei emprestado para escrever esta fic Te pertence, e que eu apenas reclamo a ownership da trama e dos personagens que criei (e respectivas famílias). Perdoai-me as minhas (possíveis, porque acho que não cometi nenhuma deliberadamente :o ) ofensas e eu perdoo-Te não teres morto o Harry no final (pelo menos, não _definitivamente_). Não deixais que os teus livros caiam no esquecimento.

Que Merlin nos proteja a todos!

* * *

**Have you met Miss Jones?  
Fanfic by Nalamin**

**Chapter 3:** **Revealing The Secret**

Na manhã seguinte, Narcissa acordou muito cedo. Ao olhar pela janela, constatou que o sol acabara de nascer. Não iria dormir mais. Espreguiçou-se demoradamente e levantou-se, decidida a tomar um longo banho. Terminado o dito banho, vestiu o uniforme, penteou os seus caracóis, pegou na capa, na varinha e no saco e saiu do quarto. Quando fechou a porta atrás de si, verificou, com um sorriso, que esta desaparecera, dando lugar à tapeçaria que tinha visto na noite anterior.

Seguiu até às escadas pé ante pé, de modo a não acordar os colegas nas camaratas. Atravessou a sala comum e saiu. Olhou o relógio de pulso. Faltavam quinze minutos para as sete horas. Tinha uma hora para explorar Hogwarts. Colocou a capa nos ombros e seguiu até ao saguão da entrada, pelo caminho que fizera na noite anterior. Ao chegar lá, olhou as escadas que permitiam o caminho para os outros pisos do castelo. Sabia que teria muito tempo para as explorar, era lá que teria aulas. Portanto, virou-lhes costas e saiu pelas portas da frente, rumo ao pátio.

Estava um frio invulgar para o início de Setembro. Apertou a capa e seguiu em frente, sem rumo, querendo apenas explorar. Atravessou a ponte, parando a meio para absorver toda aquela paisagem. Olhou, de novo, para o relógio. 7h15. Os colegas deviam estar a despertar. Continuou pela ponte, parando no fim desta, pensando melhor. Não se queria atrasar para o primeiro dia de aulas. Voltou então para trás, lentamente, sentindo o vento frio despentear-lhe os cabelos. Inspirou fundo. Cheirava a Outono. Sorriu. Adorava aquela estação. As folhas, de cores quentes, a caírem, despedindo-se do Verão. O sol e o vento no equilíbrio perfeito.

Ao chegar ao pátio, já conseguia ouvir algumas vozes dentro do castelo. Entrou também e dirigiu-se ao salão. Ainda não tinha descido muita gente. Olhou para a mesa dos Slytherin. Estava vazia, à excepção de uma rapariga loira que Cissa identificou como sendo Daphne Rosier, que vira ser seleccionada para os Slytherin. Desapertou a capa e seguiu para a sua mesa, para junto da rapariga, sentando-se a seu lado.

- Bom dia. – disse a loira, sorrindo. Cissa sorriu também.

- Bom dia. És a Daphne, certo? – perguntou, após servir-se de um pãozinho.

- Sou sim. Daphne Rosier. E tu?

- Narcissa Jones, prazer. – disse. Daphne aproximou-se dela e deu-lhe dois beijinhos. Depois afastou-se, espantada. Cissa olhou-a.

- O que foi?

- Nada. É que, normalmente, os ingleses não são muito adeptos deste gesto. – respondeu Daphne, rindo. Cissa riu também.

- É verdade, mas eu não sou uma inglesa qualquer. A minha mãe educou-me segundo a etiqueta francesa. És francesa? – a loira anuiu.

- A minha mãe é. Eu nasci em Paris, mas viemos para Inglaterra logo depois. – explicou ela, servindo-se também de um pãozinho e barrando-o com doce. – A minha mãe queria que eu fosse para Beauxbatons, mas como tivemos de vir para aqui…

- Vieste para Hogwarts. E o que é que achas disto? – perguntou a morena.

- Acho fantástico! Nunca entrei na Academia de Beauxbatons, mas este sítio é incrível! Ainda não tive oportunidade de explorar. Já viste alguma coisa?

- Fui até ao final da ponte, depois do pátio.

- E então?

- A paisagem é muito bonita. Não vi muito mais, voltei para trás com medo de me atrasar. – disse, rindo. Daphne concordou.

- Eu também! Por isso é que vim para aqui tão cedo. Ainda tenho de procurar a sala da primeira aula.

Subitamente, Cissa apercebera-se de que o Prefeito não lhe entregara nenhum horário.

- Eu não tenho o meu horário! – exclamou, preocupada.

- Não?

- Não. Ontem, quando vocês entraram na sala comum, eu fui falar com o Dumbledore. Quando voltei, já não havia camaratas disponíveis. Estou num antigo quarto dos Prefeitos. É enorme.

- A sério? Que sorte! Eu acho que fiquei na pior camarata. – disse, desiludida.

- Porquê?

- As raparigas são um bocado esquisitas. A Erika é muito simpática mas a Shelly…parece uma hiena. – Cissa gargalhou com gosto.

- Não pode ser assim tão mau… - Daphne olhou-a, indignada.

- Não pode? Tu é que não viste as amigas da Shelly, a Kelly e a Debbie.

- Que têm elas?

- Sinceramente, acho que têm uma espécie de atraso. Elas comunicam por guinchos! – Narcissa ria a bandeiras despregadas. Olhou para o relógio. 7h45.

- Se calhar devíamos ir andando. As aulas começam daqui a 15 minutos e ainda não sabemos onde vamos ter aula.

- Sim, é melhor irmos.

Levantaram-se ambas, reparando apenas naquele momento que a mesa estava cheia de gente. Cissa acenou a James e procurou Tom na mesa dos Gryffindor, quando passou. Não o viu.

- Temos poções agora. Onde achas que é? – Cissa pensou por um momento.

- Acho que é lá em baixo, num dos calabouços. Podemos sempre perguntar pelo caminho. – Daphne assentiu e tornaram a descer as escadas rumo às masmorras.

- Com quem vamos ter esta aula? A Erika disse-me que normalmente temos aulas com outra equipa.

- Bom, pelo que sei, acho que é com os Gryffindor.

- Não conheço ninguém. – disse Daphne.

- Nem eu. Na verdade, só te conheço a ti e ao Prefeito que me acompanhou ontem. E nem sei o nome dele. – rematou, rindo.

- Não te preocupes, havemos de lhe tomar o jeito. Olha ali ao fundo! – exclamou Daphne. – Parecem-me do primeiro ano.

- Provavelmente são. Já viste o ar de confusão daquele Gryffindor? – Um rapaz andava atarantado de um lado para o outro. Daphne riu.

- Somos assim tão patéticas? – perguntou, a medo.

- Acho que não. Ao menos, estamos calmas. Vamos para junto deles ou tens medo que aquilo – Cissa apontou para o rapaz. - seja contagioso? – A loira tornou a rir.

- Vamos para junto deles. Faltam dois minutos.

Chegaram junto dos colegas para os encontrar a todos muitíssimo assustados. Ao perguntar a razão, todos responderam ' Professor Snape'. Cissa sabia que ele não era flor que se cheire, mas daí a ter medo do professor… Daphne também não compreendia o medo dos colegas porque não conhecia nada sobre Hogwarts. No momento em que Cissa lhe ia contar algumas coisas que ouvira do irmão, Snape chega e manda-os entrar rapidamente. Tendo sido as últimas a fazê-lo, apenas sobrava um lugar, mesmo em frente à secretária do professor Snape. Cissa olhou em volta. Naquela sala, o frio era mais intenso do que no resto do castelo e seria já suficientemente sinistro sem os animais (e partes destes) flutuando em frascos de vidro, ao longo das paredes. À sua frente e de Daphne encontrava-se um caldeirão, vazio.

Snape fazia a chamada rapidamente, enquanto a turma continuava no completo silêncio. Quando acabou, pousou o livro de ponto e tornou a falar, quase num murmúrio.

- Vocês estão aqui para aprender a ciência subtil e a arte exacta de fazer poções. Não espero que se apercebam da beleza do caldeirão que ferve suavemente em fogo lento ou do poder delicado dos líquidos que trepam vagarosamente pelas veias humanas, enfeitiçando o espírito, iludindo os sentidos…Posso ensinar-vos tudo isto se vocês não forem um grupo de broncos como os que habitualmente tenho por alunos.

Após o discurso, seguiu-se um enorme silêncio. Em seguida, Snape organizou os alunos em pares e distribuiu as instruções para a realização de uma poção simples para curar furúnculos.

- Ok, vamos dividir tarefas? – perguntou Cissa.

- Claro. Com que parte queres que fique? – retrucou, a medo. Cissa compreendeu e sorriu suavemente.

- Eu faço a poção. – a loira suspirou de alívio. - Tu copias as instruções e eu vou buscar os ingredientes.

- Certo. Obrigada.

Cissa levantou-se calmamente do seu lugar e chegou aos armários. Olhando alternadamente entre o quadro e o armário, trouxe duma vez tudo o que precisava, sem se aperceber de que, durante todo este tempo, Snape a observava, intrigado.

Depositou os ingredientes em cima da mesa com cuidado. Tirou do seu saco a balança e a faca de prata e esperou que Daphne acabasse de copiar as instruções.

- Já está, Narcissa. Vou acender o lume. – Usando um feitiço simples, Daphne cumpriu a tarefa. - E agora? – perguntou.

- Então, agora vais ler-me as instruções.

Daphne assentiu e Cissa começou a fazer a poção seguindo as directrizes da loira. Estava a correr tudo muito bem até que, depois de Daphne a instruir para por duas gramas de pó de asa de gafanhoto, Cissa achou que havia alguma coisa que não estava bem. Já usara pó de asa de gafanhoto numa poção da avó e não tinha aquele cheiro. Espantava-a lembrar-se do cheiro exacto daquele pó mas, ainda assim, tinha a dúvida, e não ia estragar a poção se tivesse razão.

- Daph, acho que este pó está estragado. – disse Cissa, em voz alta.

- Chiuuu, Cissa! Como sabes?

- Já o usei uma vez e lembro-me de que não tinha este cheiro. - respondeu, sem baixar o tom de voz.

- Mais baixo, Cissa! Tens a certeza? Não seria o outro pó que estava estragado?

- Não me parece. Era uma poção para curar a constipação. Assim que a tomei, fiquei óptima.

- Ci…

- Algum problema, Ms. Jones? – perguntou Snape, interrompendo a admoestação da loira.

- Penso que sim, professor. Este pó de asas de gafanhoto não está em condições. – Snape pegou no frasco e analisou o conteúdo.

- Parece-me completamente normal, Ms. Jones. – disse, devolvendo-lhe o frasco.

- Mas não está, professor. Tem um cheiro que não lhe é característico. – retrucou Cissa, voltando a entregar-lhe o frasco. Toda a turma tinha parado para assistir.

- E como é que a menina sabe isso?

- Já usei este ingrediente antes, professor. Poções básicas para a constipação.

Snape pareceu ponderar por um momento. Depois, abriu o frasco e cheirou. Contrariado, voltou a fechar o frasco, para em seguida o fazer desaparecer.

- Estou…espantado, Ms. Jones, por ter reparado que aquele ingrediente não estava em condições. – depois virou-se para a turma. – Usem asas de varejeira, o efeito será o mesmo. – a turma voltou rapidamente aos seus caldeirões. - Alguém me sabe dizer porquê? – silêncio total na sala. – Não? Talvez Ms. Jones, a nossa perita em poções, nos possa elucidar? – disse, ironicamente. Cissa riu. A turma tornou a parar para ver a reacção de Snape. Cissa olhou-o nos olhos, deixando a impulsividade tomar conta de si.

- Professor, eu sou do primeiro ano. E chamo-me Jones, não Gregory Knox. – Snape parecia espantado por Cissa saber quem era Gregory Knox, o famoso feiticeiro criador da poção Felix Felicis. - Com todo o respeito, professor Snape, não serei o seu próximo Harry Potter.

A sala estava no completo silêncio. Cissa retomou o que estava a fazer, utilizando as asas de varejeira. Daphne, atarantada, lia-lhe o passo seguinte, alternando o olhar entre o pergaminho e o professor Snape, que continuava a olhar fixamente para Narcissa. Passado alguns segundos desviou o olhar.

- Palmer, Carter, a vossa poção deveria estar de que cor? – perguntou a um grupo ao lado e Cissa e Daphne.

- Ve-ve-verde, pro-professor. – Gaguejou a rapariga.

- Então porque é que está AZUL? Sabes_ ler_, Carter?

- Sim, professor. – disse o rapaz, assustado.

- Lê a última linha das instruções.

- Colocar o pó de asa de gafanhoto, mexer 3 vezes no sentido dos ponteiros do relógio, juntar 4 espinhos de porco-espinho e deixar 5 minutos em lume brando.

- EM QUE SENTIDO mexeste a poção, Carter?

- No sentido contrário aos dos ponteiros do relógio, professor. – Disse ele, cada vez mais baixo.

- Então esta mistela não serve para nada. _Evanesco!_ Dez pontos a menos para os Gryffindor.

Mais ninguém se atreveu sequer a respirar alto no que restou da aula. Depois de deixar a poção o tempo necessário em lume brando, Cissa encheu dois frascos com a poção. Colocou um deles dentro do saco e outro na secretária do Professor, voltando depois ao seu lugar, visto que ainda faltavam 10 minutos para o toque. Ela e Daphne arrumaram os ingredientes que sobraram e limparam os instrumentos e a mesa.

- Cissa, como é que tiveste coragem de falar assim com o professor Snape? – Cissa olhou-a confusa.

- Assim como?

- ' Não serei o seu próximo Harry Potter'? – Cissa suspirou.

- Ouve, Daph, pelo que o meu irmão me contou, o Snape embirrava com o Potter apenas por não gostar do pai dele. Mesmo que o Potter fosse o melhor aluno em Poções, nunca lhe seria dada uma chance. E só porque, como o Snape não gostava do pai dele, descontava a sua raiva no filho. Eu não admito tal coisa! Ele pode não gostar de mim, mas tem de reconhecer o meu trabalho e o meu talento. Além disso, não lhe devo simpatia e paninhos quentes. Devo-lhe respeito. Acredita que tenho imenso por ele. Pelo que a minha avó me contou e me ensinou, arte de fazer poções é muito complexa e demora muitos anos para uma pessoa se tornar verdadeiramente boa. – Daphne estava abismada.

- Cissa, como é que tu sabes isto tudo? – Cissa sorriu tristemente e encolheu os ombros, preparando-se para usar a desculpa de sempre.

- Gosto de aprender, faço-o com bastante facilidade, e a minha avó é uma boa professora.

- E sobre o Potter? E o Gregory Knox? Quem é esse, já agora? – Cissa riu baixinho.

- Muitas coisas ouvi do meu irmão, outras, investiguei. Sempre gostei de ler e já que o Potter aparece em todos os livros de História da Feitiçaria do séc. XX…Quanto ao Mr. Knox, quando a minha avó me ensinou a fazer algumas poções mais simples, falou-me em alguns feiticeiros que criaram poções famosas. Gregory Knox é o orgulhoso e genial criador da Felix Felicis. – Daphne olhava-a confusa. – Uma poção para dar sorte, Daph. – A loira fez um esgar de compreensão e sorriu.

- És fantástica, sabias? Tive muita sorte em te dizer bom dia. – Riram. De repente, apercebeu-se de que encontrara em Daphne uma grande amiga. Sorriu intensamente. Lembrou-se que o seu quarto tinha duas camas e que Daphne não estava satisfeita com a camarata dela.

- Daph, tenho uma proposta para ti. – disse, sorridente.

- Que tipo de proposta?

Narcissa ia responder, mas o toque para a saída ecoou pela sala.

- Quero 40 cm de pergaminho sobre as semelhanças e diferenças entre o pó de asas de gafanhoto e as asas de varejeira para a próxima aula. Ms. Jones, faça o favor de ficar.

Daphne olhou-a assustada. Cissa riu.

- Não te preocupes. Espera por mim aí fora. – A loira assentiu e saiu da sala. Cissa pôs o saco ao ombro, esperou que o último Gryffindor saísse da sala e dirigiu-se ao professor.

- Sim, professor?

- Gostava de avisá-la, Ms. Jones, que não tolero insubordinações. Se se tornar a repetir, terei de tirar pontos à equipa e de a castigar. Entendido?

- Perfeitamente, professor Snape. Como estava a dizer à minha colega, professor, eu devo-lhe respeito, o senhor é mais velho e meu professor. – Snape olhava-a, não esperava esta resposta. Aliás, não esperava qualquer resposta. – Mas não lhe devo simpatia. O senhor tem todo o direito de não gostar de mim, mas terei de falar com o Director se me prejudicar as notas devido a esse facto. Por isso lhe disse, com todo o respeito, de que não seria mais um Harry Potter. Espero ter sido clara e que não tenha pensando que lhe estava a faltar ao respeito, porque não estava. Estava só a dizer o que penso. – rematou Cissa, olhando para o chão. Snape continuava a olhá-la, estupefacto. Recompôs-se rapidamente e falou.

- Podes ir, Jones.

Narcissa saiu sem olhar para trás. Encontrou Daphne sentada numa armadura, á sua espera. Quando a viu, correu na sua direcção.

- Então? Que te disse ele? Castigou-te?

- Calma, Daph, tivemos uma conversa e está tudo esclarecido. Não me castigou nem me tirou pontos. – a loira suspirou.

- Ainda bem. Bom, temos 10 minutos para achar a sala de Transfiguração. Temos de nos despachar.

- Vamos então.

Correram a subir até ao piso principal. A partir daí, seguiram a massa de alunos do 1º ano. Acabaram no 5º andar, num corredor largo. Cissa reconheceu-o como sendo o corredor onde estava o gabinete de Dumbledore. Desta vez, em vez de seguirem até ao fim do corredor, pararam numa das primeiras portas. A Professora McGonagall mandou-os entrar. Daphne e Cissa sentaram-se numa das filas centrais e esperaram. Assim que todos se sentaram, a professora começou.

- A transfiguração é uma das formas de magia mais complexas e perigosas que vocês vão aprender em Hogwarts. – disse. – Quem criar confusões nas minhas aulas é posto fora e não entra mais. Estão avisados.

Apôs a professora tê-los feito copiar alguns apontamentos bastante complexos, entregou a cada aluno um fósforo. O objectivo seria transformá-lo numa agulha. Cissa sabia que não teria dificuldade alguma com o exercício, mesmo tendo de utilizar uma varinha. Olhou para a professora, que certamente fora avisada em relação às suas capacidades. Esta devolveu-lhe o olhar e assentiu. Com a aprovação da professora e um trejeito tosco de varinha, Cissa transformou o fósforo numa agulha sem pronunciar qualquer palavra.

No final da aula, Cissa tinha sido a única a cumprir o objectivo do exercício, tendo sido por isso presenteada com 5 pontos para os Slytherin. Seguia agora com Daphne em direcção ao salão, visto ser hora de almoço.

- Como é que fizeste aquilo, Cissa? Eu fartei-me de tentar e só consegui tornar o fósforo pontiagudo!

- Puro talento, Daphne. – disse, brincalhona, fazendo a loira rir.

Chegadas ao salão, sentaram-se rapidamente na mesa dos Slytherin. Almoçavam calmamente, quando Narcissa é beijada na face. Vira-se rapidamente para encontrar James, sorridente.

- James, para a próxima diz 'olá', sim?

- E deixo de te surpreender? Nunca. – disse, sentando-se a seu lado. - Como foram as aulas?

- Óptimas! Tive uma conversa amigável com o Snape e… - Cissa hesitou, prestes a gargalhar.

- E o quê? – perguntou James, curioso.

- Transformei um fósforo numa agulha!

De repente, James e Cissa começaram a rir alegremente. Daphne olhava-os, confusa, e o mesmo se passava com Edwin Fowles, que acabava de se sentar à frente de Cissa.

- O que se passa com eles?

- Não faço ideia. – respondeu Daphne. – Daphne Rosier. – disse, estendendo a mão. Edwin apertou-a.

- Edwin Fowles, prazer. – disse sorrindo, olhando em seguida para James e Cissa que pareciam estar mais calmos.

- E ela sabe que… - perguntava James.

- Sabe!

- E deixou-te…

- Deixou! – respondeu Cissa, rindo.

- Mas que espécie de conversa é essa, Solomon?

- Oh, é uma _coisa _minha e de Narcissa. – respondeu James, começando a comer. Cissa imitou-o.

- Mais minha do que tua, James. A tua _coisa_ é diferente. – respondeu Cissa, tornando a gargalhar, de novo acompanhada por James. Edwin e Daphne olhavam-nos estupefactos.

- Será que estão doentes? – perguntou Daphne.

- Mais importante: será que é contagioso? – retrucou Edwin.

- Por acaso... - disse James.

- ...até _é_. – completou Cissa. – Mas não te preocupes, és imune.

Edwin e Daphne encolheram os ombros e continuaram a comer, percebendo por fim que os amigos não iriam contar o motivo de tanta risada.

- E o que vais ter a seguir ao almoço? Não me digas que é Feitiços? – Cissa riu.

- Não sei. Daphne, que vamos ter a seguir? - A loira tirou o horário do saco e estudou-o com atenção.

- Hum…- disse, enquanto mastigava. – Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. E depois estamos livres.

- Óptimo! – disse Edwin. – Assim podem ir assistir ao nosso treino de Quidditch. - O rosto de Cissa iluminou-se.

- Conta comigo. Também vens, Daph? – a amiga pensou por um momento.

- Penso que não. Acho que vou ver a biblioteca. Como discutiste com o Snape, tenho de arranjar maneira de descobrir as semelhanças e diferenças entre o pó de asas de gafanhoto e não sei que mais. – respondeu, sorrindo.

- Ora, a culpa não foi minha. – Olhou em volta. O salão começava a esvaziar. Verificou o relógio. – Acho que temos de ir. Faltam 10 minutos. – Voltou-se para James. – Vocês também vêm?

- Não, temos a tarde livre. Depois encontramo-nos no campo de Quidditch.

- Ok. Ouve, James, já viste o Tom por aí?

- Sim, tive Herbologia com ele, há pouco. Porquê?

- Por nada, ainda não o vi hoje. – James riu.

- É melhor começares a habituar-te. Quando o Tom se fecha na biblioteca ou numa sala vazia a treinar um feitiço ou a ler qualquer coisa, nem o Director o consegue tirar de lá. Até se esquece de comer. – Cissa sorriu.

- Então está bem. Até logo, James, Edwin.

- Até, Cissa. – responderam ambos.

Cissa e Daphne saíram do salão rumo ao 3º andar, onde iriam ter aulas com o Professor Lupin, sendo seguidas por colegas do mesmo ano.

- Cissa? – chamou Daphne, enquanto esperavam que as escadas estivessem no sítio certo. Cissa olhou-a. – De onde é que conheces o James?

A morena olhou em frente. Se se soubesse que era uma Barclay, o dinheiro e o poder falariam mais alto e Cissa veria abertas muitas portas que era suposto ser ela a abrir sozinha, com trabalho e esforço. Posto isto, a solução seria não revelar a sua descendência. Ao contrário dos irmãos e do resto da família, raramente respondia ao apelido Barclay, preferindo utilizar o seu último nome, Jones. No entanto, poderia revelar a Daphne que James era seu primo, já que ele nem sequer partilhava o seu apelido. Além disso, e apesar de só conhecer a loira há algumas horas, sentia que ela era de confiança. Sorriu-lhe.

- James é meu primo. – Daphne fez um esgar de compreensão. Subiram as escadas.

- Por isso toda aquela afinidade. E já agora, quem é o Tom? – Cissa olhou para o chão. Não lhe queria mentir, não tinha razões suficientemente fortes para isso. Será que, se não lhe respondesse, ela se afastaria, como os outros? Bom, porque não arriscar? Não, não lhe podia contar. Talvez noutra mais tarde.

- Isso, Daphne, é uma pergunta que talvez te possa responder noutra altura.

A loira olhou-a e compreendeu que não deveria insistir. Ao contrário das expectativas de Cissa não se afastou, pelo contrário, chegou-se mais perto e entrelaçou o seu braço no de Cissa. A morena não pode deixar de sorrir. No seu íntimo, sabia ter encontrado uma amiga para a vida. De repente, lembrou-se que não fizera a proposta à amiga.

- Daph, lembras-te de te dizer que tinha uma proposta para ti? – perguntou, enquanto viravam à direita num corredor estreito. Daphne anuiu. – Então, como disseste que não gostas da tua camarata e como o meu quarto é demasiado grande para uma pessoa só…- a loira olhou-a, espantada. – Gostava de saber se te queres mudar para lá.

Cissa não esperava, de todo, aquela reacção. Daphne largou-lhe o braço e abraçou-a efusivamente ali, no meio do corredor. Cissa riu e abraçou-a de volta.

- Daphne, gostava de conseguir respirar. – disse, no meio daquele sufocante abraço. Daphne afastou-se.

- Desculpa! Oh Merlin, obrigada, Cissa! Obrigada! – ela parecia mesmo muito contente com toda a situação.

- Continuamos? Senão, vamos chegar atrasadas.

- Claro, claro. Vamos. – respondeu Daphne, apressando o passo. Faltava apenas um corredor.

- Aquele quarto tem apenas um problema.

- Qual?

- Ninguém pode lá entrar sem ser convidado. Eu já te convidei, eu sei, mas não tenho a certeza de que possas entrar lá se eu não estiver contigo. Teremos de experimentar.

- Porquê? Não tens palavra passe?

De repente, Cissa tocou-se. Convidara-a, mas esquecera-se do Dom! Tinha quase a certeza de que era a isso que Dumbledore se referia quando dissera que ela saberia como entrar. Como entraria Daphne no quarto se não possuía o Dom? Poderia falar com Dumbledore, é certo, mas e se ele não concordasse? Teria de desfazer o convite ou contar-lhe a verdade. E pela primeira vez na sua vida, Cissa estava indecisa.

- Não é bem isso. – respondeu. Nesse instante, o Professor Lupin entrou na sala, seguido dos primeiranistas dos Ravenclaw. 'Salva pelo professor', pensou Cissa. – Depois explico-te melhor. Temos de ir.

Entraram na sala e sentaram-se no final da fila da direita. Narcissa reparou que, ao contrário do que acontecera em Poções e em Transfiguração, os seus colegas estavam à vontade, talvez porque o professor Lupin tinha um ar maltrapilho e não parecia tão severo e assustador quanto a professora McGonagall e o professor Snape.

Lupin pousou a pasta em cima da mesa e olhou para os primeiranistas. Deu um olhar rápido pela sala e deixou, por momentos, o seu olhar pousar em Narcissa. Sem querer, Cissa tocou os pensamentos do professor. Deu um pequeno salto na cadeira e desviou os olhos dos de Lupin, assustada com o que acabara de ver. Quando tornou a olhar para ele, Lupin parecia aterrorizado. Certamente percebera o que Cissa acabara de fazer. Num olhar, Cissa tentou pedir desculpa e fazer Lupin perceber que não o fizera de propósito. Ele respirou fundo e sem olhar mais para Narcissa dirigiu-se aos alunos, começando a sua aula.

Cissa sentira que nunca tivera uma aula tão comprida. Lupin dera alguns apontamentos sobre a disciplina e deixara o resto da aula para conhecer melhor os alunos. Perguntava a cada um o seu nome e pequenas coisas sobre os seus tempos livres.

Faltavam 10 minutos para o toque e, sendo a última da fila, ainda não tinha chegado a vez de Narcissa. Felizmente que os Ravenclaws gostavam de falar, pensou Cissa, porque, se chegasse a sua vez, não saberia com que cara iria encarar o professor. À sua frente estavam apenas duas pessoas: um rapaz loiro e Daphne. O rapaz rapidamente despachou a conversa. Cissa arrepiou-se. Num murmúrio, pediu a Daphne que falasse devagar. Quando a loira perguntou porquê, Cissa disse que era um pouco tímida e que não gostava de falar de si. A loira não pareceu acreditar mas encolheu os ombros e acedeu ao seu pedido. Cissa olhou para o relógio. 5 minutos. Daphne falava alegremente do seu Verão em Itália, país pelo qual se apaixonara perdidamente. 'Com que então, Daphne é uma romântica! Talvez a devesse juntar com Tom.', pensou, sorrindo. A amiga continuou, falando da sua descendência francesa e dos seus pratos favoritos. 2 minutos. Cissa via a luz ao fundo do túnel quando, de repente, este desabou.

- Daphne, - disse Lupin, cortando-lhe a palavra. – temos pouco tempo. Talvez devêssemos deixar a tua colega falar também. Não que ouvir-te não seja agradável. – completou, num tom mais amigável.

- Eu tentei. – desculpou-se Daphne, baixinho. Cissa olhou-a.

- Não te preocupes. – voltou o olhar para o professor.

- Vamos lá, sem vergonhas! Como te chamas? – perguntou ele.

- Narcissa. Narcissa Jones.

- Então fala-nos de ti, Narcissa. – 1 minuto. 'Tenho de ganhar uns segundos.'

- Sou um livro aberto. O que vêem é o que eu sou. – respondeu. Só Merlin sabia como aquilo não era _totalmente_ verdade.

-Vá lá, dá-nos uma característica tua que aches que gostaríamos de saber. – insistiu Lupin. 30 segundos. Cissa pensou por um momento.

- Sou a melhor pessoa para guardar um segredo. – Disse, olhando directamente para os olhos do professor. Um instante depois, tocava para a saída.

Cissa levantou-se e pegou no saco. Falava com Lupin? Ou ele tinha compreendido o seu olhar, a sua resposta? Suspirou. Vendo bem, o professor era bastante parecido consigo. Ambos guardavam um segredo que ninguém tinha conhecimento, excepto, talvez, o Director e os outros professores. Ambos suportavam um peso imenso nos seus ombros. Narcissa olhou para o professor, que arrumava a sua pasta. Dirigiu-se a ele e tocou-lhe no ombro.

- Professor? – ele voltou-se para ver quem falara e continuara a arrumar a sua pasta.

- Tens alguma dúvida, Narcissa?

- Não. – baixou o tom de voz. – Só queria que soubesse que não tem de se preocupar. Falei a sério quando disse que era a melhor pessoa para guardar um segredo. E quero pedir desculpa. Foi um acidente. – Suspirou. Lupin voltou-se para ela, pondo-lhe uma mão no ombro.

- Dumbledore falou-me das tuas potencialidades, assim como da pessoa que és. Nunca estive preocupado. Perdoa-me pela minha reacção, sabia que descobririas, apenas não pensei que fosse logo na primeira aula. – terminou, com um sorriso amigável. – Penso que é melhor ires. Daphne está à tua espera. – Cissa sorriu sinceramente.

- Obrigada, professor.

Voltou costas ao professor e correu até Daphne.

- Está tudo bem, Cissa? – perguntou a loira, preocupada.

- Claro que sim. Vamos? – Daphne continuava a olhar para ela, desconfiada. Preparavam-se para descer as escadas quando Daphne a parou, agarrando-a pelo cotovelo.

- Cissa, o que é que me estás a esconder? Eu sei que me conheces há pouco tempo, mas eu sou de confiança e sinto que vamos ser grandes amigas. Não tens por que me esconder nada.

Narcissa suspirou. Estava na hora. Ia contar a alguém o seu segredo. Sorriu. A sensação era boa. O vazio, a solidão, eram menores. Olhou para a amiga.

- Eu sinto o mesmo, Daphne. Muito bem, eu conto-te. Mas tens de me prometer duas coisas: que não te assustas e foges e que não contas a absolutamente ninguém.

- Prometo. Conta-me, então. – Cissa olhou em volta. Os corredores estavam apinhados de gente.

- Vens comigo ver os treinos de Quidditch dos rapazes? Lá estamos mais à vontade. Eu depois ajudo-te com o trabalho de Poções. – disse, com um sorriso.

- Ok, vamos.

Desceram rapidamente as escadas e saíram para o pátio. Percorreram os longos terrenos de Hogwarts, chegando por fim ao seu destino. James encontrava-se mais adiante, rodeado de rapazes. Cissa supôs que ali fosse a entrada para os balneários. Seguiu em frente, entrando no campo e sentando-se nas bancadas verdes e prateadas, sendo imitada por Daphne. Poucos minutos depois, os 7 jogadores içavam-se no ar, prontos para começar os treinos. Cissa observou-os por um momento, tentando procurar uma maneira fácil de contar o seu segredo à amiga. Sabia que havia a possibilidade de Daphne não acreditar e, por isso, decidir afastar-se. Era um risco que teria de correr.

Daphne olhava para a amiga enquanto esta fechava os olhos e respirava fundo, sorrindo levemente. Não fazia ideia absolutamente nenhuma do que a amiga lhe poderia estar a esconder. Apenas sabia que o escondia. E agora, ao vê-la assim, não lhe parecia que fosse uma coisa leviana que Narcissa pudesse contar assim, como se não fosse nada. Sabia que a morena tinha qualquer coisa de…especial.

- Se me perguntares o que queres saber, facilitas-me o trabalho. – disse Cissa, ainda de olhos fechados.

- Para começar, gostava que me explicasses em que consiste esse teu 'segredo'.

- Sabes que - principiou Cissa. -, alguns feiticeiros e feiticeiras, para além da sua magia e capacidades inatas, possuem outras características, outras potencialidades…outros Dons. Eu sou uma dessas pessoas. – Daphne abriu a boca de espanto. – Tenho o Dom de Victoria.

- Merlin! Não estás a brincar, pois não?

- Não, estou a falar bastante a sério. – respondeu, rindo levemente.

- Mas isso é fantástico! – A morena suspirou aliviada.

- Ainda bem que achas fantástico, apesar de não ser tão fantástico como tu achas que é. A maior parte das pessoas, quando sabe, afasta-se. Não sei se por medo ou por inveja.

'_Some people are unkind  
To those who see things different_

- Bom, eu não sou como as outras pessoas, Cissa. Somos amigas. – Cissa sorriu. – E não te preocupes, a minha boca é um túmulo.

_With a little bit of help from up above  
And a sprinkling of love  
We can break these chains  
We will end these days'  
(Lonely Road – The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)_

- Obrigada, Daphne. – a loira sorriu. Houve uma pequena pausa em que Daphne assimilava a informação e Cissa curtia a sensação de liberdade e alívio que a percorria.

- Que poderes adicionais te dá o Dom?

- Lembras-te do fósforo em Transfiguração?

- Sim, claro, foste a única que o conseguiu transformar em alfinete.

-Exacto. – Daphne ficou ligeiramente confusa.

- Exacto? – Cissa riu.

- O dom faz com que eu não precise de uma varinha para realizar feitiços. Nem sequer necessito de falar ou dizer determinada palavra. Basta-me exprimir o desejo mentalmente. Eu sei que me viste usar uma varinha. – Disse Cissa, prevendo o que a amiga lhe ia responder. – Faço-o por necessidade, para manter o segredo. Se tivesses visto o que eu fiz com ela…não tenho o menor jeito para a utilizar.

- E consegues fazer qualquer coisa? Qualquer feitiço?

- Até hoje, sim. – Daphne estava extasiada. – Não fiques assim tão contente. Não há bela sem senão.

- E qual é o senão?

- O meu poder parece ser ilimitado, mas a minha energia não é.

- O que é que isso quer dizer? – Cissa olhou em volta. Como explicar?

- Olha para ali. – respondeu, apontando para a torre dos Gryffindor. – Estás a ver a torre?

- Obviamente.

- Eu tenho poder para a destruir. – Daphne voltou rapidamente a cabeça para a amiga, chocada. Cissa leu-lhe os pensamentos. – Daphne! Como podes pensar semelhante coisa? Eu nunca destruiria parte de Hogwarts! Foi só um exemplo!

- Bom, disseste que tinhas poder para a destruir e eu…

- E tu não me deixaste a acabar a frase! – interrompeu Cissa. Suspirou. – O que eu quis dizer foi que tenho, efectivamente, poder para a destruir. Não o quero fazer, claro, mas mesmo que quisesse, não podia.

- Porquê?

- Porque a minha energia não seria suficiente. Daphne, eu sei que em muitas coisas não pareço, mas a verdade é que tenho 11 anos.

- Eu sei, mas pareces tão…não quero dizer velha, porque não é bem isso. – Cissa riu.

- O meu tio Aled chama-me 'A Que Tudo Vê', mas eu já desisti de arranjar uma palavra que me defina.

Houve um pequeno silêncio. Cissa olhou para Daphne e viu-a de olhos semicerrados, claramente concentrada em alguma coisa.

- Tenho duas perguntas.

- Dispara.

- Primeira: 'A Que Tudo Vê?' Não compreendo.

- Ele chama-me assim porque para além deste poder de que te falei, consigo ler pensamentos.

- O QUÊ?? – Daphne gritou tão alto que os jogadores lá em cima olharam para elas, assustados. Cissa fez sinal a James para que não se preocupasse e os treinos prosseguiram. A morena olhou para a amiga, seriamente.

- Ora, não me podes dizer isso e esperar que não me espante! – defendeu-se a loira.

- Podias espantar-te um pouco mais baixo, não? – Repreendeu Cissa.

- Ok, desculpa. Mas explica-te, se fazes favor!

- Não há como explicar. É exactamente isso. Consigo ler os pensamentos das outras pessoas.

- Como? Como é que o fazes?

- Não sei. Só sei que preciso de olhar as pessoas nos olhos para o poder fazer.

- Então, ainda há pouco….

- Li os teus. Pensaste, e passo a citar: ' Oh meu Merlin, ela vai destruir a torre dos Gryffindor!' – Daphne corou levemente.

- Para isso, de ler pensamentos, não precisas de te preocupar com a energia, pois não? – Cissa riu.

- Nunca tinha pensado nisso. Mas não, penso que não. Terei de perguntar à minha avó.

- O que me remete para a minha segunda pergunta: mais alguém da tua família possui o Dom?

- A minha avó Cecília. O Dom de Victoria passa de avó para neta há muitas gerações, na minha família.

- Então nunca tiveste problemas em compreender o teu poder.

- Até agora não. Claro que a minha avó diz que sou muito nova, que o que compreendo agora, daqui a 2 anos já não será igual. Não acreditei nela, sabes, quando ela me disse isto pela primeira vez.

- E porque não?

- Porque achava que, apesar das circunstâncias mudarem, eu iria ser sempre a mesma pessoa e, portanto, ter sempre as mesmas crenças e convicções, as mesmas opiniões e os mesmos gostos. Descobri mais tarde que são as circunstâncias - o ambiente, o tempo, as pessoas que me rodeiam - que fazem de mim a pessoa que sou e portanto, pelo mesmo raciocínio, tudo aquilo em que acredito e gosto pode sofrer alterações. Causa, efeito. Compreendes? – Daphne não parecia muito esclarecida. – Queres um exemplo? – A loira anuiu. – Vim para Hogwarts. Vi-te a ser seleccionada para os Slytherin e, por seres da minha equipa, fixei o teu nome. Como fixei o teu nome, hoje disse-te bom dia. Devido a esse facto, conversámos, ficámos amigas. Por termos ficado amigas, contei-te o meu maior segredo, coisa que nunca tinha feito fora do seio da minha família. Por te ter contado, sinto-me menos sozinha. Percebes agora? Se não tivesse vindo para Hogwarts nunca te conheceria e, por isso, nunca te contaria o meu segredo e continuaria a sentir-me sozinha. Causa, efeito. As circunstâncias mudam, tudo muda. E se queres saber, acredito que o facto de te ter contado vai mudar muita coisa.

- Como o quê? – Cissa encolheu os ombros.

- Isso não sei. Teremos de esperar para ver.

Agora que já contara tudo a Daphne, sentia-se muito mais leve, mais livre, mais forte. Percebeu que já não se sentia tão sozinha. Tinha Tom e James por perto, e agora Daphne, que aceitara e abraçara o seu Dom sem qualquer problema.

- Narcissa! Narcissa! Queres vir voar um pouco? – Chamava James, lá do alto.

- Não tenho a minha Cleansweep aqui! – volveu Narcissa. James riu.

- Não creio que isso seja um problema para ti! – Cissa sorriu para o primo.

- Ok, dá-me uns minutos!

- Não te demores!

Cissa olhou Daphne, como que pedindo autorização. Daphne suspirou.

- Sabes que terei mais uma saraivada de perguntas para te fazer depois, não sabes? Mas suponho que adorarás responder a maior parte delas. – Cissa riu.

- Porquê?

- Porque vão ser sobre Quidditch. Temos a primeira lição de voo amanhã de manhã. – respondeu sem entusiasmo. Cissa olhou-a, espantada.

- Estás a dizer-me que nunca voaste? – Daphne corou. - Parece que a educação francesa não inclui lições de voo. – comentou, rindo.

- Narcissa, não me gozes. Sempre tive um pouco de medo de vassouras.

- Não devias. Voar é uma das melhores sensações do mundo. Sempre que voo sinto-me livre, como se neste universo só existisse eu, o céu e a minha vassoura.

- Cissa! Anda! – tornou a gritar James.

Cissa esticou o braço esquerdo na direcção do castelo. Daphne olhava-a com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Cissa…que estás a fazer?

- Estou à espera.

- À espera de quê?

Poucos segundos depois de Daphne ter feito a pergunta, a Cleansweep Onze de Narcissa rasgara os céus e acabara na não esquerda da dona.

- Disto. – respondeu, alegremente. – Tens a certeza de que não queres experimentar? Eu ajudo-te. – Daphne levantou-se, recuando e dirigindo-se às escadas.

- Tenho a certeza absoluta. Acho que vou voltar para a sala comum.

- Então encontramo-nos depois. Até logo, Daph!

Após a despedida, Cissa montou a sua vassoura e, com um impulso, subiu pelo ar de encontro a James. Enquanto dava umas voltas de aquecimento, pensava no seu dia até ali. Tivera um pequeno desentendimento com Snape e transformara um fósforo num alfinete. Tudo isto antes da hora de almoço! À tarde, conhecera Lupin e descobrira a sua condição. Por fim, contara a Daphne sobre o Dom.

Se analisasse bem a situação, o que podia dizer? O seu conto de fadas tinha agora novos personagens. Sendo Narcissa a princesa, precisava de ter uma educação digna de tal, por isso viera para aquela prestigiada escola. Em Hogwarts conhecera a Preceptora Severa, que lhe mandara fazer uma colcha a partir de retalhos. Conhecera também o Homem-Lobo (porque nos contos de fadas não se diz 'lobisomem'), que tinha a capacidade de se tornar num lobo aquando da lua cheia; e o Conselheiro Malvado: assustador mas, lá no fundo, apenas triste. E é claro que, como em todos os contos de fadas, conhecera a sua aia, a sua amiga, uma espécie de fada madrinha de escalão inferior. E o que foi que dissera a Daphne? Causa, efeito.

Se as circunstâncias mudarem, tudo pode também mudar.

* * *

**N/A:** UM GIGANTE! Sim, eu sei. Mas nestes primeiros capítulos é necessário. Depois começam a ficar mais pequenos, prometo :D

Ah, Mr. Gregory Knox é uma completa invenção minha. Ainda fui procurar na Wikia, mas não é conhecido o inventor da fabulosa Felix. Portanto, aqui a je deu-lhe um nome (sem qualquer significado importante. Olhei para a estante dos livros aqui ao lado e tirei estes dois nomes de livros distintos. É só técnicas xD)

Reviewws, honeyss! Quero saber o que pensam destes meus devaneios, sim? :D

Lovee,  
~ **Nalamin**


	4. Meeting Daphne, Fighting Edwin, First Ye

**Disclaimer:**

J.K nossa que estais em Edimburgo, santificada seja a vossa obra magnífica, Harry Potter, e todos os pequeninos livros relacionados que escreveste entretanto. Seja feita a vossa vontade e fique aqui dito que tudo o que eu peguei emprestado para escrever esta fic Te pertence, e que eu apenas reclamo a ownership (muahah, vou continuar a utilizar esta palavra, não quero saber 8D) da trama e dos personagens que criei (e respectivas famílias). Perdoai-me as minhas (possíveis, porque acho que não cometi nenhuma deliberadamente :o ) ofensas e eu perdoo-Te não teres morto o Harry no final (pelo menos, não _definitivamente_). Não deixais que os teus livros caiam no esquecimento.

Que Merlin nos proteja a todos!

* * *

**Have you met Miss Jones?  
Fanfic by Nalamin**

**Chapter 4:** **Meeting Daphne, Fighting Edwin, First Year Ending**

Narcissa caminhava lentamente em direcção à sala comum, murmurando uma das inúmeras músicas que aprendera a tocar ao piano. Teria Hogwarts uma sala de música? Não sabia, mas a verdade é que não tocava há algum tempo e já sentia saudades. Pensando bem, era a única coisa de que tivera pena de deixar para trás: o seu piano de cauda preto fora o único luxo de Julie Barclay que Narcissa aprovara.

- Sangue puro.

A passagem abriu-se e Cissa entrou. Olhou em volta e viu Daphne sentada numa poltrona perto da lareira, com os pergaminhos espalhados em cima da mesa. Dirigiu-se até ela, sentou-se no braço da sua poltrona e sorriu. A loira não notara que tinha companhia. Inclinou-se e, chegando perto do ouvido da amiga, disse:

- Olá.

Daphne deu um pequeno grito, deixando cair as penas e o tinteiro. Cissa riu e baixou-se, de modo a apanhar as penas e reconstruir o tinteiro.

- Que susto, Cissa! Não voltes a fazer isso! Destruíste-me o tinteiro!

Cissa olhou em volta. Os alunos que estavam na sala comum estavam concentrados no seu jogo de berlindes cuspidores. Vendo o caminho livre, Cissa passou a mão por cima dos cacos do outrora tinteiro e da tinta espalhada pelo tapete. Em menos de um segundo, o tinteiro estava como novo, com a tinta no seu interior.

- Aqui tens. – disse, devolvendo o tinteiro a Daphne e erguendo-se. A loira riu.

- Esqueci-me desse pormenor. Isto significa que nunca mais terei de comprar tinteiros? – disse, brincalhona.

- Lamento, mas acho que vais ter de continuar a comprá-los. Não vou estragar a economia bruxa. – respondeu, rindo. – Que estás a fazer?

- Bom, quando foste voar com James, eu percebi que ias demorar. Então, antes de vir para aqui, decidi passar na biblioteca e trazer alguns livros para conseguirmos fazer o trabalho de poções. Estava a acabar de reunir as coisas sobre o pó de asas de gafanhoto quando me assustaste.

- Encontraste alguma coisa boa? – Daphne torceu o nariz.

- Na verdade, nem por isso. Fartei-me de procurar e comparar e não consegui arranjar mais do que duas semelhanças entre as duas coisas. E segundo o que diz no nosso livro de poções…

- São precisas, pelo menos, três semelhanças para que as duas substâncias sejam equivalentes. – terminou Cissa.

- Exacto. O que vamos fazer?

Cissa pensou por um momento. A quem poderiam pedir ajuda? Certamente que Snape não se ia prestar a tal coisa. James? Tom? Podia pedir ao primo ou ao irmão, mas e se eles não soubessem? Qual seria a opção?

- A minha avó! – exclamou Cissa, de repente.

- O quê?

- Penso que a minha avó pode saber a resposta! – olhou para o relógio. Faltava uma hora para o jantar, teria tempo de lhe mandar uma carta. – Tens uma coruja?

- Sim, tenho. Para que a queres?

- Para mandar uma carta, claro! Vou escrever à minha avó. Emprestas-me uma pena e algum pergaminho?

- Claro.

Cissa sentou-se de novo na borda da poltrona e começou a escrever a sua carta. Como começar?

_Querida Avó,_

_Como estás? Espero que não tenhas ficado apoquentada por te estar a escrever logo no primeiro dia, mas os professores aqui não dão descanso e já temos um ou outro trabalho para fazer. E é exactamente por isso que te escrevo._

_Hoje, em poções, tivemos de fazer uma poção para curar furúnculos. No entanto, quando fui utilizar o pó de asas de gafanhoto, vi que este não estava em condições. Fiz ver isso ao Professor Snape e ele mandou-nos utilizar asas de varejeira, pois o efeito seria igual. A minha pergunta é a seguinte: quais são as semelhanças entre estas duas substâncias? Procurámos em alguns livros e só duas semelhanças são apresentadas._

_Por favor, não te demores na resposta. Temos de entregar 40 cm de pergaminho até 5ª feira._

_Obrigada!_

_A tua neta,_

_Narcissa_

- Ok, já está. Vamos ao corujal?

Daphne assentiu, arrumou o seu material no saco e seguiu Narcissa para fora da sala comum. Depois de subirem as inúmeras escadarias até ao último andar, chegaram por fim ao corujal. Cissa olhou em volta. Em toda a extensão da sala, encontravam-se as mais variadas corujas. Lá em cima, conseguia ver uma coruja das neves. Perto de si, à esquerda, a dormir no seu poleiro, estava uma coruja das torres.

- Qual delas é a tua? – perguntou, pronunciando o nome da coruja a custo. Daphne riu.

- É aquela ali. – respondeu Daph, apontado para um bufo real que se encontrava perto do topo da sala abobadada. – Evan!

- Deste um nome muito bonito à tua coruja. – comentou Cissa.

- É o nome do meu pai. Ele morreu antes de eu nascer. – respondeu, com uma voz triste.

- Desculpa, Daphne, não sabia.

- Não faz mal. Ninguém lamenta muito a sua morte, de qualquer maneira. – respondeu Daphne, com um certo desdém, vendo a sua coruja descer na direcção do poleiro à frente delas. Olhou Cissa, que a fixava muito confusa. – Não reconheceste o meu apelido?

- Rosier? – Daphne assentiu. – Nunca ouvi falar.

- Sim, tu és da minha idade, é normal. – fez uma pausa, alimentando a coruja. – Sabes o que são os Aurors, certo?

- Sim, claro.

- E Alastor Moody? Conheces?

- Acho que li qualquer coisa sobre ele n'O Profeta, há pouco tempo. Era um dos melhores, não é? – Daphne assentiu.

- Eu que o diga. - a loira voltou o seu olhar para Cissa. – Ele matou o meu pai. Eu sou a única descendente viva dos Rosier.

- Oh meu Merlin… - disse Cissa, completamente estupefacta com a revelação que a amiga acabar de fazer. 'Supera tudo o que lhe contei há pouco', pensou.

- Mas teve razão em fazê-lo. – A morena estava cada vez mais confusa. – O meu pai era uma Devorador da Morte. Matou muita gente a mando do Quem Nós Sabemos.

- Oh Daphne… Nem sei o que dizer. Lamento imenso. – a loira tornou a olhá-la, com um leve sorriso na face.

- Não te preocupes. Já lá vão muitos anos e o Quem Nós Sabemos já não é ameaça. – 'Por enquanto, ainda não', pensou Cissa. – Vamos enviar a tua carta?

Cissa assentiu e, ainda extremamente espantada com todas aquelas revelações, aproximou-se do animal e entregou-lhe a carta.

- Evan, por favor, entrega esta carta à minha avó, Cecília Barclay, na mansão Barclay, em Londres. O mais rápido que conseguires, sim? – a coruja piou em compreensão. – Então, vai lá.

A bonita ave ergueu-se no ar e saiu por uma das janelas sem vidros que rodeavam toda a sala. Daphne e Narcissa ficaram a ver Evan desaparecer no horizonte e depois, desceram para jantar. Ao entrar no salão nobre, Cissa olhou para a mesa dos Gryffindor, procurando o irmão. Encontrou-o no meio da mesa, perto de um rapaz que Narcissa sabia ser Jack Sloper.

- Daph, vai andando para a nossa mesa. Eu já lá vou ter. – disse à amiga.

- Onde vais? – questionou Daphne. – Espero que aquela conversa no corujal não te faça fugir de mim. - Cissa riu.

- É claro que não, Daph. Vou só dizer olá ao meu irmão. – Daphne olhou-a, num misto de choque e indignação.

- Irmão? E suponho que te esqueceste de me contar essa parte!

- Não perguntaste! – defendeu-se Narcissa, afastando-se em direcção à mesa do irmão.

Assim que chegou às imediações da mesa, todos os Gryffindor desviaram o olhar do que estavam a fazer para observar Cissa. Ignorando-os, Cissa continuou a andar até chegar perto do irmão. Como Tom estava de costas, Narcissa colocou-lhe as mãos nos olhos. Por esta altura, já toda a mesa dos Gryffindor observava a cena. Sentiu Tom sorrir ao seu toque e procurar o seu pulso direito, onde sabia estar uma pequena cicatriz que ele próprio causara.

- Sabes que nunca me enganaste, Narcissa. - Cissa tirou as mãos e deixou o irmão voltar-se para si. - Olá. – disse ele, sorrindo.

- Bons olhos te vejam, Thomas! Procurei-te ao pequeno-almoço e ao almoço e não te vi. Quando perguntei por aí, ouvi dizer que, por vezes, gostas de te fechar na biblioteca. – Tom sorriu.

- Andaste a falar com o James?

- Claro. Ele tinha razão?

- Sabes que não é possível mentir-lhe. – Cissa riu.

- É verdade.

Fazendo uma pausa para olhar em volta, Cissa reparou que os colegas do irmão ainda os olhavam. Revirou os olhos.

- Bom, eu só vim aqui para saber se estavas bem. Já percebi que sim e, portanto, vou para a minha mesa. Daphne está à minha espera.

- E posso saber quem é a Daphne?

- Uma amiga. – disse, encolhendo os ombros. Tom franziu a sobrancelha, perspicaz.

- Que tipo de amiga?

- Daquelas que sabem guardar um segredo. – respondeu Cissa. Tom sorriu, feliz.

- Ainda bem, já não era sem tempo.

- Também acho. Bom, vou indo. Mas quando eles te perguntarem quem eu sou – acrescentou, perto do ouvido do irmão e apontando com a cabeça para os colegas dele. -, não digas a verdade.

- Ora, porquê? – Cissa deu um sorriso maroto.

- Só para chatear. Afinal de contas, sou uma Slytherin. – deu um beijo na bochecha do irmão e acenou a Jack Sloper, que lhe respondeu com um sorriso. – Adeus!

Virando costas aos leões, Cissa andou rapidamente até à sua mesa, sentando-se ao lado de Daphne, que estava acompanhada apenas por Edwin.

- Boa noite, Edwin. - disse, começando a servir-se.

- Olá, Cissa! Tudo bem? – respondeu ele, sorrindo. Cissa olhou-o. Reparava agora que ele tinha uns magníficos olhos amarelados, tal qual um gato.

- Tudo óptimo! Gostei de vos ver voar, hoje. – disse, criando conversa.

- Decerto não estavas com atenção. Foi um dos piores treinos de sempre! Devíamos treinar mais vezes durante o Verão, mas nunca há tempo.

- Ora, não foi assim tão mau! Fizeste um passe excelente para aquele rapaz negro. Como é que ele se chama?

- Zabini. Viste isso? – perguntou, entusiasmado. Cissa anuiu. – Pensei que ninguém tivesse reparado. Acho que nem o próprio Zabini viu.

- Claro que vi, Fowles, só não ia aumentar o teu ego. – respondeu-lhe o negro, dois ou três lugares mais a frente deles. Edwin riu.

- Que querido da tua parte, Blaise. – respondeu, voltando a desviar a sua atenção para Narcissa. – Tu também voaste muito bem. Fiquei espantado por voares tão bem numa Cleansweep Onze.

- A minha Cleansweep não é uma vassoura vulgar. Eu e o meu irmão fizemos-lhe umas alterações. Tem todas as funcionalidades de uma Cleansweep e de uma Nimbus 2001 e é um pouco mais rápida. – respondeu, orgulhosa.

- Estou impressionado. Mas isso não será vassoura de mais para ti? Só tens 11 anos e além disso…- hesitou antes de continuar. Cissa pousou os talheres e olhou-o ferozmente.

- E além disso, o quê? Sou _rapariga_? Era isso que ias dizer?

_'Antes não ser escutado a ser mal interpretado_  
_Julgado, condenado sem ser consultado_

- Narcissa, não leves a mal, não o disse com essa intenção.

- Ah não? Então qual era a tua intenção? – Ele não respondeu, limitando-se a suspirar.

- Cissa, vamos para a sala comum? Tenho imensas perguntas para te fazer. – disse Daphne, prevendo uma discussão.

- É só por medo, não é Fowles? Ou então é por inveja. – continuou Cissa, ignorando a amiga.

- Aqui vamos nós. – murmurou Daphne.

- O que é que queres dizer com isso? – retrucou Fowles.

- O que eu quero dizer é que se a minha vassoura fosse uma Cleansweep vulgar, não tinhas feito esse comentário. Mas como é superior à tua Nimbus 2000, fizeste questão de fazer ver que, mesmo com a tua vassoura ranhosa, és superior a mim por seres mais velho e do sexo masculino. – respondeu, zangada. Ele parecia furioso.

_Não sei quem tu és, tu não sabes quem eu sou_  
_Não sei onde estás, tu não sabes para onde vou_  
_Onde estou, donde vim, o que faço, o que penso_  
_Não me julgues, não rotules, etiquetas, eu dispenso_

- Ouve lá miúda, tu não me conheces de lado nenhum, e…

- Nem tu a mim! – interrompeu Cissa. – Não sabes nada de quem eu sou, nem das minhas capacidades. Portanto, dispenso rótulos. – virou-se para Daphne. – Perdi o apetite. Sempre queres ir para a sala comum?

_Sou igual e diferente, péssimo e excelente_  
_Dou-me bem com toda a gente, conheço gente que conhece gente'_

- Sim, claro. Vamos.

Levantaram-se ambas, deixando para trás um Edwin extremamente zangado. Chegadas ao hall de entrada, Daphne fez a amiga abrandar, de modo a poder falar com ela.

- Duas vezes no mesmo dia? – disse, com um pequeno sorriso. Cissa suspirou.

_Mantenho a diferença de ser igual a mim próprio, a mais ninguém_  
_Já nasceu comigo, comigo irá até ao além_  
_Há que respeitar para conhecer, conhecer para respeitar,_  
_Aprender com aquilo que à partida se possa estranhar_  
_A vida é curta para desperdicio de tempo precioso_  
_E a inveja apenas o reflexo de um espírito ocioso_

- Eu sei. É dose. Peço desculpa.

- Não tens de me pedir desculpa, Cissa.

_Ah pois é,_  
_Toda a gente fala, toda a gente opina e sabe_  
_Espetem o barrete onde ele cabe_  
_Sem favores faço por merecer o meu espaço_  
_E dou tudo o que tenho em cada novo compasso_  
_Por onde passo, deixo a marca que marca o que faço_  
_E o que faço, faço fazendo eu não ameaço_

- Eu sei que parece, mas eu não adoro discutir com as pessoas. Só que há coisas que me irritam. E quando isso acontece, não posso ficar calada. – Daphne sorriu-lhe, compreensiva.

_Ambiciono o amor, não ambiciono a fama_  
_E acredito que só somos alguém quando alguém nos ama'_  
_(Só Vês O Queres Ver – Da Weasel)_

- Nem tens de me explicar nada. É assim que tu és. Eu já conhecia esta Cissa impulsiva, mas o Edwin não. Se calhar, devias ter-lhe dado o devido desconto. – Cissa riu.

- Tens razão. Devia fazer uma demonstração para todos. Assim, já não tinha de me preocupar. – comentou.

- Por falar em preocupação – principiou Daphne, mudando de assunto. -, mal posso esperar pela lição de voo, amanhã. – disse, ironicamente.

- Tens de ter calma, não é nada de mais. Queres perguntar-me alguma coisa?

- Quero. Não te dói estares sentada num pau? – Cissa gargalhou com gosto, durante algum tempo.

- Daphne! É claro que não! As vassouras actuais vêm com feitiço de almofadar incorporado. Não seria possível para os jogadores de Quidditch praticar esse desporto se estivessem sentados em cima de um pau daquela largura.

- Ah bom! Estou muito mais descansada. – disse, suspirando de alívio.

- Era só isso? – Daphne pensou por um momento.

- Bom…sim. Não percebo como é que não tens medo de cair, mas para compreender isso, penso que terei de experimentar. – disse, resignada. Cissa sorriu e passou-lhe um braço pelos ombros, deixando que ela envolvesse a sua cintura.

- Sabes do que é que precisas?

- Do quê?

- De uma boa noite de sono. – Daphne sorriu. – Tens de ir buscar as tuas coisas à camarata.

- Pois é. Espero que elas não levem a mal eu sair de lá depois de uma noite. – disse, rindo.

- Sangue puro. – disse Cissa. Tinham finalmente chegado à sala comum. Andaram até às escadas, que Daphne começou a subir.

- Eu espero aqui por ti.

- Porquê? O teu quarto não é aqui? – Cissa olhou-a confusa.

- Eu não te disse? – Daphne suspirou e revirou os olhos.

- O quê, Narcissa?

- O meu quarto é no lado das camaratas dos rapazes.

- Porque é que só te lembras de me dizer os pormenores _depois_?

- Ora, não me posso lembrar de tudo, não é? Vai lá buscar as tuas coisas.

Daphne deu-lhe um último olhar exasperado e subiu as escadas apressadamente. Cissa encostou-se à coluna e cruzou os braços, observando os colegas que ali se encontravam. À sua frente, dois rapazes mais velhos jogavam uma partida de xadrez. No momento em que Cissa olhara para o tabuleiro, vira um bispo branco a ser destruído sem piedade por uma torre preta. Desviando o olhar do tabuleiro, vira um grupo de raparigas cochichando e dando risinhos para os rapazes que se encontravam perto da janela, planeando algo. Ficou a observá-los durante uns segundos, estudando-os. O que estava sentado no peitoril da janela era claramente Zabini que, naquele momento, ria de qualquer coisa que o amigo lhe dizia. Cissa deixou o seu olhar pousar por instantes nesse rapaz. Era loiro platinado e tinha um porte elegante, altivo. Era alto, e a capa preta só acentuava mais essa característica. De repente, ele, provavelmente sentindo-se observado, olhou fixamente na direcção de Narcissa. A morena sustentava aquele olhar, mas essa tarefa avizinhava-se difícil, pois aquele rapaz possuía os mais belos olhos cinzentos que alguma vez vira. No entanto, pareciam-lhe inexpressivos. Cissa tentava descobrir nele alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu descortinar muito, pois Daphne descia apressada a escadaria, arrastando o malão atrás de si.

- Trouxeste tudo? – perguntou Cissa, desviando o olhar do loiro.

- Acho que sim.

- Então vamos.

Cissa deixou que Daphne subisse a escada à sua frente e seguiu-a sem olhar para trás. Chegadas ao patamar das camaratas masculinas, seguiram até ao fundo do corredor, parando em frente à tapeçaria, que rapidamente se transformou em porta.

- Lembras-te de te ter dito que não tinha a certeza de que podias entrar aqui se eu não estivesse contigo?

- Sim, claro.

- Pois bem, ontem, quando o Prefeito me trouxe aqui, ele tinha uma palavra passe que deixava de funcionar assim que eu entrasse no quarto. Quando lhe perguntei como entraria depois, ele respondeu-me que o Dumbledore disse que eu saberia o que fazer. Eu penso que tem a ver com o Dom.

- Então como eu não tenho o Dom…

- Não creio que possas entrar se eu não te abrir a porta. Mas tentemos. Entra. – disse Cissa, desviando-se para dar passagem à amiga.

Daphne aproximou-se da porta e agarrou na maçaneta, rugindo imediatamente de dor.

- Maldita porta! Queimou-me!

- Queres ir à enfermaria? – Daphne olhou para a mão.

- Não, não é preciso. Bom, acho que já tirámos as dúvidas. E agora? – Cissa suspirou.

- Hoje, abro eu a porta. Vou pensar numa maneira de tornearmos a questão.

Destemidamente, Cissa avançou para a porta e girou a maçaneta calmamente, abrindo a porta com um estalido. Sorriu. Tinha razão. Apenas ela podia entrar naquele quarto. Mas agora, que Daphne iria viver ali consigo, tinha de arranjar uma solução.

Entrou no quarto, sendo seguida por Daphne.

- Uau. Belo quarto! – Olhou para a direita. – Esta é a minha cama?

- Sim. E podes escolher o teu lavatório e a tua box de duche, na casa de banho.

-Óptimo! Temos vista? – perguntou, avançando para a janela. Cissa riu.

- Só se for dos habitantes do lago.

- Melhor que nada. – Disse Daphne, encolhendo os ombros e voltando à sua cama. – Estou cansada. Amanhã arrumo as minhas coisas. – acrescentou, sentando-se na cama.

- Sim, é melhor trocarmos de roupa e irmos dormir. Amanhã temos lição de voo! – disse, picando a amiga. Daphne olhou-a exasperada.

- Nem me lembres.

Rapidamente despiram o uniforme, lavaram os dentes e deitaram-se na cama.

- Boa noite, Cissa. E obrigada por me teres convidado para vir para aqui.

- De nada, Daph. Dispõe. Boa noite!

Cissa virou-se para a janela e fechou os olhos, sorrindo e pensando em como nada poderia ficar melhor do que estava.

Só Merlin sabia que não era bem assim.

* * *

**N/A:** Este foi o último capítulo do 1º ano de Cissa em Hogwarts. O que é que virá a seguir? :o you've gotta stay tuned, if you wanna find out ;)

Love,  
~ **Nalamin**


	5. Five Years Summary

**Disclaimer:**

J.K nossa que estais em Edimburgo, santificada seja a vossa obra magnífica, Harry Potter, e todos os pequeninos livros relacionados que escreveste entretanto. Seja feita a vossa vontade e fique aqui dito que tudo o que eu peguei emprestado para escrever esta fic Te pertence, e que eu apenas reclamo a ownership da trama e dos personagens que criei (e respectivas famílias). Perdoai-me as minhas (possíveis, porque acho que não cometi nenhuma deliberadamente :o ) ofensas e eu perdoo-Te não teres morto o Harry no final (pelo menos, não _definitivamente_). Não deixais que os teus livros caiam no esquecimento.

Que Merlin nos proteja a todos!

* * *

**Have you met Miss Jones?  
Fanfic by Nalamin**

**Chapter 5:** **Five Years Summary**

Anos passaram. Rapidamente Narcissa se transformou de menina inteligente e perspicaz a adolescente determinada e ambiciosa. As suas feições mantinham-se as mesmas, mas tinha crescido alguns centímetros e as suas curvas femininas estavam muito mais definidas, arrancando alguns assobios de aprovação dos rapazes.

Se lhe pedissem para descrever os primeiros quatro anos que passara em Hogwarts, Cissa diria 'no mínimo, interessantes'. No primeiro ano, conhecera Daphne, que se viria a tornar a sua melhor amiga. Já para não falar de que terminara esse ano com notas máximas a todas as disciplinas. Para celebrar, a mãe dera uma grande festa, no início do Verão, em que compareceram todos os nomes da alta sociedade bruxa. Claro que Cissa não estivera lá mais do que cinco minutos, saindo sorrateiramente para o jardim das traseiras, que a mãe odiava, garantindo desse modo que ninguém a incomodaria enquanto estivesse ali, arranjando a sua vassoura.

No ano seguinte, e apesar de Hogwarts estar a receber o Torneio dos Três Feiticeiros, decidiu concorrer à equipa de Quidditch onde foi aceite, sem hesitações. Conheceu Graham Montague, que se veio a revelar um excelente capitão e um óptimo amigo. Conheceu também o imprestável Draco Malfoy, que mais tarde viera a saber ser primo de Daphne. Fora ódio à primeira vista. Sempre que se falavam, era para discutir. E as coisas haviam piorado substancialmente quando Cissa ocupou o seu lugar como seeker. Aí sim, um olhar bastava para começar uma discussão. Montague separara muitas brigas e só não o fizera mais vezes porque Draco e Cissa tinham o cuidado de o fazer longe do capitão. Uma das suas piores brigas acontecera na noite da última tarefa do Torneio e que agora nada era, comparada com o facto de que Cedric Diggory morrera e com a revelação Dumbledore fizera no final desse ano: Voldemort voltara aos seus plenos poderes. Não tinha sido um bom ano para Claire começar a frequentar Hogwarts.

O terceiro ano foi bastante diferente dos anteriores. Tendo agora conhecimento da ameaça eminente que era o Lord das Trevas, a vinda de Dolores Umbridge para Hogwarts para leccionar DCAT tinha sido a pior coisa que podia acontecer a uma pessoa frontal e impulsiva como Narcissa. No auge dos seus 13 anos, e com mais uma faculdade completamente desenvolvida – a invisibilidade -, Cissa sofrera horrores nas mãos daquela mulher perversa e retorcida que apenas queria tornar Hogwarts numa filial do Ministério, que teimava em contradizer Dumbledore, em afirmar que Voldemort não constituía perigo. Narcissa insurgira-se muitas vezes contra a sua política, cumprindo por isso inúmeros castigos o que, por conseguinte, deixara a sua mão esquerda quase à beira da mutilação. E embora pudesse facilmente tirar aquelas feridas da mão, como viera a descobrir logo depois do primeiro castigo, não o fazia. Ostentava-as com certo orgulho, demonstrando as vezes que se havia defendido e defendido outros daquela pérfida mulher e das garras do Ministro. E quando, perto do final daquele ano, Potter lutou com Voldemort no Ministério, Cornelius Fudge foi obrigado a render-se às evidências. O Lord das Trevas voltara e não hesitaria em matar quem se lhe opusesse e impedisse de atingir o fim que há tanto almejava: um mundo exclusivamente de sangues puros…e Harry Potter debaixo da terra. E para acumular a todo aquele ano de sofrimento, Cecília falecera, vítima de um feitiço antigo que finalmente cobrava a dívida.

Cissa entrou no 4º ano bastante triste. A avó havia morrido um ano antes e, ainda para mais, Voldemort executava os seus planos. No entanto, e apesar de tudo isto, o Quidditch corria bastante bem, as suas notas mantinham-se excelentes, as suas brigas com o Malfoy continuavam em grande, e desenvolvera mais uma faculdade: descobrira que os seus sentidos eram um pouco mais apurados do que o normal. Numa noite, sentada na cama, ouvira passos rápidos, suspiros aliviados mas nervosos e murmúrios sem sentido. Ao olhar para a porta que acabara de se abrir, constatara o que já sabia: acontecera alguma coisa com Daphne. Viera depois a descobrir que Daphne perdera a virgindade nessa noite e que não tinha sido uma das melhores noites da sua vida

Até essa altura, tudo corria perfeitamente. Mas, e como em todos os finais de ano até ali, acontecera a tragédia: Snape, tomando a vez do fracassado Draco Malfoy, assassinara Dumbledore. Ninguém, exceptuando talvez o Potter e os amigos e a Ordem da Fénix, sabia que tinha sido o Malfoy a tentar em primeiro lugar o homicídio do Director. E Cissa, claro, que descobrira por acaso, não lendo os pensamentos a alguém, mas ouvindo uma conversa na enfermaria, em que Potter explicava a sucessão dos acontecimentos daquela noite maldita. Quando ouviu tudo o que realmente ocorrera, Cissa odiou ainda mais aquele loiro cobarde. Depois daquele momento, a morena pensou que as coisas se iriam tornar muito mais difíceis, nos anos que se seguiam.

E é claro que não se enganou.

* * *

**N/A:** Pequenino capítulo de transição. Agora é que se vai dançar o mambo! 8D (ou a salsa, lá mais para a frente....)

Love,  
~**Nalamin**


	6. All We Need Is Love

**Disclaimer:**

J.K nossa que estais em Edimburgo, santificada seja a vossa obra magnífica, Harry Potter, e todos os pequeninos livros relacionados que escreveste entretanto. Seja feita a vossa vontade e fique aqui dito que tudo o que eu peguei emprestado para escrever esta fic Te pertence, e que eu apenas reclamo a ownership (sorry again, mas continuo sem me lembrar de como se diz isto em português e sou demasiado teimosa para ir ver ao google xD) da trama e dos personagens que criei (e respectivas famílias). Perdoai-me as minhas (possíveis, porque acho que não cometi nenhuma deliberadamente :o ) ofensas e eu perdoo-Te não teres morto o Harry no final (pelo menos, não _definitivamente_). Não deixais que os teus livros caiam no esquecimento.

Que Merlin nos proteja a todos!

* * *

**Have you met Miss Jones?  
Fanfic by Nalamin**

**Chapter 6:** **All We Need Is Love  
**

O último dia de Novembro amanhecera claro e radioso. Os pássaros chilreavam alegremente e as folhas moviam-se ao sabor da brisa fria daquela manhã, para a qual Narcissa acabava de abrir os olhos. Suspirou e espreguiçou-se. Estava há quase três meses no 5º ano e todas as manhãs acordava para sentir que algo ia mudar, mas não necessariamente para melhor.

Naquele ano, metade dos seus colegas não viera para Hogwarts. A professora de Estudos dos Muggles desaparecera, tendo sido substituída por Alecto Carrow. Também a disciplina de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas tinha sofrido alterações. Passando agora a chamar-se apenas Artes das Trevas, era leccionada pelo irmão de Alecto, Amycius. Tanto Alecto como Amycius tinham um conceito de disciplina similar ao de Umbridge. No entanto, desta vez Narcissa optara por ser discreta e não os provocar, pois enquanto Umbridge apenas a castigava a ela, os Carrow gostavam de magoar as pessoas mais próximas daqueles que castigavam, na tentativa de os fazer ceder.

Narcissa sentia-se impotente. Tinha o poder, sabia como e onde utilizá-lo, mas nada podia fazer com ele. O mínimo descuido podia ser desastroso. Levantou-se da cama devagar, de modo a não acordar Daphne. Olhou a amiga. Tinham mudado tanto! Estavam mais conscientes, mais inteligentes, mais capazes. E mais bonitas. Daphne deixara crescer o seu brilhante cabelo loiro e crescera bastante. Resistira com todas as forças à sua mãe que queria levá-la para França, de modo a mantê-la sem segurança. E ali estava ela, a seu lado, lutando pelos mesmos ideais que Narcissa, apoiando-a se ameaçasse cair. Sorriu. Nunca lhe estaria suficientemente grata por isso. Seguiu até à casa de banho e tomou um duche rápido. Saiu, embrulhada na toalha, e penteou-se devagar, perdida em pensamentos.

Tom, Claire e James também haviam voltado para mais um ano em Hogwarts, tal como Montague, Fowles, Zabini e até o idiota pseudo-assassino do Malfoy. Será que, se houvesse batalha, lutariam todos do mesmo lado? Suspirou, olhando para o espelho. Será que algum dia tudo aquilo acabaria? O ódio, a raiva, os complexos de superioridade, as discriminações? Será que a felicidade estaria algum dia ao alcance das suas mãos?

- Bom dia, Ci. – disse Daphne, ainda ensonada, encostada à ombreira da porta da casa de banho. Cissa sorriu.

- Bom dia. Dormiste bem?

- Bem mal. Todos os dias adormeço a pensar que…- Daphne não conseguiu terminar.

- Eu sei. É a última coisa que penso antes de adormecer, e a primeira ao acordar.

- É horrível.

- Eu acho que me ajuda a manter concentrada, a lembrar-me por que estou aqui. A dar-me uma razão para lutar.

- Bom, eu vou tomar banho. O que vais fazer hoje? – Perguntou Daphne, depois de uma pequena pausa, mudando de assunto. Cissa terminou de se pentear e saiu da casa de banho, dando lugar à amiga.

- Talvez vá ter com Claire. Ou Tom. Ou talvez vá praticar Quidditch. – encolheu os ombros. – Não sei. E tu?

- A Erika pediu-me ajuda com uns exercícios de Transfiguração e um trabalho de Poções. Suponho que vou passar a tarde na biblioteca. – Cissa olhou pela janela, vestindo umas calças de ganga e uma camisola verde escura, decotada.

- Está um dia fabuloso. Deviam ir para os jardins. – comentou, calçando-se.

- Tens razão. Vemo-nos por aí?

- Sim, claro. Eu encontro-te. – disse, marota. Daphne riu.

- Eu sei. Até logo!

Cissa pôs a capa sobre os ombros e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Andou calmamente pelo corredor, desceu as escadas e atravessou a sala comum, dando os bons dias a alguns dos seus colegas. Depois saiu pela passagem, rumo ao salão. Cissa costumava, àquela hora, ver os corredores cheios de alunos sorridentes, fazendo os seus planos de fim-de-semana. Mas agora os mesmo corredores encontravam-se silenciosos, quase vazios, sem a alegria e liberdade de outrora.

De mãos nos bolsos, entrou no salão, dando uma olhadela à mesa dos Gryffindor antes de se dirigir à sua. Tanto Tom como Claire lá se encontravam, comendo tranquilamente. Vendo que eles estavam perfeitamente bem, sentou-se num dos últimos lugares da mesa dos Slytherin e começou a comer. Entretanto chegara Montague que se sentara a seu lado e Fowles à sua frente. Sorriu-lhe. Ele era mesmo bonito. Até quando barrava desajeitadamente a sua tosta com manteiga.

- Parece que tens uma admiradora, Fowles. Aqui a Jones não consegue tirar os olhos de cima de ti. – Disse Draco, sentando-se ao lado de Fowles. Cissa olhou-o mortalmente. Edwin apenas sorriu.

- E se tiver, Draco? Estás com ciúmes? – Draco sorriu de lado e olhou para Cissa, que continuava a comer, sem se pronunciar, claramente tentando não se exaltar.

- Ciúmes? O que é que a Jones tem para ter ciúmes?

Cissa olhou-o e, de repente, o cuidado e muito brilhante cabelo loiro de Malfoy estava coberto de doce de abóbora. Montague e Fowles gargalharam com gosto, enquanto o encolerizado Draco procurava a sua varinha. Cissa sorriu, terminou o seu sumo e levantou-se da mesa, acenando aos amigos e saindo do salão. Humilhar Draco Malfoy era uma bela maneira de começar um sábado.

Saiu para o pátio, e virou à esquerda. Não tinha um destino definido, só queria passear. Desceu as grandes escadarias e acabou na casa do barco, que se encontrava vazia, à excepção de meia dúzia de caixotes. Cissa sentou-se num deles e olhou o mar. Uma vez, a avó dissera que ela era parecida com ele. Profunda, misteriosa e cheia de surpresas. Suspirou. Como sentia a sua falta! Como desejava que ela pudesse estar ali, dando-lhe força! Mas não estava. E teria de continuar, mesmo sem Cecília. Perguntava-se onde estaria o Potter. E seria mesmo ele que teria capacidade de acabar com tudo aquilo?

As suas retóricas mentais foram interrompidas pelo barulho de passos, que se aproximavam cada vez mais. Cissa voltou-se e não pôde deixar de revirar os olhos quando viu quem acabara de chegar. 'Lá vamos nós de novo', pensou.

- O que é que estás aqui a fazer, Jones? – perguntou Malfoy, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas. Cissa não se deu ao trabalho de se virar para responder.

- Não creio que isso seja da tua conta, Malfoy. – respondeu, fria.

Ele não respondeu e andou até ela, parando a seu lado e encostando-se à parede. Também Draco olhou o mar, ficando assim durante algum tempo. Cissa estava a achar estranho todo aquele silêncio sem provocações, mas já que era raro, decidiu apreciá-lo. E quem visse aquela cena, certamente olharia de novo para confirmar de quem se tratava. Estariam Draco Malfoy e Narcissa Jones a observar aquela imensidão de azul no mesmo lugar, ao mesmo tempo? Isso seria impossível! Mas no entanto, ali estavam eles, lado a lado, calados e, quiçá, desfrutando a companhia um do outro. Hum, isso talvez já fosse pedir de mais.

Cissa, ainda sem querer acreditar que estava na companhia do loiro sem discutir com ele e sem sentir os normais instintos 'assassinos' em relação à sua pessoa, olhou-o intrigada. Ele olhava em frente, aparentemente imperturbável. Os seus olhos, que Cissa sabia serem cinzentos, estavam mais claros, estavam…azuis?

- Se gostas tanto de olhar para mim, tira uma fotografia, Jones. Dura mais tempo. – disse ele, ainda olhando para a frente e sorrindo de lado. Cissa não desviou o olhar.

- Não gosto, Malfoy. Estava apenas curiosa. – respondeu, encolhendo os ombros. Ele olhou-a, erguendo de novo a sobrancelha.

- Em relação a quê? – perguntou.

- Aos teus olhos. Sei que são cinzentos, mas agora estão azuis. Nunca tinha reparado.

E então, ele riu. Um riso sereno, cristalino, que Cissa nunca tinha ouvido naquele rapaz. Era bom ouvi-lo rir, era bom estar ali com ele sem discutir, sem se insultarem. Era, simplesmente, bom.

- Sabes, Jones, acho que és parecida com o mar. - O estômago de Cissa deu um salto. 'O quê?'

- Como assim, Malfoy?

- Olha para o mar, Jones. Está calmo, límpido, sereno. Como tu, agora. – Olhou-a. – Mas quando há tempestade, fica revolto, obscuro, poderoso. Como tu, quando discutes comigo. – Desta vez foi Cissa que riu.

- Já me tinham dito isso. A minha avó fez essa mesma comparação, há alguns anos. – acrescentou, tristemente. – Mas enganaste-te numa coisa, Malfoy.

- O quê? – perguntou, desconfiado.

- Quer esteja calma ou não, eu sou sempre poderosa. Mais do que tu imaginas. – Ele sorriu de lado.

- Eu não imagino nada que tenha que ver contigo, Jones.

Pronto. Já estava. Já era o Draco arrogante Malfoy de novo. Suspirou. Tal como aquela guerra estúpida, ele também nunca ia mudar, pois não? Será que não se arrependera do que tentara fazer há apenas uns meses? Existiria algum remorso dentro daquela criatura? Cissa levantou-se e, de mãos nos bolsos, dirigiu-se à escadaria. Era cedo, não estava disposta a envolver-se em mais uma discussão com Draco Malfoy. No entanto, ele seguiu atrás de si e puxou-a pelo pulso, virando-a para ele. Os narizes de ambos quase que se tocavam.

- Ninguém me vira as costas, Jones. Principalmente uma miudinha como tu. – Cissa, irritada, fez com que ele a largasse e ripostou.

- Antes de mais, doninha, aconselho-te a não voltares a tocar-me desta maneira, porque senão, estás a provocar um atentado à tua integridade física. E a miudinha que te virou costas não tem medo de ti, Malfoy, nem dessas tuas ameaças tolas. Tu não me conheces, não sabes do que sou capaz.

_'I'm a king in the land of abuses  
Under my law the promise of excuses  
Whose to win if we know that it's not fair  
Who would fight when it seems that no one cares  
If somehow we could Wake Up!_

E, já a meio das escadas, Cissa pensava no efeito que as palavras daquele rapaz tinham sobre si. Cada uma que saía da sua boca bastava para Cissa pegar fogo! Era tão mais fácil se ele fosse o único com esse poder. Lidar com um rapaz irritante e prepotente não constituía problema. Mas lidar com um rapaz prepotente, os Carrow e todas as outras pessoas que achavam que _todos_ os Slytherin estavam do lado de Voldemort, não era tarefa para qualquer um. Já para não falar no seu sentimento de impotência perante tudo aquilo. Era impossível não se sentir frustrada. Cecília fazia mesmo falta. O amor daquela senhora por si era um porto seguro. Podia-se refugiar nele quando quisesse. No entanto, Cecília dissera que haveria outro, mais forte, que ultrapassaria todos os obstáculos.

_Let us love (like we were children)  
Make us feel (like we were living)  
in a world I know is burning to the ground  
__It is time (to beat the system)  
Live this life (like we can't miss it)  
In a world I know is burning to the ground'  
(Let Us Love - Needtobreathe)_

Ao entrar no castelo, Cissa perguntava-se se esse amor apareceria rapidamente. Porque, pelo andar das coisas…

Era necessário, mais do que nunca.

* * *

**N/A:** What can i say? All we need _is_ LOVE! So, sejam bons meninos e meninas e deixem-me as vossas opiniões, sim?

Lots of (c'mon, say with me!)** love,  
~ Nalamin**


	7. Untitled

**Disclaimer:**

J.K nossa que estais em Edimburgo, santificada seja a vossa obra magnífica, Harry Potter, e todos os pequeninos livros relacionados que escreveste entretanto. Seja feita a vossa vontade e fique aqui dito que tudo o que eu peguei emprestado para escrever esta fic Te pertence, e que eu apenas reclamo a ownership (sorry again, mas continuo sem me lembrar de como se diz isto em português e sou demasiado teimosa para ir ver ao google xD) da trama e dos personagens que criei (e respectivas famílias). Perdoai-me as minhas (possíveis, porque acho que não cometi nenhuma deliberadamente :o ) ofensas e eu perdoo-Te não teres morto o Harry no final (pelo menos, não _definitivamente_). Não deixais que os teus livros caiam no esquecimento.

Que Merlin nos proteja a todos!

**N/A:** Pensamentos de Cissa: 'pensamento aqui xD'  
Pensamentos de Draco: **'pensamento aqui xD'**

* * *

**Have you met Miss Jones?  
Fanfic by Nalamin**

**Chapter 7:** **Untitled**

Sentada no telhado da torre de astronomia, Cissa absorvia os últimos raios de sol daquela tarde de Novembro. Não pensava em nada, limitava-se a relaxar e a apreciar o silêncio daquele lugar. Como era bom ter aqueles momentos só para si, em que nada a perturbava; como era bom curtir aquela tranquilidade, ouvir o chilrear dos pássaros e…

- Por aqui, Jones? – 'Oh não! Porque é que não fiquei invisível?'

- Andas a perseguir-me, Malfoy? – perguntou, friamente.

- Claro que não, não sejas absurda. – respondeu ele, cruzando os braços e sentando-se na extremidade oposta do telhado. Cissa revirou os olhos e não respondeu. Durante todos aqueles anos de convivência aprendera a controlar (minimamente) a sua paciência (e raiva) no que tocava a Draco Malfoy. E ele parecia ter reparado nesse facto.

- Gosto mais de ti quando estás irritada, Jones. – Cissa riu amargamente.

- Tu _gostas_ de _mim_, Malfoy?

- Ambos sabemos que não, Jones. – respondeu , sorrindo de lado.

- Estava só a confirmar. – afirmou Cissa, ainda rindo.

- Pensas que algum dia vai mudar, Jones? Bem sei que querias que fosse verdade.

- Pois enganas-te, Malfoy. Ninguém deve gostar tão pouco de ti como eu. – disse, com desprezo.

- Vês? Já nem consegues dizer que me odeias.

- Cala-te, Malfoy! Porque é que vieste para aqui encher-me a paciência? – perguntou Cissa, já irritada.

- Já te expliquei, Jones. Gosto de te ver irritada.

- Sabes de que é que eu gostava, Malfoy? – perguntou, depois de um suspiro irado.

- De quê, Jones?

- Que agisses comigo como ages com outra pessoa qualquer. Como se eu fosse invisível, como se eu não pisasse o mesmo chão que tu pisas todos os dias.

- Não era capaz de fazer tal coisa, Jones. Não contigo. – respondeu ele, sorrindo de lado.

- Rrrrrr – fez Cissa, exasperada. – Mas _porquê_?

- Ora, Jones, tu és especial. – respondeu, encolhendo os ombros.

Cissa olhou para ele longamente. ' O que raio se passa aqui? O que é que ele pretende com toda esta conversa, para além de me pôr os nervos em franja? Será que ele pretende mesmo qualquer coisa? O que poderá ser?' Estava tão concentrada nas perguntas que, apesar de estar a olhar para Draco, não reparou que ele a olhava de volta. **'O que é que se passará dentro daquela cabeça? Porque é que ela já não me insulta como antes? Porque é que ela está com aquele olhar desfocado?'**

- Estás a sentir-te bem, Jones? – perguntou, a medo. Cissa acordou do seu 'transe'.

- Optimamente, Malfoy. Estás preocupado com o meu bem-estar?

- Claro que não, Jones, mas parecias uma zombie. E eu não quero ser acusado de homicídio nem nada que se pareça. – Cissa riu.

- Claro que não queres. Diz-me, foi por isso que tentaste, estupidamente, e não conseguiste matar o professor Dumbledore? Ou foi simplesmente cobardia? – ele olhou-a mortalmente. No entanto, se se olhasse com atenção, poderia ver-se a dor espelhada por detrás aquele olhar cinzento penetrante.

- Cala-te, miúda idiota, não fazes ideia do que estás a falar! Não sabes nada sobre o que se passou naquela noite!

- Por acaso, Malfoy, até sei. – respondeu, levantando-se. - Mas não te preocupes, eu não disse a ninguém. Nem a Daphne. De qualquer modo, as pessoas não precisam que eu lhes diga o que se passou para que saibam que não passas de um rapazote mimado e cobarde, com um grave distúrbio narcisista. – fez uma pausa. – Mas pronto, em tua defesa, suponho que estavas apenas a fazer o trabalhinho que o teu amo te encomendou. - terminou Cissa, sarcástica, dirigindo-se ao alçapão.

- Eu não sou lacaio de ninguém, Jones. – disse ele, irritado, imitando-a e descendo também pelo alçapão. Cissa deu um sorriso amarelo.

- A garrafa de mead, o colar amaldiçoado… - à medida que mencionava cada coisa, contava pelos dedos, com um tom de falsa inocência. Ele olhava-a, espantado. **'Como é que ela sabe!?'. - **Sim, parece-me claro que sabes qual é o teu lugar. É óbvio que sabes o quanto vales. – respondeu, irónica.

- E tu, Jones, sabes o quanto vales? – perguntou ele, irritado, tentando claramente desviar sobre si a atenção. Cissa acedeu.

- Logicamente.

- Eu também sei o que vales, Jones. Nada. – retorquiu, enquanto desciam as escadas. Cissa riu.

- Perdoa-me, doninha, devia ter-me expressado melhor: sei o que valho para as pessoas que me são importantes. O que tu, ou qualquer outra pessoa pensa de mim, é-me completamente indiferente.

- Ora, Jones, as pessoas 'importantes' que mencionaste, sentem qualquer coisa por ti e, por isso, ficam incapacitadas de ver o que realmente vales. – Cissa olhou-o, num misto de divertimento e estupefacção.

- Sabes que o que acabaste de dizer não faz qualquer sentido, certo? Exactamente por sentirem qualquer coisa por mim e me conhecerem bem é que sabem como sou e o que valho. Malfoy Malfoy, parece que começas a fazer jus a essa cor de cabelo. Não que eu algum dia tenha duvidado, mas…

Tinham chegado ao corredor. Cissa apressou o passo. Apesar de se estar a divertir gozando com o Malfoy, sabia que se aquela conversa continuasse por muito mais tempo, as consequências não iam ser boas. Para o Malfoy, claro.

- Lembras-te do que disseste sobre pisarmos o mesmo chão? – perguntou ele, claramente ignorando tudo o que Narcissa dissera. - Estás enganada em relação a isso, Jones. Tudo o que eu piso vira ouro.

- Não, Malfoy, o que tu pisas é mármore e continua mármore mesmo depois de ser pisado por ti. Se se transformasse em alguma coisa, seria em mer…

- Narcissa, ainda bem que te encontro! Olá Draco! – interrompeu Slughorn, vindo do corredor à direita.

- Professor. – respondeu Draco, retribuindo o cumprimento.

**- **Olá, professor. Andava à minha procura? – perguntou Cissa, educada, perdendo a postura que adoptava quando discutia com Malfoy.

- Não particularmente, Narcissa, mas já que te encontrei, digo-te que a nossa festinha mensal do Clube dos VIPs está agendada para amanhã. Não te esqueças!

- Como poderia, professor? – disse Narcissa, com um sarcasmo que Slughorn não compreendeu, tal não era o seu entusiasmo.

- Bom bom, vemo-nos ao jantar, sim? Até já, crianças!

- Adeus, professor.

Assim que Slughorn se afastou o suficiente, Cissa suspirou cansada.

- Estou a ter um dia bestial, não haja dúvida. Primeiro tu, agora o Slughorn. O que virá a seguir?

- Cissa! Narcissa! NARCISSA!

Cissa virou-se para encontrar Daphne a correr na sua direcção. Draco também se havia voltado e olhado a prima com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Daphne, o que é que passa? – perguntou Cissa

- Ci..Cissa…o..o.. – Daphne tentava falar, mas faltava-lhe o fôlego.

- Daphne, por Merlin, respira com calma! – A loira assim fez e, após uns segundos, tornou a falar.

- James e Tom foram apanhados pelos Carrow. Estão na ala hospitalar. – Cissa fechou o semblante e olhou o chão, não reparando que Draco também tinha feito um trejeito de raiva. Levantou a cabeça e olhou-o.

- Leva-a para a sala comum. Daphne, vais manter-te longe, ouviste?

- Cissa, nem penses nisso! Não vou deixar que te levem para os calabouços de novo! – Draco olhou para Cissa, intrigado.

- Não quero saber! Mantém-te longe! - Cissa começara a correr na direcção contrária, a caminho da ala hospitalar. Daphne olhou para Draco.

- Vai atrás ela, Draco, por favor! Tenho medo que ela cometa alguma imprudência. – Draco olhou-a com uma sobrancelha erguida. – Eu juro que vou para a masmorra, mas vai atrás dela! _Agora!_

Draco deu um último olhar à prima e correu atrás da morena. O que se iria passar a seguir? O que fariam os Carrow se Narcissa se lhes opusesse, se ficasse no seu caminho? Ela iria sair magoada, sem dúvida. **'E eu? Ficarei a olhar, impávido e sereno, sem fazer nada para os travar?'**

Oh não, não ficaria. Mas é claro que ele ainda não sabia isso.

* * *

**N/A:** Aceitam-se sugestões para o título x) E reviews também 8D

Love,  
~** Nalamin**


	8. Improvisation, Invitation, Declaration

**Disclaimer:**

J.K nossa que estais em Edimburgo, santificada seja a vossa obra magnífica, Harry Potter, e todos os pequeninos livros relacionados que escreveste entretanto. Seja feita a vossa vontade e fique aqui dito que tudo o que eu peguei emprestado para escrever esta fic Te pertence, e que eu apenas reclamo a ownership da trama e dos personagens que criei (e respectivas famílias). Perdoai-me as minhas (possíveis, porque acho que não cometi nenhuma deliberadamente :o ) ofensas e eu perdoo-Te não teres morto o Harry no final (pelo menos, não _definitivamente_). Não deixais que os teus livros caiam no esquecimento.

Que Merlin nos proteja a todos!

* * *

**Have you met Miss Jones?  
****Fanfic by Nalamin**

**Chapter 8:** **Improvisation, Invitation, Declaration**

'**Eu devia estar a preparar as coisas para o Lord das Trevas. Mas nããoo, ando a correr atrás de uma maluca masoquista!'**

Draco Malfoy não conseguia deixar de se perguntar por que raio andava a correr atrás da Jones. E por que é que ainda não a apanhara.

* * *

Cissa chegou rapidamente à ala hospitalar, onde entrou de rompante. James e Tom encontravam-se lado a lado nas últimas camas da esquerda. Andou até eles, desejosa de descobrir se estavam gravemente feridos.

- Thomas! James! Oh Merlin, estão bem?

Tom apresentava uma série de cortes e lacerações na face, e tinha o braço esquerdo ao peito. James parecia estar igual ou pior. A sua cabeça estava ligada, tinha o nariz claramente partido e uma tala no braço direito.

**- **O que é que vocês foram fazer? – perguntou Cissa, sentando-se na cama do irmão. Ao olhar para a mesa-de-cabeceira, viu uma garrafa de Skeele-Gro. – Qual de vocês está a tomar Skeele-Gro? – os rapazes não lhe responderam. Cissa suspirou, tentando manter a calma. – Respondam-me, ou terei de vos arrancar a informação à força.

- Sou eu, Narcissa. – respondeu James, com um suspiro. – A minha perna esquerda está desfeita.

- Quero a história toda! Com pormenores!

- Cissa, nós estamos aleijados, precisamos de… - começou Tom.

- Que se dane o descanso! Quero saber exactamente o que é que aqueles filhos da mãe vos fizeram.

- Não estás a pensar ir fazer alguma coisa em relação a isso, pois não, Cissa? – perguntou James, olhando-a.

- Não. – respondeu, devolvendo o olhar ao primo.

- Ela está a mentir, Tom. – disse, virando-se para o primo. Cissa olhou-o ferozmente.

- Não era preciso ter o teu Dom para descobrir isso, James. Cissa, olha para mim. – a custo, a morena desviou o olhar do primo. – Ouve-me com atenção. Tu não vais fazer nada, percebeste?

- Claro, maninho. Não te preocupes.

- Isso é fácil de dizer. – suspirou. – Está quase na hora de jantar. Se calhar devias descer.

- Não tenho fome e não saio daqui enquanto não me contarem o que aconteceu.

- És tão teimosa! – exclamou James.

- Dá-te por contente por eu te estar a pedir com educação. – retrucou Narcissa. – Comecem a falar. - Tom suspirou.

- Estávamos perto das estufas a falar das aulas de Estudos dos Muggles, quando a Carrow apareceu. Deve ter pensado que concordamos com aquilo que ela afirma e então começou a falar dos muggles que se consideram videntes, que afirmam possuir Dons, que vai ser o tema da nossa próxima aula. Claro que disse que eles roubaram - de alguma maneira que ele não explicou, claro – os supostos Dons, aos feiticeiros. Mas aqui o nosso amigo James, decidiu partilhar a sua experiência de vida. – James revirou os olhos.

- Eu disse-lhe que aquilo que ele dizia não era completamente verdade, que eu conhecia uma muggle que era efectivamente vidente e que não tinha roubado o Dom a ninguém. Ele começou a discutir comigo, a dizer que isso era impossível.

- E tu quase que falavas do teu Dom. – Cissa arregalou os olhos.

- O quê? James!

- Ele disse quase, Cissa. – admoestou James.

- Ok, e depois?

- Depois começámos a discutir, o Tom, muito estupidamente, decidiu intervir e é isto. Aqui estamos. – Cissa suspirou.

- O que é que eles fizeram com vocês? Estão com óptimo aspecto, não haja dúvida.

- Cruciatus, claro. E uns feitiços de decapitação. Ah, e o sectumsempra. – Cissa estava muito irritada.

- Se eu pudesse…

- Vejo que estão muito mais calados agora, Mr. Barclay, Mr. Solomon. O castigo serviu-vos de lição, espero. - Ao ouvir a voz daquela mulher, Cissa saltou da cama do irmão.

- Cissa…

- Prima, não faças isso…

- Sua…. – começou Cissa.

- Professora Carrow, ainda bem que a encontro! – exclamou Malfoy, sarcástico, entrando na ala hospitalar e colocando-se entre Narcissa e a Carrow. Cissa olhou-o mortalmente.

' _Pull me back again  
I need you to  
Hold me from my sin_

- O que é que quer, Mr. Malfoy? – pergunto Carrow, enfadada. **'Mas que raio estou eu a fazer?'**

- Pediram-me, professora, para lhe dizer que o Professor Carrow andava à sua procura. – respondeu Malfoy, altivo, de braços cruzados sobre o peito, encarando a mulher. Carrow nada disse, virando simplesmente as costas e desaparecendo pelo corredor. Malfoy olhou para Cissa.

- Porque é que fizeste isso, Malfoy? Não tinhas de te meter! – Draco olhou-a, com falsa indignação. **'Ora aí está uma excelente pergunta…'**

- E isso é maneira de agradecer por te ter salvo a vida, Jones? – Cissa estava tão zangada que só faltava pegar fogo.

_Hold me back again  
I need you to  
Pull me from my sin  
Before I give in'  
(Pull Me Back – The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)_

- Cala-te, idiota! – exclamou, aproximando-se do rosto do rapaz. – Fizeste-o porque estás do lado deles e não ias gostar que eu destruísse uma das tuas aliadas. Suponho que o teu mestre não ia gostar de tal insubordinação. – acrescentou.

Draco agarrou-a pelos braços e aproximou-a ainda mais de si, irado. Como é que ela se atrevia?

- Tu não sabes nada sobre mim, Jones. NADA!

Cissa olhou-o, assustada. Não tinha medo dele, mas a maneira como ele dissera aquilo, tão intensamente…deixara-a sem palavras. Ele retribuía o olhar, num misto de fúria e…outra coisa qualquer que Cissa não conseguia afirmar com certeza do que é que se tratava. Draco continuava a agarrá-la firmemente, mas sem a magoar. Tom, que observava a cena, sorria discretamente. Porquê? Por duas razões: primeira, ele tinha a certeza de que, se ninguém interviesse rapidamente, aqueles dois ficariam ali para sempre. A segunda, dava origem à primeira: Tom conseguia ver nos olhos de Draco aquilo que Cissa não era capaz de descobrir.

- Mr. Malfoy! Ms. Jones! O que é que pensam que estão a fazer? - exclamava Madame Pomfrey, vinda do seu escritório. – Já lá para fora! - Draco largou Cissa devagar e afastou-se.

- Madame Pomfrey, o meu primo…- tentou argumentar Cissa, vendo Malfoy a sair da ala hospitalar.

- O seu primo está óptimo, Ms. Jones, só precisa de descansar. E isso é impossível consigo aqui a causar distúrbios! Volte amanhã.

Cissa suspirou, acenou a James e a Tom e saiu atrás do Malfoy. Ele encontrava-se um pouco mais à frente, no fim do corredor, encostado a uma janela, de mãos nos bolsos. O que é que tinha acontecido ali dentro? Aquela acusação que lhe fizera tinha despoletado aquela ira. Mas, ainda há poucos minutos, o havia acusado da mesma coisa, de ser fiel às Trevas, a Voldemort. O que mudara? Mas agora, vendo bem as coisas, não fora uma acusação muito justa, embora toda a gente, incluindo ela própria, a achasse verdadeira. Não tinha como ter a certeza, porque nem o Potter sabia, de quais tinham sido as suas verdadeiras intenções quando cometeu a imprudência de tentar matar Dumbledore. Suspirou. ' Maldita impulsividade! Devia ter ficado calada. Quem sou eu para julgar outra pessoa? Mesmo que essa pessoa seja o Malfoy. Não me devia sentir assim tão mal. Aff, vou ter de lhe pedir desculpas. Nunca pensei que este dia estivesse para vir. É claro que ele não vai aceitar, mas vou ficar em paz com a minha consciência'. Aproximou-se do rapaz e prostrou-se à sua frente, encostando-se à parede oposta. Ele olhava a noite, que começava a cair.

- Malfoy…- ele não a olhou. Cissa suspirou. – Não queria atacar-te daquela forma. Mas estava zangada, tu impediste-me de destruir aquela…mulher, e eu descarreguei em ti. Desculpa. – Draco sorriu de lado, ainda sem a olhar. Cissa revirou os olhos. – Importas-te de traduzir esse sorriso para palavras?

- A Jones a pedir-_me_ desculpa. Estarei a sonhar? – Cissa riu.

- Não, Malfoy, estás completamente acordado. Fico feliz por saber que o meu pedido foi aceite. – Desencostou-se da parede. – Portanto, acho que vou jantar. – Virou costas e seguiu para a direita.

- Quem é que disse que foi aceite, Jones? Eu não proferi tais palavras. – disse ele, rapidamente acompanhando o seu passo.

- Claro, como é que eu depreendi tal coisa? Ok, Malfoy, qual é o teu preço?

- Como assim, Jones? – perguntou, fingido.

- Oh, vá lá, Malfoy, sei precisamente que tipo de pessoa é que tu és. – ele fechou a cara. **'Nem sequer imagina. Tal como todos os outros.'**- Qual é o teu preço? - disse, desinteressada.

Draco pensou por um momento. O que poderia pedir-lhe? Precisava de ganhar um pouco mais de tempo.

- Sabes que não me vendo por pouco, Jones. – A morena olhou-o, exasperada.

- Limita-te a dizer o que queres, Malfoy. E rápido, que a esta onda de boa vontade pode estar a terminar. – avisou Cissa.

- Quero que me leves à festa do Slughorn, amanhã. – Cissa olhou-o, num misto de espanto, fúria e indignação.

- Mas é que nem penses! Começa a pensar noutra coisa, Malfoy.

- É isso que quero, Jones, e não vou voltar atrás. – respondeu ele, divertido.

- Bom, espero que gostes de viver decepções, porque isso nunca vai acontecer.

- Óptimo. – continuou ele, ignorando-a. - Estarei na sala comum às 18h em ponto. Mas ainda não acabei, Jones. – Cissa parou e virou-se para ele, confusa. – Eu disse que não me vendia por pouco. – ela revirou os olhos.

- Que mais queres? Testar a minha paciência até ao limite? – Draco sorriu de lado.

- Não, Jones, tenho o _prazer_ de fazer isso várias vezes por semana.

- Então?

- Quando precisar de alguma coisa, digo-te, Jones. – Cissa olhou-o, desconfiada, e virou-lhe costas, seguindo em frente e tendo em mente uma bela refeição.

Chegaram finalmente ao salão. Rumaram à mesa dos Slytherin e sentaram-se o mais afastado possível, como era costume desde o dia em que se haviam conhecido há 3 anos atrás. Edwin, Zabini e Daphne, que já lá se encontravam, cumprimentaram-nos calmamente e continuaram a comer, não sem deixar, no entanto, de reparar que tanto Narcissa como Draco se abstinham de qualquer comentário em relação um ao outro. O mundo estava cada vez mais de pernas para o ar! Mas ninguém se queixou. Se aquela ia ser uma (talvez a única!) refeição pacífica, então o melhor era mesmo aproveitar.

- Porque é que estás a olhar assim para mim, Ed? – perguntou Cissa, apanhando o rapaz a fixá-la, aquando do término do jantar.

- Estás bem? – perguntou ele. Cissa ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Porque é que não haveria de estar?

- Não sei se reparaste, mas hoje estás muito calada. – A morena continuou a olhá-lo confusa.

- Cala-te Edwin, não estragues o momento! – advertiu Daphne, sorrindo. Cissa finalmente compreendeu ao que ele se referia e revirou os olhos.

- Vai ver se arranjas uma vida, Edwin. – respondeu-lhe, com um sorriso amarelo.

- Por Merlin, Fowles, essa tua fixação por Narcissa começa a tornar-se ligeiramente irritante. – comentou Zabini, entediado. – Todos sabemos que ela é apaixonada pelo Draco e vice-versa.

Toda a mesa, excepto Fowles (porque não gostou do que ouviu) e Draco (que parecia nunca rir, embora Narcissa o tivesse ouvido fazê-lo naquela mesma manhã, e que aproveitou a distracção dos outros para dar um grande pontapé a Zabini por debaixo da mesa), explodiu em gargalhadas. Entrando também no jogo de Zabini, Cissa disse:

- O quê? Tu ainda não sabes? Sobre mim e o Draco? – Tanto Edwin como Draco a olharam espantados.

- Tu e o Draco? – Cissa sorriu abertamente.

- Sim, descobrimos há pouco tempo que estamos completamente apaixonados um pelo outro. – respondeu Cissa, não reparando (ou não querendo reparar) no enorme arrepio que sentira quando proferiu estas palavras. Draco olhava-a, com uma sobrancelha erguida. – Não é, _amor_? – acrescentou, voltando-se para o loiro, que nada disse. – Ohh, ele é tão envergonhado!

Daphne e Zabini tentavam sufocar o riso, enquanto Fowles parecia ter acreditado na brincadeira de Narcissa. Draco decidiu intervir.

- Não era suposto ser uma surpresa, _querida_? Íamos dizer a toda a gente na festa de amanhã. – respondeu, sorrindo de lado.

- Não pode ser! – resmungava Edwin, baixinho. – O que é que viste nele, Cissa? – perguntou mais alto. Parecia...angustiado? Cissa franziu o sobrolho.

- Edwin… - começou Cissa.

- O que é que ele tem que eu não tenho? – Perguntou o rapaz, fazendo com que os mais próximos os olhassem, interessados. Cissa e Daphne encaravam-no, de boca aberta, completamente estupefactas. Draco esmagara a batata com uma força desnecessária e ficara de mau humor. Zabini limitara-se a gargalhar.

- Edwin…Eu...eu estava a brincar. Eu e o Malfoy só teremos alguma coisa no dia em as galinhas tiverem dentes. – respondeu Cissa, carinhosamente.

- Oh. Então quer dizer que vocês não….

- Não. – terminou Cissa.

- Nem nunca…

- Só por cima do meu cadáver. – alvitrou Draco.

- Sabes que isso se podia arranjar facilmente, Malfoy? – perguntou a morena. – E garanto-te que não ia ser preciso usar garrafas de mead envenenado ou colares com maldições. – acrescentou baixinho, de maneira a que só ele ouvisse. O loiro sorriu de lado.

- Encantadora como sempre, _querida_. – respondeu ele.

- Desculpa, Cissa. Eu não queria envergonhar-te. – disse Edwin, muito depressa, levantando-se da mesa e saindo rapidamente do salão.

- Talvez devesses ir atrás dele, Narcissa. – afirmou Daphne. A morena olhou-a.

- É melhor, não é? Por Merlin, este dia pode ficar pior? – exclamou, exasperada, levantando-se e dirigindo-se ao Hall de entrada.

Talvez ficasse. Mas vendo bem, o que num momento achamos que é o pior que nos pode acontecer, no momento seguinte podemos achar que é o melhor.

Seria Edwin a sorte ou o azar?

* * *

**N/A**: Ui, nem sabem como estas duas últimas frases vão ser determinantes na trama 8D muahahah, curiosos? Keep reading, then! :d

Love,  
~ **Nalamin**


	9. Resolution

**Disclaimer:**

J.K nossa que estais em Edimburgo, santificada seja a vossa obra magnífica, Harry Potter, e todos os pequeninos livros relacionados que escreveste entretanto. Seja feita a vossa vontade e fique aqui dito que tudo o que eu peguei emprestado para escrever esta fic Te pertence, e que eu apenas reclamo a ownership da trama e dos personagens que criei (e respectivas famílias). Perdoai-me as minhas (possíveis, porque acho que não cometi nenhuma deliberadamente :o ) ofensas e eu perdoo-Te não teres morto o Harry no final (pelo menos, não _definitivamente_). Não deixais que os teus livros caiam no esquecimento.

Que Merlin nos proteja a todos!

* * *

**Have you met Miss Jones?  
Fanfic by Nalamin**

**Chapter 9:** **Resolution**

- Edwin! Edwin, espera! Não me faças correr atrás de ti, por favor! – exclamava Cissa, tentando apanhar o passo do rapaz, que acabara de subir as escadas duas a duas. – Edwin, vá lá!

- Cissa, volta para o salão!

- Não sem falar contigo! Importas-te de parar? – ele começou a andar mais depressa. Cissa começava a ficar irritada. – Eu lanço-te um feitiço, Edwin! – ameaçou Cissa, chegando ao 5º andar. Ele não parou. – Ok, tu é que pediste. _Petrificus Totalus_!

Edwin estacara de repente. Cissa abrandou o passo, demorando-se a chegar perto dele e colocar-se a sua frente, de braços cruzados, sorrindo. Ele olhava-a, zangado.

- Não me olhes assim, eu avisei-te. _Finite_. – acrescentou, acabando com o encantamento. – Podemos falar agora? – Edwin suspirou.

- Cissa, por favor! Eu já disse tudo. Não vou fazer mais figura de estúpido.

- Edwin, acalma-te. E não, não disseste tudo.

'_We started as friends  
But something happened inside me  
Now I'm reading into everything  
But there's no sign you hear the lightning, baby_

- Que queres que te diga mais? Que sou apaixonado por ti, desde…por Merlin, nem sei desde quando!?

You don't ever notice me turning on my charm  
Or wonder why I'm always where you are

- Edwin, eu não fazia ideia! Porque é que nunca me disseste nada?

_I've made it obvious  
Done everything but sing it  
(I've crushed on you so long, but on and on you get me wrong)  
I'm not so good with words  
And since you never notice  
The way that we belong  
I'll say it in a love song_

- Sei lá, Cissa…Sempre que achava que encontrara o momento perfeito, acobardava-me. – respondeu, aproximando-se da morena, que nada disse. – Ouve, Cissa, eu não espero nada em troca. E desculpa ter-te envergonhado lá em baixo.

- Não tens por que pedir desculpa pelo que sentes, Edwin. – disse Cissa. – E não me envergonhaste, não te preocupes. – ele sorriu fracamente.

- Obrigado, Cissa. Por estares aqui e por termos esclarecido tudo. – Cissa sorriu de volta.

- És meu amigo, era o mínimo que eu podia fazer. – Fez uma pequena pausa. – Tenho pena que o sentimento não seja mútuo. – Ele olhou-a confuso.

_I've heard you talk about  
How you want someone just like me  
But everytime I ask you out  
We never move pass friendly, no no_

- A sério? Gostavas de sentir o mesmo por mim? – Cissa riu e encolheu os ombros.

_I've made it obvious  
So finally I'll sing it  
I'm not so good with words  
And since you never notice  
The way that we belong  
I'll say it in a love song_

- Porque não gostaria? És bonito, jogas Quidditch, és…

Cissa não conseguiu terminar pois Edwin acabava de a silenciar com um beijo. Após o choque inicial, Cissa correspondeu, deixando que ele a enlaçasse pela cintura e aprofundasse o beijo. Era um beijo calmo e, da parte dele, apaixonado. 'O que é que eu estou a fazer? Não posso fazer isto, eu não gosto dele desta maneira! Hum, mas ele beija tão bem…CISSA! Acaba com isto, estás a enganá-lo!'

- Edwin… - chamou Cissa, baixinho, interrompendo o beijo. Ele suspirou e afastou-se um pouco.

- Cissa…dá-me uma oportunidade. – pediu ele, olhando-a nos olhos.

_And sing it until the day you're holding me  
I've wanted you so long but on and on you get me wrong  
I more then adore you but since you never seem to see_

- Edwin, eu não quero fazer-te perder tempo. Se eu te desse uma oportunidade, era isso mesmo que ia acontecer.

- O tempo que se gosta de perder não é tempo perdido*****. Eu gosto de estar contigo! Por favor, deixa-me tentar! – A morena suspirou.

- Não vai mudar nada, Edwin.

- Não sabes isso, Cissa. – Fez uma pausa. – Há…há outra pessoa?

- Não, não há ninguém. Sei sim, Edwin, sei que nada do que digas me vai fazer mudar de ideias. – Suspirou. – Ouve, eu não quero ser rude, mas nós sempre fomos muito próximos, eu tive todas as oportunidades do mundo para me apaixonar por ti e não o fiz. Não creio que só porque me revelaste os teus sentimentos, e acredita que tenho todo o respeito por eles, eu vá amar-te assim de repente.

- Ninguém está a dizer que tem de ser de repente, Cissa. Eu sou apologista da teoria de que o amor nasce e cresce e… - Cissa riu.

- Edwin, clichés? Tens a noção de que estás a falar comigo, certo?

- A culpa é tua. Se me desses uma chance eu não precisava de estar com estas falinhas mansas! – disse, exasperado. Cissa franziu a sobrancelha.

- E agora passámos à chantagem emocional? O que vem a seguir, Edwin? Vais implorar, de joelhos, aqui, no meio do corredor? – a morena começava a ficar um pouco cansada de tudo aquilo.

- Se for preciso. – respondeu, começando a ajoelhar-se.

- Edwin, fazes favor de te pôr de pé?

- Cissa, por favor! – Cissa estava realmente irritada.

- Edwin, se gostas assim tanto de mim, deves lembrar-te perfeitamente de como eu sou. Portanto, vou pedir-te mais uma vez: por favor, levanta-te. – Concedendo o desejo à morena, Edwin levantou-se, suspirando. – Obrigada.

_But you never seem to see  
I'll say it in this love song'  
(Obvious – Westlife)_

- Ok, Cissa, ganhaste. Mas eu não me vou 'desapaixonar' assim tão depressa. – ela suspirou. – E não há nada que possas fazer em relação a isso. – Cissa riu.

- Tens a certeza?

- Contigo, nunca tenho a certeza de nada.

- Ainda bem. Normalmente, é esse o erro da maior parte das pessoas. Vamos para a sala comum? – perguntou, começando a dirigir-se às masmorras. Ele seguiu-a, intrigado com o seu comentário.

- O que é que queres dizer com isso?

- Ora, quero dizer exactamente o que disse, Edwin. – O rapaz riu.

- Às vezes és tão misteriosa…

- Faz parte do meu encanto. – comentou, brincalhona.

Entraram na sala comum para a encontrar apinhada de gente, como era normal àquela hora. Procuraram por Daphne e os outros, mas eles não se encontravam ali.

- Bom, isto aqui está muito cheio, acho que vou dar uma volta. – Vendo que Edwin se voltara para a acompanhar, Cissa acrescentou: - Sozinha. Até amanhã, Ed!

- Até, Cissa.

Narcissa saiu da sala comum e, à primeira oportunidade, tornou-se invisível. Aquele dia tinha sido muito agitado e não estava disposta a correr mais riscos. Com a ideia de ir até à biblioteca ler um pouco em paz, seguiu para a esquerda e desceu a escadaria. Desviou-se de alguns alunos que por ali passavam e, vendo o caminho livre, abriu devagar a porta da biblioteca, entrando em seguida. Dirigiu-se à sua mesa favorita e sentou-se, levando consigo uma pilha de livros para se entreter.

Gostava tanto de ler! Por cima da sua cama, no seu quarto na casa da avó, tinha uma placa de madeira com a inscrição: "Um livro é um mudo que fala, um surdo que responde, um cego que guia, um morto que vive"**#. **Vira aquela citação num livro muggle que a avó lhe dera a ler e achara-a completamente correcta. Sorriu. Tudo o que Cecília lhe dera tinha sido positivo, bom, especial. Olhou pela janela. Como era possível que uma só pessoa, ainda que tão especial como Cecília fora, tivesse tanto impacto na sua vida? Agora que ela não estava ali, o seu mundo ficara mais pequeno, negro, triste. Suspirou. Agora só restava continuar em frente.

Porque um dia tem de se parar de fantasiar com o que poderia ter sido…e partir.

*** -** O tempo que se gosta de perder não é tempo perdido - Bertrand Russell  
**# **- Um livro é um mudo que fala, um surdo que responde, um cego que guia, um morto que vive - Padre António Vieira

* * *

**N/A: **Parece que o nosso amigo Ed se revelou o azar (por enquanto....)

Espero que estejam a gostar. Eu gostei imenso de escrevê-la (:

Love,  
~ **Nalamin**


	10. Lockeroom Meet, Classroom Kiss

**Disclaimer:**

J.K nossa que estais em Edimburgo, santificada seja a vossa obra magnífica, Harry Potter, e todos os pequeninos livros relacionados que escreveste entretanto. Seja feita a vossa vontade e fique aqui dito que tudo o que eu peguei emprestado para escrever esta fic Te pertence, e que eu apenas reclamo a ownership da trama e dos personagens que criei (e respectivas famílias). Perdoai-me as minhas (possíveis, porque acho que não cometi nenhuma deliberadamente :o ) ofensas e eu perdoo-Te não teres morto o Harry no final (pelo menos, não _definitivamente_). Não deixais que os teus livros caiam no esquecimento.

Que Merlin nos proteja a todos!

* * *

**Have you met Miss Jones?  
Fanfic by Nalamin**

**Chapter 10****:** **Lockeroom meet, classroom kiss**

Cissa caminhava calmamente rumo à sala comum. Fechara-se na biblioteca e não vira as horas passar. Eram quase quatro da manhã, mas isso não lhe fazia diferença. As suas horas de sono seriam as mesmas ou menos ainda se se deitasse a horas decentes. Dispensava os pesadelos e a roupa suada. Suspirou e seguiu para a direita, reparando aí que estava no corredor da sala das necessidades. Sorriu matreiramente.

' Ok, vejamos, preciso de um sítio para parar de pensar em tudo.'

Repetiu o seu desejo dando três voltas à parede e, subitamente, uma porta materializou-se à sua frente. Abriu-a cuidadosamente e deu o maior sorriso do mundo quando viu a sala repleta de instrumentos musicais. Um enorme piano mesmo no meio da sala, uma harpa a um canto, violinos e violoncelos encostados a uma parede, partituras num armário, um banco com uma guitarra a seus pés, perto da janela. Fechou a porta e correu para o piano. Passou a sua mão pelas teclas e fechou os olhos, curtindo a sensação. Já tinha tantas saudades! Sentou-se no pequeno banquinho e começou a tocar. Era uma melodia simples, solta, uma das últimas que a avó tivera oportunidade de lhe ensinar.

A guitarra acústica foi a sua segunda opção. Sentou-se no banco, pegou na guitarra e fez as suas cordas vibrarem. Oh Merlin, aquele som…era como gritar dentro de si que aquilo era como um orgasmo sucessivo. Ao reparar na comparação que tinha feito mentalmente, parou imediatamente de tocar e desatou a rir. Orgasmo sucessivo? ' Recorda-me qualquer coisa…Oh sim, o dia do meu décimo terceiro aniversário! Ah, Jack, como eras…eficiente.', pensou, gargalhando.

E foi assim que Narcissa Jones passou a sua madrugada de domingo. Ora no piano ora na guitarra, deixou a sua mente esvaziar-se até não restar nada a não ser o som das imensas músicas que tocara. Acabou por adormecer em cima do piano pensando que talvez devesse fazer aquilo mais vezes.

* * *

Domingo amanheceu negro e chuvoso, ao contrário do dia anterior. Seria alguma espécie de presságio? Daphne acordou e olhou a cama de Narcissa apenas para constatar que estava vazia e imaculada. Ela não passara a noite ali. _'Onde é que ela está? Oh Merlin, espero que não se tenha metido em nenhuma parecida com ela!'. _Preocupada, Daphne levantou-se, tomou um duche rápido, vestiu-se e saiu do quarto, disposta a procurar a amiga.

Já passava das onze, portanto, era bastante improvável Cissa estar no salão. Estaria nos jardins? _'Duvido, por mais que ela adore a chuva, não me parece que tenha ido lá para fora. Chove a cântaros e deve estar a fazer um frio terrível'._ Decidiu subir as escadarias e procurá-la nos andares superiores.

Depois de 40 minutos, Daphne começava a exasperar. Encontrava-se no sétimo andar, num corredor deserto, terminando a sua revista àquele andar. _'Narcissa Jones, onde é que te meteste? Preciso de te encontrar!'_. Daphne deu um grito quando, à sua direita, uma porta emergia da parede. Quando recuperou do pequeno susto, lembrou-se da sala das necessidades e do desejo que exprimira mentalmente. Esperando vivamente encontrar Narcissa ali, Daphne abriu a porta e não pode deixar de sorrir com aquela imagem: Narcissa Jones dormia em cima das teclas de um enorme piano com um sorriso no rosto. Daphne aproximou-se devagar e tocando no ombro da amiga, sussurrou:

- Ci…Cissa, acorda.

- Mmmnshdbmm…. – Daphne riu.

- O quê? Acho que vais ter de repetir isso, Ci.

- Eu disse para me deixares dormir mais um bocado. – respondeu Cissa abrindo um olho e sorrindo à amiga.

- Como é que acabaste aqui? Eu perguntei por ti a Edwin quando o vi na sala comum, mas ele disse que tinhas ido dar uma volta.

- E fui. Fui para a biblioteca, ler. – respondeu, espreguiçando-se. – Mas perdi a hora e saí de lá perto das quatro. Quando vi que estava no corredor desta sala, entrei cá. – Daphne olhou em volta.

- Pediste uma orquestra?

- Não, Daph, pedi para deixar de pensar. A música tem esse efeito sobre mim. – Cissa olhou pela janela. – Está a chover?

- Está. Imenso. Tens fome? Não deves comer nada há horas.

- Muita, estou esfomeada. Vamos até à cozinha?

- Vamos.

Enquanto se dirigiam lá para baixo, Daphne olhou a amiga. Estava um pouco mais pálida que o normal. Provavelmente devia dever-se ao facto de não comer há algumas horas. Sim, devia ser isso.

- Daphne, pára imediatamente de te preocupar comigo. – Daphne 'acordou' das suas preocupações.

- O quê? Narcissa, leste-me os pensamentos?

- Não foi preciso. Quando estás preocupada, mais do que o normal, mordes o lábio. Estás a fazer isso desde que saímos da sala.

- Oh. Pois. Estava a pensar, sabes, estás assim pálida…

- Eu sempre fui pálida.

- Cissa, não tão pálida como estás agora.

- Daphne…

- Bom dia, meninas. Tudo bem? – interrompeu Edwin, aproximando-se das raparigas, vindo de um corredor à esquerda.

- Olá Edwin.

- Bom dia, Ed. Viste o Graham por aí? Preciso lhe de perguntar quando há treino, já que hoje o tempo está horrível. – Edwin olhou para Cissa tristemente.

- Vi, e ele vai dar treino na mesma, independentemente da chuva. – Cissa riu, mas Daphne parecia chocada.

- Ele é louco? Olha bem lá para fora! É um dilúvio!

- Calma, Daph, é para isso que serve o Impervius. – Daphne relaxou um pouco. – A que horas é o treino?

- Às três, porque vocês têm a festa do Slughorn mais tarde.

- Ok, lá estarei. – Olhou para Daphne. -Vamos?

- Sim. Acompanhas-nos até à cozinha, Edwin?

- Se não se importarem…

Os três amigos seguiram tranquilamente rumo às cozinhas onde Freya e os restantes elfos serviram a Narcissa um pequeno-almoço digno de rainha. Quando ficou satisfeita, Narcissa seguiu com Daphne para as masmorras, disposta a tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. Daphne esperou pela amiga deitada na cama desta, admirando a pintura que Narcissa fizera no ano anterior: um grande emblema de Slytherin rodeado dos nomes daqueles que Narcissa considerava especiais. Daphne, Edwin e Graham ocupavam lugares de destaque, juntamente com James, Tom e Claire. E o nome de Cecília elevava-se mais alto do que todos os outros, rodeado de filigramas e com um elegante V no fundo. Sorriu. Gostava de ter conhecido a avó da amiga. Devia ser realmente especial, para Narcissa lhe devotar tanto amor.

- Que estás a fazer, Daph? – perguntou Cissa, entrando no quarto de toalha. A loira não se ergueu.

- Estava a olhar para a tua obra-prima, artista. - Cissa apenas sorriu e começou a vestir-se.

* * *

Quando o relógio bateu as duas e meia, Narcissa deixou Daphne com Erika e seguiu para os campos, rumo ao treino de Quidditch. Entrou nos balneários dez minutos depois e, com um estalar de dedos, a sua roupa transfigurou-se no equipamento largo que usava para treinar. Pegou na sua Cleansweep e, colocando o Impervius sobre si, saiu lá para fora para a chuva torrencial. Graham já lá se encontrava, tal como James e Zabini. Narcissa voou em direcção a eles.

- O Edwin avisou-te? – perguntou James.

- Claro, James, senão não estava aqui.

- Onde é que passaste a noite, princesa? Ouvi dizer que não dormiste no quarto…- picou Zabini.

- Ouviste bem, Blaise. Mas onde passei a noite não é da tua conta. – O negro riu.

- Normalmente não perguntaria, mas como o Draco também não dormiu no dormitório… - Cissa gargalhou.

- Tu deduziste que tínhamos estado juntos? Por Merlin, Zab, pensei que fosses mais inteligente.

- Aqui o Zabini não anda muito bem desde que o melhor amigo lhe roubou a Eve. – alvitrou Graham. Cissa revirou os olhos. Malfoy já tinha feito das suas de novo. Como é que ele podia ser assim tão…tão…

- Idiota. É isso que o Malfoy é. – disse Zabini, cruzando os braços.

- E é por isso que me adoras, não é, Blaise? – Disse Draco, aparecendo ao lado de Blaise e dando-lhe umas palmadinhas na cabeça.

- Cala-te, senão arranco-te esse cabelo loiro à dentada.

- Então, Blaise, pensei que essa onda gay já te tivesse passado. – Todos gargalharam e Montague teve que segurar a vassoura de Zabini para que este não partisse para cima do loiro.

- Chega! – virou-se para Cissa. – Falta alguém? O Crabbe e o Goyle estão ali em baixo. – Cissa olhou em volta.

- O Edwin.

- Bom, vamos começar sem ele, senão não vamos conseguir treinar. O tempo está a piorar.

E dito isto, Montague deu a ordem e o treino começou. Edwin chegou quinze minutos depois, alegando que tivera de arranjar a vassoura.

Após uma hora de vários e complicados exercícios, Cissa tentava agora procurar a snitch que Montague largara à uns segundos atrás. No entanto, começara a trovejar e a chuva era tão abundante que a morena tinha dificuldade em ver os colegas. Achando que já não valia a pena continuar, Cissa evocou a pequena snitch e dirigiu-se ao capitão.

- Graham! GRAHAM! – Ele olhou-a. – É impossível continuar! Estamos encharcados e se apanhamos com um raio…É melhor pararmos por hoje. – Ele assentiu e Cissa desceu, rumo aos balneários.

Estava completamente encharcada, suja e enlameada. Precisava desesperadamente de um banho! Assim que avistou a porta, apressou-se a entrar. Pousou a vassoura em cima do banco e preparava-se para despir o equipamento quando, de repente, a porta se abre de rompante, entrando por ela meia dúzia de Ravenclaws. Toda a cena se passou em menos de segundos, pois quando Narcissa deu conta, só restava um deles do lado de dentro. Conseguia ouvir os outros rindo à socapa, lá fora. ' Mas que raio…?'

- Vá lá, rapazes! Eu sei que perdi a aposta, mas isto é demais! Moore! King! Tucker! – Gritava o rapaz que tinha ficado para trás, enquanto esmurrava a porta. Os risos ouviam-se cada vez menos. Os outros pareciam ter ido embora. – Abram esta porta! Cook! Eu juro que faço com que sejas expulso da equipa!

Narcissa olhava para ele com uma sobrancelha arqueada. A cara dele era-lhe familiar. E aqueles nomes também. De qualquer modo, ainda não se teria apercebido ele da sua presença? Suspirou e decidiu intervir.

- Olha, desculpa… - ele olhou para ela, assustado. Cissa riu. – Não tenhas medo, eu não mordo. Mas, caso não tenhas reparado, estás nos balneários das raparigas.

- Oh, eu sei, desculpa. Perdi uma aposta e suponho que eles acharam isto um castigo adequado. - Disse ele, esboçando um sorriso. – Eu queria sair, mas como vês, trancaram a porta. – Cissa revirou os olhos.

- Tens aí a tua varinha?

- Claro! – Respondeu ele.

- Então, faz uso dela. – Disse Cissa.

- Não achas que se eles tivessem encantado a porta para se abrir com um Alohomorra, eu já não tinha saído? Já tentei. Pelo que ouvi do plano deles, só abrirá amanhã de manhã. – Terminou ele com um suspiro. Cissa abriu muito os olhos, apanhada de surpresa.

- O QUÊ?

- Eu sei, desculpa. – Disse ele, olhando para a porta fechada.

- Eu não acredito! – Exclamou ela. – O Slughorn vai-me matar quando eu não aparecer para a sua festinha. – Ele olhou-a, solidário.

- Pois, suponho que o meu par também não vai gostar muito de ter de aparecer lá sozinha. - Cissa suspirou. O par dele. De repente lembrou-se do Malfoy. 'Outro que não vai deixar de me chatear, se eu não for.' Sabia que podia abrir a porta, mas o rapaz não a podia ver a fazê-lo. Teve uma ideia.

- Bom, já que vamos ficar aqui esse tempo todo, vou tomar banho. Estou imunda.

- Tudo bem. E não te preocupes, eu fico aqui. – Cissa virou costas e seguiu para os duches.

- É melhor que fiques.

O rapaz olhou-a, intrigado. Se não tivesse visto o emblema de Slytherin no equipamento dela, não diria que ela era uma deles. Parecia mais simpática, menos arrogante, uma pessoa de quem podia ser amigo. Qual seria o nome dela? Olhou para os compartimentos à sua frente. Havia apenas um com o emblema da equipa dela. Viu a placa: C. Jones. O que representaria o C?

- Catherine? Callie? Cindy? Connie? – perguntava-se, em voz alta.

- Cissa. - afirmou a morena, saindo do duche embrulhada num roupão. Ele olhou-a. – O C é de Cissa. Diminutivo de Narcissa. – Ele sorriu-lhe.

- Prazer, Narcissa. Eu sou o Adam. – Cissa reconheceu-o finalmente.

- Sanders! És chaser dos Ravenclaw, certo? – ele assentiu, espantado com o facto de ela saber o seu nome. – Eu dou-me bastante bem com a Liza, apesar de ela ser mais velha que eu. E com a Cho também.

- Bom, já eu não posso dizer o mesmo em relação à tua equipa. Embora o Solomon seja bastante correcto para comigo. – Cissa riu.

- O Jamie é correcto com toda a gente. É de família. – Cissa viu confusão no olhar do rapaz. – Somos primos.

- Ah bom. E disseste que a Liza e a Cho são mais velhas que tu? – Cissa assentiu. – És de que ano?

- Quinto. – Ele sorriu.

- Eu também.

- Óptimo. – Cissa olhou o relógio. 16h55. – Ouve, eu estou com um bocado de frio, preciso de me vestir. Achas que podes ir ali para dentro – apontou para uma das boxes de duche. –, por uns minutos?

- Claro, claro. – disse ele, prontamente. - Desculpa lá isto tudo.

- Esquece. Mais uma festa do Sluggy, menos uma festa. Não vai fazer diferença.

Ele sorriu-lhe fracamente e dirigiu-se às boxes, entrando numa delas em seguida. Cissa correu para a porta e, com um aceno, abriu-a sem problemas. Depois vestiu rapidamente as suas roupas e desembaraçou o cabelo molhado. Fez um rabo-de-cavalo simples, sabia que ainda teria de ir trocar de roupa ao dormitório. Calçou os ténis e colocou o equipamento encharcado no cesto da roupa suja.

- Adam! Podes sair. – O rapaz abriu a porta. – Desculpa se demorei.

- Tudo bem.

Houve uma pequena pausa em que nenhum dos dois falou. Adam sentou-se num dos bancos em frente a Narcissa enquanto esta arrumava a vassoura no armário.

- O que é que achas de tentarmos abrir a porta? – perguntou Cissa inocentemente.

- Podemos tentar, mas duvido que consigamos abri-la.

- Bom, não perdemos nada em tentar, pois não? – questionou Cissa, dirigindo-se à porta. Agarrou a maçaneta e, sem esforço algum, a porta abriu-se.

- Uau, és boa. – Cissa riu.

- O feitiço, se é que os teus amigos puseram aqui algum, devia ser de fraca duração. Parece que estamos livres!

- Óptimo. Acho que vamos mesmo ter que aparecer na festa do Sluggy. - Disse ele, saindo do balneário, sendo seguido por Cissa.

- Suponho que sim. Vemo-nos lá? – perguntou, alegre. Tinha gostado daquele rapaz. Era simpático, descontraído, uma lufada de ar fresco. Podia ser isso mesmo de que Cissa precisava. Ele sorriu-lhe abertamente.

- Claro. Até logo! – despediu-se ele, correndo em direcção ao castelo debaixo da chuva fria.

* * *

Cissa terminava de prender o cabelo quando Daphne entrou no quarto rindo.

- Mas que bela companhia que vais levar tu à festa do velho Sluggy. – comentou, sentando-se no divã, vendo a amiga revirar os olhos. – Ele já está lá em baixo, todo bem vestido.

- O teu primo está redondamente enganado se pensa que eu o vou levar como meu par à festa do Sluggy. Que horas são?

- Faltam 15 minutos para as seis. – levantou-se e dirigiu-se a Cissa, que estava a ter dificuldades em colocar um gancho. Tirou-lho da mão e fê-la sentar-se. - Vais-me contar como é que o meu primo acabou com tal ilusão?

- Resumidamente, fui um bocado…rude com ele e, como vi que ele ficou particularmente afectado, senti-me muito mal depois e tive de ir pedir desculpas. Mas sabes como é o Malfoy. O preço dele era que eu o levasse à festa. É claro que recusei. – Daphne suspirou, colocando os ganchos no cabelo da amiga.

- Falaste-lhe do Lord das Trevas, não foi?

- Devias chamar-lhe pelo nome, Daphne. E sim, por acaso falei. Como é que sabes?

- É meu primo, Cissa. Conheço-o como ninguém. Acho que ele está profundamente arrependido daquilo que fez.

- Diz antes 'daquilo que não conseguiu fazer'.

- Cissa, não sejas má. – ralhou Daphne.

- É a verdade, não é?

- É, mas não precisas de o estar constantemente a lembrar disso. Como já te disse, penso que ele está arrependido.

Cissa não respondeu. 'Gostava mesmo de descobrir o que o levou a cometer aquela loucura. Será que Daphne sabe? Hum, não me parece. Ninguém sabe o que se passou naquela noite. Eu não lhe contei e não creio que o Malfoy fosse tranquilamente reportar a sua aventura à prima.' De repente, Cissa teve uma epifania. 'E se eu lhe lesse os pensamentos?'. Reflectiu por um momento. 'Nunca lhe li os pensamentos antes'. Quer dizer, o loiro era o seu 'arqui-inimigo', seria de esperar que ele fosse a pessoa a quem Cissa leria obrigatoriamente os pensamentos. 'Mas, no entanto, nunca o fiz.' Porque seria? 'Talvez por saber que a família dele é aliada de Voldemort, o meu subconsciente bloqueou essa acção. Ou então para não o deixar sequer suspeitar que eu tenho um Dom. O Malfoy, qualquer um dos mini Devoradores da Morte, ou qualquer outra pessoa que não seja da minha extrema confiança, não pode saber que sou invulgarmente poderosa'. Mas Snape sabia. Todos os professores sabiam e sabem. 'Será que ele contou alguma coisa a Voldemort? Bem sei que aquele assassino é um Occlumens extraordinário, mas não me parece que consiga competir com Voldemort. Talvez não tenha contado. Talvez…'

- Estás pronta. – afirmou Daphne, trazendo-a de volta à realidade.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu. Olhou o relógio. 17h58. – Vou descer.

Cissa ajeitou os caracóis e, ao levantar-se, o vestido vermelho que envergava caiu-lhe suavemente até aos joelhos, esvoaçando levemente e emoldurando o seu corpo bem feito. O decote era bastante razoável e encaixava perfeitamente no seu generoso peito. A morena optara por levar apenas uma larga e ornamentada pulseira de prata, presente do tio Aled pelo seu décimo aniversário. Daphne olhou-a, espantada.

- Bem, nunca te vestiste assim para uma festa do Sluggy. O que mudou desta vez? A companhia? – perguntou, piscando-lhe um olho. Cissa revirou os olhos.

- Não, Daphne. É possível que esta seja a última festa do Sluggy este período e então ele pediu para que nos vestíssemos formalmente. - Disse saindo do quarto com a loira atrás de si.

- Tenho a certeza de que te esqueceste de mencionar esse facto ao Draco. – Cissa riu. – Mas não te preocupes, ele ficava elegante nem que vestisse apenas um saco de batatas. – Cissa abanou a cabeça, descendo as escadas devagar, olhando para Daphne, que ficara no topo.

- Não percebo como é que alguém pode ser tão bonito e tão idiota ao mesmo tempo.

Ao chegar à sala comum, Cissa sentiu todos os olhares masculinos sobre si. Sorriu. Malfoy estava à espera encostado à parede, perto da entrada da sala. Aproximou-se.

- Estás atrasada, Jones.

- Se estavas com pressa, podias ter ido andando. Tenho a certeza que o Sluggy tem um cartaz na porta do gabinete que diz 'é permitida a entrada a idiotas sem acompanhante'. – E antes que ele pudesse ripostar, passou por ele e saiu da sala comum.

* * *

' O velho Sluggy esmerou-se, desta vez!'. O gabinete do professor fora magicamente aumentado e estava cheio de colegas seus e alguns professores. Assim que chegou, Slughorn apressou-se a dar-lhe as boas noites.

- Narcissa, minha cara aluna! Mas que anjo foste escolher para companhia, Draco! – comentou o professor, falando para o loiro que acabava de entrar atrás de Cissa.

- Na verdade, professor, foi o _anjo_ que me escolheu. – respondeu Draco, educado. Cissa olhou mortalmente para Draco.

- Deveras, Narcissa? – Cissa forçou um sorriso.

- Foi uma espécie de aposta que eu _perdi_, professor. Vamos entrando? – perguntou, tentando esquivar-se daquela conversa.

- É claro, é claro! Estejam à vontade!

Cissa sorriu-lhe e seguiu para dentro da sala, mais uma vez suscitando olhares de desejo por parte dos rapazes e alguns de inveja, por parte das raparigas. Viu alguns conhecidos, mas antes de se dirigir a eles, virou-se para o loiro.

- Agora que já te pus cá dentro, agradeço que me deixes passar a noite em paz. – Draco sorriu de lado.

- Sabes, Jones, estou ansioso por conhecer os teus amigos.

Cissa revirou os olhos e, decidida a fingir que Draco não se encontrava ali, deambulou pela sala cumprimentando conhecidos e falando com alguns deles. Passada uma boa meia hora, reparara que Malfoy já não a seguia. 'Deve ter-se cansado. Felizmente!'

- Narcissa? – perguntou uma voz masculina, tocando-lhe no ombro.

- Oh, olá Adam! – olhou-o com atenção. – Estás bonito.

- Obrigado. – disse o rapaz, ruborizando. – Já não posso dizer o mesmo de ti. Bonita é uma palavra que não faz justiça ao teu aspecto esta noite. – Foi a vez de Cissa ruborizar.

- Ora, também não é preciso exagerar, Adam.

- Só estava a dizer a verdade. – Riram. – Vieste sozinha? Duvido. – Cissa revirou os olhos.

- Quem me dera ter vindo sozinha. – ele olhou-a confuso. – Digamos que perdi uma aposta e tive que trazer o Malfoy como companhia.

- Compreendo a tua dor, Narcissa. Tenho noção de que ele não é o furão, perdão, o rapaz mais simpático do mundo. – Cissa gargalhou.

- Então e o teu par? – Adam coçou a cabeça, envergonhado.

- A verdade é que eu só vim acompanhado porque uma amiga pediu-me ajuda para fazer ciúmes ao namorado. – Cissa sorriu.

- Bom, ela é que perde. Queres dançar? – perguntou, estendendo-lhe a mão.

- Claro, vamos a isso. Deixa-me avisar-te de que danço salsa como ninguém. – afirmou, enquanto se misturavam na multidão.

- A sério? Eu também lhe dou uns toques. Mas é uma dança muggle. Quem te ensinou?

- A minha mãe. E a ti?

- A minha tia-avó Elizabeth. Era campeã nacional de danças de salão.

- E danças tão bem como ela? – A morena riu, marota.

- A questão é se tu me consegues acompanhar.

Rindo, encaminharam-se para um pequeno espaço vazio na sala e começaram a dançar. Adam mexia-se elegantemente ao ritmo mexido daquela dança e Narcissa acompanhava-o, alegre. Passado alguns segundos, começaram a ser notados pelos colegas que rapidamente fizeram uma pequena roda em volta deles, para os observar. Até os professores se tinham aproximado. Flitwick movia-se ritmadamente ao som da música e, se alguém estivesse com atenção, conseguia ver a professora McGonagall a mexer os pés por debaixo do manto. Quando a música finalmente acabou, Adam enlaçou Narcissa pela cintura e inclinou-a suavemente para trás. A morena riu e quando voltou a sua posição normal, abraçou Adam e ambos foram entusiasticamente aplaudidos.

- Mas há alguma coisa que esta rapariga não consiga fazer? – perguntava Slughorn, para ninguém em especial, aproximando-se de ambos. – E quem é este nosso amigo, Narcissa?

- Adam Sanders, chaser da equipa de Quidditch dos Ravenclaw, professor. – respondeu a morena.

- Estou maravilhado com ambos! Foi um momento magnífico. – elogiava Slughorn, muito entusiasmado.

- Pois, professor, dançámos tanto que estamos um bocadinho cansados. Se calhar era melhor irmos buscar um sumo de abóbora, não era, Cissa? – disse Adam, claramente tentando livrar-se do professor. Cissa compreendeu a sua intenção.

- Sim sim, claro. Dá-nos licença, professor?

- Toda, meus caros alunos! Desde que prometam repetir! – Cissa e Adam sorriram forçadamente.

- Claro que sim, professor, claro que sim. – afirmaram, enquanto se afastavam rumo à mesa das bebidas.

- Mais um pouco e podes dizer que ele te persegue. – comentou Adam, entregando a Cissa um copo de sumo. Cissa riu.

- O velho Sluggy é mesmo assim, não há nada a fazer. – respondeu, sentando-se num sofá. Adam imitou-a.

- Quase que me faz ter saudades do Snape.

Cissa olhou para o professor de cabelo negro, conversando com um dos Carrow, perto da porta. Alguma coisa na expressão dele lhe dizia que Snape não estava muito contente com o novo posto de director. O professor, provavelmente sentindo-se observado, volveu o olhar a Narcissa.

- Ele está mesmo ali. Podes sempre ir dizer olá. – respondeu ela, sem deixar de o fixar. Adam riu.

- Eu disse quase, Cissa. – O rapaz olhou para algo por cima do ombro da morena. – O Cook está a chamar-me. Esperas um pouco? – Cissa olhou-o.

- Claro que sim. – Ele anuiu e afastou-se. Cissa bebericou o seu sumo de abóbora, relaxando. Infelizmente, não conseguiu fazê-lo durante muito tempo, pois Draco Malfoy sentou-se imediatamente ao seu lado.

- Então Jones, curtindo a festa?

- Estando tu presente? Impossível, Malfoy. – ele sorriu de lado.

- Ora Jones, não mintas. Ainda há pouco estavas toda contente a dançar com o teu novo amigo. – Cissa sorriu.

- Não tenho de te prestar satisfações, Malfoy.

- Ora, Jones, um bocadinho mais de educação não te fazia mal. – Cissa bebeu o resto do seu sumo de abóbora, recostou-se no sofá e olhou para o loiro.

- Sabes, Malfoy, não sou preconceituosa, mas tenho de admitir que um dos preconceitos que mais gosto é aquele que diz que os assassinos não merecem qualquer tipo de respeito. – Draco lançou-lhe um olhar furioso. Adam a aproximava-se a passos largos. – Então, de volta? – perguntou-lhe, enquanto ele se sentava à sua frente.

- Era a ele que a minha amiga queria fazer ciúmes. Parece que resultou. – comentou, sorrindo. Olhou para o Malfoy. – Interrompi alguma coisa?

- Obviamente. – disse o loiro, arrogante.

- Felizmente, sim. – respondeu Cissa. Draco olhou-a, irritado.

- Queres ir dar uma volta por aí? – perguntou Adam, um pouco confuso.

- Quero. – respondeu, pousando o copo e levantando-se. – Desfruta do resto da festa, Malfoy. – Ia afastar-se mas o loiro agarrou-lhe o braço.

- Então, Jones? Pensava que estávamos a ter uma conversa. – Cissa olhou-o.

- Estávamos? Então parece que essa conversa acabou. Larga-me, Malfoy. – Ele não se moveu.

- Ouve, acho que é melhor a largares. – Interveio Adam. Draco olhou-o com nojo.

- Não estou a falar contigo, pois não? – tornou a olhar para a morena. – Vais ficar, não vais, Jones? – Cissa começava a ficar irritada. Soltou o braço e olhou o loiro com raiva.

- Já te disse que não tenho medo de ti, doninha. Devias ter mais cuidado, sabes. Nem todos são tão benevolentes quanto eu. – Virou-se para Adam. – Vamos.

- Estás a ameaçar-me, Jones? – disse ele, erguendo-se. As pessoas começavam a aproximar-se para observar a cena.

- Interpreta como quiseres, Malfoy. – respondeu Cissa, sem se voltar. Ele começava a irritar-se.

- Achas-te muito boa, não é, Jones? – Cissa voltou-se.

- Acho-me melhor que tu, podes ter a certeza. – havia agora uma multidão rodeando a morena e o Malfoy. Se se prestasse atenção, poderiam até ouvir-se apostas a serem feitas.

- Nos teus sonhos, Jones. Eu sou superior, sou nobre, sou…

- Detesto interromper o teu monólogo egocêntrico, mas não há nada de nobre em sermos superiores ao próximo. A verdadeira nobreza consiste em sermos superiores ao que éramos antes. E está mais do que claro que nunca deixaste de ser um miúdo mimado que não se importa com os meios para atingir o fim que deseja. – disse Cissa, zangada, claramente referindo-se aos episódios do ano anterior. Aqueles momentos tinham realmente marcado Narcissa, e não de uma forma positiva.

– Que moral, Jones! Tu és igual a mim! Ou pensas que ninguém sabe que a careca do Smith foi obra tua? – Cissa riu.

- Ora, ele merecia. Mas isso foi um acidente isolado. Não é meu costume magoar as pessoas para conseguir o que quero. Considero-as um obstáculo e contorno-as. E chego ao fim sempre com uma lição qualquer, por mais ínfima que seja. – disse, com um encolher de ombros.

- Isso são balelas, contos de fadas! A realidade não é assim. – comentou ele.

- Se achas isso, só posso concluir que vivemos em mundos diferentes. – disse, tornando a virar-lhe costas.

- Então tu achas que é tudo assim tão fácil: tens um obstáculo e passas por cima sem dificuldades. – disse ele, sarcástico. Cissa estava realmente a ficar chateada com tudo aquilo.

- Não sejas idiota! Eu não disse que não era preciso trabalho, determinação, força de vontade. E muito menos disse que era fácil. Mas acredito que seja mais fácil para mim do que para ti.

- Ah sim? A grande Jones tem algum poder que os comuns mortais desconhecem? - perguntou ele, irónico. Cissa sorriu fracamente. Sim, tinha. Mas é claro que não lhe ia dizer.

- Não, Malfoy. Apenas não estou sozinha. E, apesar de tudo, não consigo ser miserável como tu.

E dito isto, Cissa beijou Adam na face, murmurou um pedido de desculpas a Slughorn e furou pela multidão, saindo rapidamente da festa.

* * *

Narcissa deambulava pelos corredores, pensativa. Como aquele rapaz a tirava do sério! Aquela sua mania de se mostrar superior, arrogante. Que raiva que lhe dava! Será que ele não percebia que havia coisas muito importantes em jogo? Ele era idiota ao ponto de não enxergar isso, estando mesmo à frente do seu nariz? Suspirou. Perdida nos seus pensamentos, não notou que era seguida. A sombra movia-se, ágil, de forma a não ser detectada. Narcissa, ainda sem se aperceber da companhia, entrou numa sala vazia, sentou-se em cima duma mesa e começou a retirar todos os ganchos que Daphne lhe colocara. Soltou então o cabelo e descalçou os sapatos. Olhou a noite que caía para lá da janela. Sorriu. A noite dava-lhe paz. Acalmava-a. Desceu da mesa e abriu a janela. O vento entrou para a sala, despenteando-lhe os cabelos. Adorava a sensação de liberdade que lhe transmitia. Era por isso que gostava tanto de voar. Algumas corujas pairavam lá fora, o Salgueiro Zurzidor mantinha-se calmo, viam-se Thestrals pastando, ao longe. Deixou que a sua mente se esvaziasse, contemplando apenas a paisagem.

Continuaria sem se aperceber de que não estava sozinha se a sombra não tivesse tropeçado e derrubado alguns livros, o que fez Cissa voltar-se assustada. Depois do susto, vieram as gargalhadas. Draco Malfoy jazia estendido no chão, coberto de livros que lhe puxavam os cabelos e mordiam. O loiro esperneava tentando-se livrar dos agressores, já que a sua varinha tinha rolado para perto de Narcissa, que continuava a rir-se da situação. Quando achou que era suficiente, e sem que ele visse, fez um aceno, ao que os livros obedeceram imediatamente, regressando às suas mesas e prateleiras.

- Sabes, não é da minha índole dizer obscenidades mas desta vez vou abrir uma excepção. A vingança do universo é fodida, Malfoy.

O loiro nada disse, limitou-se a olhá-la irritado. Ele levantou-se lentamente, ajeitando a sua roupa. Cissa pegou na varinha dele, esperou que ele terminasse de se compor e estendeu-lha. Ele olhou-a, pegou no que lhe era entregue, fez um encantamento básico para verificar o funcionamento da varinha e guardou-a no bolso, sem um agradecimento. Em seguida, virou costas e dirigiu-se para a saída. Cissa ficou irritada. Como poderia ele ser tão antipático? Tinha de dizer alguma coisa.

- A boa educação manda agradecer, Malfoy. – Disse, amarga. Ele voltou-se, sorriu de lado e dirigiu-se a Narcissa. Ficaram frente a frente. Ela, esperando um agradecimento. Ele, divertido com a cara de irritação dela. Aproximou-se. Cissa ia perguntar o que estava ele a fazer quando ele quebrou aquela distância com um beijo. ' OH MEU MERLIN, OH MEU MERLIN, OH MEU MERLIN! ELE ESTÁ A BEIJAR-ME!'

Quando conseguiu parar de pensar, Cissa retribuiu o beijo. Ele beijava bem, a pressão certa, os lábios macios, a língua pedido permissão para prosseguir, permissão essa que Cissa concedeu. As mãos dele apoderaram-se da cintura dela, as dela foram parar ao peito dele. Sentiu os seus músculos bem torneados, que vira algumas vezes nos balneários. Estava a gostar, e muito. Nunca pensaria que um rapaz como ele a fizesse sentir daquela maneira. Mas de repente, acabou. Ele afastou-se com um sorriso de escárnio e, sem mais, dirigia-se de novo à saída. Cissa não se conteve.

- O que raio foi isto, Malfoy?

- A boa educação, Jones. – Respondeu ele, sorrindo e saindo da sala, deixando para trás uma Narcissa muito confusa.

* * *

**N/A:** Their first kiss. Awwwwwwww *.*

Reviewss babesss :D

Love,  
~ **Nalamin**


	11. Sex Talk

**Disclaimer:**

J.K nossa que estais em Edimburgo, santificada seja a vossa obra magnífica, Harry Potter, e todos os pequeninos livros relacionados que escreveste entretanto. Seja feita a vossa vontade e fique aqui dito que tudo o que eu peguei emprestado para escrever esta fic Te pertence, e que eu apenas reclamo a ownership da trama e dos personagens que criei (e respectivas famílias). Perdoai-me as minhas (possíveis, porque acho que não cometi nenhuma deliberadamente :o ) ofensas e eu perdoo-Te não teres morto o Harry no final (pelo menos, não _definitivamente_). Não deixais que os teus livros caiam no esquecimento.

Que Merlin nos proteja a todos!

* * *

**Have you met Miss Jones?  
Fanfic by Nalamin**

**Chapter 11:** **Sex Talk**

Segunda-feira amanhecera solarenga, fazendo desaparecer todos os vestígios de chuva e mau tempo do dia anterior. No banho, Cissa pensava no pouco que tinha dormido nessa noite. Depois do beijo, deixara-se ficar na sala, perdida em pensamentos. Quando chegou ao quarto, faltavam apenas duas horas até os despertadores começarem a tocar. Suspirou. Tinha de tirar aquilo da sua mente. O beijo, as mãos dele nas suas costas…

- Cissa, despacha-te ou chegamos atrasadas!

A morena saiu rapidamente da banheira, enxugou-se, vestiu-se e seguiu a amiga para o salão. Ao passar pelas portas duplas, olhou para a mesa dos Slytherin para constatar que o Malfoy já lá se encontrava.

- Daphne, vou dizer olá ao Tom e à Claire, ok? – Daphne olhou-a, com um certo espanto. Cissa costumava ir ter com os irmãos à hora de almoço.

- Ok…Vemo-nos em DCAT?

- Sim sim, claro. Até já. – respondeu, dirigindo-se à mesa dos leões. 'O que raio estou eu a fazer? Onde está a Narcissa sóbria que não se deixa afectar por estas coisas sem importância?'. Avistou Tom e Claire no meio da mesa, na companhia de Sloper. – Bom dia!

- Narcissa. – respondeu Sloper, sorrindo.

- Olá Cissa.

- Ci! Senta-te connosco! – disse Claire, alegre. Cissa acedeu ao seu pedido e sentou-se ao lado da irmã.

- Então, vais dizer-nos do que é que estás a fugir? – perguntou Tom, barrando uma torrada com doce e passando-a a Cissa. A morena aceitou-a e olhou-o.

- Obrigada. Não estou a fugir de nada. Só vim ver-vos. Estava com saudades. – respondeu, com um encolher de ombros. Sloper riu.

- Até o Jack não consegues enganar. – comentou Tom. Cissa sorriu para o amigo do irmão.

- Isso é porque o Jack sabe mais de mim do que a maior parte das pessoas, não é, Jack? – o rapaz engasgou-se com o muffin e bebeu rapidamente o seu sumo de abóbora.

- Mais do que eu? – perguntou Tom, fingindo ficar ofendido.

- Muito mais do que tu, Tom. Há coisas que nunca viste e que aqui o nosso amigo Jack já teve oportunidade de _explorar_. – respondeu Cissa. O rapaz tornou a engasgar-se.

- O que se passa contigo, Jack? Acho que é melhor parares com os muffins. – comentou Claire, olhando-o, preocupada. Tom, pelo contrário, lançava ao amigo um olhar desconfiado.

- Eu… - deu uma tossidela. – Eu estou bem. – respondeu, olhando significativamente para Narcissa que lhe sorriu e anuiu.

- Bom, mudando de assunto, já algum de vocês recebeu a carta da mãe? – os irmãos olharam-na, confusos. – Sobre o Natal. Hoje é a primeira segunda-feira de Dezembro.

- Não, mas as corujas ainda não chegaram. – respondeu Tom.

E dito isto, centenas de corujas entraram no salão, depositando cartas e pacotes em frente aos seus destinatários. Destacando-se da multidão, uma coruja cinzenta de penas impecavelmente arranjadas, voou rumo à mesa dos Gryffindor, deixando cair três pequenos pacotes em frente a Narcissa, Claire e Tom. Cissa reparou que o seu era bastante mais pequeno do que o dos irmãos. O que seria que Julie Barclay planeara desta vez? Olhando por cima do ombro viu James, na mesa dos Slytherin, a abrir um pacote semelhante aos deles.

- Consoada e Natal na mansão Barclay. – entoou Claire, lendo o subscrito. – Roupa formal, como sempre, e…levar _par_? – Cissa virou rapidamente a cabeça para a irmã.

- Par? Como assim,_ par_? – Tom riu.

- Acompanhante, Cissa. Vê só, até mandou uma lista de sugestões! É por isso que o pacote é deste tamanho. Este pergaminho tem no mínimo 150 cm! – respondeu ele, desenrolando a lista que a mãe lhe enviara. Olhou para Claire. – O teu também tem lista?

- Sim, mas é consideravelmente mais pequena, tem apenas uma dúzia de nomes. E a tua, Cissa?

- Vejamos. – disse, começando a abrir o pacote. Tirou a carta e, no fundo, apenas restava um pequeno cartão. Claire olhou espantada.

- Então, o que diz? – questionou, ardendo em curiosidade.

- Sim Cissa, não nos deixes na expectativa. – afirmou Tom.

- Até eu estou curioso. Quem é o felizardo? – perguntou Jack. Cissa riu.

- Tu.

- O quê?

- És tu. É o teu nome que está aqui escrito. – respondeu Cissa, estendendo-lhe o cartão que ele aceitou, abismado.

- Jackson Sloper III. – disse ele, lentamente, lendo o cartão. Cissa sorriu-lhe.

- Não precisas de ir, não te preocupes. – olhou os irmãos. – Engraçado como vocês recebem uma lista e eu uma ordem. Seria de esperar que depois de tanta coisa já tivesse percebido que eu não me dou bem com ordens.

- Bom, depende de _quem _te dá a ordem. – disse Jack, sorrindo e devolvendo-lhe o cartão. Cissa riu. – E eu quero ir.

- A sério? – perguntou a morena. Tom e Claire trocaram olhares cúmplices.

- Seria uma honra. – respondeu, fazendo uma pequena vénia com a cabeça.

- Bom, então...

- Desculpem interromper – a voz de Daphne ecoou atrás de Cissa. -, mas tenho de levar a Cissa comigo. Já estamos atrasadas para DCAT. – terminou, deixando o seu olhar perder-se no de Tom.

- Tens razão. – disse Cissa terminando a sua tosta e levantando-se. – Jack, depois falamos melhor. Vocês dois, comportem-se, não façam nada que eu não fizesse. Até! – despediu-se, seguindo Daphne para fora do salão.

- Conhece-la, Tom? – perguntou Claire, sorrindo, ao ver que o irmão não deixara de olhar para a melhor amiga de Narcissa. Ele não a ouvira. – Tom? TOM!

- Hum, o quê? Disseste alguma coisa? – Jack riu e Claire refez a sua pergunta.

- Perguntei se conheces a amiga da Cissa. – Tom desviou o olhar da irmã para o prato.

- Não, Cissa nunca nos apresentou formalmente. – Claire riu e levantou-se.

- Parece que devias pedir-lhe para o fazer, então. Bom, eu também já estou atrasada para Runas, portanto, vou andando. – disse, começando a afastar-se. – Ah, e já agora – retomou, voltando para trás. -, o nome dela é Daphne Rosier.

* * *

- Então, o que é tinhas de tão importante para falar com os teus irmãos que me deixaste entregue aos nossos primos durante o pequeno-almoço? – perguntou Daphne, subindo as escadas.

- Queria saber se eles já tinham recebido a carta da minha mãe sobre o Natal. – A loira franziu o sobrolho.

- A tua mãe manda-vos postais de natal? – Cissa sorriu amargamente.

- Quem nos dera. Mas não. Manda-nos uma espécie de directriz que temos de seguir durante os dois dias de festa: o que vestir, o que dizer, o que comer, quem levar como par, etc etc.

- E então? Receberam?

- Recebemos todos. Até o James.

- E qual é o regulamento?

- Temos de levar roupa formal e um par. – respondeu Cissa, chegando ao 3º andar e virando à esquerda. Daphne sorriu.

- Um par? Mas isso é óptimo! Quem é vais levar? Quem é que vais escolher? – perguntou, excitada.

- Ora, a minha mãe também nos fez esse favor. Mandou uma lista de sugestões à Claire e ao Tom. A mim, deixou-me apenas um nome.

- Quem!

- Jack.

- Jack? Quem é o Jack? – Questionou Daphne, confusa, parando em frente ao retrato dos monges bêbados.

- Daphne, sabes perfeitamente quem é o Jack. Já nos viste juntos milhões de vezes. – Daphne continuava com um ar confuso. A morena suspirou. - Jack Sloper. O amigo do meu irmão, o Tom. Sabes quem é o Tom, certo? – Daphne corou ligeiramente, mas Narcissa não reparou.

- Claro que sei quem é o Tom. E também já estou a ver quem é o Jack. O que é que há para contar sobre ele, Narcissa? – perguntou, cruzando os braços.

- Ele é um dos meus melhores amigos, conheço-o desde que nasci. Namorámos há um par de anos atrás. Se é que aquilo se pode chamar namoro. – terminou Cissa, mais para si do que para Daphne, que não parecia de todo satisfeita com a resposta.

- Porque é que me parece que há aí mais qualquer coisa? – Cissa riu.

- Bom, resumida e objectivamente, digamos apenas que foi com ele que…

- NARCISSA! – interrompeu Daphne, não deixando a amiga acabar a frase. – Tu..- baixou o tom de voz. – foste _desflorada_ e _não_ me contaste?

- Desflorada? Que termo arcaico, Daph! Além disso, nunca perguntaste. – defendeu-se a morena, rindo.

- Como é que eu ia imaginar que tu já… - Cissa olhou-a, divertida com o esforço da amiga para não dizer a palavra 'virgindade'. – …tu já tinhas dado o teu _presente precioso_? – Cissa gargalhou, retomando o passo.

- Presente precioso? Daphne, por Merlin! E porque é que dizes isso? Também já não deste o teu? – Daphne corou violentamente.

- Não me lembres, ok?

- Ora, não foi um momento bonito? – a loira olhou-a mortalmente. – Pronto, já não está aqui quem falou!

- Ai está sim, porque eu quero saber tudo sobre a tua pequena grande aventura.

- Pergunta o que quiseres. – disse, com um encolher de ombros.

- Para começar, onde é que foi?

- Foi na minha casa de férias, perto da costa. – Daphne parecia desorientada.

- Casa de férias? Mas tu não vais lá desde…

- Desde dos meus 13 anos. Aí tens o teu 'quando'. E, antes que perguntes, ele tinha 15.

- Estavam a passar férias com a família dele, suponho.

- Supões bem.

- E como é que foi? – Narcissa riu. Ainda há pouco tempo se tinha lembrado daquela tarde tão bem passada no seu exageradamente grande quarto, com uma cama exageradamente comprida, que naquele dia não pareceu tão comprida assim.

- Foi óptimo. Um dos melhores momentos da minha vida.

- A sério?

- Sabes Daph, nem todos são tão maus quanto o Robert. Na verdade, o Jack é dos melhores. – 'Ora Cissa, relembrar estas coisas deixa-te com...desejos. Controla-te, controla-te.'

- 'Dos melhores'? Isso significa que houve mais? – Cissa olhou-a espantada.

- Tu não estiveste com mais ninguém depois do Robert?

Daphne não teve tempo de responder à pergunta pois o professor Carrow acabava de chegar, seguido pelos Ravenclaw com quem partilhavam aquela aula. Cissa sorriu e acenou a Adam, gesto que não passou despercebido a Daphne.

- Não me digas que aquele... – começou, sentando-se na sua mesa.

- Daphne, não! Aquele é o Adam, conheci-o há uns dias. Tenho de to apresentar.

- SILÊNCIO!

* * *

A aula passou-se sem grandes altercações, já que o Carrow parecia ter deixado a prática um pouco de lado para lhes passar a ensinar a origem da magia negra. Claro que não o fazia tão bem quanto Snape.

Cissa e Daphne, agora acompanhadas por Adam, que rapidamente simpatizou com a loira, seguiam agora para o pátio, rumando às estufas de Herbologia. Enquanto eles conversavam alegremente, Cissa deixava a sua mente voar até à noite anterior. Conseguira abstrair-se disso durante um par de horas, mas não tinha a certeza de ser capaz de o fazer por mais tempo. Claro que sabia que tinha sido só um beijo. Um beijo deveras bom, mas ainda assim, só um beijo; sabia que não tinha significado nada para ele e, portanto, também ela devia agir como se nada fosse. Só gostava de saber porque lhe era tão difícil fazer isso.

- Cissa, vamos entrar? – chamou Daphne, despertando-a dos seus devaneios.

- Vamos.

Despediram-se de Adam e entraram na abafada estufa, começando rapidamente a separar vários tipos de cogumelos para as poções que iriam realizar mais tarde com Slughorn. Subitamente, Cissa lembrou-se da conversa que haviam deixado pendente antes de DCAT. Lançou um pequeno feitiço silenciador a volta dela e da loira e perguntou:

- Então Daph, retomando o assunto, diz-me cá: não estiveste mesmo com mais ninguém depois do Robert? E não te preocupes porque ninguém nos pode ouvir.

- Não. E com quantos mais é que tu estiveste? – perguntou, dura.

- Por Merlin, Daph, com esse tom até parece que eu sou como as amiguinhas do Blaise!

- Desculpa. Mas e então?

- Foram apenas dois. Infelizmente, não tornei a repetir a proeza com o Jack.

- Eu conheço?

- Conheces o Zabini.

- TU DORMISTE COM O ZABINI!

- Bom, ainda bem que coloquei o feitiço. Podias ter gritado isso um bocadinho mais alto.

- O _Zabini,_ Narcissa? – Cissa franziu o sobrolho.

- Qual é o espanto? Ele é um dos rapazes mais bonitos de Hogwarts. E, deixa-me dizer-te, ele _quase _não se gaba quando diz que é bom naquilo.

- Ele já dormiu com quase todas as raparigas de Hogwarts!

- Se passaram um momento tão bom quanto eu, melhor para elas.

- Mas Cissa…

- Ouve Daph, eu sei que ele não é das tuas pessoas favoritas, mas eu gosto dele, é um bom amigo. Invulgar, é certo, mas bom amigo.

- Não é por isso, eu sei que ele é boa pessoa, mas também é um dos maiores galinhas de Hogwarts!

- Daphne, dormir com alguém não é perigoso. Estar apaixonado é. E eu não estou, de todo, apaixonada pelo Blaise.

- Não é perigoso? Tendo dormido com quase todas as raparigas desta escola, não achas que ele pode ter contraído uma doença qualquer ou…

- Por Merlin, Daphne, estás louca? – perguntou Cissa, rindo levemente. – Ele é super cuidadoso com isso. E eu também. – acrescentou mais séria. – Ouve, eu sei que não sabes muito daquilo que eu tenho de suportar. Mas preciso que compreendas que às vezes o fardo é pesado de mais.

- Sim, mas o que é que isso tem a ver com teres dormido com o Zabini? – questionou Daphne, pegando em mais um molho de cogumelos.

- Nem sempre a música ou os livros são escape suficiente. De vez em quando, preciso de algo _mais_. – Daphne olhou-a, ainda sem perceber. – Ok, vou tentar pôr isto de outra forma. – disse, pousando os cogumelos e olhando a amiga nos olhos. – O que é que sentiste quando estiveste com o Robert?

- Nada. – respondeu Daphne, revirando os olhos. – Sentia-me um bocadinho nervosa, mas quando começámos a ficar mais íntimos, isso desapareceu. Sentia-me muito bem até…enfim.

- Ainda bem que te recordas dessa sensação de bem-estar. É óptimo, não é? Sentires-te perfeita, invencível e, acima de tudo, desejada. – Daphne anuiu. – Agora multiplica essa sensação por mil. É isso que eu sinto quando uso este meu último recurso. Percebes agora? Às vezes é apenas isso que me ajuda a esquecer tudo o resto. Felizmente, eu tenho um belo poder de abstracção, e por isso não foi preciso andar por aí a 'escapar' muitas vezes.

- Compreendo. Mas, ouvir-te falar assim…não parece nada a Cissa que eu conheço. – Cissa suspirou.

- Deve ser porque ando a precisar de 'escapar'.

- Vês? É exactamente a isso que me refiro. Cissa, eu conheço-te, alguma coisa deve ter acontecido para andares com vontade de 'escapar'.

- Tens razão. De facto, aconteceu uma coisa.

- Conta.

- Há 17 anos atrás, nasceu um idiota assassino denominado Draco Malfoy. – Daphne revirou os olhos.

- O que foi desta vez? Aconteceu alguma coisa na festa?

- Sim, mas na festa foi o normal. Discussão, apostas a serem feitas, etc. Quando saí de lá, fui para uma sala, para controlar os meus desejos homicidas. – Daphne riu. – Quando dou por mim, o teu primo está no chão a ser atacado pelos livros da estante.

- A sério? – perguntou Daphne, gargalhando. – Deve ter sido hilariante, adorava ter visto.

- Eu ponho no Pensatório, quando quiseres assistir. De qualquer modo, lá o salvei. E o idiota ia-se embora dali sem sequer agradecer. Foi quando eu o chamei a atenção para esse facto que ele achou por bem demonstrar a sua imensa gratidão através de um beijo. – Daphne olhou-a, sorrindo, mas não parecia de todo espantada.

- Bom, mais tarde ou mais cedo isso tinha de acontecer. – Cissa olhou-a significativamente. Daphne encolheu os ombros. – Todos estes anos de discussões raivosas um com o outro, só trouxeram uma coisa: muita tensão sexual que ficou sempre mal resolvida.

- Nem vou responder a essa provocação, Daph.

- Não é provocação, estou só a dizer as coisas como as vejo. Não é como se eu estivesse a dizer que se amam, Cissa. Mas é possível que se sintam atraídos um pelo outro. – Cissa suspirou, já farta do rumo que a conversa estava a tomar. ' Não lhe devia ter contado!'

- Essa história já cansa, Daphne. Eu odeio o Malfoy, e acredita que é recíproco. Ele só me beijou porque sabia que me ia irritar.

- Ou então beijou-te porque te queria beijar. É assim tão difícil acreditares nessa possibilidade?

- É, apenas porque não é uma possibilidade.

O toque de saída ecoou pela estufa. Cissa desfez o feitiço e começou a arrumar a sua mesa de trabalho, saindo depois dali, rumo ao salão, para um merecido almoço. Desta vez sentou-se na mesa dos Slytherin, disposta a provar a Daphne que tudo aquilo – fosse lá o que fosse 'aquilo' – entre ela e o Malfoy não passava de imaginação da amiga. Rapidamente James e Draco chegaram e sentaram-se junto delas.

- Boa manhã? – perguntou James. – Sem incidentes, quero eu dizer. – estava claramente a referir-se à aula de DCAT.

- Correu tudo bem, Jamie, preocupas-te demais.

- Contigo, nunca me preocupo o suficiente. – Cissa riu.

- E a vossa manhã, como foi?

- Ocupada. Felizmente temos a tarde livre.

- Nós também. – respondeu Daphne.

- Hey James, eu disse para esperares por _moi_! – dizia Blaise, aproximando-se deles.

- Não tenho paciência para esperar que engates todas as raparigas que passam por ti desde a sala de transfiguração até aqui. É um caminho demasiado longo. – respondeu James, entediado, chegando-se para o lado para que Zabini se pudesse sentar entre ele e Narcissa.

- Ora, James, para mim, nenhum caminho é demasiado longo, especialmente se durante o caminho encontrarmos companhia para passar a noite connosco. - disse Blaise, sentando-se ao lado da morena e beijando-a na face. – Princesa. – acrescentou, como cumprimento. A morena riu.

- Chamas-me princesa desde o dia em que nos conhecemos. Sempre tive curiosidade em saber se…

- Chamo princesa a mais alguém? – terminou Blaise, perspicaz. Cissa anuiu. – Não, querida, és a única princesa na minha vida.

- Princesa? Não achas que isso é um título demasiado honroso para uma pessoa como a Jones? – interveio Malfoy.

- Reduz-te à tua traidora insignificância, Malfoy. – respondeu Zabini, começando a comer. Olhou depois por cima do ombro do loiro e sorriu matreiramente. – Vem aí a tua cara-metade.

Toda a gente olhou na direcção que Blaise apontara com a cabeça. Caminhando em direcção à mesa dos Slytherin, e em particular ao lugar onde aquele pequeno grupo estava sentado, encaminhava-se uma rapariga alta, com toda a certeza do 7º ano, de longos cabelos ruivos e olhos de um azul tão claro que quase se confundia com a parte branca por detrás; era esguia, muito bem feita, com todas as suas curvas evidenciadas pelo uniforme que claramente alterara de modo a tornar-se bastante mais revelador: a saia de pregas era incrivelmente curta, a camisa deixava ver o umbigo e estava desapertada até quase a meio do tronco, e a gravata que supostamente deveria estar ao pescoço, funcionava agora como um cinto, enrolada por cima da saia e à volta da sua pequeníssima cintura. Sorria, não porque estivesse feliz ou porque achara graça a alguma coisa, mas sim porque sabia que era linda e que, provavelmente, conseguia sempre o que queria, quer fosse uns sapatos novos ou o rapaz mais atraente de Hogwarts. De qualquer modo, e julgando apenas pelo seu físico, era uma rapariga surpreendente. 'Já vi esta criatura em algum lado…'

- Draaaacoo, querido… - disse ela, sentando-se ao lado do loiro, na diagonal de Cissa. – Pensei que ias esperar por mim.

Cissa olhou significativamente para Daphne, que lho devolveu com a mesma intensidade. Quebrando a sua regra de não ler os pensamentos àqueles que lhe eram mais importantes, Cissa invadiu a mente de Daphne, e teve de se conter para não soltar uma gargalhada. '_Que voz tão aguda! Parece uma criança!'_

- Parece que menti, então. – respondeu Draco, revirando os olhos.

- Ohh, o meu baby é tão engraçado! – exclamou a rapariga, abraçando-se a Malfoy, que rapidamente se desenvencilhou dela.

- Perdi a fome. – Disse Blaise de repente, pousando os talheres com força.

- Não é preciso ires embora por minha causa, Zabi. – afirmou a rapariga.

- Não te tenhas em tão alta consideração, Eve. – respondeu ele, bebericando o seu sumo de abóbora. 'Então esta é que é a Eve Hammett! Não sabia que era ela a tal que a doninha idiota tinha roubado ao Blaise.'

- Sim, Hammett, o mundo não gira à tua volta, por muito que tu gostasses que isso acontecesse. – disse James, arrancando um sorriso a Narcissa.

- Oh, pobre Jamie. Essa amargura toda podia curar-se com uma tarde de compras na Diagon-Al, sabes. – James riu e abanou a cabeça, continuando a comer. Eve olhou para Narcissa, que a fitava de sobrolho erguido.

- E quem és tu? Acho que já te vi com essa camisola hedionda em Estudos dos Muggles. – a expressão de Narcissa não se alterou em nada quando a ruiva lhe dirigiu a palavra. 'Ah sim, Hammett. Chumbou alguns anos por não conseguir compreender o que era um telefone'. No entanto, a de Daphne passou de estupefacção para ligeiro receio. E se Draco estava entediado, o seu interesse depressa aumentou.

- Narcissa Jones. – respondeu Cissa com um sorriso amarelo. – Prazer. – acrescentou, irónica. James riu. – E sim, andamos na mesma turma de Estudos dos Muggles. Tu és…?

- Tipo, não os ouviste a dizer o meu nome? Eve Hammet, obviamente. – respondeu a ruiva, afastando uma madeixa de cabelo da cara dramaticamente. – Não és lá muito inteligente, pois não? - Olhou com mais atenção para Narcissa – Ah, claro. És a dos castigos! Diz-me…- pediu ela, inclinando-se para a morena. – És tipo, sei lá, masoquista ou assim?

Quando Cissa se inclinou também para a frente, Daphne prendeu a respiração e James e Zabini, agora muito mais feliz com o rumo que a conversa estava a levar, tentavam conter as gargalhadas, pois todos eles conseguiam imaginar o que estaria para vir: Narcissa Jones ia fazer das suas. No entanto, a morena superou as expectativas quando disse calmamente:

- Não sou eu que estou a repetir pela 3ª vez Estudos dos Muggles, pois não? – a ruiva deu um gritinho de indignação. – E não, _querida_, não sou _masoquista ou assim_, não tenho nenhum prazer em ser torturada, já que, caso não saibas, é isso que os Carrow nos fazem nos calabouços. Pura tortura. – terminou, mostrando a Eve uma das muitas cicatrizes que já possuía em apenas 3 meses de aulas. Draco olhava-a com interesse. **'Então é dela que os Carrow falam nas reuniões.'**

- Por Merlin, que horror! Como é que aguentas…-fez uma pausa. – …andar com isso à mostra por aí? É mesmo feio. – Cissa revirou os olhos. - Sabes, Madame Malkin tem uma amiga que trata desse tipo de coisas. Se quiseres, posso marcar-te uma hora. – terminou, olhando para as unhas.

- Dispenso, obrigada. – disse Cissa, abanando a cabeça. Levantou-se, sendo imitada por Daphne, James e Blaise. – Desfrutem do resto do vosso almoço. – acrescentou, olhando marota para Malfoy, que lhe devolveu um olhar irado, e começando a dirigir-se para fora do salão. No entanto, antes seguir os amigos, Cissa deixou-se ficar para trás e aproximou-se de Draco, de modo a falar-lhe de maneira a que sua 'cara-metade' não ouvisse.

- Mas que anjo foste escolher para companhia, Draco! – comentou, ecoando as palavras de Slughorn e saindo do salão muito, muito sorridente.

* * *

**N/A:** Um muito obrigada a todas as Eves que apareceram na minha vida e que, misturadas, resultaram na Hammett. Este capítulo é para vocês, bitcheess 8DD.

**To Mica S.V**: uma das razões para que Adam não tenha sido o felizardo aparece no capítulo seguinte. Keep reading. And thanks (:

Love,  
~ **Nalamin**


	12. Kiss Me Now, Fight Me Later

**Disclaimer:**

J.K nossa que estais em Edimburgo, santificada seja a vossa obra magnífica, Harry Potter, e todos os pequeninos livros relacionados que escreveste entretanto. Seja feita a vossa vontade e fique aqui dito que tudo o que eu peguei emprestado para escrever esta fic Te pertence, e que eu apenas reclamo a ownership da trama e dos personagens que criei (e respectivas famílias). Perdoai-me as minhas (possíveis, porque acho que não cometi nenhuma deliberadamente :o ) ofensas e eu perdoo-Te não teres morto o Harry no final (pelo menos, não _definitivamente_). Não deixais que os teus livros caiam no esquecimento.

Que Merlin nos proteja a todos!

* * *

**Have you met Miss Jones?  
Fanfic by Nalamin**

**Chapter 12:** **Kiss Me Now, Fight Me Later**

_'Mãe,_

_Como estás? Sabes que não pergunto por me preocupar (os verdadeiros Barclay nunca adoecem), mas sim porque foi assim que me educaste: para ser cortês e educada._

_Hoje de manhã recebemos as tuas pequenas missivas. Um metro e meio de pergaminho para o Thomas, sessenta centímetros para a Claire e um cartãozinho para mim! Ora mãe, não precisavas de te esforçar para me agradar! Sinto-me, de alguma maneira que não sei explicar, terrivelmente lisonjeada._

_Por esta altura já deves ter percebido que, se te estou a escrever de volta, é porque, por uma vez, para fugir à rotina, vou acatar uma ordem tua. O Jack ficou…'_

- Eu fiquei de tal modo honrado por poder acompanhar-te a tal festa – a voz de Jack ecoou por cima do ombro de Narcissa, bem perto do seu ouvido. A morena sorriu. -, que aceitei de imediato, agradecendo a Merlin, e à excelentíssima Julie Barclay por me permitirem satisfazer uma das minhas mais secretas fantasias. – Cissa riu.

- Brilhante! Importas-te que te cite? – respondeu, virando a cara para ele, ficando muito (demasiado) perto da boca convidativa do moreno. Na tentativa de não o beijar, olhou-o nos olhos. Má opção! Estava capaz de ser perder naquela cor de mel para sempre.

- De todo. Mas com uma condição. – respondeu ele, sem se afastar um milímetro.

- Qual? – ele sorriu largamente.

- Vais ter de usar um pequeno truque só teu para descobrir.

Cissa sorriu ao perceber o que ele queria dizer. Olhou-o profundamente nos olhos e rapidamente descobriu a condição do rapaz.

' _**Quero desesperadamente beijar-te. '**_

Nunca tinha visto ninguém pensar tão claramente; nunca, em todas as vezes que 'invadira' as mentes das pessoas, vira pensamentos tão claros. Aquela frase aparecia na mente de Jack como um néon que não parava de piscar. Uma coisa era certa: Jack sabia o que queria e quando queria. E o que ele queria naquele momento era beijá-la. E Cissa era rapariga de negar desejos a alguém? Sorriu-lhe e, quebrando a pouca distância que existia entre os dois, beijou-o lenta e demoradamente, apreciando bem o momento.

O que é que havia naquele rapaz que não fosse perfeito? Era simpático, mas não em demasia de modo a tornar-se irritante; era divertido, mas não era um palhaço; adorava ler, mas não era nenhum intelectual; apesar de ser moreno de olhos castanhos, era incrivelmente bonito; e o seu corpo, oh Merlin, o seu corpo parecia ter sido esculpido por um artista inacreditavelmente talentoso; e o melhor de tudo era que ele estava ali, a beijá-la.

Mas, de repente, Cissa deu-se conta de quem era ele. Um dos seus melhores amigos. De alguma maneira, e apesar da fantástica aparência de Jack e do facto de ele querer e estar ali a beijá-la, aquilo não parecia certo a Cissa. 'Estás a ser paranóica, Narcissa. Ele só quer curtir. Aproveita!'. Disposta a seguir este seu pensamento, preparava-se para aprofundar mais o beijo quando…

- Mas que pouca vergonha vem a ser _esta_, Miss Jones! – inquiriu Madame Pince, parando em frente à mesa onde, antes de Jack chegar, Narcissa escrevia para a sua mãe, e fazendo com que os dois se separassem rapidamente.

- A culpa foi minha, Madame Pince. – disse Jack, tentando conter o riso. – Não consegui resistir. Mas já estou de saída, não se preocupe! – acrescentou, antes que Madame Pince pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

- Sim, Madame Pince, eu também me vou já embora. E pedimos desculpa, não volta a acontecer. – disse, educadamente. A bibliotecária, pareceu achar o pedido de desculpas suficiente e, sem mais, voltou para a sua secretária. Jack e Cissa riram baixinho.

- Não podias ter escolhido melhor sítio para este _rendezvous_, Jack. A biblioteca! – o rapaz encolheu os ombros.

- Valeu a pena. – respondeu, sorrindo. Olhou pela janela. – Vamos lá para fora?

- Claro, vamos. – respondeu Cissa, reunindo as suas coisas.

- E a tua carta? – Cissa riu.

- Não é urgente. A minha mãe pode esperar para saber o quão honrado te sentiste com o meu convite. – respondeu, seguindo-o para fora da biblioteca.

Ao andar lado a lado com Jack até ao pátio, Cissa apercebeu-se de que era a primeira vez em muito tempo que se sentia calma, descontraída e, acima de tudo…

…livre.

* * *

- Onde é que eu tinha ficado? – perguntou Cissa, sentando-se perto do lago, encostada a uma árvore. Jack imitou-a.

- Na carta? – Cissa anuiu. – Penso que ias referir a minha reacção ao teu convite. – respondeu com um sorriso.

Cissa não respondeu e, retomando a sua linha de pensamento, continuou a sua carta.

'…_O Jack ficou encantado por poder acompanhar-me à tua pequena festinha. Por isso, quando quiseres, faz o obséquio de mandar o caríssimo vestido que tenho a certeza de que já compraste._

_Ah, diz ao pai que disse olá. Mais uma vez, por uma questão de educação. Que não se saiba por aí que Narcissa Barclay Jones é rude!_

_A tua 'querida' filha_

_Narcissa '_

Sorriu ironicamente. Já conseguia imaginar a elegantíssima Julie Barclay a mandar a sua carta para a lareira ou a discutir com os elfos.

- Fazes uma expressão engraçada quando escreves. – afirmou Jack, olhando para lá do lago. Cissa riu.

- Eu sei, mas não consigo evitar. Tu fazes uma cara engraçada quando te…

- Mas vejam só, será que estamos perante o novo casal-sensação de Hogwarts? Ora, Jones, o Edwin vai ficar destroçado quando souber! – interrompeu Malfoy, aproximando-se deles. Cissa revirou os olhos.

- Queres alguma coisa, Malfoy? **'Sim, Draco, queres alguma coisa? Por que raio te foste intrometer? É melhor pensares rápido, ela está a começar a parecer assassina…'**

- Venho cobrar a dívida, Jones. – Cissa olhou-o confusa, mas depois fez um esgar de compreensão.

- Que dívida, Cissa? – perguntou Jack.

- É uma coisinha entre mim e a doninha, Jack. – disse, olhando o moreno. – E então? – virou a cara para Malfoy. – Qual é o teu último e mais caro desejo? – terminou, dramática.

- Hogsmeade. – respondeu o loiro. Cissa franziu o sobrolho e Jack revirou os olhos, percebendo aonde Malfoy queria chegar.

- Nem penses, não com ela. – disse Jack. - Narcissa não é como a tua namoradinha Eve, Malfoy.

- Eu sei perfeitamente como a Jones é, Sloper. E quem és tu para me dirigires a palavra? – respondeu, com desprezo. Jack sorriu-lhe irónico.

-Ah Malfoy, os insultos de superioridade não resultam comigo, por isso, torno a repetir: não vais levar a tua avante. – Jack levantou-se e prostrou-se em frente a Malfoy.

- Estás a ameaçar-me, Sloper?

- O que é que te parece, Malfoy? – o loiro sorriu de lado.

- Ora, a meu ver estás apenas com medo que a tua namorada saia comigo e ache que eu sou muito melhor partido. Ciúmes são uma coisa muito feia, Sloper. – Jack gargalhou.

- Como se isso fosse possível, Malfoy! Começo a achar que vives num mundo de fantasia…

- Tens razão, Sloper, não é possível. É _certo_. – respondeu Draco, cruzando os braços.

- Ai sim? E que tal se lhe perguntarmos? Ninguém melhor que a própria Narcissa para nos dizer o que é ou não certo. – retorquiu Jack, cruzando também ele os braços.

- Como queiras, Sloper. – Jack e Malfoy viraram-se para encarar Narcissa, que ainda se encontrava sentada no chão. A morena olhou-os zangada.

- Já acabaram? – levantou-se. – É que se não acabaram, por favor, continuem a falar de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui. – Bufou, irritada. - Sabem que mais? Vocês são dois bebés.

- Jones, vê lá com quem…

- Cala-te, Malfoy!

- Cissa…

- E tu também, Jack! Calem-se e ouçam-me com muita atenção: para começar, Malfoy – virou-se para o loiro. -, tira a ideia de que vou contigo a Hogsmeade da cabeça. E depois, Jack – virou-se para o moreno. -, não preciso que me defendas, sou perfeitamente capaz de o fazer sozinha. E o que é certo, meus _idiotas_, é que eu vos vá deixar aqui especados dentro de segundos. E quem sabe, até pode ser que se apaixonem, tal não é a importância que dão um ao outro!

Cissa virou costas aos dois rapazes e começou a caminhar rápida e decididamente em direcção ao castelo, pensando que, provavelmente, teria de fazer uso de Blaise dentro em breve. Precisava mesmo, mas mesmo de 'escapar'.

* * *

**N/A:** Este Jack ainda vai dar muito que falar 8D Reviewsss, honeyss (:

Love,  
~ **Nalamin**


	13. Outbursting & Reminiscing

**Disclaimer:**

J.K nossa que estais em Edimburgo, santificada seja a vossa obra magnífica, Harry Potter, e todos os pequeninos livros relacionados que escreveste entretanto. Seja feita a vossa vontade e fique aqui dito que tudo o que eu peguei emprestado para escrever esta fic Te pertence, e que eu apenas reclamo a ownership da trama e dos personagens que criei (e respectivas famílias). Perdoai-me as minhas (possíveis, porque acho que não cometi nenhuma deliberadamente :o ) ofensas e eu perdoo-Te não teres morto o Harry no final (pelo menos, não _definitivamente_). Não deixais que os teus livros caiam no esquecimento.

Que Merlin nos proteja a todos!

* * *

**Have you met Miss Jones?  
Fanfic by Nalamin**

**Chapter 13:** **Outbursting &** **Reminiscing**

'Bando de idiotas. Já não basta tudo aquilo que tenho de aturar, ainda tenho de levar com as picardias destes dois. Haja paciência!'. Cissa entrava agora no castelo e, disposta a aproveitar o resto da tarde, seguiu calmamente até aos pisos superiores, tendo como destino a torre de astronomia. Ao subir a escadaria do 5º andar, quase que chocava com Daphne e Erika.

- Então meninas, que andam a fazer? – perguntou Cissa.

- Vamos até à biblioteca tratar de uns trabalhos de Feitiços. Vens connosco? – questionou Daphne.

- Saí de lá há pouco, não me apetece voltar. Estava a pensar em ir até à torre de astronomia, relaxar um bocado.

- Não podes subir até lá, Jones. – afirmou Erika, que nunca gostara muito de Narcissa. – O Director mandou fechar aquela área para reparar definitivamente os danos causados no ano pasado, naquela noite. – acrescentou, num tom menos frio. Cissa deu-lhe um sorriso amarelo.

- Obrigada Pratt, mas não vai ser o _Professor _Snape a impedir-me de subir lá a cima.

- Erika, e se fosses andando? Eu já lá vou ter contigo. – disse Daphne, interrompendo qualquer resposta que Erika estivesse a planear dar a Cissa.

- Tudo bem. Até já. – respondeu, descendo as escadas e desaparecendo do campo de visão das raparigas. Daphne olhou em volta verificando se estavam sozinhas antes de falar.

- Narcissa Jones, o que é que tu vais fazer? Nenhuma loucura, espero eu. – disse Daphne, autoritária.

- Não te preocupes, _mamã_, vou só fazer aquilo que disse que ia fazer: relaxar. – A loira olhou-a desconfiada, mas suspirou em resignação.

- Não te esqueças que ninguém te pode ver a passar pelas zonas proibidas. – lembrou Daphne, começando a descer os degraus. Cissa riu.

- Sabes, costuma dizer-se que se não queres que ninguém saiba, não o faças. Eu tenho uma versão diferente. – disse, subindo rapidamente as escadas. Daphne voltou-se e sorriu.

- Ai sim? Qual?

- Se não queres que ninguém saiba, torna-te invisível e depois fá-lo.

Daphne riu e, com um aceno, desceu em direcção à biblioteca.

* * *

– Erika, posso falar contigo por um momento? – perguntou Daphne, pousando a pena.

– Claro, Daph, que se passa?

– Nada, apenas preciso de desabafar.

– Fala à vontade, estou a ouvir. - Daphne sorriu, agradecida.

- Nem preciso de te dizer sobre o que é que preciso de desabafar.

– Oh Daphne…de novo? O que se passa contigo? - Daphne riu.

– Eu sei, mas desta vez não é bem a mesma história.

- Então?

- Acho que gosto de um rapaz. Mas não tenho a certeza de que Cissa ia aprovar. – Erika franziu o sobrolho.

- E porque é que ela tem de aprovar alguma coisa? Aliás, até é melhor que não aprove, já que ultimamente, as tuas escolhas não têm sido as melhores: eles acabam sempre apaixonados pela Jones. – Fez uma pausa. – Não percebo o que é que eles vêem nela. Afinal, o que tem ela de tão especial? - Daphne olhou-a reprovadoramente. - Não é isso que quero dizer, Daphne, não me estava a referir às suas capacidades e ao seu talento e maneira de ser. Estava a falar fisicamente. Ela é completamente…_normal._ Cabelo castanho, olhos castanhos, estatura mediana a cair para o baixinho… - Daphne sorriu.

– Para ti, que tens quase 1,80m, todas as raparigas são baixinhas. Mas eu percebo o que eles vêem nela.

– Percebes? Então porque é que não fazes nada em relação a isso?

– Erika, eu não posso, nem quero, transformar-me na Cissa. Nunca conseguiria ser como ela.

– Como assim?

– Ela é forte. Muito forte, mais do que imaginas. E é apaixonada pela vida, demonstra isso em cada palavra, em cada gesto. É isso que os cativa.

– Então diz-lhe para parar com isso!

– Erika, por amor de Merlin! É a maneira de ser de Cissa! Ela não o faz de propósito. É assim que ela é. - a morena suspirou e revirou os olhos. Daphne olhou para lá da janela. - Só gostava que ela se apercebesse que, de certa forma, magoa. Lá está, é a velha máxima: sabemos sempre quem nos fere, mas nem sempre sabemos a quem ferimos.

– ' De certa forma'? Como assim?

– Oh Erika, Narcissa não faz a mais pequena ideia de que eles estão interessados nela.

– O quê!

– É verdade. Não faz, nem nunca fez. Ela é completamente distante e distraída no que toca a isso.

– Mas ela já andou com alguns rapazes!

– Claro que já, mas isso foi porque _ela_ sentia qualquer coisa por eles e então, fez por conseguir o que queria. Mas quando é ao contrário e eles não são directos no que querem…ela nem nota. – fez uma pausa. – Tenho a certeza de que ouviste a declaração do Edwin no outro dia, na nossa mesa.

- Claro que ouvi, estava lá mesmo ao lado.

- Então, a Cissa não fazia ideia de que ele gostava dela. Eu já tinha reparado que ele andava mais por perto, mas não associei as coisas. O James contou-me depois que já tinha reparado há anos, e que só faltava o pobre rapaz andar com um cartaz por Hogwarts. Acho que, mesmo que andasse, Cissa ia continuar a não perceber. – terminou, rindo.

- A sério? Nunca pensei que Cissa fosse assim. Ela parece tão séria, tão…sei lá. Sempre que ela responde a qualquer coisa nas aulas, fico sempre com a sensação de que ela já sabia aquilo há muitos anos.

– Eu sei. Mas isso é para quem não a conhece bem. Narcissa é a pessoa mais especial que eu já tive a honra de conhecer.

* * *

Chegada ao sétimo e último andar, e depois de verificar se a costa estava livre, Cissa tornou-se invisível e começou a percorrer o corredor que Snape fechara para obras. 'Hum, é do Snape que estamos a falar. Ele deve ter posto aqui algum tipo de encantamento para o avisar se algum aluno passar por aqui. Vejamos…'. Com um pequeno aceno, as barreiras mágicas que Snape ali colocara, e que eram mínimas, desapareceram rapidamente, deixando Cissa segura de que já não havia perigo de caminhar calmamente por ali. Subiu as escadas em caracol ao fundo daquele corredor, e entrou numa porta à direita, a sala de aula de Astronomia. Seguiu até ao fundo da sala e, com apenas mais um aceno, de um pequeno espaço no tecto abriu-se um alçapão, permitindo a Cissa subir até ao telhado.

Fechando a pequena porta atrás de si, a morena dirigiu-se ao seu local favorito, mesmo no meio do telhado, e mesmo centrado com o pôr-do-sol. Ainda faltava uma boa meia hora para que o sol se pusesse, mas não ia sair dali sem o ver. Era a altura em que se sentia mais calma, menos preocupada, em que o fardo não parecia tão pesado nem tão difícil de suportar. Lembrava-se de uma coisa que Cecília dissera uma vez, quando era muito miúda e ainda não tinha consciência do que significava ter um Dom como o de Vitória.

_Tal como todas as crianças pequenas, Narcissa tinha medo do escuro. Numa tarde, não se recordava com precisão de que tarde fora, Cissa e a avó encontravam-se na varanda, vendo os últimos raios de sol beijarem o jardim a que Cecília devotava tanto cuidado._

_- Não gosto quando isto acontece. – exclamou Narcissa, de braços cruzados e tranças no cabelo. – Não gosto quando o sol vai dormir._

_- Mas porquê, minha querida? O crepúsculo é uma parte lindíssima do dia. – aproximou-se da neta. – Repara em como algumas flores se fecham lentamente à medida que o sol desaparece. Ou como os animais voltam para as suas tocas. Ou como o céu fica de uma cor deslumbrante. – Fez uma pausa. – Não achas bonito?_

_- Não! Não gosto das flores a fecharem-se ou os animais a voltarem para as suas casinhas porque sei que é porque estão com frio! E a cor do céu faz-me lembrar sangue, como na minha ferida, no outro dia! E as sombras. Também não gosto delas! – terminou, abanando a cabeça. Cecília sorriu._

_- Mas pensa bem, Narcissa: se as flores não se fecharem e se os animais não se esconderem, provavelmente são atacados pelos animais nocturnos. – Cissa reflectiu por um momento, mas nada disse. Cecília continuou. – E pensa na cor do céu como uma fogueira a brilhar intensamente. Quanto às sombras… - fez uma pausa e Narcissa fitou-a. - Não há razão para termos medo das sombras, minha querida. Olha à tua volta. - Cecília fez um gesto com o braço que açambarcou todo o jardim. – Elas apenas indicam que, em algum lugar próximo, brilha a luz._

_- Mas e o escuro que vem depois? – teimou Narcissa._

_- As nossas vidas são como o curso do sol, querida. É nos momentos mais escuros que há a promessa do amanhecer. Por isso, também não há motivo para temer a noite, Narcissa. Ela tem o poder de nos ensinar muitas coisas que os dias desconhecem._

'E só agora me apercebo de como isso é verdade. Só agora entendo como a noite nos pode trazer as respostas que precisamos de ter ou as perguntas que precisamos de fazer. Só agora entendo como a noite pode ser tranquila e trazer-nos paz…'

- Tinha um palpite de que te ia encontrar por aqui, Jones. – exclamou uma voz, por detrás de Narcissa. A morena revirou os olhos. 'Claro, só podia ser este idiota. Lá se foi a teoria da paz…'

-Não devias deixar a tua namorada sozinha, Malfoy. É rude da tua parte. – disse, fria.

- Ela não é minha namorada, Jones. Temos uma espécie de…acordo. – respondeu, sentando-se a seu lado, a uma distância segura.

- Não estou interessada em saber o tipo de acordos que manténs com as raparigas que engatas, Malfoy. Ou com qualquer outra pessoa. – fez uma pausa e olhou-o. – Excepto, claro, se quiseres contar-me os planos de Voldemort.

Draco olhou-a tão intensamente que Narcissa não julgava conseguir sustentar aquele olhar. No entanto, ele desviou a sua atenção para o sol poente e começou a massajar as têmporas, fechando os olhos em seguida. O silêncio reinava. 'O que será que vai naquela cabeça?' '**Será que ela não consegue PARAR de me perguntar sobre o Lord das Trevas?'**

- Não sei os planos dele, Jones. – respondeu ele, depois de um momento. – Desde o final do ano passado, episódio que tu não cessas de me recordar – continuou ele, num tom ligeiramente dolorido, facto que Cissa notou. -, que a minha família, exceptuando talvez a minha _querida_ tia Bellatrix, não é informada dos planos concretos do Lord das Trevas.

Cissa estava estupefacta. Quando dissera aquilo, não esperava aquela resposta. Uma provocação talvez, ou até um grito ou um insulto, mas uma resposta sincera não estava, de todo, na sua lista de possibilidades. Engolindo em seco, decidiu responder.

- Mas têm ordens, suponho. Não creio que Voldemort vos deixasse estar quietos, impávidos e serenos. – comentou Cissa. Ele anuiu.

- Tivemos de ceder algumas coisas. – A morena suspirou e olhou o horizonte.

- Não as vossas vidas, espero. – ele riu sem vontade.

- Quanto a isso, a sentença já está lida, Jones. – Cissa olhou-o. – Não tenho quaisquer dúvidas que, eventualmente, teremos todos o mesmo fim que Dumbledore. – ela franziu o sobrolho.

- Se tens tanta certeza de que, faças o que fizeres, vais morrer às mãos dele, porque é que não garantes que as últimas coisas que fizeres são pelo nosso lado, pelo lado dos bons? – perguntou, exasperada.

- Como já te disse na outra noite, Jones, a vida não é tão fácil como tu a pintas. – ele fez uma pausa e Cissa riu.

- Se tu ao menos soubesses…! – disseram ambos ao mesmo tempo. Olharam-se e Cissa sorriu levemente.

- Não gostava de estar no teu lugar, Malfoy. – confessou, levantando-se e descendo pelo alçapão.

- Espero que nunca tenhas de ficar, Jones. – disse Draco, baixinho, assim que ouviu Cissa fechar a porta atrás de si.

* * *

**N/A:** Este cap é dedicado a uma _certa pessoa_ que me apelidou de coruja. Obrigada (:

Love,  
**~Nalamin**


	14. Daphne Lying, Narcissa Dying

**Disclaimer:**

J.K nossa que estais em Edimburgo, santificada seja a vossa obra magnífica, Harry Potter, e todos os pequeninos livros relacionados que escreveste entretanto. Seja feita a vossa vontade e fique aqui dito que tudo o que eu peguei emprestado para escrever esta fic Te pertence, e que eu apenas reclamo a ownership da trama e dos personagens que criei (e respectivas famílias). Perdoai-me as minhas (possíveis, porque acho que não cometi nenhuma deliberadamente :o ) ofensas e eu perdoo-Te não teres morto o Harry no final (pelo menos, não _definitivamente_). Não deixais que os teus livros caiam no esquecimento.

Que Merlin nos proteja a todos!

* * *

**Have you met Miss Jones?  
Fanfic by Nalamin**

**Chapter 14:** **Daphe Lying, Narcissa Dying **

Último dia de aulas. Os alunos de Hogwarts estavam em frenesim com a ideia de voltar a casa no dia seguinte e de ter algum tempo de folga dos Carrow e de todos os seus amiguinhos. Apenas uma mão cheia de pessoas pareciam preferir os Devoradores da Morte à outra opção: Narcissa, Tom, Claire, Jack e Draco, porque já sabiam o que os esperava. Uma noite de natal chata, na companhia de todas as outras famílias ricas (leia-se de sangue puro) do mundo bruxo, sem qualquer tipo de possível escapatória e onde teriam de estar vestidos a rigor. Claro está que Jack, Narcissa e os irmãos não sabiam que, este ano, os Malfoy tinham sido convidados. E Draco também não fazia ideia de que iria passar o seu feriado favorito na casa e na companhia da arqui-inimiga que, depois daquele fim de tarde na varanda, já não parecia tão arqui-inimiga assim.

O relógio da torre batia a uma hora da manhã. Narcissa e Daphne, acabadas de sair de uma última 'sessão' com Amycius Carrow antes das férias, desciam as escadas muito calmamente. Não, não era por não estarem com pressa. Apenas o faziam porque a sua saúde, naquele momento, não lhes permitia andar num ritmo mais acelerado. Fora uma das mais duras 'sessões' a que Carrow as submetera. Narcissa, que tinha um corte enorme no pescoço, um braço dorido (Carrow partira-lho, mas Cissa consertara o estrago assim que se vira livre dele) e um joelho desfeito (a pouca energia que lhe restava, não permitiu a Cissa curar também a perna), amparava Daphne, que ameaçava desfalecer a qualquer momento. Teimosa, não deixara que Cissa a levasse à enfermaria para que Madame Pomfrey lhe pudesse tratar do ombro deslocado, do pé partido e das escoriações nas costas. Ao invés, pedira à morena para, com um feitiço, lhe sarar as feridas mais simples.

- Daphne, vamos parar por um momento. Tu não estás nada bem, daqui a pouco desmaias com dores! – exclamou Cissa, parando perto do salão e sentando Daphne num parapeito de janela. Daphne sentou-se e respirou fundo, olhando para a amiga.

- Tu também não pareces nada bem, deixa-me dizer-te. Estás a sangrar, Ci. - Cissa levou a mão ao corte no pescoço para onde a amiga apontava e, sem uma palavra, este deixou de sangrar. No entanto, continuava com muito mau aspecto.

- Isto vai parar a hemorragia, por agora. Depois faço um curativo decente.

- Por agora? Como assim, por agora? Não consegues fazer o que fizeste comigo? – perguntou Daphne entre esgares de dor. Cissa sentou-se a seu lado.

- Lembras-te de uma vez, há muito tempo, te ter dito que podia destruir a torre dos Gryffindor? - Daphne gargalhou.

- Ai , au, não me faças rir, Cissa, isto dói. É claro que lembro. Disseste que o podias fazer mas que, provavelmente, não terias energia para tal.

- Exacto. – Cissa suspirou e olhou para a noite. – Estou demasiado fraca. Hoje não consigo muito mais do que isto. – disse, apontado para o corte no pescoço. – Estás melhor? Podemos continuar? Já falta pouco para as masmorras.

- Acho que sim. Vamos lá.

Com a ajuda de Cissa, Daphne levantou-se devagar e ambas retomaram o passo, em direcção às masmorras. Alguns minutos depois, e entre muitos esgares e gemidos de dor, Cissa descalçou os sapatos a Daphne e ajudou-a a deitar-se na cama.

- Amanhã, se eu ainda não estiver bem, vais ter com Madame Pomfrey, ouviste?

- E tu vais _agora_ ter com Madame Pomfrey. – respondeu Daphne, ajeitando as almofadas. - Estás a sangrar de novo.

Cissa suspirou, cansada, e foi até à casa de banho analisar o corte. Era bastante profundo e estava em muito mau estado devido a todos aqueles pequenos feitiços que Cissa efectuara para controlar a hemorragia. Não querendo piorar o estado do ferimento, a morena pegou numa toalha, molhou-a e colocou-a na ferida, fazendo pressão.

- Estás bem, Ci? – perguntou Daphne, da cama. Cissa riu e voltou para o quarto.

- Para dizer a verdade, já estive melhor. E tenho a certeza que tu também. Portanto, vê se descansas.

- Vou tentar. Vais à enfermaria?

- Sim, trato disto e depois venho dormir. Estou exausta e amanhã ainda tenho de voltar para Londres. – respondeu Cissa, despindo o uniforme.

- Ah sim, o Natal com os Nashville. Sabes que, se quiseres, podes fugir e vir ter comigo. – respondeu Daphne com um sorriso .

- Aposto que a minha mãe adoraria que eu fugisse para Paris a meio de uma das festas dela. E os meus irmãos e o Jack iam ser muito compreensivos, não haja dúvida. – respondeu, enquanto tentava vestir as calças sem deixar de fazer pressão na ferida do pescoço.

- Por falar em Jack, como é que estão as coisas? Já falaram? – Cissa encolheu os ombros.

- Ultimamente tem sido mais físico, se é que me compreendes. E se bom dia, boa tarde e boa noite contar como falar, nesse caso sim, já falámos.

- Não acredito que ele ainda esteja chateado!

- Ele é mesmo assim. Tenho é pena do Tom, o Jack deve ter-lhe feito a vida num inferno durante estas duas semanas. – respondeu Cissa, conseguindo finalmente vestir as calças, sem reparar no sorriso que Daphne dera ao ouvir o nome de Tom. – Já está. Vou ter com Madame Pomfrey. Não queres que lhe peça uma poção nem nada?

- Não, eu espero pelo restabelecimento da minha curandeira pessoal. – respondeu Daph com um sorriso.

- Está bem. Mas talvez passe pela cozinha. Daí já queres qualquer coisa, suponho. – comentou, vestindo o roupão.

- Muffins, Cissa, muitos muffins! – respondeu, alegre.

Cissa riu e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Caminhou silenciosamente pelo corredor das camaratas até às escadas. Ia começar a descer quando sentiu uma enorme tontura. ' O que raio se passa?'. Respirou fundo e esperou até que passasse completamente. Continuou a descer as escadas e, no último degrau, a cena repetiu-se, desta vez fazendo com que tivesse de se agarrar ao sofá mais próximo para não cair. 'Aguenta-te, foi só uma tontura. Só tens de conseguir chegar lá acima de novo'. Cissa virou-se e, quando ia começar a caminhar, teve outra enorme tontura, que a fez cair de joelhos. A morena não sabia o que tinha e, se fosse alguma coisa grave, algum feitiço perverso que o Carrow lhe lançara, não estava ali ninguém para a acudir. 'Meu Merlin, e agora?'. Fechou os olhos na tentativa de se concentrar, acabando, no entanto, por mergulhar na escuridão total. Mas, no segundo imediatamente antes de apagar, tinha a certeza de ter ouvido alguém chamar por si.

Teria sido a Morte que clamara o seu nome?

* * *

**N/A:** Muahaha fi-la desfalecer! Será que é definitivamente ou vou dar uma de JK e trazê-la de volta à vida? :O

Love,  
~ **Nalamin**


	15. Returning Home For The Holidays

**Disclaimer:**

J.K nossa que estais em Edimburgo, santificada seja a vossa obra magnífica, Harry Potter, e todos os pequeninos livros relacionados que escreveste entretanto. Seja feita a vossa vontade e fique aqui dito que tudo o que eu peguei emprestado para escrever esta fic Te pertence, e que eu apenas reclamo a ownership da trama e dos personagens que criei (e respectivas famílias). Perdoai-me as minhas (possíveis, porque acho que não cometi nenhuma deliberadamente :o ) ofensas e eu perdoo-Te não teres morto o Harry no final (pelo menos, não _definitivamente_). Não deixais que os teus livros caiam no esquecimento.

Que Merlin nos proteja a todos!

**N/A:** Este e o capítulo anterior são dedicados à Mica S.V, como presente de aniversário. Muitos parabéns! Que contes muitos e sejas muito feliz! :'D

* * *

**Have you met Miss Jones?  
Fanfic by Nalamin**

**Chapter 15:** **Returning Home For The Holidays**

Estava deitada em cima de uma coisa muito suave, como pétalas de rosa. Não queria abrir os olhos e verificar se eram mesmo pétalas de rosa, isso requeria muito esforço. Sentia-se cansada, dorida, contudo relaxada. E mesmo sem abrir os olhos, conseguia perceber que se encontrava num sítio bastante escuro. Se havia alguma iluminação, era realmente muito ténue. Onde estaria? Será que era aquilo que havia para lá da vida terrena? Queria olhar e ver, descobrir onde se encontrava. Mas tinha medo, receio, estava assustada, sentia-se indefesa. E se alguém a atacasse, lhe fizesse mal? Começou a tremer, queria sair daquele lugar, voltar para casa. De repente, sentiu algo a acariciar-lhe a face. Era ainda mais suave do que a superfície onde estava deitada. Aquela carícia fez com que, de uma forma que não sabia explicar, se acalmasse, com que conseguisse voltar para aquela zona de conforto onde se encontrava antes. Sorriu levemente e, passados segundos, tornara a mergulhar na escuridão.

* * *

Quando Cissa abriu os olhos, não sabia dizer onde se encontrava, embora o lugar não lhe fosse estranho. Respirou fundo e voltou-se de barriga para cima, espreguiçando-se e, em seguida, sentando-se na cama. Ao olhar com mais atenção para si mesma, verificou que o seu joelho esquerdo estava ligado. 'Não me lembro de ter tratado do joelho…'. Olhou com mais atenção para si e verificou que as suas 'mazelas de guerra', provocadas pela sessão com o Carrow tinham desaparecido. Deu uma olhada em redor. Lençóis de seda cinzentos, cobertores e cortinas verdes, cama de dossel, secretária ao lado de uma porta, divã ao lado de outra porta…Aquele local era mesmo muito familiar. 'Hogwarts! Não saí de Hogwarts! Melhor, nem sequer saí das masmorras dos Slytherin! O que raio aconteceu ontem à noite?'. Subitamente, começou a ouvir um barulho vindo para lá da porta que Cissa sabia ser da casa de banho. Água a correr. Não estava sozinha! 'É claro que não, alguém teve de me trazer para aqui'.

E agora?

* * *

- Cissa! Cissa, por onde é que andaste? – gritava Daphne, perto das enormes portas do castelo, abertas para que os alunos saíssem com Hagrid para a estação. – Ia agora iniciar uma busca, estava a começar a ficar preocupada. Não me digas que te fechaste de novo na sala das necessidades? – terminou Daphne num tom mais baixo, agora que a morena se encontrava à sua frente.

- Se queres saber a verdade, não tenho a certeza. – respondeu Cissa, apertando o casaco e fazendo um rabo de cavalo. Saíra tão à pressa do quarto da pessoa que a 'salvara' que se viera a vestir durante todo o caminho, desde as masmorras até ali.

- Como assim? O que se passou, Cissa? – olhou com mais atenção para a amiga. – Onde é que está o teu malão?

- Não preciso de levar malão, tenho toneladas de roupa em casa. Onde é que estão os meus irmãos e o Jack?

- Foram com Claire à torre dos Gryffindor, ela esqueceu-se de qualquer coisa. Mas não me respondeste! O que aconteceu ontem à noite? – Cissa suspirou.

- Então, saí do quarto e ia começar a descer as escadas quando…

- Finalmente, Narcissa, pensámos que ias ficar para trás! – exclamou Claire, aproximando-se das raparigas. A morena riu.

- Sabes bem que não me importava nada que isso acontecesse. Olá Thomas, Jack. E James! Vens connosco?

- Olá, Narcissa. – respondeu Tom, dando um beijo na bochecha da irmã.

- Cissa. – disse Jack, sem a olhar.

- Sabes bem que não podia perder uma viagem no Expresso. – respondeu James, de mãos nos bolsos, sorrindo.

- Estamos todos? Daqui a pouco partem sem nós. – avisou Daphne.

- Estamos. Vamos embora.

Cissa deu um último olhar ao castelo, em jeito de despedida, e seguiu os outros para fora dos terrenos de Hogwarts.

* * *

Sempre adorara o Expresso. Fosse onde fosse que acabasse sentada, a animação era constante. Parecia que, naquelas horas de viagem, não havia um feiticeiro louco a tentar governar pela força o mundo da magia. As gargalhadas não paravam e a cumplicidade entre as pessoas sentia-se a cada gesto. Claro está que os doces também ajudavam.

- Hey Jack! Comeste o meu último sapo de chocolate! – exclamou Claire, dando uma pancadinha no braço do moreno, que sorriu divertido.

- Ora, ele estava mesmo ali, a pedir para ser comido, e eu não resisti!

- Ouçam lá, onde é que o Tom se meteu? – perguntou Cissa.

- Acho que foi ter um amigo. Qualquer coisa sobre ' uma surpresa agradável' que ele teve há umas semanas. – respondeu James. Cissa franziu o sobrolho.

- Surpresa agradável?

- Onde é que estão os meus bolos de caldeirão, James? – perguntou Daphne.

- Hum...não tenho a certeza. Algures entre o estômago e o intestino.. – disse, fingindo reflectir sobre o assunto e fazendo Daphne rir.

- Se quiserem vou comprar mais, meninas. Os meus feijões de todos os sabores também já acabaram. – afirmou Cissa.

- Não te importas, Ci? – perguntou Claire.

- É claro que não, até precisava de esticar as pernas. E aproveito e procuro o Thomas. Até já.

Saiu do compartimento e virou à direita, disposta a procurar a senhora do carrinho dos doces. Caminhou lentamente, cumprimentando alguns conhecidos que se encontravam também eles nos corredores ou nos compartimentos. Perdeu 15 minutos a conversar com o professor Slughorn sobre o seu Natal, mas logo em seguida encontrou o carrinho dos doces.

- Três bolos de caldeirão, cinco sapos de chocolate e um pacote de feijões de todos os sabores, se faz favor. – disse, educada.

- A isso é que eu chamo fome! – exclamou uma voz atrás de si.

- Adam! – abraçou-o. – Já não te vejo há quê? Duas, três semanas?

- Sim, estive ocupado com o Quidditch. E além disso, tive de me aplicar a transfiguração. A McGonagall matava-me se eu tirasse outro F.

- Ou transfigurava-te num livro! – riram. – Porque é que não te vens sentar comigo e com Daphne? Estão lá mais uns amigos, mas eles são todos excelentes.

- Bom, já que convidas, aceito. – respondeu, sorridente.

- Óptimo. – virou-se para a senhora e aceitou os doces que esta lhe estendia. – Obrigada. – tornou a voltar-se para Adam. – Queres alguma coisa? Eu ofereço.

- Não, obrigada, vim só esticar as pernas. Vamos, então?

- Olha, vai andando. Eu tenho de procurar o meu irmão, não sabemos dele há algum tempo. É a cabine mesmo no meio do comboio. Assim que olhares reconheces logo o cabelo da Daph. – acrescentou, com um sorriso. – Ah, e leva os doces. – entregou-lhe os bolos e os sapos de chocolate. – Vais ser muito bem recebido, acredita. – Adam riu.

- Tudo bem. Vemo-nos depois, então.

- Sim, até já!

Cissa continuou a andar, rumo ao fim do comboio, espreitando para todos os compartimentos, procurando por Tom. 'Mas onde é que ele se meteu?'. Encolhendo os ombros, seguiu em frente, acabando na última cabine do Expresso, que estava vazia. Entrou e sentou-se perto da janela, comendo os feijões que comprara há minutos e pensando na noite anterior.

'Quem terá sido? Li os pensamentos de James e não me parece que tenha sido ele. O Jack e o Tom não foram de certeza, são Gryffindor, e eu estava ainda na torre dos Slytherin. Mas aquele quarto…não era uma camarata. Era um quarto como o meu. Será que foi algum Prefeito que me ajudou? Mas eu não faço ideia de quem sejam os Prefeitos dos Slytherin! E foi um rapaz ou uma rapariga? Bom, se tivesse de julgar por aquele quarto, diria que era um rapaz. Estava demasiado simples: cama, poltrona, secretária. Mas tinha os melhores lençóis onde já dormi! Nem os da minha cama em Londres são tão bons! De qualquer forma, rapaz ou rapariga, foi mesmo decente da parte da pessoa cuidar de mim, emprestar-me a sua cama e ainda me ligar o joelho'. Suspirou e levou a mão ao pescoço, massajando levemente. De repente, lembrou-se. ' O meu ferimento…também está curado! Então também me levou a Madame Pomfrey, porque um simples feitiço não bastava para me curar completamente. Meu Merlin, quem terá sido?'

- A trabalhar para a engorda, Jones? Por favor, não pares. – ecoou uma voz vinda da porta, despertando-a dos seus devaneios. Revirou os olhos.

- Não sei de que maneira isso te pode interessar, Malfoy.

- Então, se engordares – disse ele, entrando no compartimento e sentando-se à frente da morena, de braços cruzados. -, isso prejudica-te no Quidditch. Logo, eu volto à equipa de onde nunca deveria ter saído. – Cissa bufou.

- Não saíste da equipa, Malfoy. Passaste a suplente.

- Vai dar no mesmo. – respondeu ele, olhando pela janela.

Durante um longo tempo, a única coisa que se ouvia era Cissa comendo os feijões e o comboio deslizando pelos carris. Aquele compartimento estava suficientemente distanciado dos outros para que os risos e vozes dos outros alunos não fossem perceptíveis. Levando, mais uma vez, a mão ao pacote dos doces, Cissa apercebeu-se de que tinham acabado.

- Acabaram. – afirmou, constatando o óbvio. – Vou comprar mais. Adeus, Malfoy. – Cissa levantou-se mas, ao primeiro passo, uma dor lancinante no pescoço, fê-la desequilibrar-se. No entanto, nunca chegou a cair, pois Malfoy amparou-a pela cintura no último momento.

- Jones? – perguntou ele ao seu ouvido.

Apesar da dor que sentia, Cissa não conseguiu deixar de se arrepiar ao ouvir a voz dele tão perto do seu ouvido; ao sentir as suas costas de encontro ao peito dele e as mãos fortes dele a agarrarem-lhe a cintura. E aquele tom, seria de preocupação?

- Estou bem, Malfoy. Acho que só preciso de me sentar.

Como se tivesse recebido uma ordem, o loiro recuou um pouco e sentou-a no mesmo lugar de onde se levantara, para depois também ele se sentar no mesmo sítio.

- Não vais morrer pois não, Jones? Não quero ser…

- …acusado de assassínio, já sei, já me disseste isso. – respondeu Cissa, de olhos fechados, massajando energicamente o pescoço. – A dor não pára, não sei o que se passa. Pensava que o bom samaritano de ontem à noite me tinha curado. - Cissa estava de olhos fechados e, por isso, não viu o sorriso divertido de Draco Malfoy enquanto olhava para ela.

- _Bom samaritano_, Jones? É isso que lhe chamam hoje em dia? – Cissa olhou-o, irritada.

- Não era a _isso_ que me referia, doninha. Ontem, de madrugada, acho que desmaiei na sala comum. E quando acordei, estava no quarto de alguém. Esse alguém tinha tratado das minhas feridas e até me emprestou a cama. Mas não sei quem foi.

- Não me digas que fugiste de lá, Jones. Pensei que fosses mais corajosa. – comentou Draco, de braços cruzados e sorrindo de lado.

- Cala-te, idiota. Eu ia ficar e agradecer, mas olhei para o relógio e faltavam 15 minutos para as carruagens partirem, tinha de me despachar. Já para não falar de que a tua prima devia andar louca à minha procura. – rematou Cissa.

- Desculpas, Jones, só desculpas. Acho que o mundo tem de saber que Narcissa Jones foi demasiado cobarde para agradecer ao rapaz que a salvou de um destino incerto! – 'Rapaz? Eu não disse que tinha sido um rapaz!'

- Como é que sabes que foi um rapaz, Malfoy? Eu não disse nada sobre isso. – **'Porra. Pensa rápido, pensa rápido!'**

- Ora, Jones, para além de cobarde também és burra? Pensa: uma rapariga bonita inanimada no chão da sala comum a altas horas da madrugada. Achas que serias salva por uma das tuas coleguinhas?

- Espera lá, Malfoy. – Cissa inclinou-se na direcção dele, ainda massajando o pescoço. A dor começava a passar. – Acho que não ouvi bem. Acabaste de dizer que eu era bonita? - **'MERDA, Malfoy! És um idiota.'**

- Pensei que tivesses espelhos em casa, Jones. Por Merlin, não me digas que és tão pobre quanto o Weasley! – Cissa recostou-se de novo, olhando-o com desprezo.

- És mesmo otário, Malfoy. Eu até podia ser a rapariga mais linda do mundo mas, se fosse pobre, não ias querer ter nada a ver comigo. Incrível como o dinheiro é a única coisa a que dás importância.

- Querias que tivesse, Jones? – Cissa olhou-o, confusa.

- Que tivesses o quê?

- Alguma coisa a ver contigo. – Cissa olhou-o, fazendo uma cara de nojo.

- É claro que não!

- Mentirosa.

- Cala-te.

- É muito feio mentir, Jones. A tua mamã não te ensinou isso? – Cissa riu.

- A educação que a minha mãe me deu pouco teve a ver com saber distinguir o bem do mal. – respondeu, olhando pela janela. O loiro gargalhou, o que fez Cissa olhar para ele, espantada. Era um riso genuíno. Era…agradável ouvi-lo rir assim.

- Parece que afinal sempre tenho algo a ver contigo, Jones.

- A educação? – Ele anuiu. – Não me parece, Malfoy. – ele olhou-a, pedindo uma explicação. – Porque apesar da minha mãe não me ter ensinado nada de útil, a minha avó tratou disso. Portanto, hoje sei distinguir o bem do mal. Não creio que tu saibas.

Draco olhou-a ferozmente. O que é que ela sabia sobre isso? O que é que ela sabia sobre o bem e especialmente sobre o mal? Se ela imaginasse sequer como era, não fazia aqueles comentários insolentes. Se ela tivesse ideia…

- Não sabes do que falas, Jones. Não tens ideia nenhuma.

- Talvez. Mas duma coisa sei, aliás, tenho a certeza. Estive e sempre vou estar do lado do bem, seja lá o que for que isso signifique. – Draco sorriu de lado.

- Mas o mal é tão mais aliciante, Jones. Devias passar para o meu lado. Nós temos muitos doces, sabes. – Cissa deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Obrigada pela oferta, Malfoy, mas dispenso.

- Sem experimentares? Jones, cada vez mais vejo a tua covardia…

- Só vês o que queres ver, Malfoy. – levantou-se. – Vou ter com Daphne. Já agora, onde é que está o Blaise?

- Precisas de_ 'escapar'_ de novo, Jones?

Não tinha como ver o seu reflexo, mas Cissa tinha a certeza de que tinha ruborizado até ao extremo. Como é que Blaise se atrevera a contar àquela doninha irritante que ela lhe tinha pedido para…'Que raiva, Zabini, vais pagá-las!'.

- Não, Malfoy, mas obrigado por te preocupares. – conseguiu dizer, sem olhar para a cara dele. – Afinal, onde é que ele está?

- Deve estar a 'escapar' com a Hammett algures neste comboio. – respondeu o loiro entediado. Cissa riu.

- Com a Hammett? Essa não é a tua namorada? Então, Malfoy? Agora para além de irritante, prepotente e idiota, ah, e homicida, também és _chifrudo_? – respondeu, encostando-se à porta. Draco olhou-a mortalmente.

- Tento na língua, Jones. E a Hammett não é minha namorada. Já devias saber que nem eu nem o Blaise somos desse tipo.

- Ora, no caso do Blaise é só porque ele ainda não encontrou alguém de que realmente goste.

- E no meu caso? – perguntou ele, fingindo (fingir) interesse.

- Tu? Não tenho a certeza de que possas gostar mesmo de alguém. Excepto, é claro, se esse 'alguém' existir em forma de galeão, leão ou knut. Diz-me cá, qual deles é a Hammett? Dado a inteligência dela eu diria…1/4 de knut. E daí talvez já fosse pedir de mais.

- Muito engraçada.

- Eu sei, obrigada. Faz parte do meu encanto.

- Que encanto, Jones?

- Então, Malfoy, logo tu, de todas as pessoas, devias saber. Não foi isso que te fez beijar-me, na outra noite? – respondeu, sarcástica, virando costas e saindo do compartimento, deixando para trás um Draco Malfoy muito pensativo.

* * *

**N/A:**Férias de Natal! Serão, definitivamente, aquelas de que Cissa se vai lembrar p'ra sempre. Why? Bom, há que esperar para ver 8D

Dêem _Go,_ sim? :D

Love,  
**~Nalamin**


	16. Surprises

**Disclaimer: **sim, J.K, é tudo (infelizmente) teu. Excepto, é claro, a Narcissa & Cia. 8D

* * *

**Have you met Miss Jones?  
Fanfic by Nalamin**

**Chapter 16:** **Surprises **

- Boa tarde, Mr e Mrs. Bancroft. Como estão? - 'Fantástico. Venho para casa para aturar isto.' - Ms Turner, como vai? Mr Troy, gosto em vê-lo. - ' Meu Merlin, porquê eu? Onde é que estão o Tom e Claire?'. - Mr Nashville! Vanessa, Jessica, há quanto tempo! - 'Arghhh, odeio esta gente'. - Jack Senior! Violet! – 'Finalmente!'. Cissa abraçou os pais de Jack, agradecendo a Merlin por finalmente estar ali alguém que conhecia e gostava.

- Que saudades, Cici! – respondeu Violet. – Estás lindíssima!

Uma coisa que Julie Barclay sempre fizera na perfeição era a escolha dos vestidos magníficos que Cissa tinha de usar em todos os eventos sociais que a mãe promovia. Era a única parte boa daquelas noites entediantes que passava a ouvir falar do último caso que Madame Blanche tivera com um dos estagiários do Ministério. E naquela noite de consoada, estava mesmo bonita. O vestido comprido prateado e sem alças caía-lhe na perfeição. Os pequenos diamantes incrustados ao longo de todo o vestido faziam-no brilhar, tal qual uma estrela. E o seu longo cabelo apanhado num coque frouxo, deixando alguns caracóis soltos, só acentuava mais o brilho do vestido.

- Ora, obrigada. Todos os créditos para a minha mãe, como sempre. – voltou-se para o homem. – Jack Senior, há algum dia que não me faça sentir completamente deselegante? – elogiou, sorrindo. Ele riu.

- Parece-me que não estás recordada das férias que passávamos na costa, minha querida. – 'Oh céus, pode crer que me lembro!' – Violet riu.

- Sim, Cici, lembras-te daqueles calções horríveis que ele usou no ano em que fomos ver a final da Taça Mundial de Quidditch? – Cissa anuiu. – Ele ainda os usa aos fins-de-semana.

- Jack, eu teria vergonha! – gracejou Cissa.

- Não digas nada à tua mãe, ainda me faz uma vistoria às gavetas.

- Oh querido, só Merlin sabe como precisavas de uma intervenção da Jules. – Violet olhou em volta. – Mas onde é que está o Jackson?

- Sim, vinha mesmo atrás de nós. Ah, ali está ele! Jack, filho, vem dizer olá a Narcissa!

Cissa olhou na direcção para onde Jack Senior falava e não pôde deixar de se espantar. Nunca vira Jack tão elegante. Era, sem dúvida, um dos rapazes mais bonitos que conhecia, mas vestido daquela maneira…Merlin. Envergava um smoking simples, apenas com o pequeno pormenor de que o casaco, ao invés do convencional preto, era prateado, exactamente da mesma cor do seu vestido, e ele trazia-o pendurado no braço direito. Não trazia gravata e tinha os primeiros botões da camisa desabotoados, o que deixava adivinhar o que Cissa sabia ser um tronco muitíssimo bem constituído. E aquele sorriso perfeito que ele tinha no rosto completava o conjunto. Estava deslumbrante e parecia que não tinha feito esforço nenhum para tal. ' Ao contrário de mim, que demorei séculos até pôr este cabelo como deve de ser'.

- Olá, Ci. – cumprimentou ele com um sorriso. – Antes que possa perguntar alguma coisa, mãe – disse, voltando-se para a mãe e revirando os olhos enquanto ela lhe penteava o cabelo. Cissa sorriu. -, demorei porque fui guardar os casacos.

- Ohh, já viste, Cici? O meu pequeno cavalheiro. – Cissa riu.

- Sem dúvida, Violet. Vamos, então? O jantar vai ser servido em breve.

- Sim, querida, vamos. Mas, Narcissa…penso que vem ali mais alguém. – disse Jack Senior, apontando para as descomunais portas de madeira que davam entrada para a mansão.

- Oh…bom, então vão indo que eu já vou ter convosco, sim?

- Claro, Cici, até já. – Cissa sorriu em resposta e ia-se voltar para ir receber os restantes convidados, quando Jack lhe agarrou o pulso.

- Narcissa...- começou, puxando-a para mais perto. – Desculpa. – disse, sincero. Cissa sorriu levemente.

- Tudo bem, não te preocupes. Mas…

- Mas… - encorajou Jack, aproximando-se mais um pouco.

- Mas podias ter dito isso mais cedo. Senti a tua falta. – Ele sorriu, alegre.

- Óptimo. – Cissa riu e deu-lhe uma palmadinha no peito, fingindo indignação.

- Muito engraçado, Mr. Sloper! – Cissa olhou por cima do seu ombro. Os convidados estavam mesmo a chegar. – Tenho de ir.

- Eu sei. – aproximou-se ainda mais da morena e inclinou-se para o seu ouvido. – Esse vestido…quero vê-lo no chão do teu quarto. – segredou, sorrindo e afastando-se em seguida.

Cissa riu e dirigiu-se à entrada, pronta para receber os últimos convidados.

* * *

- Ora ora, Jones, agora também fazes trabalho de elfo?

Cissa virou a cabeça com tal velocidade que até Merlin teria ficado com um torcicolo. No entanto, talvez fosse por ver a pessoa que falara, talvez fosse por ter virado a cabeça depressa, a dor dilacerante na ferida do pescoço voltou. Ia vacilar, mas no último momento lembrou-se de onde estava, de quem era (ou aparentava ser naquele momento), e de quem tinha à sua frente. Respirou fundo e, tentando controlar a dor, olhou-o nos olhos, enojada.

- Tu persegues-me, criatura? O que é que tenho de fazer para que me desampares a loja?

- E quem és tu, rapariguinha, para falares assim com o meu filho? – Narcissa Malfoy, loira e elegante, aproximou-se do filho e prostrou-se a seu lado. – Exijo falar com um dos Barclay, imediatamente. – Cissa, ainda combatendo a dor, aproximou-se ligeiramente da mulher que sabia ser a sua homónima.

- Está a falar com uma Barclay, Mrs. Malfoy. – Tanto Draco como a mãe não conseguiram deixar de fazer esgares de espanto. - E uma vez que está na minha casa, Mrs. Malfoy, deixe-me dizer-lhe que não admito faltas de respeito a mim ou à minha família e que não tenho qualquer problema em pô-la, a si e ao seu filho, fora da minha propriedade. Estamos entendidas?

- Rapariga insolente! Como ousas? Sabes com quem estás a falar?

- Claro que sim, Mrs. Malfoy, perfeitamente. E a senhora? Tem noção de a quem está a fazer perder tempo? - Draco olhava furiosamente para Cissa, mas a raiva de Narcissa Malfoy suplantava esse olhar, de tal modo que não foi capaz de formular uma resposta. – Penso que já chega de conversa por hoje. Permitem que vos indique a sala de jantar? – acrescentou Cissa. A dor no pescoço começava a piorar.

Mrs. Malfoy endireitou os ombros e, depois de mais um olhar de ódio, passou em frente a Cissa, andando depressa rumo ao salão. No entanto, Malfoy deixou-se ficar para trás e assim que a mãe desapareceu de vista, não tardou a dar ar da sua graça.

- Garanto-te, Jones…- disse, ameaçador, aproximando-se da morena. – Garanto-te que se voltas a falar assim à minha mãe…

- Não, Malfoy, NÃO OUSES AMEAÇAR-ME! – explodiu Cissa. – Eu não tenho de aturar as tretas da tua família dentro da MINHA PRÓPRIA CASA! – 'Por Merlin, já não aguento mais a dor…tenho de sair daqui'.

Cissa virou costas e andou o mais depressa possível até ao jardim das traseiras, sentando-se no baloiço que o tio Aled construíra para si há muitos anos e tentando relaxar. Que tipo de feitiço seria aquele que quase a fazia desejar estar numa sessão com o Carrow? A sua magia não funcionara. Tentara curar-se inúmeras vezes, mas o único resultado dessas tentativas foi uma grande perda de energia. 'Desta vez, o Dom não me valeu de nada. Se ao menos a avó estivesse aqui…'

- Narcissa? Estás bem? – perguntou James, vindo do interior da mansão.

- Olá. Não, nem por isso. – James aproximou-se rapidamente da prima e ajoelhou-se à sua frente.

- O que é que se passa?

- É esta coisa, esta ferida que não sara. Não consigo fazer parar de doer. Já para não falar que o Malfoy e a mamã acabaram de armar escândalo há 5 minutos atrás no meio do hall. Graças a Merlin que foram os últimos convidados. Parece que ninguém se lembrou de me avisar de que iria passar o natal com os Malfoy.

- Se te consola, - começou James, sentando-se a seu lado. – eu também não sabia. Aliás, acho que ninguém sabia.

- Como assim, ' ninguém sabia'? Eles foram convidados, a minha mãe tinha de saber.

- Pelo que ouvi das conversas de há pouco, foi o teu pai quem os convidou. Ouvi a tua mãe ralhar-lhe por não ter uma mesa 'com lírios brancos, como a Narcissa Malfoy gosta'. Portanto, acho que ela não sabia.

- Que esquisito. Que razão teria o meu pai para convidar os Malfoy?

A pergunta ficou a pairar no ar, pois nenhum deles sabia a resposta. Narcissa mal conhecia ou via o pai e James só estava com o tio uma vez por ano, e as únicas palavras que lhe dirigia eram 'feliz natal'.

- Tenho fome. Vens para dentro? O jantar já deve ter sido servido. – disse James. Cissa suspirou, massajando o pescoço. Ainda não estava a 100%.

- Acho que não. – olhou o céu. – Está uma noite perfeita, acho que vou comer aqui fora. Onde é que estão o Tom e a Claire? Talvez eles queiram fazer-me companhia. – James riu.

- A tua mãe só os deixa mexer para pegar nos talheres.

- E como é que tu fugiste a tal castigo?

- Disse que vinha à tua procura. Mas afinal…-disse, levantando-se começando a dirigir-se para o salão. – Afinal parece que não te encontrei.

Cissa riu e seguiu o primo com o olhar até o perder de vista.

* * *

Algumas horas depois, findado o jantar e fumados os charutos, os vampiros (como Cissa gostava de lhes chamar, já que nada viam para além do sangue puro) da mais alta classe da sociedade bruxa dividiram-se em dois grupos: as senhoras juntaram-se num lado da sala para comentar as últimas novidades do catálogo de Madame Malkin; os senhores, juntaram-se em pequenos grupos, permutando entre eles durante toda a noite. 'Incrível. Isto é como observar o comportamento dos animais dentro do seu grupo.'

- Não me digas que estás de novo a compará-los com animais, Ci. – exclamou Jack, descendo as escadas e prostrando-se atrás da morena, agarrando-a pela cintura. – Olá. – acrescentou, sorrindo e beijando-a na face.

- Ora, que queres? – respondeu, sem o olhar. - Não consigo evitar. -terminou, voltando-se para Jack e pondo os braços em torno do seu pescoço. – Olá.

- O que eu quero é levar-te para cima. São quase duas da manhã, ninguém vai dar pela nossa falta. – Cissa riu.

- Excepto os teus pais, claro.

- Oh, não te preocupes com eles. Tudo o que importa é que eu esteja em casa amanhã às sete. – Cissa franziu o sobrolho.

- Não vais abrir os presentes connosco?

- Não, mudança de planos. Vou até Liverpool, passar o dia com os meus avós.

- Ah, então é mesmo melhor irmos para cima.

Sem hesitar, Jack pegou na mão de Cissa e levou-a escada acima, em direcção ao quarto da morena, que se situava no último piso da mansão.

- Sabes, agora que penso nisto, devíamos ter ido pela passagem da biblioteca. Esqueci-me de que era tão longe. – Cissa riu.

- A culpa é das tuas hormonas, Jack.

- Ora, não querias que elas ficassem quietas perante uma rapariga como tu, pois não? – respondeu ele, fazendo-a parar para que a pudesse beijar. – Sabes que mais? – acrescentou, interrompendo o beijo e fazendo a morena recuar, de encontro à parede. – Acho que não posso esperar até chegarmos ao quarto.

Cissa riu e deixou que ele a beijasse. Aqueles beijos eram, no mínimo, viciantes! Ora calmos e carinhosos, ora apaixonados e ternos, ora sôfregos e possessivos, ora agressivos e extremamente sexy. Mas não eram só os beijos. As mãos de Jack percorriam livremente o seu corpo, e sabiam exactamente o que faziam. Aquele território não era novidade para ele, portanto, ele sabia como, quando, onde e o que fazer para agradar, de modo que, depois de alguns minutos, as suas mãos deslizaram suavemente para o fecho do vestido de Narcissa, começando a desapertá-lo muito, _muito _lentamente.

_'…Mas não resisto à tentação se não disseres a ninguém  
Isto é apenas atracção convinha sublinhar bem  
Antes de ultrapassar a linha que nos tem como amantes, ok?  
Vieram noites de prazer e nunca foi preciso uma cama  
O sentimento de alguém de quem sem crer se ama '_

- Estás a dar comigo em louca. – disse Cissa, corada e respirando rápido.

- Eu sei. – respondeu ele, sorrindo e beijando-lhe o pescoço.

- Odeio-te por isso, sabes? – gracejou Cissa, fechando os olhos para sentir melhor os lábios dele na sua orelha.

- Odeias? Hum, isso não é nada positivo. – respondeu ele, beijando-a e continuando a desapertar o vestido da morena.

- Ora, porquê? – retorquiu Cissa, ainda de olhos fechados, deixando-o beijar a sua omoplata.

- Porque eu _amo-te_.

Cissa abriu rapidamente os olhos e entrou em modo alarme. ' Ama-me? AMA-ME? Mas eu pensava que o que nós tínhamos era uma coisa sem compromisso! OH MEU MERLIN, PORQUÊ EU? Como é que eu lhe vou dizer que…'

- Jack? Jack, pára por um momento. – Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou-a.

- O que foi? Magoei-te?

- Não, nada disso. – Cissa respirou fundo. – Jack...tu disseste que me _amavas_. – Ele sorriu.

- Verdade.

_' Tento resistir a esta tentação  
Por mais que eu queira tenho de dizer que não  
Se entre nós não pode haver uma relação  
Não passa mais do que uma forte atracção '  
(Resistir à Tentação (O Crime do Padre Amaro) - Sam The Kid ft. Pac e Sp)_

- Mas Jack...eu sei que não falámos realmente sobre isto, mas eu pensava que este…'entendimento' que nós tínhamos era uma coisa sem compromisso. – disse Cissa, tentando ser o mais doce possível. 'Ele vai odiar-me. Para sempre, possivelmente.'

- Cissa… - começou ele, agarrando-a pelos ombros e afastando-se ligeiramente. – O que é que queres dizer com isso?

- Oh Merlin…Jack, eu… - 'Tenho que escolher as palavras certas para causar o menor dano possível'. – Eu adoro-te, tu sabes disso, certo? – ele anuiu. – Mas não estou apaixonada por ti.

Jack reagiu como se lhe tivessem dado um enormíssimo murro no estômago. Afastou-se da morena e encostou-se na parede oposta, de olhos fechados e cabeça baixa. Durante alguns segundos ninguém disse nada, sendo Jack o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio.

- Então quer dizer que, durante este tempo todo, me usaste. – Cissa franziu o sobrolho.

- Usar-te? Como assim?

- Fui o teu brinquedo, não fui? Exibiste-me por toda a Hogwarts, tinhas-me a teu lado sempre que querias e ainda te dava sexo. Fui o teu brinquedo. – Cissa estava completamente indignada.

- Jack, como é que podes dizer uma coisa dessas? Eu não te exibia coisa nenhuma. Andava a teu lado como sempre andei. E gosto de pensar que te tenho a meu lado sempre que preciso porque és um dos meus melhores amigos. Quanto ao sexo, já te disse que pensava que isto era uma coisa sem compromisso! Aliás, pensei que tivesses vindo ter comigo à biblioteca nesse dia com esse mesmo propósito.

- Não, Narcissa, naquele dia fui à biblioteca para tentar descobrir se sentias o mesmo por mim! – respondeu ele, avançando para ela. – E quando me retribuíste o beijo...

- Oh Merlin, eu não sabia que era essa a tua intenção, senão nunca te teria beijado! Jamais era capaz de te dar falsas esperanças!

- Não sabias? Como não sabias? Eu pedi-te para me leres os pensamentos! – exclamou ele.

- E eu fi-lo, mas a única coisa em que pensavas era em beijar-me! Estavas tão concentrado nisso que eu não consegui alcançar mais nada!

- Duvido que te tenhas esforçado muito para o fazer.

- Ora, se era isso que querias que eu visse, pensasses isso! Não tenho culpa se a única coisa que vi foi ' quero desesperadamente beijar-te'!

- Porra, Narcissa, não ajas como se não soubesses o que sentia.

- Mas eu NÃO sabia, Jack! Posso ler pensamentos, mas não sou adivinha!

- Por Merlin, não me digas que não nos lês os pensamentos constantemente! A mim, ao Tom, à Claire…

- Tu estás a gozar com a minha cara, Jack? – disse Cissa, irada, aproximando-se dele. – É _isso_ que realmente pensas de mim? Que eu ando por aí a ler os pensamentos de todas as pessoas a meu bel-prazer? Eu não invado a privacidade de ninguém, Jack, especialmente das pessoas de que mais gosto. Ofende-me e magoa-me que penses que eu era capaz de tal coisa. – acrescentou Cissa, afastando-se e começando a apertar o vestido. – Sabes que mais? Parece que me enganei em relação a ti. Julgava que eras perfeito, fora esse teu problema de ficares zangado durante quase uma vida. Julgava que tinhas tudo: a aparência, a inteligência, a integridade…E depois, isto. Compreendo que estejas magoado por eu não sentir o mesmo por ti, Jack, a sério que compreendo. Mas antes de mais nada, somos amigos. Bons amigos. E os amigos não fazem isto, não duvidam da lealdade e carinho uns dos outros. Senão, para quê ser amigos? – Suspirou. – Acho que precisas de crescer, Jack.

E dito disto, Jack viu o vestido prateado de Narcissa esvoaçar rapidamente pelo corredor em direcção ao quarto.

* * *

**N/A:** Pois é, o nosso amigo Jack também tem um dark side :o Keep reading, honeys (:

Love,  
**~Nalamin**


	17. Sharing Secrets And Other Surprises

**Disclaimer: **É tutti da J.K. Excepto a trama e esta gente toda inventada por moi 8D

**N/A:** Dado que recebi uma review a respeito, quero esclarer uma coisa: a fic está _efectivamente_ completa, daí o seu status como COMPLETE. Só ainda não postei todos os capítulos no ff. Seja como for, estou a upar um capítulo por dia. Espero que continuem a ler, independentemente de terem de esperar um bocadinho menos de 24h por outro capítulo x). Thanks (:

* * *

**Have you met Miss Jones?  
Fanfic by Nalamin**

**Chapter 17:** **Sharing Secrets And Other Surprises**

Depois da discussão com Jack, Cissa dirigira-se rapidamente ao seu quarto. Tinha sido demais para uma noite, principalmente para a noite de Natal. Lembrava-se tão bem dos natais de antigamente, do tempo de Cecília. As coisas eram tão diferentes! Não havia qualquer pessoa estranha lá em casa, apenas a família toda reunida. O jantar era calmo, com o ocasional comentário da mãe, os presentes alegremente abertos, sem pressas, desfrutando ao máximo o momento. Porque é que as coisas tinham de mudar?

'Cecília morreu e não há nada que eu possa fazer para a trazer de volta', pensara, enquanto despia o vestido e enfiava o pijama. Mas o facto de Cecília já não caminhar entre os vivos não significava que se tinham de esquecer todas as tradições que instaurara e que gostava de cumprir. 'Para o ano será diferente. Seremos só nós, em família. Nada de roupas formais, nada de sociedade bruxa, nada de Malfoys, nada de…'

Os Malfoy! Tinha-se esquecido por completo desses dois. Será que ainda ali estariam? Mais importante: por que razão William os convidara? Por Merlin, o que lhe dera para convidar a família que sabia que a filha abominava? 'Pensando bem, talvez não soubesse. Nem tenho a certeza de que saiba o meu nome.' De qualquer forma, estava curiosa e determinada em descobrir o que levara o pai a cometer, na sua perspectiva, tal loucura. 'E aquela doninha, como é que se atreveu a ameaçar-me dentro da minha casa?' Suspirou e deitou-se na cama, olhando o tecto.

Draco Malfoy era tal qual uma planta carnívora: linda e apelativa, mas assim que podia, atacava. Mas o pior nem fora as suas ameaças tolas, nem mesmo as da sua mãe, mas sim a dor no pescoço que teimava em não passar. Cissa levou a mão ao pescoço e massajou a área dorida. Não havia ali nada, nem sequer um pequeno arranhão; a sua pele estava incólume e suave. Levou a mão ao joelho esquerdo só para constatar o que já sabia: quem quer que fosse que cuidara de si fizera um óptimo trabalho. Os hematomas tinham desaparecido, o joelho antes desfeito estava completamente curado e até o corte profundo no pescoço já não existia. No entanto, as dores aí persistiam. 'Que feitiço me lançou aquele canalha? Nem a dimensão de poderes que o Dom me dá conseguiu curar-me deste sofrimento.' Suspirou, fechando os olhos. ' De qualquer maneira, já suportei dores bem piores.'

Subitamente, bateram suavemente à porta. 'Por Merlin, que não seja Jack!'

- Entre. - Tom espreitou para dentro do quarto da irmã.

- Posso?

- Claro que sim. – respondeu docemente. – Passa-se alguma coisa? – Tom fechou a porta e começou a desapertar a gravata enquanto se dirigia à cama da irmã.

- Vi o Jack no jardim. – afirmou, descalçando os sapatos.

- Ah. Como é que ele está? – perguntou, um tanto ou quanto a medo.

- Nada bem. – deitou-se ao lado da irmã, deixando-a cobri-lo com os cobertores. – O que é que lhe fizeste?

Cissa suspirou e contou-lhe o sucedido. Ele ouviu tudo sem se pronunciar. Quando Cissa acabou, ainda demorou um pouco para que ele tornasse a falar.

- Foi realmente imaturo da parte dele fazer essas acusações. Imaturo e injusto.

- Eu sei, nem parecia ele.

- Mas – continuou Tom, ignorando o comentário da irmã. -, acho que toda a gente, incluindo eu e, obviamente, Jack, achava que retribuías os seus sentimentos. – Cissa bufou, irritada. – Vocês andavam permanentemente juntos…

- Como sempre andámos.

- …a maneira como olhavam um para o outro era diferente, especial…

- Perdemos a virgindade um com o outro, Tom, essas coisas marcam. – Tom olhou sobressaltado para a irmã.

- O quê? Tu e o Jack… - A morena espantou-se.

- Não sabias? Pensava que, sendo o teu amigo mais íntimo, ele te tinha contado.

- Mas não contou! Sabes que ele não é propriamente expansivo!

- Não pensei sequer que essa característica se manifestaria contigo. – Tom suspirou.

- Quando é que isso aconteceu? – Cissa riu.

- Porque é que queres saber?

- Foi na escola?

- É claro que não, Tom. Perder a virgindade em Hogwarts, que cliché! – Tom olhou o tecto. Cissa sorriu, compreendendo. - Não me digas que tu…

- Não era sobre mim que estávamos a falar, Narcissa.

- Mas estamos agora! Vá, conta-me: com quem foi?

- Vais rir-te de mim.

- Thomas, por quem me tomas? – Tom olhou-a, erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Oh, vá lá, tu sabes com quem eu tive essa experiência! Assim não é justo.

- ..ur..la..cour. – murmurou Tom. Cissa riu.

- Acho que vais ter de falar ligeiramente mais alto.

- Fleur Delacour. – A boca de Cissa fez um 'O' perfeito, tal não foi a sua estupefacção.

- Thomas Prince Barclay Jones! Não te contentas com pouco! – exclamou, dando uma palmadinha no peito do irmão e rindo. – Como é que isso aconteceu?

- Nem penses, essa parte já não te conto. Aí não te ias simplesmente rir. Ias gozar comigo até ao fim dos meus dias.

- Uhh, mas que artimanhas usaste tu para levar a princesinha para a cama, Thomas? - Tom sorriu, lembrando-se.

- Boa tentativa, mas não te vou dar ideias. – Cissa riu e levantou-se ligeiramente, ficando apoiada no braço esquerdo, olhando para o irmão.

- Sabes que eu posso descobrir, se quiser… - Tom sorriu maroto, e fechou calmamente os olhos.

- Tenta agora.

Cissa riu e tornou a deitar-se na cama, fechando também ela os olhos, tentando imaginar os truques que Tom usara (se é que usara alguns) para levar Fleur Delacour (imagine-se!) para os lençóis. Ficaram assim algum tempo, ela pensando em formas, cada uma mais rebuscada que a outra, que ele poderia ter utilizado; e ele relembrando aquela pequena aventura.

- Dispersámo-nos. – disse Tom, quebrando o silêncio.

- Hum? – disse, sonolenta.

- Estávamos a falar de ti e do Jack.

- Ah.

- E então? Se não foi na escola, onde foi? – Cissa suspirou.

- Foi na casa da costa. E, como sei que essa vai ser a tua próxima pergunta, tinha 13 anos. Ou melhor, fiz 13 anos nesse dia. – Tom sentou-se rapidamente e olhou a irmã.

- Eras uma criança! Como é que…e no dia nos teus anos!

- Se queres saber, foi a melhor prenda que recebi até hoje. – comentou com um sorriso. Depois, vendo a cara do irmão, decidiu acrescentar: - Thomas, tu sabes que eu nunca fui muito…criança. O Dom nunca mo permitiu e digamos apenas que os nossos pais não ajudaram muito.

- Mas Cissa…

- Tu eras apenas um ano mais velho que eu, se estou a fazer bem as contas.

- Sim, mas... – tentava Tom argumentar.

- Tom. – disse Cissa, num tom definitivo.

Ele tornou a deitar-se na cama, com os braços atrás da cabeça. Olhou para o tecto durante alguns momentos, desviando depois a sua atenção para a irmã, que adormecera. Sorrindo, aproximou-se dela e puxou-a para si. Cissa imediatamente passou o braço sobre o seu peito e acomodou-se perto do seu ombro, sorrindo.

- Já tinha saudades disto. – comentou a morena, sem abrir os olhos.

- Desculpa se te acordei.

- Não estava a dormir. Mas se não te importas, acho que agora estou preparada para isso. Foi uma noite...extenuante. – Tom sorriu e beijou-lhe os cabelos.

- Boa noite, Ci.

- Boa noite, Tommy.

* * *

O dia 25 amanheceu cinzento e chuvoso. Cissa dormia a sono solto, nem sequer notando quando Tom pegou nos sapatos e no casaco e saiu calmamente no quarto. Estava a ter um sonho tão bom! Não sabia onde se encontrava, mas o local era quente, apesar das paredes frias e negras. Havia um calor que entrava dentro de si e a fazia sentir mais leve, como se fosse capaz de voar. Mas, vendo bem, o calor não era do lugar. Estava ali mais alguém! Andou alguns passos para a frente, avistando alguém mais ao fundo, parado, de mãos nos bolsos. Curiosa para saber quem era, seguiu até à figura e tocou-lhe no ombro. A pessoa ia virar-se, Cissa ia descobrir quem lhe transmitia aquele calor!

Cissa acordou subitamente, transpirando levemente. 'Que sonho esquisito.' Suspirando e olhando em volta, reparou que Tom já se tinha levantado. Olhou o relógio. 11h. Faltara ao pequeno-almoço. Sorriu amargamente. 'A mãe não deve estar nada satisfeita'. No entanto, ainda tinha uma hora para se despachar e comparecer ao almoço. Levantou-se e foi rapidamente tomar um duche. Quando saiu do chuveiro, enrolou-se na toalha e seguiu até ao armário, tentando decidir o que vestir. Já que não queria ter mais nada que a mãe pudesse criticar, optou por um conjunto bege que ela lhe dera de presente, quando transitou de ano. Trocou as calças de pijama pela saia pelo joelho e o top velho por um mais sofisticado. Vestiu o casaco e, sentando-se ao toucador, começou a desembaraçar o cabelo. Com uma pequena ajuda do Dom, deixou-o encaracolado, como sempre. Satisfeita, ia começar a calçar os sapatos quando ouviu algo a bater no vidro da janela. Sophie, a coruja de Daphne (Evan perecera nas mãos de Umbridge), bicava alegremente a janela, trazendo consigo uma missiva da dona. Sorrindo, Cissa levantou-se e abriu e janela, deixando Sophie entrar no quarto e poisar nas costas da cadeira da secretária.

- Olá Sophie! Tens alguma coisa para mim?

A coruja estendeu a pata esquerda e deixou que Cissa soltasse a carta. Sentando-se na cadeira, Cissa abriu o envelope e começou a ler.

_'Cissa,_

_Antes de mais, feliz natal! Já deves ter reparado que, juntamente com esta carta, está um pequeno embrulho. Não tive muito tempo para pensar no que te dar, mas espero que gostes. Eu adorei o colar, Ci, obrigada! _

_E agora que já estão feitos os avisos e agradecimentos, vamos lá começar com as perguntas: Como foi ontem? Muitas Madames pomposas? E já agora, o que aconteceu entre ti e o Jack? Na resposta ao meu postal, Tom disse que a noite tinha corrido mal, mas não se alongou. O que é que fizeste ao rapaz, Narcissa?_

_Escreve-me a dizer se gostaste do presente e, mais importante, a contar os pormenores da noite de ontem!_

_Daphne xx'_

Olhou o relógio. 11h30. 'Ainda tenho tempo para responder'.

_'Daphne,_

_Feliz natal, querida. Quando vi o colar naquela montra em Atenas, pensei logo em ti. Fico feliz por teres gostado. E a tua prenda é fantástica! Nem acredito que a tua mãe que deixou à solta pelas lojas de Paris. De certeza que usaste o pretexto ' prenda para a Cissa' para me comprares esta magnífica langerie e mais umas centenas de libras em roupa para a tua pessoa._

_Ontem foi horrível, como sempre. Demasiados vampiros numa sala só. Mas não tenho como saber se se passou algo de interessante (como Mrs. Troy a bater no marido ou algo do género) porque não pus sequer os pés na sala de jantar. Tive a minha refeição cá fora, no baloiço, sozinha, no meu vestido magnífico. _

_E para tornar o evento ainda mais insuportável, adivinha quem apareceu: pois é, o teu querido primo com a tua amorosa tia. Oh Merlin, como é que tu podes fazer parte de uma família nojenta como aquela e ser assim? Mas não me estou a queixar, adoro-te assim mesmo._

_De qualquer forma, parece que foi o meu pai que os convidou. Nem a minha mãe sabia que eles iam aparecer por aqui. Não tenho nem ideia de quais possam ser os motivos loucos do meu pai para convidar tais pessoas para a nossa casa._

_E bom, aconteceu o habitual. Gritei com a mãe e com o filho. Ele arreliou-me de tal maneira que a dor no pescoço atacou em força. Pensei que não me ia conseguir aguentar em pé. Não sei o que é isto, Daph. Não pára de doer, no entanto, não tenho nem uma cicatriz. Continuo sem saber quem me socorreu naquele dia e que feitiço realizou em moi. _

_E quanto a Jack…Por Merlin, ele disse que me amava, Daphne. Amor! E o pior foi que disse que me amava quando estávamos prestes a (em respeito à tua susceptibilidade) escapar. Eu pensava que o que tínhamos era sem compromisso! E quando lhe tentei dizer isso, ele passou-se. Acusou-me de o ter usado como brinquedo sexual. Por que é que isto só me acontece a mim, Daph? Porquê?_

_Voltas para Londres a tempo de passares o ano novo comigo? Estava a planear ir até à casa na costa. Sei que nunca lá foste e aquilo é fantástico. Depois diz-me qualquer coisa._

_Narcissa J.'_

Dobrou a carta e colocou-a num envelope, entregando-o de seguida a Sophie, que rapidamente levantou voo e saiu pela janela. Cissa levantou-se, fechou a janela e saiu do quarto, rumo à sala de jantar.

* * *

Considerando os tempos difíceis em que a comunidade bruxa se encontrava, foi extremamente agradável passar o fim de tarde na Diagon-Al e ver que, pelo menos por aquele dia, as mascotes de Lord Voldemort tinham tirado uma folga. Pela primeira vez desde há algum tempo, a Diagon-Al voltou a encher-se de vida. As famílias passeavam calmamente pela avenida, olhando as montras e parando no Caldeirão Escoante para beber uma cerveja amanteigada. Parecia que tudo voltara à normalidade, parecia que nada tinha mudado. Suspirou. Não condenava a mudança, aliás, achava que mudar é indubitavelmente bom, se a mudança for positiva. Mas ultimamente, sempre que algo mudava, era sempre para pior.

- Cissa, vem cá!

O chamamento de Claire despertou-a das suas divagações. Sorriu e foi ter com a irmã, ficando ambas a contemplar uma bela snitch de colecção, exposta na montra.

* * *

Quando regressou a casa, Sophie esperava-a, desta vez empoleirada na bandeira da cama. Cissa chamou-a e tirou-lhe suavemente a carta.

_'Cissa,_

_É claro que não usei o pretexto 'prenda para a Cissa' para esbanjar metade da fortuna dos Rosier (calma, é só uma força de expressão) em roupa para mim. Disse apenas que precisava de novo material escolar._

_Não compareceste ao jantar? A tua mãe deve ter ficado delirante, imagino. Foi, portanto, mais um desperdício de um magnífico vestido. Suponho que desde a última vez que estive aí em casa a tua colecção tenha aumentado substancialmente. Achas que me podes dispensar alguns? Sabes como adoro aquele verde. E o preto com os brilhantes!_

_Então o meu primo apareceu por aí? Sabia que havia a possibilidade, mas não pensei realmente que a tia Narcissa fosse levar isso avante. E não consigo sequer imaginar as razões que levaram o teu pai a convidá-los. É realmente esquisito._

_E, respondendo à tua pergunta sobre a relação da minha família com a minha boa índole, digo-te o mesmo que te disse naquele dia da festa do Slughorn: Merlin deu-me uma mãe com a mente completamente sã (fora aquela mania de não me deixar ir a Paris mais vezes por ano)._

_Oh Cissa, ainda não descobriste o que raio é isso? Nem quem te ajudou? Gostava de poder fazer algo para te tirar essa dor mas estou tão no escuro como tu. A única coisa que sabes é que não saíste da torre dos Slytherin e isso não reduz em nada os possíveis suspeitos._

_Por Merlin, Narcissa Jones! Como é que não sabias que ele te amava? Era tão óbvio! A maneira como ele olhava para ti, como te tocava, como bebia as tuas palavras! Bem sei que és ligeiramente (!) distraída neste ponto, mas compreendo que ele tenha achado que tivesses andado a usá-lo. É que era tão evidente o que ele sentia por ti que só tu é que podias ter deixado isso passar ao lado. No entanto, eu pensei que talvez retribuísses a sua afeição. Agora percebo que a ligação que tens com ele é só por causa do vosso…historial. E sim, acredito que ele deveria ter deixado as declarações de amor para depois do acto. Ao menos terias tirado alguma coisa boa da noite._

_Claro que volto para Londres a tempo do ano novo (e acredita que é só por ti que volto. Ambas sabemos que Londres não é o meu tipo de cidade). Aliás, depois de amanha já aí estou. O que achas de seguirmos logo para lá, para fugirmos um bocadinho mais cedo dos nossos progenitores?_

_Daph xx'_

Cissa apressou-se a pegar num novo pergaminho e a responder à loira, sorrindo levemente.

_'Daphne,_

_Força de expressão? Como se eu não te conhecesse, Daphne. Novo material escolar? Nunca tinhas usado essa._

_Claro que não, já sabes que não suporto aquelas pessoas superficiais. Sim, de facto, aumentou ligeiramente. De qualquer modo, sabes que o verde tem um significado especial para mim. Quanto ao preto, é todo teu. Realmente não percebo porque me roubas os vestidos quando tens verbas mais do que suficientes para comprar o triplo da quantidade dos que estão no meu armário. Tenho a certeza que as lojas de Paris têm muito mais glamour que o meu closet._

_Sabias que havia a possibilidade, Daphne? E não me avisaste? Ao menos teria tempo de me mentalizar que iria ter de olhar para a cara de enjoado dele._

_Sim, continuo sem saber o que levou o meu pai a convidá-los. E também não sei o que é isto no meu pescoço ou a identidade do bom samaritano. Mas o ano novo aproxima-se. Será que se pedir isso como desejo, se realiza?_

_Incrível como todos me acusam com esse argumento: ' era impossível não saberes, estava na cara!' como se não me conhecessem! Sabes perfeitamente que eu não tenho um pingo de discernimento dessas coisas, Daph. Não sei, genuinamente, não sei quando estão a acontecer. Lamento por isso. Mas lamento mais agora por ser com Jack. Ele é muito importante, é um dos meus melhores amigos. Custa-me saber que lhe causei tamanha dor._

_Essa é outra: aparentemente toda a gente pensava que eu também estava apaixonada por ele! É claro que não estava! Mesmo estando envolvida com ele (na medida em que andávamos…a escapar), tratei-o de maneira igual à de sempre. Com o Blaise passa-se a mesma coisa. Não percebo porque é que as pessoas também não pensam que estou apaixonada por ele. Mas ainda bem que admites que toda a parte lamechas deveria ter ficado para depois._

_É amoroso da tua parte dizeres que voltas só por mim, mas ambas sabemos que não é totalmente verdade. Vais voltar por mim e pelos meus vestidos. E concordo totalmente com a tua sugestão de seguirmos directamente para lá. Estará algo à tua porta quando voltares._

_Narcissa x'_

* * *

Nos dias que precederam à chegada de Jack e Daphne à casa da costa, Narcissa, James e os irmãos tentaram deixar a habitação minimamente preparada para os alojar a todos. Os lençóis foram tirados de cima dos móveis, as camas feitas com roupa lavada, o pó limpo e o jardim completamente arranjado. Teria sido um trabalho exaustivo se não tivessem tido uma pequena ajudinha do Dom de Narcissa.

Portanto, agora, 3 dias depois, Claire e Narcissa sentaram-se no balcão da cozinha, bebendo sumos de abóbora, já que James e Tom tinham saído em busca de mantimentos. Lá fora, chovia copiosamente, deixando as cadeiras do jardim encharcadas e criando poças lamacentas por todo o lado.

- Que tempo horrível! – exclamou Claire, espreitando pela janela. – Não podes fazer nada? – Cissa riu.

- Não controlo o tempo, Claire. – Claire revirou os olhos.

- Eu sei, Narcissa. Estava a perguntar se não podias parar a chuva ou, pelo menos, abrandá-la. – continuou, sem tirar os olhos da paisagem.

- Não sei. Nunca tentei mexer com o tempo atmosférico. Mas ainda é cedo, Claire, pode clarear. – a irmã suspirou.

- Talvez. Bom, acho que vou mandar uma carta à Rachel. Os rapazes só chegam daqui a um par de horas e Daphne só vem perto da hora de jantar. – afirmou, saltando do balcão. – E tu?

- Eu?

- Sim, o que vais fazer? – Cissa encolheu os ombros.

- Ler. Não há muito para se fazer aqui, de facto. Devia ter pensado nisso. – Claire olhou-a com estranheza.

- O que é que se passa contigo, Cissa? Estás assim há uma semana.

- Assim como?

- _Assim_! Letárgica, nostálgica, distante. – Cissa só suspirou, nada disse. – O que aconteceu?

- Nada que não tenha solução. – 'Espero eu'. Claire aproximou-se da irmã e pegou-lhe na mão direita, encostando-se depois ao balcão, a seu lado.

_' Share with me the blankets that your wrapped in  
Because its cold outside cold outside, it's cold outside  
Share with me the secrets that you kept in  
Because its cold inside, it's cold inside_

- Foi o Jack, não foi? – perguntou, depois de uma pequena pausa. Cissa olhou para ela, espantada. Claire sorriu fracamente. – Posso ser mais nova e pode até parecer que não ligo, mas eu tomo atenção ao que se passa à minha volta.

- Desculpa não te ter contado logo. – Claire encolheu os ombros.

_And I know you may be scared  
And I know we're unprepared  
But I don't care'  
(Vulnerable – Secondhand Serenade)_

- Tudo bem, tens direito a ter segredos. – Fez uma pausa. – Mas vais contar, ou não? – Cissa riu com gosto e contou-lhe tudo o que acontecera, desde a discussão até à conversa com Tom.

- Até a mim me ofende que ele tenha pensado isso de ti. E, sinceramente, não concordo nada com o Tom.

- A sério? – a irmã anuiu. – Porquê?

- Porque não acho que se conseguisse ver esse amor todo a sair-te pelos poros. – comentou, fazendo a morena rir. – Mas talvez seja apenas por te conhecer bem. De qualquer forma, acho que, quando gostares mesmo de alguém, toda a gente vai perceber. Até os que não te conhecem tão bem quanto eu.

- Cada vez me espantas mais. Explica-me lá essa última parte.

- Não sei se te consigo explicar muito bem…Vamos lá ver…Tu és uma pessoa sociável. Dás-te bem com toda a gente e não tens inimigos. – Hesitou. – Não, não é por aqui.

- Onde é que queres chegar, exactamente?

- Tu tens um à vontade enorme com as pessoas, principalmente com os rapazes. Lidas com eles como se fossem raparigas, não os tratas como possíveis conquistas. És sempre atenciosa, simpática…E o mais interessante, é que os tratas a todos de maneira igual, sejam eles especiais para ti, como o Jack, ou não.

- Sim…e então?

- E então, se já és tudo isso com rapazes que, mesmo sendo, de certa forma, especiais para ti…imagina quando gostares mesmo de alguém. – Terminou Claire, encolhendo os ombros e saindo da cozinha.

Cissa percebeu finalmente ao que a irmã se referia. Nunca tinha realmente pensado no assunto. Sabia, obviamente, que nunca se apaixonara. ' Como será sentir isso por alguém? Será que aquela coisa das borboletas na barriga e das pernas bambas é realmente verdade?'. Sorriu com o pensamento. Estava a permitir-se ser ingénua, a baixar a guarda por um momento. Era mesmo muito agradável, sentir-se um pouco mais…leve. Como se o fardo já não fosse tão difícil de suportar.

Saindo também da cozinha, Cissa foi até à sala, parando em frente à estante, disposta a escolher um livro para se entreter. Para prolongar aquela 'leveza' que sentia, escolheu um pequeno livro de contos e sentou-se confortavelmente na poltrona, perdendo-se nas palavras.

* * *

- Finalmente chegaram! Pensava que já não vinham. – disse Claire, baixinho.

- Porque é que estás a sussurrar? – perguntou James, entrando em casa e despindo o casaco.

- A Cissa adormeceu na sala. Estava tão serena que não a quis acordar. Vê se fazes pouco barulho, Tom. – disse, enquanto também Tom entrava em casa e fechava a porta atrás de si, facto que não passou despercebido a Claire. – Onde é que está o Jack?

- Em Liverpool. A mãe pediu-lhe para passar o feriado com a família. – respondeu Tom, dirigindo-se à cozinha e pousando os sacos das compras.

- Feriado com a família? Idiota. – afirmou Claire, revirando os olhos. James deu um pequeno sorriso.

– Está um tempo horrível, não está? – comentou, mudando de assunto. Claire suspirou.

- Perguntei a Cissa se ela conseguia fazer alguma coisa em relação a isso. Disse que tentava, mais logo. – James olhou-a, chocado.

- Ela não pode nem tentar!

- O quê!

- Como assim? – perguntou Tom.

_'Tell me, tell me  
What makes you think that you are invincible?  
I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure  
Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable  
Impossible_

- De acordo com o que nos ensinaram, o facto de eu e a Narcissa termos Dons que nos tornam mais poderosos do que o resto dos feiticeiros, não significa que possamos fazer coisas como, sei lá, tomar Gringotts de assalto! Há excepções: coisas que não podemos sequer tentar modificar, adulterar, destruir, usando os Dons, e coisas que queremos alterar mas simplesmente não conseguimos. Entre muitas coisas, o clima é uma delas.

- Porquê?

_Slow down, girl, you're not going anywhere  
Just wait around and see  
Maybe I am much more you never know what lies ahead'  
(Vulnerable – Secondhand Serenade)_

- Pensa um bocadinho, Tom. A energia que seria necessária para… – olhou pela janela. – …parar este dilúvio seria brutal. - suspirou. – Cissa conseguiria, claro, e tal como qualquer um de nós, invocar algo ou criar um escudo que nos protegesse da chuva, e provavelmente seria bastante mais eficaz e duradouro do que o que quer que fosse que nós fizéssemos. Mas alterar efectivamente o clima...Enfim, acho que já percebeste.

- Não sabia que havia tantas limitações. – disse Claire, após um longo silêncio.

- Pois, eu sei que parece ser fantástico, mas no final…Agora que penso nisso, isto que eu e Narcissa temos é muito parecido com os impostos. – Tom e Claire riram.

- O que é que estás para aí a dizer?

- É como quando se recebe o salário ao fim do mês: mesmo que diga 100 galeões no pergaminho, tens de descontar 10 para o Gringotts, outros 10 para o Ministério, e quando dás conta, dos 100 galeões que deverias ganhar, já só tens 80. – explicou, fazendo uma pequena pausa em seguida. - É mais ou menos isso que se passa comigo e com Narcissa: temos os Dons, que nos dão qualidades extra, e para quem está de fora é tudo muito fácil. Mas a verdade é que estamos limitados, não conseguimos nem podemos fazer uma data de coisas. – rematou, com um sorriso, que se tornou muito mais largo assim que viu Narcissa encostada à ombreira da porta, sorrindo-lhe de volta.

- Acho que é uma excelente analogia, James. – disse, avançando para o primo e beijando-o na bochecha, seguindo depois para o irmão, que perguntou:

- Acordámos-te?

- Sim, mas não te preocupes. Já devia estar a dormir há horas, já estava na hora de acordar. E parece que o fiz no momento certo, porque agora que chegaste, já podes começar a fazer o jantar. – disse, alegre. – Além disso, a Daphne deve estar mesmo a chegar.

E dito isto, ouviu-se um ruidoso 'splash' vindo do jardim. James olhou rapidamente pela janela e, depois de um pequeno esgar de choque, começou a gargalhar.

- O que foi, James? – perguntou Claire, tentando também espreitar lá para fora.

- De que tanto te ris? – questionou Tom.

- Família, este vai ser um ano novo _muito_ interessante. – conseguiu dizer James, entre gargalhadas.

- O que te leva a dizer isso? – perguntou Cissa. James olhou-a num misto de pena e divertimento, mas não respondeu. Permitindo-se quebrar a regra de não ler os pensamentos àqueles que mais respeitava, Cissa entrou na mente do primo.

- O MALFOY!

* * *

**N/A: **Se ele aparecesse na minha passagem de ano é que era *.*

Love,  
**~Nalamin**


	18. Calm Before The Storm

**Disclaimer: **J.K, dá-me o Draco. Só o Draco! (a)

* * *

**Have you met Miss Jones?  
Fanfic by Nalamin**

**Chapter 18:** **Calm Before The Storm**

****- Por Merlin, porquê eu? Que raio fiz eu para merecer isto? – perguntava Narcissa, saindo para a chuva junto com Claire para ajudar Daphne a sair do poço de lama onde ela e o primo tinham aterrado.

- Não percebo porque te deixas afectar tanto por ele. É um idiota. – comentou Claire, afastando os cabelos encharcados da cara e suspirando. – Não podes conjurar um guarda-chuva?

- O Malfoy está mesmo ali, Claire. Não me posso pôr aqui a fazer aparecer guarda-chuvas do nada. - respondeu, baixando o tom de voz. Viu a irmã fazer uma cara de desconsolo e riu. – Vá, eu faço-te um belo fudge para te compensar.

- Óptimo, porque tirar o Malfoy da lama vai traumatizar-me para sempre.

Enquanto Claire estendia a mão ao loiro, Narcissa aproximou-se de Daphne e puxou-a para fora da poça, ajudando-a a livrar-se da lama com acenos discretos.

- Queres explicar-me porque é que trouxeste o teu _querido_ primo contigo, Daphne? – perguntou Cissa, entredentes, vendo Malfoy e Claire afastarem-se rumo à casa

- Desculpa, Cissa, mas não tive culpa. – respondeu Daphne, olhando para si mesma. – Vamos para dentro tomar banho e eu conto-te tudo, sim?

Cissa olhou a amiga ferozmente, mas seguiu-a para dentro.

* * *

Cissa encontrava-se sentada no chão do seu quarto enrolada na toalha de banho, de costas para a lareira, de olhos fechados e com a cabeça ligeiramente inclinada para trás, de modo a que o fogo lhe secasse os cabelos. Daphne, acabada de sair da casa de banho, pegou num pente e, seguindo-lhe o exemplo, sentou-se a seu lado. Houve alguns minutos de silêncio, em que o único barulho que se ouvia era o do pente de Daphne deslizando suavemente pelos seus longos cabelos e do fogo a crepitar na lareira.

- Estou a espera de uma explicação, Daph. – disse Cissa, sem abrir os olhos. Daphne suspirou.

- Antes de mais, deixa-me dizer-te que não tive culpa nenhuma. – fez uma pequena pausa e depois continuou. – Quando cheguei a casa, vi a tua carta. Despedi-me da minha mãe e ia a subir para o meu quarto para apanhar o botão de transporte e vir para aqui, quando tocaram à campainha. – olhou a amiga. – Suponho que consegues imaginar quem era.

- Tenho uma pequena ideia. – respondeu Cissa, franzindo o sobrolho.

- Bom, resumindo, ele subiu comigo, viu o botão de transporte, e quando eu o tentei impedir de lhe tocar…

- …acabaram os dois numa poça de lama no meu jardim. – Daphne riu.

- Posto dessa maneira tem muito mais piada. – Cissa suspirou e olhou-a.

- Faz-me apenas o favor de o manter longe de mim. – fez uma pausa e levantou-se, começando a vestir-se. – Tu sabes em que ponto ficaram as coisas entre mim e Jack: nada boas. Ele é um dos meus melhores amigos e, por isso, dói mais do que se fosse outra pessoa qualquer. Além disso, continuo sem saber o que aconteceu naquela noite. – levou a mão à base do pescoço e massajou-o lentamente. – Esta…coisa continua a doer-me e não sei porquê. Sou forte, Daphne, mas não sou de ferro.

Daphne olhou longamente a amiga. Sabia o que ela sentia. Aliás, eram tão intensos os seus sentimentos que quase também ela os conseguia sentir. Narcissa estava cansada dos dramas de Jack, frustrada por não saber o que realmente acontecera naquela noite, zangada com o facto de ter de passar o Ano Novo com Draco Malfoy e, provavelmente, esfomeada, já que passara a tarde toda sem comer.

- Eu sei, Ci, e desculpa por ter trazido o Draco para cá. – Cissa calçou-se e sentou-se na cama.

- Esquece, a culpa não foi tua. Eu também vou tentar controlar-me para não arranjar problemas com ele. – Daphne sorriu.

- Claro que vais tentar. – Cissa olhou-a, erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Ouve, Cissa, e se lhe desses uma chance de falar contigo normalmente? Pelo bem da saúde mental de todos os presentes nesta casa, obviamente. – brincou a loira.

- Vou ver o que se pode arranjar. Longe de mim fazer com que acabem em S. Mungus! – riu. – Vou descer, ver se os rapazes se estão a sair bem com o jantar. – terminou, saindo do quarto e descendo as escadas.

Os rapazes, com a excepção de Malfoy, que estava na sala a ler e que não deixou de lançar um olhar de desprezo a Narcissa quando esta passou, sem no entanto dizer nada, encontravam-se na cozinha, ocupadíssimos com algo que se assemelhava imenso com rolo de carne.

- Isso é realmente comestível? – perguntou Cissa, por cima do ombro do primo.

- Muito engraçada, Narcissa. – respondeu Tom, tirando com cuidado o seu cozinhado do forno.

- Quem diria que tinhas aqui dois chefs tão talentosos, Ci! – exclamou Daphne, entrando na cozinha. – Vamos pôr a mesa e deixá-los cuidar da sua obra prima?

- Sim, vou buscar os talheres à sala.

- Podes trazer também as velas? – Cissa riu.

- Queres criar um ambiente mais romântico, Daph? – a loira corou e, junto do lava-louça, Tom deixou cair a faca com que cortava a carne.

- Claro que não! Só queria tornar esta casa um bocadinho mais…acolhedora. – afirmou, dobrando lentamente os guardanapos. James deu um risinho.

' Há aqui qualquer coisa que me está a escapar', pensou Cissa. No entanto, ergueu as duas mãos em sinal de rendição e, com um sorriso, saiu da cozinha, disposta a ir buscar o que lhe competia. Entrou na espaçosa divisão que era a sala: duas grandes poltronas e uma mesa de pé alto encontravam-se perto da janela; por trás destas, e preenchendo 3 das 4 paredes da divisão, encontravam-se estantes cheias de livros, que William se entretivera a coleccionar durante a sua juventude; junto a uma dessas estantes, uma cristaleira contendo toda a louça que a sua mãe levara para ali depois do casamento; mesmo no centro, encontrava-se uma enorme lareira, onde o fogo crepitava suavemente; e finalmente, estendido descontraidamente num dos dois longos sofás que figuravam à frente e ao lado da lareira, encontrava-se Draco Malfoy. 'Idiota.'

- Por favor, Malfoy, não te contenhas, finge que estás em tua casa! – disse Cissa, irónica, passando à sua frente. Ele olhou-a, sorrindo.

- Não perdes oportunidade de te dirigires à minha fabulosa pessoa, pois não, Jones?

* * *

**N/A:** Tudo calmo. Por enquanto... :o

Love,  
**~Nalamin**


	19. UnHappy New Year: The Final Surprise

**Disclaimer:** It's all yours, dear J.K.

* * *

**Have you met Miss Jones?  
Fanfic by Nalamin**

**Chapter 19:** **(Un)Happy New Year: The Final Surprise**

Fora algumas picardias entre Narcissa e Malfoy, o jantar foi bastante agradável. James e Tom tinham conseguido cozinhar um fabuloso rolo de carne, que foi rapidamente devorado por todos os ocupantes da mesa.

Algumas horas depois, já perto da meia-noite, encontravam-se todos na sala: Tom e James jogavam xadrez perto da lareira, sendo atentamente observados por Narcissa, que se divertia a usar silenciosamente o seu dom para adivinhar os movimentos que cada um estava a planear fazer; Claire estava sentada numa das poltronas perto da janela e Draco voltara para o mesmo sofá onde se estendera antes. Ninguém falava muito, a presença do loiro fazia-os sentir ligeiramente desconfortáveis.

-Narcissa? – chamou Claire, ainda olhando para lá do vidro, como que esperando que o seu olhar atento fizesse a chuva abrandar.

- Ainda faltam 40 minutos para a meia-noite, Claire. – respondeu Cissa, antecipando a pergunta que a irmã estivera a fazer incessantemente durante a última hora.

- Não é isso, Ci. – fez uma pausa. – Acho que devias ir lá fora. – A morena olhou-a, indignada.

-Estás louca, Claire? Está um tempo horrível!

- Eu sei, mas devias mesmo ir lá fora. – insistiu Claire, sem desviar os olhos da janela.

- Mas porquê? O que raio se passa? – perguntou, levantando-se e dirigindo-se à irmã, olhando também lá para fora. E o que viu…

- O Jack acabou de se materializar no jardim. – respondeu finalmente Claire. A atenção dos rapazes rapidamente se voltou para Narcissa. ' POR MERLIN! Já não chega de dissabores!?', pensou, fechando os olhos e cerrando os punhos.

- Não disseste que ele tinha ido para Liverpool? – inquiriu, voltando-se para Tom, que parecia extremamente confuso.

- Sim, foi o que ele disse na carta. – levantou-se e foi também ter com as irmãs. – Mas ele está apenas ali parado, à chuva! – baixou o tom de modo a que apenas elas o pudessem ouvir. – Será que veio aqui por tua causa, Cissa, para pedir desculpas?

- É claro que veio aqui por causa da Cissa, Tom. – respondeu Claire, revirando os olhos. – Não foi com certeza para _te_ ver.

- Mas afinal, o que é que lhe fizeste, Narcissa? – perguntou James, que se tinha aproximado.

- Longa história. – disse Claire.

- Eu tenho tempo. E além disso, ele não parece com muita vontade de entrar. – volveu James, tentando espreitar por entre as cabeças dos primos.

- Cala-te, James! Vai ter com ele, Ci. – disse Claire.

- Não sei se deves. – opinou James.

- Claro que deve, eles ficaram com muito por falar.

- Bom, eu acho…

- É, de facto, uma bonita reunião de família, mas se continuam terei de vomitar e, por uma questão de educação – e não olhes assim para mim, Jones, eu sou educado -, não quero fazê-lo no vosso tapete. – interrompeu Malfoy, repugnado.

- Não estás a falar com os teus elfos domésticos, Malfoy. – respondeu-lhe Tom, com um sorriso amarelo. O loiro olhou-o, sorriu de lado e tornou a estender-se no sofá, sem mais. 'O Malfoy a dobrar-se perante a vontade de Tom? Mas está tudo maluco?', pensava Cissa, completamente estupefacta.

- Ignora-os, Cissa, e vai ter com ele. – insistiu Claire.

E, finalmente, Cissa voltou-se e saiu de casa directamente para a chuva torrencial, ficando encharcada em menos de segundos.

*

Jack encontrava-se perto do miradouro, no fundo do jardim, e olhava o mar revolto lá em baixo. O barulho das ondas era ensurdecedor.

- Jack. - Ele virou-se rapidamente e avançou uns passos da direcção da morena.

- Olá, Ci.

- O que estás aqui a fazer? Tom disse-nos que tinhas ido para Liverpool.

- E fui. Mas depois de pensar muito no assunto, decidi que não queria começar um novo ano com as coisas esquisitas entre nós. – Cissa nada disse, limitando-se a cruzar os braços e a olhá-lo com interesse. – Ci, eu sou completamente apaixonado por ti desde os meus 15 anos, desde que passámos o teu 13º aniversário nesta mesma casa. – Fez uma pausa. – Eu sei que na altura te disse que gostava de ti, mas não te expliquei com clareza a natureza real dos meus sentimentos, e só Merlin sabe como tu precisas que te digam essas coisas com todas as letras. – Cissa desviou o olhar, corando ligeiramente. – Também sei que é assim que és, que este alheamento não é culpa tua. Mas tens de perceber o quanto magoou ouvir-te dizer que, depois de tudo o que tínhamos passado juntos, não sentias o mesmo por mim!

- Eu percebo, Jack, a sério que percebo. – respondeu Cissa, num tom triste. – E peço desculpa por te ter causado tamanho dano, por te fazer sentir usado. Garanto que essa nunca foi a minha intenção.

'_Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
__Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?_

- Cissa, por Merlin, qual _era_ a tua intenção, então? – perguntou, exasperado. – Por favor, explica-me onde achavas que o nosso...-hesitou. – compromisso ia dar.

_'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won._

- Não sei, Jack. – respondeu a morena, confusa. Nunca tinha pensado realmente nisso e só agora se apercebia da sua falha. - Sinceramente, não sei.

- Não sabes!? – indignou-se ele. – Envolveste-te comigo sem pensar no resto? No depois?

_So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night.  
It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care._

- A vida está no aqui e no agora, não no além e no depois, Jack. Além do mais, e como tu bem sabes, eu não fazia ideia de que querias um 'depois'. – respondeu, suspirando. – O que eu achava que nós tínhamos, e disse-te isto naquela noite, era uma coisa sem compromisso, só para nos divertirmos. Agora vejo que cometi um erro grave ao não falar contigo sobre isso.

- Então na tua opinião eu ia pôr a nossa amizade em risco por puro divertimento? – Cissa não respondeu, ele bufou. – Tu não fazias mesmo ideia nenhuma?

_You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals._

- Não, Jack, lamento.

- Nem te davas conta quando eu te observava às refeições? Ou nos treinos de Quidditch?

_And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you._

- Jack…

- Ou quando te tocava? – continuou ele. – Ou quando te beijava? Ou até quando fazíamos amor? – A morena olhou-o tristemente.

_I've kissed your lips and held your hand.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed._

- Ouve…eu quero dizer-te isto sem te magoar, mas… - suspirou. – Jack, eu nunca fiz amor contigo. Para mim, era só sexo. – Ele olhou-a muitíssimo irritado. 'Porra, não devia ter sido tão dura'.

- E há dois anos atrás, Narcissa!? O que raio foi aquilo!? Também foi 'só sexo' para ti!? – a morena franziu o sobrolho.

_I know you well, I know your smell.  
__I've been addicted to you_

- Não sejas idiota, Jack, não há comparação possível! – respondeu, começando também ela a irritar-se. – Eu perdi a virgindade contigo naquela tarde! Podes acusar-me de ser fria por não retribuir os teus sentimentos ou por não ter 'feito amor' contigo quando era o que fazias comigo, porque aí admito que talvez possa ter sido. Mas não podes dizer que aquilo foi 'só sexo' para mim. Foi especial. _Tu_ és especial.

_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend._

- Sou especial…mas não o suficiente para que me ames.

_You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me._

- Não da maneira que tu gostarias que eu o fizesse.

_I am a dreamer and when i awake,  
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take._

- Então de que maneira, Narcissa!? – Cissa olhou-o, exasperada e já bastante frustrada por ele não compreender o quanto lamentava tudo aquilo.

_And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be_

- Amo-te como um amigo, um bom amigo. Envolvi-me contigo porque me sentia atraída por ti e é só. Mas acredita, arrependo-me mesmo muito de o ter feito. Olha só o que aconteceu. Éramos os melhores amigos e agora…

_I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile  
I've watched you sleeping for a while_

- E agora aqui o 'idiota' é que está a sofrer, não é? – interrompeu ele. – Já que, aparentemente, isto só te afecta na medida em que estás mesmo arrependida de teres sido a minha pseudo-namorada durante umas semanas! – Agora sim Cissa estava irritada. ' Como é que ele se atreve!?'

_I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true_

- Sabes, Jack, começo a ficar realmente farta dessa tua atitude de imbecil sempre que as coisas não te correm de feição. Acho que tens de começar a aprender a perder. E agora, ouve com atenção, porque vai ser a última vez que te vou dizer isto: não me devia ter envolvido contigo sendo tu um dos meus melhores amigos. Devia saber que as coisas não iam acabar da melhor maneira. Lamento muito, sinceramente, ter-te magoado da maneira que o fiz. Nunca foi esse o meu desejo. És muito importante para mim, e espero que, lá no fundo, debaixo de toda essa amargura, saibas isso.

- Poupa-me!

- CALA-TE, e deixa-me terminar! – vociferou Cissa. – Aceito as tuas desculpas, se é que alguma vez pensaste em desculpar-te ao vires aqui. Mas agora, Jack, e por favor, vai-te embora. Volta para Liverpool. Preciso de um tempo longe de ti e das tuas birras para repensar a nossa amizade.

_Goodbye my lover  
Goodbye my friend  
You have been the one  
You have been the one for me_

Ele não respondeu logo, limitando-se a alternar o olhar entre ela e o mar. O silêncio reinava mas, ainda assim, nenhum deles se apercebeu de uma terceira pessoa que se aproximara entretanto.

*

- E, mais uma vez, James Solomon, o mestre do xadrez, vence! – exclamou James, contente. Tom bufou.

- Não é muito justo quando estamos a jogar com um sobredotado.

- Ah, vá lá, Tommy, não podes ficar contente por mim?

- Sim, James, claro que sim. – olhou a irmã, que andava de um lado para o outro da sala. – O que se passa, Claire? Se é por causa de Narcissa e Jack, não te preocupes, eles resolvem-se sempre. – terminou ele, dispondo as peças no tabuleiro para um novo jogo.

- Não é por causa deles, Tom. – hesitou. - Não sei, sinto que falta qualquer coisa.

- Deve ser só impressão tua, Claire.

- Não me parece. Falta_ mesmo_ qualquer coisa. – insistiu, ainda andando de um lado para o outro.

Tom encolheu os ombros e começou um novo jogo com James. Mas Claire continuava inquieta, sabendo que havia qualquer coisa que não estava bem. Ou melhor, que havia qualquer coisa que _não estava_ sequer. Olhou em volta, observando o ambiente de modo a descobrir o que faltava. A lareira continuava acesa, as fotos estavam sossegadas nas paredes, Tom e James jogavam xadrez, e o Malfoy…

- Thomas, onde é que está o Malfoy?

*

- Não me digam que os pombinhos se desentenderam! – exclamou Malfoy, aproximando-se de Jack e da morena.

E mesmo no meio da acesa discussão com Jack, Cissa não conseguiu deixar de pensar na visão que era Draco Malfoy completamente encharcado: a camisa branca que envergava deixava adivinhar os seus bem torneados abdominais, resultado de muitos anos Quidditch; as mechas de cabelo loiro que se lhe colavam à cara davam-lhe um ar simplesmente…encantador. E quando ele parou perto de Narcissa, ela pôde constatar uma coisa na qual nunca tinha reparado antes, em tantos anos de convivência: até as pestanas dele eram loiras. Se o momento não fosse aquele, tinha-se rido com tal observação. No entanto, aquela não era, de todo, a altura adequada para tais devaneios. Forçou a concentração para a acção que estava a decorrer à frente dos seus olhos.

- Malfoy, sai daqui! Eu e Narcissa estávamos a ter uma conversa séria. – afirmou Jack, enervado.

-Deveras? – perguntou ele, olhando para Narcissa. – Ia jurar que te tinha ouvido gritar, Jones.

- Não era um pedido de ajuda, Malfoy. E mesmo que fosse, eras a última pessoa a quem eu a pediria. Portanto escusavas de ter vindo aqui fora – 'Mostrar esse teu corpo fantástico' -intrometeres-te onde não és chamado.

- E perder a oportunidade de te ver irritada? Pensei que me conhecesses melhor do que isso, Jones.

- Malfoy! – vociferou Jack, colocando-se entre Narcissa e o loiro. – Vai-te embora daqui de uma vez por todas! Nós queremos terminar a nossa conversa.

- Ora ora, Sloper, tem calma. E julguei que a conversa já tivesse terminado. Aquele ' preciso de repensar a nossa amizade' da Jones foi bastante definitivo.

- Seu… - começou Jack, avançando ameaçadoramente na direcção do loiro.

- JACK! – gritou Tom, correndo até eles e chegando a tempo de agarrar o amigo. – Acalma-te!

- Larga-me, Tom! – Jack esperneava e tentava libertar-se das mãos do amigo. Cissa olhava-os, triste.

- Podes largá-lo, Thomas. – Malfoy olhou-a, de sobrancelha arqueada. Tom largou Jack, que olhava mortalmente para Narcissa.

- Jones…

- Cala-te, idiota. – respondeu Narcissa, fria, zangada, olhando para o loiro. – Jack, por favor, vai-te embora. Já não há mais nada a dizer. – Jack olhou-a espantado.

- Tens a certeza? Não há mesmo mais nada a dizer? – perguntou ele, com um ligeiro tom de ameaça. Cissa bufou de irritação.

_Goodbye my lover  
Goodbye my friend  
You have been the one  
You have been the one for me_

- Não achas que já dissemos o suficiente?

Jack não respondeu e, zangado, desmaterializou-se dali para fora. Cissa suspirou, exausta. Odiava aquela situação. ' Isto nunca devia ter acontecido'. Olhou o horizonte. ' E agora, já não há volta a dar'.

- Ci, estás bem? – perguntou Tom, colocando uma mão no seu ombro. – Se calhar é melhor irmos para dentro, faltam 5 minutos para a meia-noite.

- Não te preocupes comigo, Thomas. – respondeu, com um sorriso triste. – E vai andando que eu já lá vou ter.

Tom voltou-se mas, antes de se dirigir para dentro de casa, parou junto a Malfoy e murmurou:

- Ficas?

Draco olhou-o e, dando um dos seus sorrisos, assentiu, vendo em seguida Tom a afastar-se rumo à casa. Cissa, que não se apercebera desta pequena troca de palavras, continuava a fixar o horizonte, tentando abstrair-se do que acabara de acontecer para que pudesse pôr uma cara decente e voltar para dentro, para festejar o ano novo com a família.

Suspirou, exausta. Odiava aquela situação. 'Nunca me devia ter envolvido com ele. Fui uma idiota.', pensou, fechando os olhos e deixando as lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto. Apesar de todos os desentendimentos, Jack era muito importante na sua vida, e perdê-lo por um erro estúpido…era doloroso. Deixou a cabeça pender, encostando o queixo ao peito. 'Por Merlin, o que virá a seguir? Já não bastava Dumbledore e Cecília mortos, os Carrow a magoar toda a gente e eu sem poder fazer nada?'

- Também tinhas de arrancar um pedaço de mim, Jack? – murmurou, levantando a cabeça e tornando a fixar o horizonte.

Naquele momento, Narcissa tinha plena consciência de que estava a fraquejar. Teria de se deixar cair, teria de se permitir chorar e mostrar que, algures naquele coração poderoso, mas sofrido, também havia uma menina, quiçá ainda de tranças no cabelo, a quem ninguém, no seu perfeito juízo, alguma vez pediria para que passasse por tudo aquilo. 'Só espero que, por hoje, por este ano, as surpresas já tenham acabado'. Abraçou-se, qual criança indefesa. Agora conseguia sentir cada gota a cair-lhe no corpo. E como doía! ' Pergunto-me por quanto mais tempo conseguirei aguentar'. Riu nervosamente. Se Cecília ali estivesse, provavelmente responderia-lhe com um ' o tempo que for preciso'. Mas Cecília morrera. Estava sozinha.

_And I still hold your hand in mine.  
In mine when I'm asleep.  
And I will bare my soul in time,  
When I'm kneeling at your feet._

Deixou-se escorregar para o chão enlameado, as lágrimas caindo livremente e ainda com os braços em volta do corpo. Subitamente, sentiu o seu abraço a ficar mais apertado. Reparou que um par de mãos fortes estava pousado gentilmente em cima das suas, encaixando nelas perfeitamente, e sentiu as suas costas contra um peito forte, musculado. O peito…_dele_. Não precisava sequer de olhar para trás para lhe descobrir os olhos cinzentos. Sentira o seu cheiro no momento em que ele pousara as mãos nas suas; sentira os lábios dele no topo da sua cabeça e soubera. Simplesmente soubera. E se falasse, se sequer dissesse 'obrigada' por aquele gesto, estragaria o momento. Portanto, deixou-se ficar abraçada a ele, à chuva, na lama, vendo o mar revoltar-se cada vez mais e mais à medida que a tempestade piorava.

_Goodbye my lover  
Goodbye my friend  
You have been the one  
You have been the one for me_

- Vai começar a contagem! – gritou Claire, de dentro de casa.

_10! 9! 8!_

Sem se desenvencilhar do abraço dele, Cissa voltou-se lentamente, de modo a poder olhá-lo nos olhos.

_I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow_

_7! 6! 5!_

Levou a mão à testa dele e afastou-lhe uma madeixa de cabelo dos olhos. Estavam tão azuis! Não se lembrava de alguma vez os ter visto tão azuis. Sorriu levemente.

_4!_

- A boa educação manda agradecer, Jones. – comentou ele, fazendo-a rir.

_3!_

Limpando os olhos, Narcissa aproximou-se e beijou-o levemente na face. Quando se afastou, ele olhou-a com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- O que raio foi isto, Jones?

_2!_

- A boa educação, Malfoy. – ele sorriu de lado e puxou-a mais para si.

_1!_

- Eu estava mais a pensar no meu tipo de educação, Jones.

- Feliz Ano Novo! – gritaram, dentro de casa.

_I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow'  
(Goodbye My Lover – James Blunt)_

E dito isto, beijou-a. Começou por ser um beijo possessivo, sôfrego, mas assim que Draco percebeu que a morena não o ia repelir, diminuiu o ritmo, beijando-a com calma, aproveitando cada segundo como se fosse o último. E Cissa? Ela acompanhava-o, tal como numa dança, ele era o seu parceiro. Já não estava sozinha. E quanto às surpresas que desejava não ter? Se fossem todas como aquela…

Queria ser surpreendida todos os dias.

*

- Quero que lhe digas, Severus. – Snape olhou o quadro do director, assustado.

- Como assim?

- Quero que passes a Lord Voldemort a informação de que a neta de Cecília está viva e possui plenos poderes.

- Está louco! O Lord das Trevas esteve enganado este tempo todo! Porquê dar-lhe a conhecer a verdade? Ele marcou o Potter e é o Potter que tem de cumprir o seu destino!

- Eu sei, Severus, mas seria mais fácil para o Harry…

- E para salvar o seu protegido, põe a vida de Narcissa em risco! – interrompeu Snape.

- Seria mais fácil para o Harry, que não tem um terço do poder de Narcissa, matar Lord Voldemort, se ele desviar a sua atenção para ela. – terminou Dumbledore, ignorando o comentário de Snape. – Narcissa é totalmente capaz de se defender sozinha.

- Deixe-a de fora disto! Já não basta…– Dumbledore olhou-o seriamente.

- Tens de ser capaz de admitir, Severus – cortou o Director. –, que a profecia que diz respeito a Narcissa ainda é válida e que ainda ela ainda pode ter um papel decisivo no nosso destino. De qualquer modo, e como já te disse, Narcissa não precisa de protecção. – Fez uma pequena pausa. – Porque a proteges tanto? Afeiçoaste-te a ela, Severus?

- A ela?

Snape arregaçou a manga direita e mostrou uma cicatriz a um palmo do pulso, paralela à marca negra que ostentava no outro braço. Um desastrado J irrompia da sua pele, como se tivesse vida própria. Dumbledore deixou o seu olhar deambular pela cicatriz durante uns segundos e depois olhou para Snape, que puxou imediatamente a manga para baixo.

- Ao fim de todo este tempo?

- Sempre.

* * *

**N/A:** Estou com uma certa inveja de Narcissa, mas pronto. O bom de a ter criado é que se ficar mesmo muito ciumenta posso fazê-la desaparecer, muahahah! Just kidding, jamais faria mal à minha personagem principal 8)

Love,  
**~ Nalamin**


	20. Facing Some Truths, Finding New Ones

**Disclaimer:** It's all yours, dear J.K.

* * *

**Have you met Miss Jones?  
Fanfic by Nalamin**

**Chapter 20:** **Facing Some Truths, Finding New Ones**

- _Chega_, Narcissa!

A exclamação de Daphne sobressaltou Cissa, que se encontrava de olhos fechados, serenamente deitada de barriga para baixo em cima do piano, passando os dedos da mão esquerda suavemente pelas teclas.

- Queres que pare de tocar?

- Não, não quero saber da orquestra estúpida que crias cada vez que vimos para a Sala das Necessidades! – respondeu, exaltada, andando de um lado para o outro da sala. Cissa sentou-se, olhando-a preocupada.

- O que se passa contigo, Daphne? TPM?

- Qual TPM, qual quê! Eu quero é que _fales_ comigo, Cissa!

- Sobre o quê? – questionou, confusa.

- Não te faças de parva, Narcissa! Sabes perfeitamente do que estou a falar.

- Garanto-te que não estou a ver qual é o motivo para estares tão irritada comigo.

- Draco, Cissa, _Draco_ é o motivo! – Cissa desviou o olhar.

- Ah.

- Ah? Não tens mais nada a acrescentar ao 'ah'? – perguntou, cruzando os braços e sentando-se no banquinho do piano

- Não quero falar sobre isso, Daph. – retrucou Cissa, tornando a deitar-se.

- Mas porquê!? Eu sou a tua melhor amiga, sabes perfeitamente que podes confiar em mim. – a morena suspirou.

- Por Merlin, Daphne, não tem nada a ver com confiança. Só não quero falar sobre o assunto. Aconteceu, já passou, e não se vai tornar a repetir.

- Mas como é que aconteceu? Eu estava lá em cima a escrever aos meus pais, nem me dei conta de que o Jack se tinha materializado ou que tinhas saído.

- Já te expliquei, Daph. – disse, suspirando. – Jack apareceu, discutimos, e a meio da discussão, o Malfoy aparece a fazer piadinhas. O Jack irrita-se, vai para bater no teu primo, mas o Tom aparece e impede-o. Ele acaba por se ir embora, Tom volta para casa, mas o Malfoy ficou comigo lá fora e pronto, aconteceu.

- A sucessão de acontecimentos que levaram ao beijo já eu sei, Cissa. Só quero compreender como é que duas pessoas que supostamente se odeiam acabam na marmelada, debaixo de chuva torrencial, e depois de uma delas ter tido um momento, digamos, pouco gracioso! – Narcissa tornou a dedilhar as teclas do piano, sorrindo ligeiramente.

- 'Marmelada' não é um termo que, de todo, faça jus àquele momento.

- Seja qual for o termo adequado, eu continuo a querer saber. – Cissa suspirou, cansada da insistência da loira.

- Daphne, não foi nada de especial, foi só um beijo. – afirmou, plenamente consciente de que o que estava a dizer não era verdade. – Eu estava vulnerável e deixei-me levar. – admitiu. - Quero esquecer que aconteceu, logo, não me apetece falar sobre o assunto. Não é que esteja a fazer segredo, senão nem sequer te tinha dito que tinha acontecido.

'_Well she never was the best  
Yeah at following the trends  
Stayed one step above the rest  
And even though it seemed_

- Não percebo. – respondeu Daphne, levantando-se e tornando a andar de um lado para o outro. - Falaste-me do Dom horas depois de me conheceres, mas para me contares de um beijo que trocaste com um rapaz – e já nem menciono que o odeias – num cenário extremamente romântico, é este suplício!

- Daph… - Narcissa saltou do piano e dirigiu-se à amiga, agarrando-a pelos ombros e olhando-a nos olhos. – Basta. Só estás a fazer todo este drama porque aconteceu com o teu primo. – fez uma pausa, afastando-se em direcção à porta. – Não achas que há coisas mais importantes para te preocupares neste momento?

- Como o quê? – perguntou Daphne, abrindo os braços, exasperada. Cissa voltou-se imediatamente, olhando-a verdadeiramente zangada.

- Oh, sei lá, Daphne, como o facto de Lord Voldemort nos querer matar a todos! Ou como ele mandou os seus fiéis lacaios para Hogwarts para o livrar dessa tarefa! – Daphne olhava o chão, corada. – Ou, melhor ainda, como eu tenho de ir suportar mais uma sessão de tortura mais logo, depois de me esfalfar no Quidditch, depois de aturar as dicas estúpidas do teu primo sobre aquele beijo, depois de ver a Claire mais assustada do que nunca, só porque decidiste que devias contradizer o Carrow e eu, como sempre, fui em tua defesa! – A loira olhou-a, de lágrimas nos olhos, ligeiramente furiosa.

- Ninguém te pediu que o fizesses, Narcissa! Eu sei defender-me sozinha! – A morena riu amargamente.

_Like the world was crashing on her  
Didn't let it hold her down  
Didn't hold her back oh no_

-A sério, ninguém me pediu? Como se eu preferisse ouvir as tuas lamúrias depois, Daphne! Como se eu quisesse ouvir-te a dizer o quanto _dói_, como se eu não soubesse, como se eu não sofresse muito mais! – Fez uma pausa. – Mas ainda bem que te sabes defender sozinha. Porque eu estou farta. Farta de me importar demasiado e depois sofrer demasiado.

_There's a fire in your eyes  
And I hope you'll let it burn_

- Claro, tu é que és a vítima! Coitadinha de ti, que sofres tanto pelos outros e que tens de suportar o fardo imenso que é poderes fazer qualquer feitiço e andares invisível quando te apetece! – Cissa olhou-a, num misto de espanto e raiva.

_There's a scream in your voice  
And I hope you will be heard_

- Como é que podes dizer uma coisa dessas!? Como é que podes sequer insinuar que… - não conseguia raciocinar. Não esperara aquilo de Daphne. Suspirou e, sem mais, voltou-se para sair da sala.

_There's a fire in your eyes  
And I hope you'll let it burn  
Until you're heard, you're heard_

- Vais fugir, Narcissa? – a morena estacou mas não se virou. – Vais, não vais? Como sempre fazes sempre que alguém se tenta aproximar de ti.

_Seventeen is just a test  
Yeah and I would recommend  
That you live with no regrets  
And even if it seems_

- Desculpa? O que é que queres dizer com isso? – perguntou, voltando-se muito lentamente.

_Like the world is crashing on you  
You shouldn't let it hold you down  
Shouldn't hold you back oh no, woah oh_

- Exactamente o que disse. Com excepção dos teus irmãos e de James, não deixas que ninguém se aproxime de ti. Nem sequer te permites pensar que existem pessoas que possam gostar de ti para além do teu Dom! – A morena não respondeu. Daphne suspirou e deslizou calmamente para o banco em frente ao piano. – O Edwin, Cissa, ele gosta mesmo de ti. Não me parece que fosse deixar de o fazer só porque és mais poderosa que todos nós juntos. E o Jack! Merlin, o Jack é o exemplo perfeito: tem plena consciência do teu Dom e ainda assim, amou-te desde o início. – fez uma pausa. – E o Draco, Narcissa… Eu conheço-o desde sempre, quase melhor do que a mim mesma. Na noite da festa do Slughorn, ele não te beijou só para te irritar. E no ano novo, Ci, o beijo que vocês trocaram foi…perfeito. Vocês dois são tão parecidos. Nem fazem ideia.

_Relax girl, turn down the lights  
No one can see you shining  
Relax girl, it'll be alright  
No one can stop you if you try_

- Onde é que queres chegar, Daph? – perguntou Cissa, mais calma.

- Deixa-o aproximar-se de ti, Narcissa. Se não o Jack, se não o Edwin, se não eu, pelo menos o Draco. – Daphne levantou-se e seguiu até à janela, colocando os braços à volta o corpo, abraçando-se. – Quando dizes que todos os dias te custa carregar o peso do Dom e tudo o resto aos ombros, eu não consigo sequer imaginar a tua dor porque sei que é mais intensa e mais real do que aquilo que eu concebo nos meus pensamentos. Mas sei o quanto te custa viveres sem Cecília. – Cissa desviou o olhar para o piano. – Sei que te é mais difícil sobreviver sem alguém que te compreenda do que sobreviver a horas e horas seguidas de tortura com os Carrow. Acredita que sei. Mas também sei que não és a única, Cissa.

_Point of rhythm is to follow it in time  
To listen to the beating in your mind  
Remember if you seek then you shall find_

- Draco. – deduziu a morena, sentando-se ela ao piano e começando a tocar uma peça de Debussy, um famoso compositor muggle. Daphne riu. – O que foi?

- Essa música…ele ouve isso o tempo todo, quando não estamos em Hogwarts.

- Adoro esta peça. É tão dramática, tão sofrida, como se ele estivesse a ser torturado quando a escreveu. – Cissa olhou para a cara que Daphne fazia e riu. – Sei que é uma comparação horrível, mas é isso que me transmite, e é por isso que gosto dela. Faz-me…

- …esquecer. – A morena anuiu. – Ele diz o mesmo.

- O que é que ele precisa de esquecer? – Daphne aproximou-se da amiga e sentou-se a seu lado no banco.

- 17 anos de negligência e sofrimento. – disse, tristemente. – Para mais informações terás de contactar a fonte. – acrescentou, numa nota mais alegre.

_There's a fire in your eyes  
And I hope you'll let it burn_

- Mesmo que eu o quisesse fazer, não me parece que ele fosse cooperar comigo.

- Interessas-te genuinamente por saber aquilo por que ele passou? Se sim, não vejo por que não te contaria ele. – Cissa riu.

_There's a scream in your voice  
And I hope you will be heard_

- Não vês? Daphne, nós não somos propriamente bons amigos.

- Isso é fácil de mudar, não achas? Nada que uma ou duas longas conversas não resolvam.

_There's a fire in your eyes  
And I hope you'll let it burn  
Until you're heard, you're heard'  
(Seventeen Ain't So Sweet – The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)_

- Sim, pois, logo se vê. – Olhou para o relógio. – São 14h55, perdemos o almoço. Queres ir até à cozinha petiscar qualquer coisa?

- Não, ainda estou cheia do pequeno-almoço. E que horas é que disseste que eram? – perguntou, meio alarmada.

- Faltam 5 minutos para as três, Daph. Porquê?

- Por Merlin, estou atrasadíssima! Disse a Erika que me encontrava com ela às 14h30 para fazer o trabalho de transfiguração! – respondeu, levantando-se e andando rapidamente para a porta. – Vemo-nos ao jantar? – perguntou apressadamente antes de sair.

- Sim, vai lá.

Daphne sorriu e saiu da Sala das Necessidades, fechando a porta atrás de si. Esfomeada, e desta feita sem companhia, Cissa decidiu imitar a amiga e, dando um último olhar ao seu adorado piano, saiu da sala. Seguiu calmamente pelos corredores, dizendo o ocasional 'olá' aos seus conhecidos que passavam por ali. Estava um dia radioso para inícios de Janeiro, e parecia que toda a Hogwarts tinha aproveitado o facto de o sol ter derretido a maior parte da neve que se formara nos dias anteriores e se tinha dirigido aos campos. Olhando pela janela, Cissa conseguia ver os terrenos de Hogwarts cobertos de colegas seus, estudando à beira do lago ou conversando no pátio.

Decidida a também aproveitar um pouco daquele fabuloso dia, apressou o passo em direcção à cozinha. De modo a tornar as coisas mais fáceis e mais rápidas, achou por bem tornar-se invisível. E em menos de 5 minutos já se encontrava a fazer cócegas à pêra. Voltando a ficar visível, entrou na cozinha e espantou-se por não se deparar com a comum azáfama dos elfos que a caracterizava. Na verdade, a cozinha estava completamente silenciosa. E vazia. Dirigiu-se calmamente ao centro da divisão, onde se encontrava uma grande mesa de madeira onde os elfos preparavam os banquetes de Hogwarts. 'O que é que se passa aqui?'

- Freya? – chamou. – Merlin, estou esfomeada. Freya, estás por aqui? – repetiu, um pouco mais alto.

- Cala-te, Jones, não está aqui elfo nenhum. – comentou uma voz entediada atrás de si. De novo, Cissa nunca, jamais, em tempo algum teria de se voltar para reconhecer aquela voz.

- Suponho então que a tua presença seja…intoxicante. – retorquiu, dando-lhe um sorriso amarelo e passando por ele para chegar à enorme fruteira, de onde tirou uma maçã vermelha.

- Espanta-me como é que ainda não caíste morta, Jones. – Cissa riu e mordeu a maçã.

- Devo ter algum poder que tu desconheces, Malfoy. – ele sorriu de lado e sentou-se no enorme banco, em frente a uma taça de cereais.

- Talvez, Jones. No entanto, não me parece que sejas assim tão dotada. – disse ele, começando a desapertar a capa. 'Oh Merlin. Respira Cissa, ninguém consegue fazer do desapertar de uns botões um gesto totalmente sensual…'.

- Parece-me óbvio que não me conheces bem, doninha. – respondeu a morena, avançando e sentando-se no mesmo banco que ele, à distância de dois lugares. Ele sorriu e, depois de tirar a capa e a pousar a seu lado, virou-se para ela, de braços cruzados.

- Então fala-me sobre ti, Jones, conta-me tudo sobre a tua fantástica pessoa! – disse ele, irónico. Cissa hesitou por um momento, ficando a fixar a sua maçã parcialmente comida, facto que não escapou ao loiro. – Esquece, Jones, longe de mim desviar a tua atenção da tua preciosa maçã. – disse ele, começando a levantar-se. 'Pára-o, Narcissa!'

'_Tell me a secret (I want it)  
Tell me a story (I need it)  
I'll listen intensively  
I'll stay awake all night_

- Não, espera. – ele parou, já em pé, ao lado do banco, e olhou-a com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Passados alguns segundos em silêncio, o loiro deu um suspiro exasperado, pegou na capa e voltou-se para sair.

_All of me is a whisper (So don't leave)  
There's nothing left in me (Please help me)  
Not even my body is strong enough to fight (Let's make this right)  
Please help me make this right'  
(Suppose – Secondhand Serenade)_

- O meu nome completo é Narcissa Prince Barclay Jones. – começou Cissa, fazendo o loiro parar com a mão na maçaneta. – Nasci no último dia de Julho de 1982. Como deves ter descoberto na véspera de Natal, tenho dois irmãos, o Thomas e a Claire, e ambos frequentam Hogwarts neste momento. – Olhou-o, com um pequeno sorriso. – E são ambos Gryffindor.

Este último pedaço de informação pareceu interessar Draco de sobremaneira. Com o seu típico sorriso de lado, virou-se calmamente e, ainda com a capa no braço, colocou as mãos nos bolsos e encostou-se à porta. Cissa tomou isso como uma indicação para continuar.

- Vivi toda a minha vida em Londres, numa mansão enorme, com portões gigantes com a insígnia dos Barclay. Nunca gostei dela. Sempre a achei demasiado grande para cinco pessoas, e demasiado pequena para todas as manias dos meus pais. Por isso, passava – e tento passar – o menor tempo possível lá. Sempre que podia ia para a casa da minha avó, uma pequena casa com jardim nos arredores da cidade. Como te disse naquele dia, no Expresso, foi ela quem me educou. A minha mãe estava demasiado ocupada em tentar fazer da Claire a sua boneca de porcelana e o meu pai…Bom, tenho quase a certeza de que o meu pai não sabe que existo. – Draco olhou-a como se compreendesse exactamente ao que ela se referia. Ela devolveu-lhe o olhar, sem saber se devia ou não continuar a sua história.

- Continua, Jones. – disse-lhe ele, fazendo as suas dúvidas evaporarem-se.

- Não posso realmente dizer que tive uma infância, simplesmente porque existiam certas coisas que nunca me deram a possibilidade de ser criança. São poucos os momentos que me lembro que podem ser comparados a uma infância normal de uma criança que não possuía as mesmas…- hesitou. – condicionantes que eu. – ele olhou-a de sobrancelha franzida.

- Como assim, 'condicionantes'? – Cissa suspirou. 'Não lhe posso contar.'

- Digamos apenas que eu sempre fui uma criança diferente das outras.

- Diferente em que sentido? – insistiu ele.

- Diz-me tu. – desafiou ela. – Para ti devo ser uma espécie de Harry Potter no feminino e, no entanto, estás aqui a conversar civilizadamente comigo. Porquê?

Ele não respondeu logo, optando antes por pousar a capa junto a Narcissa e dirigir-se à dispensa tirando de lá um muffin de chocolate. Depois, seguiu para os armários de onde tirou um pires e um copo. No pires colocou o muffin, e o copo encheu-o de leite. Pegou em tudo e colocou em frente a Narcissa, que o olhou espantada.

- Para mim? – ele encolheu os ombros e sentou-se junto dela.

- Disseste que estavas esfomeada, Jones.

- Obrigada, Malfoy.

- E preciso que te cales enquanto falo. – acrescentou. Cissa riu, mas perante o olhar dele, ergueu as mãos em rendição e começou a comer o muffin. – Em primeiro lugar – começou ele, depois de um curto silêncio. -, não és nenhuma 'espécie de Harry Potter no feminino'. Ele irrita-me porque se acha superior por ter aquela cicatriz na testa.

- E eu irrito-te porque…

- Era suposto estares calada, Jones.

- Mil perdões! – disse, dramática. – Continua.

- Tu irritas-me exactamente pela razão oposta. – Cissa olhou-o, confusa. – Porque és muito mais daquilo que aparentas, Jones, e finges que não. – A morena ruborizou ligeiramente. 'Será que ele sabe, que faz sequer uma pequena ideia?' – E também porque és uma pirralha extremamente irritante que me roubou o lugar de seeker aos 12 anos. – acrescentou ele, de cara fechada. Cissa riu, mas não o contradisse. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Não vais contra-argumentar, Jones? Nem parece teu.

- Tudo o que disseste é verdade, Malfoy. – respondeu, com um encolher de ombros. – Sou realmente um pouco mais do que deixo as pessoas verem e também é verdade que te roubei a posição de seeker. Quanto a chamares-me pirralha, estás à vontade, chamarem-me nomes não é algo que eu tenha algum problema em suportar. – acrescentou, bebendo um pouco de leite.

- Porque é que os provocas, Jones? – perguntou ele, depois de uma pausa, olhando-a. – Porque é que os fazes _querer_ torturar-te? – ela desviou o olhar para ele, sem deixar de beber. – Por Merlin, Jones, podes pensar que sou cobarde e assassino se quiseres, é-me indiferente – **'Mentiroso.' -**, mas não sou estúpido. Sei que te referias aos Carrow. Além disso, eles falam de ti quase todas semanas, nas reuniões. – admitiu ele.

- Não é certamente por gosto, Malfoy. – disse, pousando o copo. - A tua namorada não te disse que eu afinal não sou 'tipo, sei lá, masoquista'? Só acho que tenho de defender aquilo em que acredito. E não sou o tipo de pessoa que fica impávida a ouvir aquelas amostras de ser humano atacar os meus amigos, ou dizer barbaridades do tipo 'todos os muggles deviam morrer', e não faz nada. – Ele começou a rir-se. – Tem piada o que eu acabei de dizer, Malfoy? – questionou, irritada.

- Para começar, Jones – disse ele, ignorando a pergunta. -, já te expliquei que a Hammett não é minha namorada. Aliás, e para que fiques totalmente esclarecida, não a vejo desde o dia em que lhe dei com os pés, no período passado. Achas que ia ter aquele…momento contigo estando envolvido com outra rapariga? Por quem me tomas, Jones? Eu sou um _gentleman_. – Cissa limitou-se a dar-lhe um sorriso amarelo. - Quanto ao teu alegado masoquismo, digo apenas que és louca por lhes fazer frente, Jones. Quanto mais discreta fores, mas hipóteses tens de sair ilesa quando as coisas começarem a piorar. – Disse ele, num tom mais sério. 'Porque é que ele me está a avisar destas coisas?' – E a piada, Jones… - disse ele, aproximando-se um pouco mais da morena e, depois de pegar num guardanapo, esticando a mão na sua direcção. – A piada é que ficaste com um bigode branco do leite. – terminou, rindo e limpando lentamente a boca a Narcissa.

'Draco Malfoy a limpar-me a boca. O que raio está a acontecer aqui?'. O loiro passava suavemente o guardanapo por cima da boca de Cissa, deixando o polegar passar nos seus lábios. 'Oh Merlin, isto é pior que a tortura dos Carrow'. Quando o loiro terminou, pousou o guardanapo na mesa mas deixou-se ficar àquela distância de Narcissa.

- Desviámo-nos do assunto. - Ele olhou para ela, confuso. – Estávamos a falar sobre as memórias de Narcissa Barclay Jones. – fez uma pausa. – Há quanto tempo conheces a minha família? - Perguntou curiosa.

- Não muito. - Disse ele, sincero. Narcissa sorriu levemente. Ele estava a ser honesto. Podia contar pelos dedos das mãos (e ainda sobravam alguns) as vezes que o tinha visto a falar (e a agir) com sinceridade. – Conheci o teu pai umas semanas antes daquela festa de Natal.

- E o que é que achaste? – perguntou, trincando o muffin. Ele encolheu os ombros e revirou os olhos.

- Vocês são como todas as outras famílias de sangue puro: ricos, poderosos e têm uma família numerosa. - Respondeu ele. – Mas fiquei espantado por seres uma Barclay, Jones. – acrescentou.

- Ah sim? Porquê? – perguntou, curiosa, bebendo o resto do leite.

- Tal como eu disse, os Barclay são riquíssimos e da mais alta classe. Tu nunca foste assim. - Observou ele.

- Simplesmente porque não queria ser assim. Eu sabia perfeitamente que se dissesse que era uma Barclay, muitas portas se abririam sozinhas, e isso foi uma coisa que eu nunca quis. Atingir os meus objectivos e sonhos sozinha, sem precisar de recorrer ao meu nome, era uma das minhas ambições. Como podes ver, sempre consegui. - Explicou ela. 'Claro que também foi para não saberem do meu Dom, mas isso já é informação a mais'.

- Mas porquê? Tu podias, e podes, ter tudo o que quiseres, sem precisar mexer um dedo! Para que dares-te a tanto trabalho? – Cissa ao ouvir isto, olhou para ele com desprezo.

- Porque, ao contrário de ti, Malfoy, eu fui educada duma maneira que sempre me mostrou o mundo como ele realmente é, sem ilusões. Sei que nada se consegue sem trabalho. Mas tu, como estás habituado a ter tudo de mão beijada, dependes disso. Se por alguma razão as coisas mudarem...Acredito que esse deve ser um dos teus piores pesadelos. – Cissa fez uma pausa, nunca deixando de olhar para ele que, face a esta última observação, olhou para ela irado. - Pois bem, Malfoy, eu quero que a minha vida dependa de _mim_, não de outra pessoa ou coisa. Quero ser livre, fazer o que quero e, o mais importante de tudo, ser respeitada por isso e não pelo nome que tenho ou pelo sangue puro que me corre nas veias.

Ela terminou de falar e desviou o olhar. Não sabia porque tinha dito tudo aquilo, principalmente a ele, mas, de alguma maneira, tinha-a deixado aliviada. Passaram-se minutos, e eles ali, sentados, olhando para o nada. De repente, Cissa lembrou-se.

- Disseste que as coisas iam começar a piorar. – disse Cissa, retomando a conversa. – Tens alguma ideia de quando é que vai acontecer?

- Não. Isso não é discutido nas reuniões. Pelo menos, não naquelas em que estou presente. – Cissa sorriu levemente.

- Mas parece que eu sou.

- Eles começam a suspeitar de ti, Jones. Os Carrow principalmente. Os pais do Crabbe e do Goyle também. E o Nott, por extensão.

- E tu, Malfoy? Suspeitas de mim?

- Não, Jones. Eu não sou idiota como eles. Tenho plena consciência de que _és_ perigosa. – Cissa riu amargamente. 'Claro. Tu é que és uma idiota, Cissa. Ele só te está a sacar informações'.

- Sabes, Malfoy, pensei que fosses mais subtil. – ele franziu o sobrolho. – Se querias informações sobre mim, podias simplesmente ter perguntado a Daphne. Ela dava-te todo o meu historial familiar, hobbies, comidas favoritas e tudo o resto que quisesses saber.

- O que é que estás para aí a dizer, Jones?

- Eu sou tão idiota! Vou nas conversas na tua prima e depois sai-me o tiro pela culatra! – Olhou-o, irritada. – Sabes o que é que ela me disse há pouco? Que eu não deixo as pessoas aproximarem-se de mim, e que, de toda a gente, a única pessoa que eu devia mesmo deixar entrar na minha vida eras tu. – Ele olhou-a, intrigado. – Eu respondi-lhe que mesmo que eu quisesse, tu não ias cooperar comigo, ao que ela me respondeu que uma ou duas conversas resolviam o assunto. Então, quando me pediste para te contar sobre mim, eu baixei a guarda, exactamente como ela me disse para fazer, e deixei-me levar. – suspirou. – Contei-te parte da minha vida, Malfoy, e tu vais usar isso contra mim, não é?

- Claro, Jones, porque aqui à tua frente tens o terrível assassino Draco Malfoy, que falhou em matar Dumbledore e em tudo o resto, basicamente! – disse ele irritado, levantando-se. – Eu não te estava a sacar informações, Jones, porque se quisesse fazê-lo, a minha táctica não seria oferecer-te muffins e leite. Estava a tentar entender-te. E, para que conste, pirralha impetuosa, já estou farto dessas tuas deduções estúpidas, começam seriamente a irritar-me.

- A sério? Então prova-o. Prova que não me estavas a sacar informações. – retorquiu Cissa, levantando-se também.

- Queres usar a Legilimência, Jones? – disse ele, aproximando-se e cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Não vai ser necessário. – respondeu a morena, aproximando-se também um pouco mais. – Basta que olhes para mim, doninha. – Ele riu.

- Achas que me consegues ler os pensamentos, Jones? – 'Claro que consigo. Mas tu não sabes disso, pois não, Malfoy?'

- Porquê, estás com medo de olhar para mim e te apaixonares perdidamente? – comentou, sarcástica. Ele apenas sorriu e aproximou-se ainda mais da morena, descruzando os braços e colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

- Preferes que fique mais perto, Jones?

- Assim está perfeito, Malfoy.

E, com um sorriso maroto, Cissa olhou directamente naqueles olhos magníficos do loiro e invadiu a sua mente. Ficou surpresa ao reparar que era uma das mentes mais organizadas que alguma vez perscrutara (nenhuma mente era mais organizada do que a de James). Conseguia diferenciar diferentes assuntos que faziam parte do pensamento do loiro naquele instante. Mas, tal como Jack, era o assunto 'Narcissa' que mais destaque possuía na mente de Draco. **'Nem sei por que raio ainda me dou ao trabalho de tentar. Quando acabar com esta fantochada de me olhar nos olhos, vai simplesmente virar costas e julgar-me sem ouvir a verdadeira explicação, como toda a gente. Apenas pensei, por um momento, que ias ficar, Jones, que ias tentar compreender, porque, afinal, Daphne tinha razão. Somos mais parecidos do que pensamos. - **'Oh meu Merlin…' - **'E era mais fácil se eu conseguisse parar de pensar naquele beijo. - **'OH MEU MERLIN!' Cissa sentiu-o pestanejar. – **'Controla-te, já não és uma criança. Ela é que é'.**

Ao ouvir esta última frase nos pensamentos do loiro, Cissa retirou-se completamente da sua mente e desviou o olhar do dele, dando um passo atrás.

- Esclarecida, Jones?

- Perfeitamente, Malfoy. – respondeu, ligeiramente irritada. – És realmente um santo.

- Ora, Jones, ainda bem que estamos entendidos. – disse, vendo a morena a olhar para algum ponto acima do seu ombro direito. – Para onde é que estás a olhar?

- Para o relógio. São quase 17h. Temos treino. – respondeu, voltando-se, pegando no pires e no copo e colocando-os no lava-louça.

- Os treinos são às seis, Jones.

- Hoje não. Pedi ao Graham para adiantar umas horas. Tenho encontro marcado com o _adorável_ Amycius hoje à noite. - respondeu, dirigindo-se para a porta.

- Jones. – chamou ele, antes que Cissa saísse. – Quero cobrar a dívida.

- Que dívida? – perguntou Cissa, confusa.

- Aquela que o teu namoradinho Sloper não me deixou cobrar. – Cissa revirou os olhos.

- Ok, Malfoy, o que é que queres?

- Quero que colabores comigo numa coisa. – A morena olhou-o desconfiada.

- Que seria...

- Quando acontecer, vais perceber, Jones. Vamos para o treino? – perguntou, sorrindo de lado e passando por ela, saindo para o corredor.

- Não gosto de enigmas, Malfoy, especialmente vindos da tua parte. – respondeu Cissa, saindo também e apressando-se para o apanhar.

- Jones… -disse ele, voltando-se e fazendo Cissa parar a poucos centímetros do seu peito. – Confia em mim. Só desta vez. Prometo que não te vais arrepender.

E mesmo tendo ele um daqueles sorrisos torcidos na cara, Cissa acreditou nele. Contra todas as expectativas, e mesmo depois de ter dito a si própria que estava a ser uma idiota por sequer se permitir a trocar mais do que insultos com Draco Malfoy, estava a deixar-se levar por ele, a confiar nele, mesmo sem ter qualquer ideia do que o loiro se referia quando falava em coisa.

- Tudo bem, doninha, ganhaste. Vou acreditar em ti. Mas se por acaso estás a gozar com a minha cara…vamos apenas dizer que a tua Nimbus 2001 vai ficar linda enfiada por esse c…

- Draco? Cissa? O que é que estão aqui a fazer? – perguntou Edwin, vindo de um corredor à direita, interrompendo o discurso de Narcissa.

- Estamos à porta da cozinha, Fowles. O que é que achas? – perguntou Draco, revirando os olhos.

- Viemos lanchar, Ed. Íamos agora para os campos. Vens connosco? – Edwin parecia desconfiado.

- Não, estou lesionado, lembram-se? – respondeu, mostrando a mão esquerda com algumas ligaduras. – Hoje é o teu primeiro treino como chaser, Draco. O Graham disse que ias substituir-me por uns tempos.

- _Substituir-te_? – perguntou Draco, indignado. – Como _chaser_? – acrescentou, enquanto Cissa ria alegremente.

- Vês, Malfoy, conseguimos-te pôr de volta na equipa. Mesmo que seja apenas temporário…

- Cala-te, Jones, ou eu arranjo maneira de te tirar esse sorriso da cara. – respondeu ameaçador, voltando-se para ela.

- Oh Malfoy, não conheces aquele ditado que diz 'quanto mais me bates, mais eu gosto de ti'? – retorquiu Cissa.

- Se isso fosse verdade, Jones, estavas apaixonada por mim há muito tempo. – disse ele, sorrindo de lado.

- De qualquer forma – interrompeu Edwin, colocando-se entre os dois, não dando oportunidade a Cissa para ripostar. -, vocês estão atrasados. E todos sabemos o que o Graham sente em relação a atrasos. É melhor irem. – advertiu.

- Tens razão, Ed. Vemo-nos ao jantar?

- Claro que sim. Até logo!

Acenando a Edwin, Cissa passou rapidamente por Draco e, em passos largos, atravessou o castelo, rumo aos campos de treino de Quidditch. Claro que em menos de segundos, o loiro já estava na sua peugada.

- Ora, Jones, não gosto quando foges assim de mim.

- Cala-te, Malfoy, ou eu arranjo maneira de te tirar esse sorriso da cara. – respondeu Cissa, ecoando as palavras do loiro. Ele riu, mas nada disse durante todo o resto do caminho.

Quando se separaram, cada um para o seu balneário, Cissa teve a hipótese de, enquanto trocava a roupa pelo uniforme de treino, pensar realmente sobre toda aquela conversa na cozinha.

Em primeiro lugar, e como não podia deixar de ser, tinham havido os insultos. Depois, ele quisera saber mais sobre si. E ela dissera. Contara-lhe algumas coisas que ele já sabia, como quem era a sua família. Mas quando mencionou o que achava acerca deles, ele limitou-se a olhá-la, como se soubesse exactamente ao que se referia. Tinha sido a primeira pessoa, em muito, muito tempo, a reagir daquela maneira. 'Normalmente a reacção que recebo é: 'estás a exagerar, Narcissa, não pode ser assim tão mau'. Ele agiu como se soubesse, como se já tivesse vivido aquilo. Será que era a isso que Daphne se referia quando falou nos 17 anos de negligência?'. E quando lhe disse que era diferente? Ele parecia genuinamente interessado em saber em que consistia essa diferença. A referência a Harry Potter também fora interessante. 'Ele disse que o irritava porque sabe que eu sou algo mais, algo que não deixo ninguém saber que sou. Sou assim tão transparente? Ou só ele é que vê isso? Será que afinal somos mesmo parecidos? Ele parece achar que sim…'. Oh sim. Aqueles pensamentos. O desejo de ser compreendido, acima de tudo, por _ela_. E a referência ao beijo trocado no ano novo. 'O que é que significou realmente aquele beijo?'. E, claro, aquela espécie de pedido, de colaborar com ele numa '_coisa_'. 'O que raio é a coisa?'

- Narcissa! Estamos à tua espera! – ecoou a voz de James, do outro lado da porta.

Por agora, aquela e todas as outras perguntas iriam ficar sem resposta. Avizinhava-se um treino bastante intenso e Narcissa ia precisar de toda a sua concentração. E depois do jantar, ainda havia a visitinha aos Carrow. Fechou o semblante. Por muito que lhe custasse, teria de se controlar um pouco mais, porque tal como dissera Malfoy…

…as coisas iam piorar.

* * *

**N/A:** Outro gigante :o Quando escrevi este capítulo, nem eu sabia muito bem o que era _'a coisa'_. Mas don't worry, descobri entretanto e ficou tudo bem. Btw, tenho de agradecer _'a coisa'_ a A.R, por há uns tempos ter escolhido para vermos o pior filme de _**sempre**_, The Host. Thanks a lot! :D

Love,  
**~Nalamin**


	21. The Big Fcking! Mistake

**Disclaimer:** It's all yours, dear J.K.

* * *

**Have you met Miss Jones?  
Fanfic by Nalamin**

**Chapter 21:** **The Big (F*cking!) ****Mistake**

- Fi-lo.

- Obrigado, Severus.

- O Lord das Trevas ficou muito interessado, mas não desistiu dos seus planos para o Potter.

- Não esperava que o fizesse.

- Ela não tem consciência de todas as suas potencialidades. – disse Snape, depois de uma longa pausa, olhando parao quadro de Dumbledore.

- Temos de ter esperança que ela as descubra antes da batalha. – Snape pareceu furioso.

- Ela não vai participar na batalha! O senhor prometeu-me!

- Severus, como muito bem sabes, ou não estarias a falar comigo deste modo peculiar, eu estou enterrado nos terrenos de Hogwarts. Já nada posso fazer para a travar de lutar. E como já te disse, o Harry, embora incrivelmente talentoso, não tem o poder enormíssimo de Narcissa. Ele teria bastante sorte em contar com o seu apoio durante a batalha. – Snape bufou. - Mas não te preocupes. Ainda é possível que alguém cumpra a promessa em meu lugar.

E a conversa ficou por ali, nenhum deles reparando (ou não querendo reparar) na presença que escutara a última fala de Dumbledore do outro lado da porta.

* * *

- Cissa… - a morena olhou para o primo, que a encarava tristemente. – Está na hora. É melhor não te atrasares.

- É irrelevante a hora a que chego, Jamie, garanto-te. – respondeu, sorrindo amargamente. – Mas sim, é melhor ir. Amanhã é sexta-feira, há aulas de manhã e eu não quero aparecer com cara de quem foi torturada toda a noite.

- Tem cuidado, Ci. Queres que espere acordada por ti? – perguntou Daphne, solidária.

- Claro que não, Daph, vou chegar tardíssimo. Vai descansar. – respondeu, levantando-se da mesa. – Até mais!

Despediu-se, dando um beijo nos cabelos da loira e outro nos de James, os únicos que se encontravam na mesa, e saindo do salão, tentando ser discreta para que os irmãos não a vissem fazê-lo. 'Só ia deixá-los preocupados', porque só havia uma razão para que Narcissa saísse do salão apenas poucos minutos depois de o jantar ser servido: sessão com os Carrow. E Claire ficava tão apreensiva pela irmã que vivia essas sessões quase como se lá estivesse. 'Não vale a pena'.

Depois de verificar, satisfeita, que Thomas e Claire não tinham reparado na sua saída repentina, dirigiu-se sem pressa para as masmorras, local de eleição dos manos Carrow para as suas 'aulas' sobre 'educação e disciplina'. Normalmente, os seus serões com os Carrow começavam bastante mais tarde. Cissa gostava de aproveitar o máximo da noite antes de ir ter com o irmão que lhe fora destacado naquela noite. Mas, normalmente, as suas sessões eram ao final da semana, à sexta-feira: enquanto toda a gente gozava o alívio de ser finalmente fim-de-semana, Narcissa Jones 'divertia-se' com os Carrow nas masmorras. ' Aposto que ninguém dá tanto valor ao sábado como eu'.

Passado apenas alguns minutos, reparou que já não fazia aquela viagem sozinha. Alguns colegas seguiam-na vagarosamente. Dando uma rápida olhadela pelas suas caras, verificou cm que as expressões nelas contidas eram todas iguais: medo, impotência e resignação.

Chegados ao corredor de acesso à masmorra, todos pararam por uns momentos. Cissa fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, esvaziando a cabeça. Não podia ter nada no pensamento quando entrasse naquele calabouço. Qualquer coisa podia fazê-la descontrolar-se e revelar os seus poderes. Abriu os olhos e olhou para a esquerda, através da última janela que veria antes de seguirem em frente pelo corredor escuro. O céu não tinha qualquer nuvem, deixando ver com clareza as estrelas lá em cima, brilhando intensamente. 'Só espero que o _meu_ brilho não se apague'.

Suspirou e olhou para os colegas parados ao seu lado e atrás de si. Verificou com espanto que eram todos estreantes, que, em todas as semanas que ali estivera, nunca vira o rosto de nenhum deles. Olhando com mais atenção, viu que a maior parte usava o emblema de Gryffindor e, com excepção de ela própria e do Longbottom (que eram ambos 'veteranos' na arte de sofrer castigos dos Carrow), eram todos bastante novos. Diria até que nenhum deles frequentava mais que o 3º ano. Voltou-se para a frente. 'Crianças. Agora atacam os mais novos, aqueles que não se sabem defender, não por falta de coragem mas por falta de conhecimento!'. Fechou o semblante.

- Aguentem-se por lá, ok? – disse, em voz suficientemente alta para que todos ouvissem. – Tentem respirar fundo entre os intervalos dos feitiços e, acima de tudo, e se querem viver o suficiente para vê-los mortos ou na cadeia, não os provoquem. – fez uma pausa, deixando-os assimilar a informação. – Boa sorte. – acrescentou, avançando decidida rumo às trevas.

* * *

Breu. Estava tudo escuro como breu. Não se recordava de alguma vez ter estado num sítio tão escuro. Mas vendo bem, também nunca tinha doído tanto. Nunca tinha sentido as suas entranhas a serem dilaceradas, como se fogo as consumisse. Nunca tinha sido capaz de saber exactamente há quantas horas estava a ser torturada. 'E, senhoras e senhores, acabámos de entrar na quarta hora, o relógio bate a uma da manhã e aquele filho da puta está a preparar novo ataque'. Nunca tinha tido vontade de implorar a morte até àquela noite.

- Então, Jones…ou devo chamar-te apenas Narcissa, agora que nos conhecemos tão bem? – perguntou, num tom galante e pomposo, falsamente educado.

- Ora, Amycius, para quê formalidades? – respondeu com dificuldade, tentando pôr-se de joelhos, depois de uma pequena sucessão de Crucios. – Sabes perfeitamente que não ligo nenhuma a essas coisas. Não ficou claro quando te chamei idiota e mentiroso, no outro dia? – perguntou, mais firme, erguendo-se totalmente. O semblante do homem transfigurou-se completamente. Se há segundos aparentava divertimento, agora só mostrava uma raiva imensa. 'Merda'. Narcissa esgotara todos os seus outros impropérios há duas horas atrás.

- Vais arrepender-te disso, criatura nojenta! Sabes como? – perguntou, enquanto se dirigia a uma mesa num canto da sala e trocava de varinha.

- Não tenho ideia. Surpreende-me. – Ele sorriu.

- Terás a honra de experimentar a minha nova criação. – retorquiu, sádico. 'Merda, merda, o que é que ele se pôs a inventar?'

- Não me digas que descobriste como conjugar as cores, Amy! Finalmente, esse manto dá-me uns vómitos terríveis. – ele bufou, trespassando-a com o olhar.

- Cala-te, rapariga estúpida! – fez uma pausa, saboreando o momento e o facto de ir apanhar a morena de surpresa. – Como estava a dizer, hoje terás o privilégio de ser a primeira a experimentar o Asfixiatus.

- Asfixiatus? Que nome promissor. – 'Merda, merda, MERDA que isto não soa nada bem.' – Não posso concordar em como será uma honra, mas tudo bem. Venha ela, Carrow. Estou pronta. – Ele sorriu, imensamente divertido, e apontou-lhe a varinha.

- Não creio que estejas. _Asfixiatus!_

Assim que sentiu o feitiço atingi-la em cheio no peito, Cissa recuou, curvada. Amycius Carrow tinha realmente nomeado bem a sua criação. O Asfixiatus consistia nisso mesmo, em asfixiar as vítimas. A pressão no peito de Cissa era enorme, como se alguém tivesse arrancado um pedaço da torre de astronomia e o tivesse colocado em cima da sua caixa torácica. A garganta fechava cada vez mais a cada fôlego desesperado que tentava dar. Caiu de joelhos e mãos no chão, arfando e tirando a gravata.

- Já estás mais parecida contigo, Jones. Uma autêntica cadela.

Não conseguiu responder, o pensamento não se formou. Deixou-se cair totalmente para o chão, arquejando, tentando sofregamente desapertar os botões da camisa e tendo a sensação de que o oxigénio já não estava a chegar aos sítios onde era necessário e que em breve deslizaria para a inconsciência.

* * *

Encontrava-se em cima de uma coisa muito suave, como pétalas de rosa. Queria abrir os olhos para ter a certeza de onde estava, porque sabia que já tinha estado ali. Sabia que as pétalas de rosa não eram mesmo pétalas de rosa, mas sim lençóis de seda. Sabia que a ténue e esverdeada luz de que se conseguia aperceber através dos seus olhos fechados vinha da janela do lado direito, de onde se via o lago. Tinha também a noção de que desta vez não estava deitada de barriga para baixo, que não estava deitada sequer: o seu corpo estava cuidadosamente encostado a uma grande almofada contra a cabeceira da cama e a sua cabeça pendia sobre o ombro direito; o lençol cobria-a até à cintura e as suas mãos pousavam quietas em cima da barriga.

Contudo, os barulhos eram os mesmos: a água a correr e aquele silêncio que precede uma grande agitação. Tentou então, muito lentamente, abrir os olhos. Não conseguiu. Estavam mais pesados que nunca. Tornou a tentar. Desta vez foi bem sucedida. Era capaz de discernir os contornos da mesa-de-cabeceira e do camiseiro, onde se encontrava o seu manto. Esforçando-se um pouco mais, rodou a cabeça e forçou as pálpebras a abrirem-se totalmente. Via tudo muito desfocado. Ergueu as mãos até aos olhos e esfregou-os energicamente. 'Melhor', pensou.

Agora estava a olhar para a confirmação das suas suspeitas: estava no mesmo quarto para onde a tinham levado na noite em que desmaiara na sala comum. A mesma pessoa salvara-a duas vezes. Quem seria? Inspirou fundo, reparando que o fazia com alguma dificuldade e que sentia ainda uma ligeira pressão no peito. Expirou então lentamente, não se espantando quando ouviu uma pieira. 'Filho da mãe, deixou-me os pulmões feitos em papa'.

Olhou para si. Ainda tinha o uniforme vestido. A camisa que um dia fora branca estava suja e ensanguentada, e encontrava-se aberta até a meio do peito. Recordou-se da noite anterior. Tinha sido ela própria a desapertá-los na ânsia de conseguir mais um pouco de ar. Levantou, em seguida, o lençol, constatando aliviada que quem quer que fosse que a levara para ali não havia feito nada de impróprio: tinha a sua saia cinzenta vestida, tal como as collants rasgadas.

Ergueu-se um pouco, endireitando-se, e cruzou as pernas, olhando em volta. À frente da cama onde se encontrava, estava uma secretária semelhante à sua e, por cima desta, um grande relógio batia as 6 horas da madrugada. 'Só? Mas afinal, a que horas me tiraram da masmorra? E como é que ainda estou viva?'

- E a bela adormecida acordou! – Cissa olhou para o dono da voz, abismada. – Finalmente, já estava a ficar farto desse teu piar, Jones. – acrescentou Malfoy, saindo da casa de banho com uma toalha verde enrolada à volta da cintura. Uma visão. No entanto, Cissa não conseguiu atingir essa parte. A sua cabeça andava a mil à hora. 'Mas…mas como? Porquê? Quando? Como? _Piar?_'

-…- Cissa queria articular todas aquelas perguntas, mas as palavras não se formaram. - …..- tentou de novo, sem sucesso. Olhou para ele, assustada. Malfoy riu.

- Pois é, Jones, a verdade é que aquele tal Asfixiatus tem uma parte positiva: torna-te incapaz de premiares a população de Hogwarts com a tua agradabilíssima voz durante, pelo menos, mais umas horas.

Cissa desviou o olhar, assimilando todas as revelações até àquele momento. Para começar, aquele maldito feitiço deixara-a afónica, e ia permanecer assim sabia Merlin por quanto mais tempo. E depois, tinha sido Malfoy a tirá-la daquela câmara de tortura. E se tinha sido ele há umas horas atrás, e assumindo que estava no mesmo sítio da outra noite, também tinha sido dele a salvá-la dessa vez. 'Por isso aquela conversa no Expresso!', recordou, fazendo um esgar de compreensão. Tornou a olhá-lo. Queria fazer tantas perguntas! Ele suspirou e sentou-se na beira da cama, olhando o relógio.

_'I said, "Where you been?"  
He said, "Ask anything"._

- Uma hora, Jones. Tens uma hora para fazer perguntas até os despertadores começarem a tocar.

'Mas como?'. Lembrou-se que, se tivesse a sua varinha consigo, poderia ser de grande ajuda. Olhou para a mesa-de-cabeceira e viu que a dele se encontrava lá. Pegou-lhe e apontou-lha. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Vais atacar-me, Jones?

Cissa revirou os olhos e trocou de táctica: apontou primeiro para si mesma e depois para a varinha e em seguida repetiu o movimento. Ele assentiu e levantou-se, indo até à secretária, onde pegou na varinha dela. Voltou para a cama, desta vez sentando-se um pouco mais perto da morena e estendendo-lhe o que ela lhe pedira. Cissa pegou na sua varinha e entregou-lhe a dele. Depois, começou a escrever no ar, numa letra redonda e verde brilhante, a sua primeira pergunta.

_Where were you  
When everything was falling apart?_

'_O que é que aconteceu ontem à noite?'_

- O Carrow matou-te. – respondeu ele, muito simplesmente. Cissa olhou-o, espantada, e esperou uns momentos para que ele continuasse, o que não aconteceu. Decidiu então fazer uma pergunta óbvia.

'_Então como é que ainda estou viva?'_

_Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded_

- Como é que achas, Jones? – perguntou ele, olhando-a. - Não foi certamente graças à tua amiga Alecto que depois apareceu para ver a obra do irmão.

'_A Alecto esteve lá? Não me lembro de nada disso.'_ – ele suspirou, exasperado.

- Não acabei de dizer que estavas morta?

'_Explica-me como me trouxeste de novo à vida, então'._

_Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me_

- Por Merlin, Jones, corre por aí que és uma das mentes mais brilhantes de Hogwarts! – ela revirou os olhos. – Meia dúzia de feitiços e respiração boca a boca. – explicou ele, entediado. Ela olhou-o, chocada. – Oh, vá lá, Jones, não foi certamente a primeira vez que os meus lábios tocaram nos teus. – acrescentou, irritado, fixando a janela.

'_Ok, e depois?'_

- Depois de te pôr a respirar de novo, trouxe-te para aqui e estiveste a dormir até agora.

'_E na outra noite?'_

_Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me_

- Estava a chegar de uma reunião e encontrei-te. Curei-te as feridas. E tu fugiste sem sequer dizer obrigada, Jones. – comentou ele, sorrindo de lado. Ela corou.

'_Desculpa. Quando dizes que me curaste as feridas, o que é que fizeste exactamente?'_ – ele franziu o sobrolho.

- O que é que queres dizer com isso, Jones?

'_A ferida no meu pescoço. Dá-me dores terríveis, de vez em quando, e eu não sei porquê. Não me consigo recordar do feitiço com que aquele filho da mãe me acertou aí.'_

- E estás a sugerir que fui eu, ao curar-te, que causei isso? – perguntou, irritado. – Para a próxima deixo-te apenas esvaires-te em sangue na sala comum, Jones, não te preocupes. – acrescentou, levantando-se e dirigindo-se à casa de banho.

Cissa suspirou. 'Não era isso que queria dizer'. Decidida a explicar-se, começou a escrever apressadamente, para que a mensagem lá se encontrasse quando ele saísse da casa de banho. Quando acabou, releu e sentou-se direita, olhando para a porta. Segundos depois ele saiu, já vestido com o uniforme, fazendo o nó da gravata. Quando terminou olhou para ela e para a mensagem que pairava a seu lado.

'_Não quis insinuar que a culpa era tua, Malfoy. Só queria saber que feitiço usaste para me curar para tentar descobrir que feitiço o Carrow usou para me magoar de modo a que que isto me deixe de doer. Lamento se me fiz entender mal.'_ – ele encostou-se à ombreira da porta e cruzou os braços.

_You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded_

- Usei ditaína para remendar o feitiço de decapitação que ele te tentou lançar. É normal que te doa durante uns tempos, é capaz de ter afectado alguns nervos. Presumi que consultasses alguém, mas parece que o orgulho Barclay não deixou. – disse, sorrindo de lado e sentando-se na poltrona. Cissa respondeu-lhe com um sorriso amarelo.

'_E já agora…o que era aquela coisa em que querias que 'colaborasse' contigo?'_ – ele riu.

- Ironicamente, planeava ir buscar-te lá abaixo, Jones, acabar com a tua tortura ligeiramente mais cedo. Como…favor, por me teres contado a tua vida. – acrescentou, perante o olhar interrogativo de Narcissa. – Mas a McGonagall apanhou-me no corredor e tive de voltar para trás. O velho morcego não confia muito em mim desde o incidente do ano passado. – terminou ele, desviando o olhar. – Finalmente esclarecida, Jones?

A morena assentiu e olhou o relógio. 6h45. 15 minutos para os despertadores começarem a tocar e os corredores começarem a albergar a sua azáfama habitual. Cissa decidiu então fazer uma última pergunta, aquela que a perturbava desde o início.

'_Porquê?'_

- Porquê o quê, Jones? – questionou ele, franzindo o sobrolho.

'_Porque é que me salvaste? Não é que não esteja grata, mas não compreendo.'_

_You found me, you found me  
Why'd you have to wait?  
To find me, to find me'  
(You Found Me – The Fray)_

Ele demorou a responder, levando várias vezes as mãos aos cabelos nos momentos de silêncio que se seguiram. Quando finalmente olhou para Narcissa, ela não conseguiu identificar com clareza a sua expressão. Era como se estivesse irritado, assustado, hesitante, frustrado, tudo ao mesmo tempo; como se não soubesse verdadeiramente por que tinha salvo a morena. Parecia um rapazinho que partiu o jarro caro da mãe e foi confrontado com o ocorrido.

- Não te podia deixar morrer, Jones. – olhou-a, com tal intensidade que Narcissa quase que desviava o olhar. – Não sem…

E, de repente, a porta do quarto abriu-se e, vestindo apenas um roupão curtíssimo, Eve Hammett entrou pelo quarto adentro. E, imediatamente, sem pensar, sem sequer se lembrar de onde estava e, ainda mais importante, com _quem_ estava…

… Cissa tornou-se invisível.

* * *

**N/A:** Como diria um grande amigo, _agora é que f*deu geral! _Este cap é uma espécie de prelúdio, prólogo, como lhe quiserem chamar, para um dos meus capítulos favoritos e que me deu mais gozo escrever 8D

Love,  
**~Nalamin**


	22. Runing Away Thinking About The BF M

**Disclaimer:** It's all yours, dear J.K.

* * *

**Have you met Miss Jones?  
Fanfic by Nalamin**

**Chapter 22:** **Runing Away Thinking About The B(F!)M**

'MERDAAAAAAAAAAA!' , gritava Cissa mentalmente. 'OH MERLIN, QUE MERDA FUI EU FAZER!'

Cissa levantara-se e ficara de pé ao lado da cama, estática…e invisível. Draco olhava para o sítio onde ela costumava estar sentada extremamente confuso, abrindo e fechando os olhos várias vezes em poucos segundos, tentando focar aquele local com mais atenção. **'Mas que raio…'**

**- **Draco, amor… -começou Eve, fechando a porta atrás de si e encaminhando-se para o loiro, desapertando o roupão e revelando uma lingerie extremamente transparente. – Tiveste saudades minhas?

- Nem por isso. – respondeu Draco, olhando por cima do ombro dela, perscrutando o quarto em busca de Narcissa, que estava tão em choque que não se conseguia mexer.

- Ora, não sejas mentiroso. – continuou a ruiva, passando agora o dedo indicador pelo peito do loiro. Cissa ainda estava presa ao chão. 'Calma Cissa, calma Cissa…OH PORRA, Cissa, o que é que foste fazer? Mostrar-te ao inimigo? IDIOTA!'

- Hammett, agora não é o melhor momento. – disse o loiro, pegando na rapariga pelos ombros. Eve apenas sorriu e deixou as suas mãos descerem até ao cinto do loiro.

- Tens a certeza, Draco? Tens a certeza que não queres que te toque…_assim_?

Ao pronunciar esta última palavra, Eve agarrou os genitais do loiro, que soltou um pequeno 'ah' de prazer. Este acto foi o suficiente para que os pés de Cissa quisessem rapidamente sair dali. Tropeçando nos lençóis, caiu de joelhos no chão, com um baque surdo. Draco olhou exactamente para sítio onde a morena se encontrava, mas Eve nem notou. Levantando-se rapidamente, e já que a ruiva movia as mãos cada vez mais depressa, Cissa passou por eles cheia de vontade de sair daquele quarto. Abriu a porta com força e, desta vez, ambos notaram o que a morena tinha feito.

- Devias arranjar esta porta, Draco. Não queremos interrupções. – disse Eve, olhando da porta para o loiro.

- Não me escapas. – disse ele, entredentes. Cissa, ainda com a mão na maçaneta da porta, voltou-se e viu que ele a olhava directamente nos olhos e que aquilo que dissera tinha, claramente, sido para si.

- Oh Draco, adoro quando és agressivo! – disse Eve, atirando-se ao pescoço do loiro e beijando-o com sofreguidão.

Cissa fez um esgar de repulsa e saiu dali o mais rápido que pôde.

* * *

_'We were born to embrace, not accept it  
We were given nothing more, and so we kept it  
As the colors of our boots keep fading  
We live a life that we hate without saying_

Posso garantir, com toda a segurança e certeza, e até possuindo algumas testemunhas, que durante 15 anos da minha vida nada mais fiz do que esconder-me. Nada mais fiz do que só revelar o necessário e indispensável, deixando sempre a sensação de que a história que contava não estava completa.

_I'm a king in a land of abuses  
Undermined by the promise of excuses  
Who's to win if we know that it's not fair  
Who's to fight when it seems that no one cares  
If somehow we could wake up'  
(Let Us Love – Needtobreathe)_

No entanto, era necessário. Ninguém, absolutamente ninguém, poderia saber que a neta de Cecília Barclay - famosa e conhecida portadora do Dom de Victoria, esposa de Phillipe, mãe de Julie, possuidora de uma astronómica herança e do orgulho dos Barclay -, tinha nascido com os mesmos poderes da avó.

'_Look at me  
You may think you see  
Who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Every day, is as if I play apart_

Claro que nunca me foi explicada a verdadeira razão pela qual ninguém podia saber do Dom. Toda a gente sabia do da minha avó e ninguém se parecia importar muito com isso. Mas o _meu _Dom era justificação para tudo, e parecia que as nossas vidas giravam à volta dele. Lembro-me de pensar, 'mas afinal, o que raio tenho eu e o meu Dom de especial?'. E ainda hoje, com Cecília morta e o mundo mágico à beira do precipício, eu me faço essa pergunta.

_Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I can not fool  
My heart_

Outra coisa que sempre me deixou desconfiada foi o facto de nunca, em dia algum da minha vida, eu ter sido realmente uma Barclay. Razão número um? Vejamos: tanto Tom como Claire, apesar de, tal como eu, terem como último nome Jones, apenas respondem por Barclay (porque sofrereram uma lavagem cerebral por parte da minha mãe, claro). Já eu nunca achei que fizesse sentido responder pelo _penúltimo_ nome, por mais importante e poderoso que fosse e por mais portas fantásticas que me pudesse abrir.

_Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?_

Razão número dois? Praticamente não tive pais. O meu pai vivia e vive para o trabalho. Nunca o vejo e, sinceramente, não me faz diferença. É um desconhecido que vive na mesma casa que eu. E a minha mãe…Bom, a minha mãe vive num mundo só dela, num mundo onde o sangue puro e as boas aparências são mais importantes que dois pingos de inteligência e uma personalidade formada. Tratou de passar toda a minha curta existência a ignorar-me ou a tentar mudar-me. Teve sucesso com a primeira, mas a segunda foi um sonho que nunca conseguiu realizar.

_I am now  
In a world where I have to  
Hide my heart  
And what I believe in_

Seja como for, a minha avó tratou de ser minha mãe. E o tio Aled, irmão da avó, fazia o papel de pai sempre que podia, o melhor que podia. E, de novo, a maior parte do que me foi ensinado foi como esconder este meu…'extra'. _'Cecília está cega, sobrinha. Há muitos anos que o medo lhe tolda a visão'_, disse-me uma vez o tio Aled. _'Mas tu, tu és A Que Tudo Vê! E um dia, vais enxergar tudo, vais conseguir ver para além daquilo que as coisas aparentam ser'_. Escusado será dizer que, apesar de nunca me esquecer daquilo que ele me dissera, não compreendi as suas palavras. Ainda hoje não as compreendo. Contudo, sinto que a verdade está mesmo ao alcance das minhas mãos e eu não consigo encontrá-la. Começo a achar que o sentimento de frustração já é tão natural para mim como o Dom.

_But somehow  
I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am_

E foi por isso, pelo facto de o Dom me ser tão natural quanto respirar, que eu cometi um dos maiores erros. Infringi todos os regulamentos e quebrei a única regra que não podia ser quebrada. E ainda por cima, quebrei-a em frente a Draco Malfoy, filho de um dos mais famosos Devoradores da Morte e que em breve se juntará ao papá na sua demanda por um mundo mágico mais puro. Podia ter sido mais imprudente e irresponsável? Não me parece. Só se fosse direitinha ao covil do Lord e me apresentasse formalmente.

_There's a heart that must  
Be free to fly  
That burns with a need  
To know the reason why_

Ainda não sei o que me passou pela cabeça. Num segundo estava prestes a descobrir o que levara aquela doninha a salvar-me, e no segundo seguinte estava a deitar por terra tudo aquilo que a minha família tanto lutara por esconder. Mas quando a Hammett entrou no quarto, passaram-me três coisas pela cabeça: que ainda estava para nascer alguém mais rasca e vulgar que aquela amostra de rapariga, que eles iam cair nos braços um do outro daí a minutos e que eu tinha de sumir dali o mais rápido possível se não quisesse assistir a um show gratuito de - e baseando-me na roupa mais do que transparente de Eve - perversão. Logo, a única coisa que me pareceu lógica naquele momento foi desaparecer. Infelizmente, não possuía outra maneira de o fazer sem ser tornar-me invisível.

_Why must we all conceal  
What we think  
How we feel  
Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide?_

Fui muito idiota, eu sei. E sofrerei as consequências da minha idiotice em breve. É claro que ele vai contar tudo aos Carrow ou ao Snape, que por sua vez reportarão a Voldemort as suas descobertas. Mas por enquanto, pelo menos por uns dias, ele não vai ter a certeza do que aconteceu e, por isso, e se quatro anos de convivência com alguém chegam para conhecer esse alguém minimamente, arrisco-me a dizer que ele se vai manter em silêncio. Porque, e isto é só um exemplo…

_I won't pretend that i'm  
Someone else  
For all time  
When will my reflections show  
Who I am inside?'  
__(Reflection – Christina Aguilera (Mulan))_

…Ele não tem como saber se eu tinha ou não um manto da invisibilidade escondido nas cuecas.

* * *

**N/A:** Daqui para a frente, toda a fic, excepto algumas partes no final, será sempre na 1ª pessoa :)

Love,  
**~Nalamin**


	23. Talking Without Voice Feeling

**Disclaimer:** It's all yours, dear J.K.

* * *

**Have you met Miss Jones?  
Fanfic by Nalamin**

**Chapter 23:** **Talking Without Voice = Feeling**

Demoraram exactamente 4 horas, a partir do momento em que saí do quarto do Malfoy, até que eu tornasse a falar. Não quero revelar para já as palavras que marcaram o meu retorno ao mundo dos seres falantes. Não, não disse nada de especial, inédito, que já não tivesse dito antes. Mas aquelas palavras que saíram da minha boca nunca tinham tido tanto significado, nunca as pronunciara de maneira a senti-las mesmo dentro de mim. Talvez fosse por não o ter feito no momento certo. Ou então, por não as ter dito à pessoa certa.

Seja como for, assim que virei costas à porta do quarto da doninha, soube que não podia voltar para o meu quarto. O que raio diria eu a Daphne? Mentir não seria opção, só faço isso quando é absolutamente necessário. Portanto, a resposta mais óbvia seria, claro, evitá-la até à minha voz voltar. Não sabia quanto tempo isso ia demorar, mas o Malfoy prognosticara apenas mais algumas horas. Esperando sinceramente que ele tivesse razão, desci até à sala comum e saí, passando por alguns colegas mais madrugadores. Andei durante algum tempo sem rumo, ainda invisível, tentando falar, tentando forçar a voz a voltar à minha garganta. Depois de algum tempo, e acabando por me sentar num parapeito de uma grande janela do 6º andar vendo os corredores de Hogwarts ganhar vida, rendi-me à evidência de que teria mesmo de esperar pelo seu retorno.

Deixei-me ficar por ali mais um bocado. Sabia que Daphne e os rapazes estavam nas estufas e ainda cogitei ir ter com eles, mas a chuva começava a cair. Já estava imunda de ter passado a noite anterior deitada no chão das masmorras, não queria também ficar ensopada. De repente, fez-se luz: podia aproveitar que toda a gente estava nas aulas para utilizar a bem apetrechada casa de banho dos prefeitos! Saltei então daquele parapeito e segui em frente pelo corredor, sabendo que estava no andar certo, e parei em frente a uma grande porta ornamentada. Não tinha a palavra passe, mas isso não seria problema. Depois de dar uma vista de olhos pelo corredor, verificando se nenhum gazeteiro passava por ali naquele momento, acenei levemente (ainda hoje não sei por que aceno. Podia utilizar apenas a mente, mas mexer as mãos ao ritmo do pensamento sempre me deu mais jeito), e a porta abriu-se, com um ranger. Entrei rapidamente e fechei-a atrás de mim.

Era realmente uma grande casa de banho. A banheira ocupava a maior parte do espaço, com uma infinidade de torneiras em toda a volta. Por trás desta, uma gigantesca janela, embelezada com um vitral magnífico, deixava ver por entre as suas cores brilhantes um pouco do lago, que naquele dia chuvoso se encontrava mais negro. Do lado direito, um enorme lavatório e os cubículos com as sanitas completavam a divisão. Tornando-me visível, desenvencilhei-me rapidamente da roupa suja, liguei as torneiras, e segundos depois já me encontrava dentro da água quente, sentindo todos os meus músculos começarem lentamente a relaxar. Aproveitei a sensação. Era tão raro poder descontrair daquela maneira. Porquê? Ou por falta de tempo, ou porque passava o tempo todo preocupada com o futuro do mundo bruxo, ou simplesmente porque o Malfoy estava sempre a interromper os meus momentos de calma.

Era incrível como, de repente, ele estava em todo o lado! Já estava habituada a olhar para aquela cara de cobarde durante os treinos de Quidditch e às refeições, mas gostava realmente do tempo que passava sem ouvi-lo xingar-me pelas coisas mais idiotas que lhe passavam pela cabeça. Mas agora, sempre que ia para o telhado da torre de astronomia, ele estava lá. E se ia comer qualquer coisa à cozinha, quem é que aparecia para dar um ar de sua graça? Nunca um ano lectivo tinha sido tão esquisito, pelo menos no que dizia respeito à minha convivência com Draco Malfoy.

Afastando-o da minha mente, nadei devagar até à outra ponta da banheira. Em seguida, mergulhei e voltei para trás. Quando vim à superfície, expirei lentamente, saí da banheira e, com um breve aceno, já estava enrolada num felpudo roupão. Sequei o cabelo o melhor que pude, peguei na minha roupa e, tornando-me invisível, saí de novo para o corredor, disposta a ir ao quarto vestir roupa lavada.

A escola continuava deserta, faltavam 20 minutos para acabar a primeira aula da manhã. Enquanto caminhava, tentei de novo falar, mas nenhum som saiu da minha boca. Suspirei e continuei a andar até parar em frente à entrada da sala comum. Entrei e subi ao quarto. Pus a roupa suja no cesto da lavandaria e fui até ao armário. Estendi a mão para um dos meus uniformes, mas hesitei. A primeira aula devia estar bastante perto do fim, portanto, já a perdera. O meu segundo tempo seria de Encantamentos e depois estava livre o resto do dia. Sorri. Com certeza que o Flitwick não se importaria que eu faltasse a uma aula. O velho professor já não sabia como me entreter. Então, ao invés do habitual uniforme, e como planeava andar invisível durante a maior parte do dia, vesti as minhas calças de ganga favoritas, uma camisola vermelha de lã com um feitiço de aquecimento (sempre odiei usar casacos) e as minhas botas, porque estava a chover lá fora. Fiz um rabo-de-cavalo bastante simples e saí do quarto.

Não valia a pena ficar por ali quando tinha uma Hogwarts inteira à minha disposição. No entanto, antes de começar a minha exploração, decidi ir até à enfermaria. Talvez Madame Pomfrey já se tivesse deparado com este problema, talvez um dos meus colegas também tivesse sido 'premiado' com o Asfixiatus na noite anterior e tivesse procurado a sua ajuda.

Chegada à enfermaria, e verificando que, com excepção de Madame Pomfrey, que escrevia freneticamente sentada à sua secretária, esta se encontrava vazia, voltei ao estado visível e avancei na direcção da experiente enfermeira.

'_Bom dia, Madame Pomfrey!,_ era a mensagem que pairava a meu lado e à qual a Madame Pomfrey só deu atenção quando estalei os dedos repetidamente.

- Miss Jones, posso saber por que é que não está nas aulas? – perguntou ela, reprovadora, olhando-me de alto a baixo, fazendo um exame rápido. – Parece-me perfeitamente saudável.

'_Calma, Madame Pomfrey, dê-me uns minutos, eu explico tudo.'_

- É alguma moda nova dos jovens comunicar por escrito quando estão à frente das pessoas, Miss Jones?

Ri-me e expliquei-lhe o melhor que pude - ou seja, omitindo a maior parte da verdade, como fazia sempre que lá ia fazer-lhe as minhas visitas semanais - o que tinha acontecido e o estado em que me encontrava. Quando acabei, receei que ela ficasse muda como eu, tal não era o seu choque. Mas recompôs-se rapidamente e apressou-se a ir ao armário das poções, de onde retirou um frasquinho pequeno. Fez-me bebê-lo todo de uma vez, assegurando-me de que aquilo iria acelerar o processo de recuperação da minha voz. Com um sorriso e um obrigada silencioso, saí da enfermaria no momento em que o toque de saída ecoava pelos corredores. Tornei-me imediatamente invisível e segui para a cozinha, evitando chocar com algum aluno ou passar perto de James ou Tom que, sem dúvida, me sentiriam por perto e logo me exigiriam explicações que, dado a minha recente mudez, eu não podia dar.

Depois de fazer cócegas à pêra, tornar-me visível e entrar na espaçosa e sempre atribulada divisão que era a cozinha de Hogwarts, Freya veio logo receber-me, levando-me pela mão até à ponta da enorme mesa onde eu me tinha sentado no dia anterior e mandando-me gentilmente sentar enquanto me ia arranjar o pequeno-almoço.

Sorri. Tinha feito amizade com aquela elfo no meu 2º ano, quando me perdera por Hogwarts e acabara num corredor completamente vazio à excepção de um quadro bastante feio que se encontrava na parede do lado direito. Intrigada, segui até ele e, inconscientemente, toquei-lhe. No momento em que o fiz, a pêra riu-se com gosto, o que eu encarei como motivação para continuar. Mas de repente, o quadro deu entrada a uma enorme sala, com imensos elfos a andarem de um lado para o outro, muito atarefados com os seus deveres. Percebi imediatamente que estava na cozinha.

Não os queria incomodar, portanto iria só dar mais uma olhadela para satisfazer a minha curiosidade e depois iria embora. Mas quando olhei em volta, descobri um par de olhinhos verdes a encararem-me do outro lado da sala. Sorri levemente e acenei. Sabia que os elfos eram criaturas bastante tímidas, por isso, não a queria assustar. Contudo, contrariando as minhas expectativas, ela devolveu-me um grande sorriso e apressou-se na minha direcção. Disse que se chamava Freya e que estava ali para me servir. Respondi-lhe que me chamava Narcissa Jones e desde logo a assegurei que não queria que me servisse e que estava apenas perdida no labirinto de corredores que era (e é) Hogwarts. Mas ela não se deixou persuadir! Arrastou-me para uma pequena mesa e colocou à minha frente toda a espécie de iguarias. E no fim, quando eu já estava imensamente cheia, perguntou com a sua vozinha estridente se 'a mestra Jones queria mais alguma coisa'.

Ri-me, claro. Mestra! Pedi-lhe para me chamar apenas Narcissa, declinei a sua oferta e, prometendo voltar, saí. E voltei. Vezes e vezes sem conta no decorrer dos anos seguintes. Freya continua a tratar-me por mestra, tornando os meus esforços para a fazer parar completamente inúteis.

Olhei para o lado, procurando Freya e acabando com o passeio pelas minhas recordações. Ela caminhava na minha direcção completamente carregada de comida. Pousou à minha frente uma enorme taça que encheu de leite e cereais. Depois, num pires, apresentou-me quatro torradas, cada uma barrada com um doce diferente. Noutro pires, duas fatias de cheesecake pareciam sorrir para mim. E para terminar, pousou um copo de pé alto à frente da taça de cereais e encheu-o de sumo de abóbora.

' _Para quê tanta comida?'_, perguntei, rindo. Ela não respondeu, ficando a olhar confusa para a mensagem a pairar a meu lado. _'Tenho um problema na garganta, já tomei uma poção mas não vou conseguir falar durante mais umas horas'_, expliquei. Ela fez um esgar de compreensão e assentiu. _'Então? Para quê este banquete?'_, insisti.

- Mestra estar muito magra, ter de comer mais, para ter mais força, para…. – hesitou, e calou-se subitamente. Percebi que ela sabia perfeitamente onde eu ia às sextas-feiras à noite. Levei a minha mão esquerda à sua e toquei-lhe suavemente.

'_Não te preocupes, não estou subnutrida nem nada disso. Estou apenas…cansada.'_, escrevi, com a mão livre. _'Mas prometo que vou tentar comer tudo.'_, acrescentei, sorrindo.

Ela sorriu de volta e voltou aos seus afazeres, deixando-me a devorar os cereais. Determinada a não a desiludir, e mesmo depois de ter comido todos aqueles cereais e ter ficado mais do que satisfeita, atirei-me às torradas. Mas depois daqueles quatro pedaços de pão, já não consegui comer mais nada. Freya deu-me um dos seus olhares de censura mas deixou passar, visto que a cozinha começava a ficar bastante atarefada com os preparativos para o almoço. Por isso, despedi-me, tornei-me invisível e saí de novo para os corredores, que ainda se encontravam bastante cheios, o que revelava que o intervalo ainda não terminara. Comecei então a andar, sem um destino certo. Queria explorar, mas como não sabia por onde começar, dei por mim a seguir um ou outro aluno, mudando de direcção quando verificava que já conhecia demasiado bem aquela parte do castelo.

Passada uma boa meia hora, encontrava-me perto da biblioteca, sentada na base de uma armadura, brincando com o par de periquitos que fizera aparecer. Quando finalmente voaram dali para fora pela janela, eu segui-os com o olhar e reparei que já não chovia. Decidi então ir até lá fora, sentir o vento na cara durante um bocado. Mas assim que saí para o pátio, a chuva começou de novo a cair. Ri-me, mas não voltei para trás. Lancei o Impervius sobre mim e andei até ao campo de Quidditch, deserto àquela hora. Sorri. Podia aproveitar para voar à vontade, sem o Graham a chatear-me para tentar apanhar a snitch. E como sabia que não ia aparecer ninguém por ali, voltei a ficar visível. Não gosto de voar sem me ver a mim própria, não gosto de olhar para baixo e ver a vassoura…vazia. É esquisito.

Seja como for, convoquei silenciosamente a minha vassoura, que veio parar à minha mão passados alguns segundos. Assim que levantei voo, senti-me imediatamente melhor. Tirei a mim própria o encantamento que me mantinha seca de modo a sentir as gotas de chuva a tocar-me a face. O vento soprava com força, e apesar de estar a usar a minha camisola com o feitiço de aquecimento, começava a sentir o frio a gelar-me os ossos. Não me importei. Tudo aquilo – a chuva, o vento, o voo – fazia-me sentir extremamente bem. Como se há doze horas atrás eu não estivesse à beira da morte.

Parei imediatamente a vassoura, ao pensar isto. Daphne tinha razão. Eu dizia-me preocupada com tudo o resto, mas a verdade é que considerava que o meu estado era o mais importante. Claro que sei que devemos pensar primeiro em nós do que nos outros, porque se não cuidarmos de nós primeiro, não somos capaz de cuidar de mais ninguém. Mas ultimamente, eu só pensava em mim. O que acontecera no Natal, no Ano Novo, a discussão com Daphne ou até as picardias com o Malfoy…tudo o que saía da minha boca era egocêntrico, era dito como se eu fosse o ponto fulcral da vida de toda a gente. Como é que eu me tornara assim? Censurei-me. As minhas mãos apertavam a vassoura com tanta força que estavam completamente brancas. Fora tão idiota. O Malfoy tinha razão quando dissera que a parte boa de o Carrow me ter lançado aquele feitiço horrível era eu ter ficado sem voz. Melhor muda, do que só sair o pronome 'eu' da minha boca.

Apercebi-me de repente que tinha de voltar a terra. Os trovões começavam a ribombar e, embora estivesse bastante desiludida comigo mesma, não tinha desejos suicidas. Desci até aos balneários femininos e entrei. Sentei-me junto do meu compartimento, encostando a cabeça à parede e fechando os olhos. Suspirei, dando um pequeno gemido ao expirar o ar. Abri os olhos muito depressa, endireitando-me. Gemido? Eu produzi som? Isso significava que a minha voz tinha voltado! Já podia ir ter com Daphne e assegurá-la de que estava bem e…

- Bem me parecia que eras tu lá fora, Jones.

Oh Merlin. Ok, vou retornar ao meu egocentrismo por um momento: porque raio é que isto acontece comigo?

- Suponho que te deves estar a perguntar o que estou aqui a fazer, Jones. – começou ele, caminhando na minha direcção. – Não é _óbvio_? Vim aproveitar-me da tua recente condição de muda.

O que era _óbvio_ era que ele não sabia que eu já tinha voz. Abençoada Madame Pomfrey.

- Vais ouvir tudo o que tenho para dizer, percebeste, Jones? – olhei-o, de sobrancelha erguida. Apanha-me sem voz, sem poder formular respostas, e a primeira coisa que faz é dar-me ordens. Má jogada, Malfoy. – A porta está trancada, só para prevenir. – Sorri de lado. Se eu quisesse sair dali, não era com a porta que ia estar preocupada. – Embora, depois daquele episódio no meu quarto, eu tenha a leve impressão que isso seria o menor dos teus problemas. – acrescentou ecoando os meus pensamentos e parando à minha frente.

'_O que é que queres, Malfoy?'_, escrevi rapidamente.

- Quero a verdade, Jones. Quero saber como é que num minuto estou a responder-te a uma pergunta e no minuto seguinte desapareceste sem deixar rasto. - A pergunta de um milhão de galeões. Que eu, obviamente, ia deixar sem resposta. – Fica já a saber, Jones, que dizeres que tinhas um manto como o do Potter escondido algures na tua roupa, ou que usaste qualquer coisa da loja dos Weasley, é inútil.

Desviei o olhar dele. A desculpa dos Weasley era a que eu planeava utilizar. E agora? O que raio ia eu fazer agora? Não lhe podia contar a verdade sobre mim. 'Mas…', ocorreu-me, 'Mas e se lhe contasse?'. _'Não, Cissa, ele é o inimigo!'_, contrariou outra voz na minha cabeça. 'Não parecia um inimigo quando falei com ele na cozinha. Será que devo…'

- Jones? Jones, estás a ouvir-me? – chamou ele, fazendo a minha atenção desviar-se de novo para si. Assenti levemente, indicando que ouvira o que ele dissera. – Estou à espera de uma resposta, Jones.

Suspirei e tornei a encostar a cabeça a parede, desta vez olhando o tecto. Não conseguia pensar em responder-lhe, não quando tantas questões rodavam a mil à hora pela minha cabeça. 'Devo falar? Se falar, devo inventar uma desculpa? Devo contar a verdade? Se contar a verdade, será que ele vai contar a alguém? É um risco demasiado grande! Se ele contar, estou condenada. Mas se não contar…Espera, por que raio haveria ele de não contar? Não lhe sou nada, nem sequer gosta de mim. Ele só quer satisfazer a curiosidade sobre o que aconteceu. Mas se fosse só isso, ele tinha ido perguntar a Daphne. No entanto, nunca os achei muito próximos'. Suspirei. 'Posso sempre sair daqui sem lhe dizer nada. O único problema dessa hipótese é que ele me vai perseguir até ao fim dos meus dias'.

- Eu sei o que é que estás a pensar, Jones. – olhei-o. – Estás a pensar que eu sou o infame Draco Malfoy, filho de um Devorador da Morte, aliado do Lord das Trevas e, que se me contares o que aconteceu, eu vou utilizar as informações todas contra ti. – continuou, afastando-se da parede e avançando muito devagar. – Admito que as minhas acções ao longo dos anos não foram abonatórias para me inocentar desse rótulo. E tentar matar Dumbledore não foi das minhas melhores ideias. – Eu continuava a olhá-lo, agora já bastante chocada. O que lhe dera para me dizer tudo aquilo, a mim, a pessoa que eu suspeitava ser a de quem ele menos gostava em toda aquela escola? – Mas tudo o que fiz não foi por minha vontade. Se não o fizesse, era morto. E sobre isto não preciso de olhar para ti para que saibas que não estou a mentir, Jones. – acrescentou, olhando-me. Fez uma pausa. - Só quero a verdade, Jones, porque, sinceramente, já estou farto de tanta mentira e traição à minha volta.

Eu estava completamente estupefacta e, com toda a franqueza, só me apetecia chorar. De novo, as palavras de Daphne vieram-me à cabeça: como podia eu fazer-me de vítima quando, na verdade, havia gente com problemas realmente mais sérios? É claro que eu nunca iria imaginar que essa gente incluía Draco Malfoy. Por Merlin, nem queria sequer pensar o que tinha sido ter de vestir a pele de assassino só para não ser assassinado e ver os seus entes queridos a sofrer o mesmo destino. Tinha-o julgado tão mal! E quando ele falara de rótulos, eu entendera perfeitamente ao que ele se referia. Toda a gente se referia a mim como 'a masoquista', que adorava provocar os Carrow para depois sofrer os castigos. Não tinham mesmo ideia nenhuma do que era defender os próprios ideais.

Naquele momento, a coisa que eu mais queria era contar-lhe a verdade. Toda a verdade, sem censura, desde o dia em que descobri que era invulgarmente poderosa até à noite anterior quando me revelara sem querer no seu quarto. Juro que era essa a minha vontade, e era tão intensa, que me levantei e caminhei na sua direcção, parando muito perto dele e olhando-o nos olhos. Não, não fui vasculhar a sua mente. Só queria estar perto dele porque, apesar do meu desejo selvagem de lhe querer contar tudo, eu não podia fazê-lo. O que diriam os meus irmãos? A minha mãe? E a minha avó? Acima de tudo, era ela que eu não queria desiludir. Por isso, suspirei, avancei mais um passo, coloquei a minha mão esquerda sobre o seu peito e aproximei-me do seu ouvido.

- Lamento tanto! – sussurrei, o melhor que pude, deixando escapar uma lágrima. – Não posso.

As palavras soaram roucas, por serem as primeiras depois de todo aquele período de mudez. Mas nunca foram tão sentidas. Nunca tinha pedido desculpa daquela forma, nunca me tinha sentido tão mal por ter feito uma coisa que, na minha mente, eu sabia ser a certa. Na minha mente. Porque enquanto o pensamento lógico me levou a afastar-me dele e sair de novo para a chuva…

…O meu coração fazia-me chorar que nem uma perdida, querendo voltar para trás no minuto em que fechei a porta atrás de mim.

* * *

**N/A:** Cá está o cap que faz parte dos meus absolute favorites. Orgulho-me mesmo de o ter terminado assim :D

Espero que também gostem (:

Love,  
**~ Nalamin**


	24. Can Someone Tell Me Why Sluggy's Parties

**Disclaimer:** It's all yours, dear J.K.

* * *

**Have you met Miss Jones?  
Fanfic by Nalamin**

**Chapter 24: Can Someone Tell Me Why Sluggy's Parties Are Jinxed?**

Passaram-se algumas semanas até que eu tornasse a ver ou a falar com o Malfoy. E se não fosse a festinha mensal do Slughorn não creio que o voltasse a ver, já que ele não aparecia às refeições (pelo menos enquanto eu me encontrava no salão) e desistira do Quidditch. Não que não estivesse contente, muito pelo contrário. Apenas me preocupava com o facto de ele poder contar aquilo que vira a alguém. Mas as semanas correram e nada mudou. Uma vez ou outra perscrutei os pensamentos de algumas pessoas, tentando descobrir se sabiam de algo. Fiquei a descobrir que Luna Lovegood não voltara à escola depois das férias de Natal e que o pudim do jantar de ontem não estava nas melhores condições. Nada sobre o Dom. Estava sinceramente aliviada, embora não pudesse deixar de me questionar por que é que o Malfoy ainda não abrira a boca.

Estávamos na última semana de Janeiro e chovia a cântaros. Há já um par de semanas que eu não via o sol, o que começava a deprimir-me. Eu adorava o Inverno, adorava chuva, mas não em quantidades descontroladas. E se eu começava a enfadar-me com aquele tempo, Daphne estava completamente de rastos. Toda ela era sol e Primavera, e agora estava condenada a semanas seguidas de mau tempo. E de mau humor, porque, com Daphne, chuva e mau humor pareciam evoluir proporcionalmente.

O humor do meu irmão também não andava muito melhor, por alguma razão que eu desconhecia. Tentei melindrar Claire, mas ela também não fazia ideia. Para ela, dramas e depressões eram tão más quanto os NBF's e ela não estava para se preocupar também com isso. James também comentou que reparara no estado de espírito de Thomas e que, quando o questionara, ele dissera ser 'a pressão dos exames'. Foi realmente estúpido da parte dele ter respondido isso sabendo perfeitamente que James possui o Verita e, por isso, ninguém é capaz de lhe mentir. Fosse como fosse, James não insistiu e, portanto, ainda é desconhecido o motivo do mau humor de Thomas Barclay. Já o Blaise andava tão ou mais desaparecido que o Malfoy, e o Edwin afastara-se ainda mais de mim desde que me encontrara com o Malfoy à porta da cozinha.

Ao sábado, normalmente, todas as almas que habitavam Hogwarts, exceptuando, claro está, os fantasmas, aproveitavam para dar um passeio pelos jardins. Mas naquele sábado, os corredores, o salão, a biblioteca e as salas comuns albergavam os alunos que pouca vontade tinham de sair para a chuva que caía incessantemente lá fora. Entrei então na minha sala comum, abarrotada, vinda da biblioteca, onde deixara Daphne a estudar encantamentos com Erika.

Faltavam duas horas para a festa do Slughorn e como ele tinha pedido, de novo, para nos vestirmos formalmente, eu tinha de tomar banho e arranjar-me convenientemente. Então, uns dias antes, mandara uma coruja à minha adorada mamã a pedir-lhe que me comprasse um vestido adequado, vestido esse que chegara via coruja naquela manhã. Quando vi o dito, a primeira coisa que pensei foi que a minha mãe devia estar completamente bêbeda no momento em que adquiriu aquele vestido. Eu tinha a certeza que me tinha expressado claramente quando escrevi 'festa formal do meu chefe de equipa, Horace Slughorn, portanto, nada de muito vistoso ou muito curto', e também não havia qualquer sombra de dúvida na minha mente que aquele vestido era exactamente aquilo que eu tinha pedido para ela _não_ comprar. Depois, pensei em mandá-lo de volta e exigir um novo, mas a festa iria realizar-se dali a algumas horas, portanto, não daria tempo. O que significava que eu ia ter mesmo de usar aquele vestido.

Suspirando, e já conformada com a minha sina, entrei no quarto, tomei o meu banho e quando sai do duche enrolada na toalha, fitei longamente aquela peça de roupa que, embora quatro dedos acima do joelho, com um só ombro, incrivelmente justa e tão prateada e brilhante como aquela que eu usara na festa de Natal em minha casa, era maravilhosamente bonita. Ainda assim, tinha de fazer alguma coisa àquele vestido. Nem morta me apanhavam com aquilo numa das festas do Slughorn.

Não podia alterar a forma do vestido. Com a minha sorte, ainda ficava bastante pior do que estava agora. Portanto, esforcei-me por aceitar que iria ficar bastante justo. No entanto, tirei-lhe aquela alça ridícula. O meu peito não era enorme, mas era o suficiente para sustentar um vestido sem alças. Em seguida, tratei de me livrar de todos os brilhantes, deixando apenas uma fila deles na bainha. E por último, e de modo a não dar muito nas vistas, mudei a cor do vestido de prateado para verde-escuro, uma cor que eu usava o tempo todo e que, por isso, na qual ninguém iria reparar.

Ligeiramente mais satisfeita com o aspecto do vestido, vesti-o, olhando-me no espelho em seguida. Por Merlin, a minha mãe devia andar com as minhas medidas na carteira, porque nunca uma peça de roupa se moldara tão bem ao meu corpo. Mas também era verdade que eu nunca vestira uma coisa tão justa. Fosse como fosse, tinha de admitir que me ficava mesmo bem.

Sentando-me depois ao toucador, apanhei o cabelo num coque frouxo, deixando alguns dos meus caracóis naturais caírem livremente, emoldurando-me o rosto. Calcei-me rapidamente, pus um pouco de gloss e saí do quarto, chocando com Blaise logo de seguida.

- Mr. Blaise Zabini, seja bem aparecido! Há quanto tempo não passas algum tempo na nossa companhia? Bem sei que somos reles mortais, mas ainda assim…

- Ora, princesa, tenho tido coisas para fazer. – olhou-me de alto a baixo, assobiando em aprovação. – E onde é que vais assim vestida? Estás estupendamente bonita.

- Obrigada. Esqueceste-te da festa do Slughorn, Zab? – questionei, cruzando os braços.

- Claro que não, por quem me tomas? Mas hoje estou terrivelmente ocupado. – ri-me começando a dirigir-me às escadas.

- E por acaso a tua ocupação hoje chama-se Anna? – perguntei, parando e voltando-me para o encarar. Ele olhava-me surpreendido. – Ela e as amigas estavam a contar o acontecimento fantástico a Erika na biblioteca. Não pude deixar de ouvir, tal não era a algazarra. – expliquei.

- Tu sabes que elas ficam loucas aqui com o mestre. – respondeu ele sorrindo. – Até tu, princesa. – tornei a rir e virei-lhe costas, acenando.

- Até eu, Blaise.

Atravessei a sala comum e saí suscitando aqueles olhares com os quais eu não me sentia nada confortável. Palmilhei rapidamente os corredores, tentando chegar a horas ao escritório do professor. Não que ele não me perdoasse o atraso, mas a educação Barclay ensinou-me que aquela coisa de ser chique chegar atrasado, na verdade era simplesmente má educação. E eu podia ser impetuosa, mas não era mal-educada.

* * *

- Narcissa, minha querida aluna! Bem-vinda! – exclamou Slughorn, cumprimentando-me assim que entrei na sala.

- Boa noite, professor. Peço desculpa pelo atraso. – respondi, sorrindo.

- Ora ora, não tem qualquer problema. Vejo que hoje não vens acompanhada. Onde está Draco? – perguntou, soando ligeiramente desapontado.

- O Malfoy só foi meu acompanhante naquela noite, professor. Nós dois não temos uma relação amistosa. Não temos uma relação sequer. – expliquei, querendo acabar rapidamente com aquela conversa. – Professor, por acaso não viu por aí o Adam Sanders? – ele olhou-me confuso. Claro, não era uma das jóias da sua colecção, portanto, ele não fazia ideia de quem ele era. – O rapaz de dançou comigo na outra noite. – elucidei-o.

- Não, minha querida, creio que não. Mas entra, fica à vontade!

Oferecendo-lhe um último sorriso, entrei na sala. Detive-me para falar com alguns conhecidos, pelos quais descobri que Adam estava doente. Segui depois para a mesa das bebidas, disposta a arranjar um copo de sumo de abóbora. Os meus olhos deambulavam pela sala, pensando que tinha de mandar uma carta a Adam desejando as melhoras, quando reparei num enorme piano colocado num canto mais afastado, em cima de uma plataforma mais elevada. Será que Slughorn chamara uma banda? Isso sim seria interessante.

- Jones. – chamou uma voz, à minha direita. Olhando para o dono dela, fiquei ligeiramente surpresa. Neville Longbottom prostrara-se a meu lado, um pouco atrapalhado. – Narcissa. Bom, não sei ao certo como…

- Cissa está óptimo, Neville. – tranquilizei-o. - O que se passa?

- Nada. Só queria dizer-te que…aquilo que disseste no dia em que fomos todos para as masmorras… - Cissa olhou o chão. – Aquilo ajudou mesmo os mais novos. Tentei explicar-lhes como era e pelo que iam passar, mas acho que só perceberam mesmo quando falaste. – fez uma pausa. - Acho que só queria agradecer-te, sabes. Por eles.

- Não tens de quê, Neville. – retorqui, olhando-o. Ele sorria levemente. – Se precisares de alguém para dar uma palestra ou duas sobre os efeitos nefastos dos Carrow na sociedade, é só chamar. – gracejei. – Não creio que exista alguém tão versado em 'Carrownês' quanto eu. – acrescentei. Ele riu.

- É pena seres Slyhterin. – comentou ele.

- É pena seres Gryffindor. – respondi, vendo-o sorrir e afastar-se para perto dos seus amigos.

Sorrindo, pousei e copo e preparava-me para passear pela sala mais um pouco quando o velho Sluggy se tornou a aproximar de mim.

- Estava a observar-te ali do canto, Narcissa – Merlin, aquelas palavras assustaram-me ligeiramente. A minha mente vagueou logo por caminhos incertos (leia-se: na minha mente formou-se a imagem de um Horace Slughorn _voyeur_). -, e vi que reparaste que pedi o piano emprestado ao coro da nossa escola.

-Reparei sim. Temos algum convidado especial esta noite? – perguntei, curiosa.

- Bom, a verdade é que pensei que talvez te sentisses tentada e tocasses um pouco para nós, Narcissa.

Congelei. Foi como me tivessem lançado o Petrificus Totalus ali mesmo. Cometera o erro, no ano anterior, de praticar piano na sala de música de Hogwarts, que não possuía porta e, por isso, ouvia-se tudo a 3 corredores de distância. Digamos apenas que tive o azar de o Slughorn estar num desses corredores num dia em que eu me encontrava a praticar. Desde que me ouvira nesse dia nunca mais deixara de me seringar sobre tocar numa das suas festas. Claro que ele não fazia ideia que eu odiava de morte a ideia de tocar em público. E é claro que nunca mais toquei na sala de música.

- Não…não me parece, professor. – consegui articular. – Há muito tempo que não pratico, não sairia nada de jeito, de qualquer maneira. – acrescentei, tentando esquivar-me.

- Ora, tu és incrivelmente talentosa, Narcissa, tenho a certeza que não te ias sair mal. E todos nós íamos adorar ouvir-te.

- Professor! – chamou uma voz, na outra ponta da sala. Graças a Merlin!

- Sim sim, vou já! Não saias daqui, Narcissa, que eu já volto para te convencer! – exclamou, com um sorriso, virando-me depois costas e seguindo na direcção da voz.

Assim que ele se encontrava fora da minha vista, fugi rapidamente para a varanda que as cortinas esvoaçantes e de cores garridas escondiam. Ainda bem que da sala era bastante difícil ver lá para fora. Assim, o Sluggy ainda andaria à minha procura durante algum tempo, acabando depois por desistir. Pelo menos por aquela noite.

O único problema era que dispensara o jantar porque ia àquela festa, e como ainda não tinha comido nada, estava esfomeada. Mas se voltasse para dentro arriscava-me a outro ataque. Espreitando através das cortinas, vi que o professor ainda se encontrava no outro extremo da sala, conversando alegremente com Flitwick e outro aluno. Sabendo que aquela era a minha oportunidade, tornei a entrar na sala e dirigi-me à mesa mais afastada. Comi sossegada durante alguns minutos, sempre observando o velho homem do outro lado da sala. Ia preparar-me para atacar uns pastéis de abóbora excelentes quando reparei que a conversa de Slughorn esmorecera e ele olhava em volta, possivelmente à minha procura. Infelizmente não pude ver mais nada porque o meu ângulo foi completamente obstruído por Draco Malfoy.

' _Gotta make a little room for me to breathe  
Gotta feeling that your about to pull me in too deep  
The more I try to walk away  
The harder it gets to believe that I don't need you_

Realmente, era o que mais me faltava. E ainda por cima, limitou-se a ficar a tapar-me a visão do meu perseguidor, sem dizer qualquer palavra. Fixava-me. Com certeza pensava que o seu olhar me intimidava. Bom, a verdade era que me intimidava realmente, mas não do modo que ele pretendia. Eu não tinha medo dele. Apenas me sentia desconfortável quando ele olhava para mim com aqueles olhos azuis penetrantes.

_You've got a hold on me  
Got to find a release  
(Where You Want Me – Blue)_

Por cima do ombro dele vi que Slughorn já me avistara e aproximava-se rapidamente. Eu tinha de sair dali porque ele acabaria por me obrigar a ir para o piano, se tivesse outra oportunidade de me falar. O problema era que eu não tinha como! Se circundasse Malfoy pela esquerda, Slughorn alcançava-me rapidamente. Se o fizesse pela direita, só podia dirigir-me à varanda, e aí é que não tinha mesmo por onde fugir. Portanto, escolhi a única alternativa que me restava. Avancei na direcção do Malfoy e sussurrei:

- Tira-me daqui!

* * *

**N/A:** Este é para a **Sofia**. Porque à medida que a fic se aproxima do fim, cada vez mais me apercebo que Narcissa tem tanto de mim como de ti. Love you, sis! :'D

Love,  
**~Nalamin**


	25. This Is It!

**Disclaimer:** It's all yours, dear J.K.

**N/A:** Fiquem por aí com este capítulo enquanto eu vou ver a Joss Stone ao Coliseu 8D ah, btw, só devo voltar a postar depois de amanhã, porque amanhã é Carnaval, 'nha gente!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Have you met Miss Jones?  
Fanfic by Nalamin**

**Chapter 25: This Is It!**

- O Draco está envolvido com ela. – disse Snape, sentando-se na cadeira em frente à secretária do Director, falando com o quadro deste último.

- Engraçado como o passado se repete sempre, mesmo que com subtis mudanças, não achas, Severus? – Snape lançou-lhe um olhar mortal. – Se isso é verdade, suponho que ele te tenha pedido algo.

- Pediu-me para lhe contar sobre ela. Draco sabe que ela esconde alguma coisa, mas não sabe o quê. Penso que deve querer cair de novo nas boas graças do Lord das Trevas revelando-lhe informação preciosa.

- Sabes, Severus, duvido que seja isso. Penso que Draco tem outro interesse em Narcissa. Um interesse puro. Já era tempo de alguém quebrar o gelo que envolve o coração daquele rapaz. – terminou, com um sorriso.

- O que é que quer dizer, Dumbledore? Que ele…a _ama_?

- Oh, tenho quase a certeza que sim. Penso que, apesar de todo o descrédito que os Malfoy têm sofrido por parte do seu Senhor, Draco tem pleno conhecimento dos planos de Voldemort. Não sabe o que Narcissa esconde, mas não é ignorante. Ms. Rosier descobriu facilmente a dimensão dos poderes da amiga.

- A Rosier sabia onde e como procurar. O Draco está a jogar às cegas! Não vou deixá-lo morrer só para descobrir o que Narcissa esconde. Fiz um juramento inquebrável, lembra-se?

- Perfeitamente, Severus. Mas também te comprometeste a proteger Narcissa.

- Eu sei. – respondeu Snape, amargamente. Fez uma pequena pausa – Não seria mais fácil contar-lhe a verdade? – Dumbledore riu.

- Severus, estamos a falar de Narcissa Jones, não de Harry Potter. Narcissa poderia cometer alguma…imprudência, se soubesse a verdade.

- O Potter já cometeu imensas.

- Que no fim acabaram por se voltar a seu favor. – acrescentou Dumbledore.

- Pura sorte!

- E uma razão, Severus. Todos nós conhecemos a razão do Harry. Mas Narcissa não possui uma. Narcissa luta do lado do Bem apenas e simplesmente porque _é_ o lado do Bem. Não tem nenhuma razão pessoal, como o Harry, para se insurgir contra Voldemort. Mas talvez isso mude, em breve. Talvez o Draco a ajude a encontrar o motivo que necessita.

*

Trinta minutos mais tarde, eu e a doninha encontrávamo-nos sentados no telhado da Torre de Astronomia, silenciosos. Tinha parado de chover, embora as nuvens se mantivessem bastante compactas e, apesar de fria, a noite estava bastante agradável. Eu tremia ligeiramente, devido ao meu reduzido vestido, facto que não passou despercebido ao Malfoy. Fazendo uma coisa que eu não esperava, de todo, ele tirou a capa e colocou-ma sobre os ombros.

- Obrigada, Malfoy. – ele não respondeu. – Pela capa e por me teres tirado de lá. Parece que ultimamente a única coisa que fazes é salvar-me de situações…desconfortáveis. – Ele sorriu de lado.

- Ora, Jones, o meu gesto cavalheiresco não está desprovido de interesse. – disse ele, olhando-me. Retribuí o olhar, percebendo onde ele queria chegar, mas não respondi. – Antes que perguntes, Jones, o meu preço é a verdade.

Olhei o céu negro. Ele torturava-me. Se ele soubesse o quanto eu queria contar-lhe tudo! Bom, a verdade é que não fazia ideia de por que é que lhe queria contar tudo, mas isso até nem era relevante. O importante era que eu não podia fazê-lo. E já lho dissera.

- Não me ouviste naquele dia, Malfoy? Não posso. – respondi, ainda sem o olhar.

- Não podes ou não queres, Jones?

Desta vez enfrentei o seu olhar. Oh sim, eu queria. Contrariando tudo aquilo que eu sabia sobre ele, sobre mim e sobre tudo que me tinham ensinado, eu queria revelar-lhe aquilo que ele queria descobrir, eu queria que ele soubesse exactamente quem eu era e o que era capaz de fazer, queria que ele compreendesse por que o escondia e por que, às vezes, me causava tanto dano. Por isso, só lhe podia responder de uma forma.

- Não _posso_, Malfoy.

- O que é que te impede, Jones? – ri sem vontade. A pergunta certa seria: o que é que _não_ me impede.

- Não entenderias.

- Põe-me à prova. – suspirei. Talvez a esta eu pudesse responder.

- A família. A educação. O respeito. O medo de desiludir uma pessoa. – fiz uma pausa. – O medo de que possas reportar a informação aos teus…superiores. – acrescentei. Ele reflectiu por um momento.

- É assim tão valioso o que escondes, Jones, para teres medo que chegue aos ouvidos do Lord das Trevas?

- Durante muito tempo pensei que não, que não era nada de especial. Mas depois percebi que, infelizmente, sim, é importante o suficiente para que eu tenha medo que chegue aos ouvidos do Lord. – confessei.

Subitamente, começou a chover. Ergui a mão direita e criei um escudo protector à nossa volta, para repelir a chuva. De novo, só reparei no que tinha feito tarde de mais. O Malfoy fixava-me de sobrancelha franzida.

- Mas que MERDA, Malfoy! Mas que grande MERDA! – olhei-o, verdadeiramente chateada. – Por que RAIO me fazes isto!?

- Eu não te fiz nada, Jones. – respondeu ele, ainda de sobrolho franzido. – Tu é que fizeste aparecer isto do nada sem dizeres uma palavra.

- CALA-TE, MALFOY! MERLIN, É POSSÍVEL SER MAIS BURRA? – gritei eu, levantando-me e descendo pelo alçapão. Ele seguiu-me, como sempre.

' _Why do I feel so weak  
When you are near me  
You've got me in too deep  
So help me, baby_

- Jones… - começou ele. Enfurecida, e já no fundo das escadas, virei-me para o encarar.

_Your living in my dreams  
Your always with me_

- Por amor de Merlin, Malfoy, agora NÃO, ok? – virei-me para ir embora, mas segundos depois tornei a voltar-me para ele, ainda zangada. – Queres explicar-me por que é que é tão simples cometer estes erros na tua presença? Por que é que sinto que posso dar-me ao luxo de te mostrar aquilo que ninguém pode ver, logo a _ti_? – fiz uma pausa, fechando os olhos e levando as mãos aos cabelos, soltando-os. – Por que é que é tão fácil ser eu mesma perto de ti?

_Your the dark in my light  
Your the black in my white  
And I'll always know  
You got me where you want me_

Sentia tanta raiva de mim mesma por ter cometido o mesmo erro que deixei escapar uma lágrima. Ele não disse nada, limitando-se a pegar-me no braço e a arrastar-me dali para fora, pelos corredores vazios.

- Onde é que vamos, Malfoy? – perguntei, estupidamente. Interessava alguma coisa para onde íamos? Desde quando é que eu ia a algum lado com Draco Malfoy? Mas a verdade é que ultimamente não tinha feito outra coisa.

- Para a biblioteca. - Fiquei ligeiramente confusa, mas, por alguma razão não o questionei.

Chegámos finalmente à pequena porta que dava entrada para a biblioteca. Ele sacou da varinha e destrancou a porta, abrindo-a e deixando-me entrar em primeiro lugar, entrando depois de mim e fechando a porta atrás de si. Descalcei-me e segui para a minha mesa favorita, sentando-me em cima dela, com as costas apoiadas na janela. Ele sentou-se na cadeira que se situava no extremo da mesma mesa e, cruzando os braços, começou a falar.

- Quanto aos primeiros motivos que apresentaste para não poder revelar o teu segredo, nada posso contestar. No entanto, quanto ao último, tenho uma palavra a dizer. – fez uma pausa, olhando para mim. – No ano passado, no momento em que me foi entregue a missão de matar Dumbledore, eu percebi imediatamente que não ela não me estava a ser atribuída pelos meus fantásticos serviços prestados ao Lord das Trevas, e muito menos pelos serviços prestados pelo meu pai. Muito pelo contrário, eu tinha sido escolhido para castigar o meu pai devido aos seus fracassos. – tudo aquilo eu já sabia, mas ouvia-o fascinada. – Independentemente dos motivos que levaram à minha escolha, eu tinha de cumprir a missão. E, claro, não há dia que passe em que não me lembres que, tal como o meu pai, fracassei. – desviei o olhar, envergonhada. – O que quero dizer é que há muito que vi que o Lord e os seus seguidores querem criar um mundo no qual eu não quero viver. E a única razão porque continuo associado a eles é simples: não quero viver nesse mundo, mas também não quero morrer neste. – confessou, o que me levou a olhá-lo de novo. - Por isso, há algum tempo que deixei de partilhar com os Devoradores da Morte as descobertas que faço. – olhou-me nos olhos. – Garanto-te, Jones, tudo o que revelares não irá parar aos ouvidos do Lord. Pelo menos, não pela minha boca.

Eu estava estupefacta. Draco Malfoy acabara de dizer que manteria o meu segredo secreto se eu lho revelasse. E alguma coisa me dizia que ele iria manter a sua palavra. Talvez fosse aquele brilho no seu olhar azul-acinzentado, ou a maneira como me revelara um pequeno segredo seu. Mas eu acreditava nele.

_You got me tempted by what's forbidden  
How can you be so sweet but ooh so unforgiving_

Toda a minha vida eu tinha arquitectado mil razões, escrito argumentos, feito filmes, mas nunca tinha arranjado forma de alterar aquela verdade. Nem sequer perante mim própria. Eu sabia que era dona de um poder excepcional e que, provavelmente, com a minha idade, ainda possuía apenas metade daquele que o Dom me proporcionava. Sabia que todo o grande poder traz consigo grandes responsabilidades. E sabia que o que eu estava prestes a fazer era indubitavelmente _irresponsável_.

_And I'm emotionally drained  
I'm about to go into the sea  
But I don't want it any other way_

- Há muitos anos foi-me dito que, sempre que decidisse revelar-me a alguém, deveria advertir a pessoa que, quem procura a verdade, tem de estar disposto a sacrificar tudo por ela. – fiz uma pausa, olhando-o. – Preciso de saber se, quando souberes o que escondo, estarás disposto a arcar com as consequências, se estarás disposto a sacrificar tudo por esta verdade. – ele suspirou e devolveu-me o olhar.

- Vales a pena, Jones? – Tenho a certeza de que corei. Ele não devia ter feito a pergunta nestes termos, por Merlin!

- Diz-me tu, Malfoy. – articulei, sustentando o seu olhar. Ele sorriu.

_You pull me close  
I can't let go_

- Estarei disposto a sofrer as consequências, Jones. – respondeu-me. E então, endireitando-me, respirando fundo e contando até três, revelei àquele que eu encarava como meu inimigo pessoal há 4 anos, o meu maior segredo.

_My hands are tied  
You're all that I know'.  
(Where You Want Me – Blue)_

- Eu tenho o Dom de Victoria.

* * *

**N/A:** What can I say? O cap fala por si (:

Love,  
**~Nalamin**


	26. Confessions Of An Exceptional Wizard

**Disclaimer:** It's all yours, dear J.K.

**N/A:** Bom, o Carnaval aqui deste lado do Atlântico foi adiado para o fim-de-semana devido ao mau tempo. Há semanas que chove e chove e chove. Só me dá vontade de fazer como as aves e migrar para um stítio quentinho nestas alturas -.- Mas aproveitei que estava em casa e comecei a dar os últimos retoques na próxima fic, que também já está terminada :D. Ah, e o concerto da Joss Stone foi brutal! Eu não achava as músicas dela nada de especial e amei o concerto. O ambiente era fantástico. Se a tour dela incluir o Brasil, recomendo vivamente que dêem uma espreitadela, porque vale a pena 8D

Bom, mas deixemo-nos de conversas. Enjoy the chapter (:

* * *

**Have you met Miss Jones?  
Fanfic by Nalamin**

**Chapter 26: Confessions Of A Exceptional Wizard**

Pronto. Já estava. O meu destino fora alterado com apenas uma frase. Seis palavras que iriam mudar para sempre a minha vida. Claro que eu, quando as pronunciei, não sabia disso. Sabia sim que, provavelmente, acabara de cometer um grande erro. Tinha desrespeitado a vontade da minha família, tinha ignorado tudo aquilo que me tinham ensinado e tinha ido contar o maior segredo dos Barclay a um _Malfoy_. O mundo estava perdido!

Eu estava completamente perdida, garanto. A razão dizia-me que eu era estúpida, que nunca deveria ter sequer dirigido palavra àquele ser humano e que lhe devia modificar a memória enquanto podia. Mas o coração, aquele orgãozinho manhoso que, em outras ocasiões, como aquela nos balneários, me tinha atraiçoado e deixado com dúvidas, batia tão depressa que quase me saltava do peito. Era como se estivesse perfeitamente feliz por eu ter feito o que ele queria. A minha razão repreendia-o a cada batimento, mas ele parecia não querer saber, batendo ainda com mais força. E eu tentava abstrair-me da minha luta interna e fixar ao semblante visivelmente espantado do rapaz lindíssimo (e cobarde assassino) que tinha à minha frente.

- Diz alguma coisa, Malfoy, estás a deixar-me nervosa. – admiti, enrolando-me ainda mais na sua capa. Subitamente, tinha ficado com muito frio.

- Não sei ao certo se devo dizer alguma coisa, Jones. Talvez te devesses explicar melhor. – sugeriu, sem me olhar, de cotovelos em cima da mesa e com a cabeça pousada nas mãos.

- O Dom dá-me umas capacidades extras.

- A invisibilidade sem um manto, suponho.

- E os feitiços sem varinha e sem palavras. – completei.

- Isso não é um extra. – disse ele, franzindo-me o sobrolho.

- É, na medida em que eu não preciso de dizer determinada palavra para enfeitiçar ou encantar qualquer coisa. Basta-me pensar naquilo que eu quero que a dita coisa faça ou se torne. Consigo fazer praticamente tudo.

-Demonstra.

Sem fazer qualquer movimento, coloquei os livros das duas estantes que nos rodeavam em 6 pilhas iguais e fi-las orbitar à volta do Malfoy. Ele olhava dos livros para mim, ligeiramente desconfiado. Suspirei e revirei os olhos.

- Não estou a dizer nada, Malfoy, já te expliquei que não preciso. E sim, consigo manter uma conversa perfeitamente normal enquanto ponho os livros a fazer o que me der na real gana. – acrescentei.

- Ganhaste, Jones. Agora tira-os da minha frente, já se está a tornar irritante. – respondeu ele, cruzando os braços. Acedi ao seu pedido, deixando apenas um livro a pairar à sua frente.

- O que é isto, Jones?

- Um livro, idiota. Olha para o título. - Ele obedeceu e olhou para a capa do livro, já bastante coçada, onde se lia 'Registo de F.E. do Ministério da Magia – Lista Completa'. – Só para o caso de ainda duvidares de mim, Malfoy… - fiz o livro abrir-se e as suas folhas passarem até pararem na página Daphne descobrira no nosso primeiro ano. – Isso prova que te estou a dizer a verdade.

- Jones, N.P.B. O que é isto? – ele era mesmo idiota. O que é que haveria de ser?

- Isso é o meu nome, imbecil – disse eu, exasperada, fazendo o livro fechar-se com violência. Ele tornou a olhar para a capa.

- E isto é uma lista de pessoas como tu, Jones? – Por Merlin, a falar assim até parecia que eu era uma espécie alienígena. Tinha sido muito idiota mesmo em ter-lhe contado.

- Sim, Malfoy, como diz no título, essa é a lista dos Feiticeiros Excepcionais. Pessoas que, tal como eu, possuem dons. – ele sorriu de lado.

- Eu sabia que eras convencida, Jones, mas daí a denominares-te Feiticeira Excepcional…

- Cala-te idiota, a cada palavra fazes-me arrepender de ter contado! - fiz uma pausa, tentando acalmar-me. Ele tirava-me indubitavelmente do sério. – Se fosse por mim, o meu nome nem apareceria nessa lista. Já tenho trabalho suficiente em esconder o Dom, não preciso de chamarizes. O que me vale é que ninguém se interessa pelas pessoas que são diferentes, muito pelo contrário. – terminei, fazendo com que o livro voltasse ao seu lugar na prateleira. – Queres saber mais alguma coisa ou é suficiente? – perguntei, depois de um bocado, fazendo menção de sair da mesa, passando por trás dele em direcção à porta.

- Onde é que pensas que vais, Jones? – disse ele, agarrando-me o pulso. – Ainda temos muito que falar. - Suspirei e, libertando-me dele, sentei-me na cadeira que encabeçava à mesa, ficando ele do meu lado direito.

- Pergunta o que queres saber, Malfoy. Estou cansada para expor todo o meu historial de uma só vez. – disse eu, colocando os joelhos junto ao peito e enroscando-me mais na capa. Reparei naquele momento que o perfume dele era mesmo bom.

- Se há mais pessoas como tu por aí, Jones, suponho que existam diferentes dons. – Bocejei.

- Obviamente. Mas vamos focar-nos na minha pessoa, se faz favor, antes que eu adormeça e tu depois me persigas o tempo todo para eu te contar o resto. – ele sorriu de lado, inclinando-se na minha direcção.

- Os tais extras. Há mais alguma coisa?

- Para além daqueles dois, possuo os sentidos um bocadinho mais apurados que as pessoas normais, mas nada por aí além. Só uso essa…'função' quando é preciso. Exige relativa concentração. – expliquei.

- E… - encorajou ele. Suspirei. Tinha de revelar tudo, não era?

- E leio pensamentos.

Com esta sim ele pareceu ficar chocado. A cara dele quase nunca mudava, mas eu conseguia ver pelos seus olhos que desta ele não estava à espera. E, tal como fizera com Daphne quando lhe contara, decidi ler-lhe os pensamentos. Estava tudo bastante confuso, ele pensava várias coisas ao mesmo tempo. Mas no meio daquela neblina, consegui descortinar um pensamento claro: **'Então foi isso que ela me fez naquele dia na cozinha!'**

- Exactamente, Malfoy, naquele dia li-te os pensamentos. – disse eu. Ele afastou-se ligeiramente de mim. Idiota. Devia estar com medo que eu descobrisse alguma coisa humilhante naquela cabeça oca. – Eu não mordo, Malfoy, e não vou tornar a ler-te os pensamentos. Só estava a fazer uma demonstração.

- Como é que fazes isso? – perguntou, mantendo-se quieto e afastado. Estúpido. Mas espera lá, porque é que eu não o queria afastado?

- Não sei. Só sei que preciso de olhar a pessoa nos olhos. – respondi, olhando-o. Ele franziu o sobrolho.

- Estás a ler-me os pensamentos agora, Jones? – bufei.

- Não, doninha, eu disse que não faria mais isso. O facto de eu olhar as pessoas nos olhos não significa que lhes esteja a ler os pensamentos. Isso só acontece quando eu quero que aconteça.

- E o que é que vês? – encolhi os ombros.

- Depende das mentes. A tua é bastante organizada. Pelo menos, quando te li os pensamentos na cozinha. Ainda agora foi mais complicado descobrir um pensamento ao qual te responder. Pensavas muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Aí é como se estivesse nevoeiro.

Ele ficou calado durante uns minutos, talvez reflectindo naquilo que eu acabara de dizer. Aproveitando o seu silêncio, pus os pés para baixo, sentei-me melhor na cadeira e, ainda embrulhada na capa (eu estava mesmo com frio. Afinal, estávamos em Janeiro e o meu vestido era tudo menos quente), coloquei os braços em cima da mesa e deitei a cabeça neles, fechando os olhos.

- Consegues mesmo fazer qualquer coisa? Em termos de feitiços e afins.

- Sim. Mas claro, existe o limite da minha energia. – respondi, sem abrir os olhos.

- Então porque é que vieste para Hogwarts?

- Por Merlin, Malfoy, não sou assim tão diferente de ti. – retorqui, levantando a cabeça e olhando para ele, fazendo com que a capa escorregasse dos meus ombros. Arrepiei-me. Não só por ter ficado com os ombros desnudos e expostos à fria biblioteca, mas também porque tanto Daphne como o próprio Malfoy já haviam dito isso antes. – Vim para Hogwarts para aprender e controlar a magia. – continuei, tornando a colocar a capa sobre os ombros. - A minha avó ensinou-me algumas coisas, mas a maior parte do meu conhecimento sobre feitiços e afins, adquiri-o aqui. Além disso, e mesmo que os meus pais ou a minha avó me tivessem dado a hipótese de não vir para Hogwarts, eu teria vindo na mesma. – ele parecia confuso. – Malfoy, o Barclay no meu nome é só isso: um nome. Sempre fui uma Barclay sem o ser verdadeiramente. Nunca gostei daquela casa, os meus pais nunca foram meus pais, e o orgulho na família nunca foi um dos meus sentimentos. Ainda hoje, a maior parte das pessoas não sabe que Tom e Claire são meus irmãos. Eu sentia, e ainda sinto, que ninguém me compreendia e, ao contrário do esperado, esforçavam-se por não compreender. Além disso, tinha de mentir a toda a gente sobre o Dom, excepto à família do Jack. E a única coisa que a Narcissa de onze anos queria desesperadamente era sentir-se normal, aceite. – ele assentiu, como se compreendesse exactamente o que eu queria dizer. - Queria poder ser eu própria e fugir daquele lugar onde me obrigavam a usar uma máscara para ocultar o meu verdadeiro eu. Foi com todo o entusiasmo que entrei no Expresso há cinco anos atrás. E acredita que sinto qualquer coisa cá dentro a formar nós quando ponho um pé fora dele todos os Junhos. – Suspirei. – Mas algumas coisas mudaram desde o primeiro ano que passei em Hogwarts.

- Tais como? – perguntou, curioso, tornando-se a inclinar na minha direcção. Ficou perto o suficiente para que eu não soubesse distinguir se o perfume que invadia as minhas narinas vinha da capa que eu vestia ou do próprio Malfoy. E para dizer a verdade, eu estava com uma certa vontade de descobrir qual deles era a origem do agradabilíssimo cheiro.

- Percebi que tinha sido muito ingénua se achava que vinha para Hogwarts e podia sentir-me entre iguais. A verdade é que apenas Daphne, James e os meus irmãos me faziam sentir eu mesma. A máscara da qual me queria livrar nunca caiu. Pelo menos, não para o mundo. E além disso, as minhas notas em Herbologia são a mancha negra nas minhas classificações. – confessei, rindo. – Desde o primeiro ano que não tiro nada acima de Aceitável. E se não fosse o Dom, de certeza que já tinha chumbado.

- És uma cábula, Jones. – respondeu-me, sorrindo de lado. – Os professores sabem? – assenti. – E não se importam?

- Nos primeiros 3 anos nem por isso. Eu também só tinha metade do poder que tenho agora, só conseguia ler pensamentos e fazer magia sem varinha. A parte de eu poder, acidentalmente, ler-lhes os pensamentos, foi resolvida com alguma disciplina da minha parte e filtragem daquilo que pensavam na minha presença, por parte deles. Mas a partir do quarto ano, foi mais complicado. Eu já tinha mais dois 'extras' completamente desenvolvidos e Voldemort estava de volta, portanto, tinha de ser o mais discreta possível. Mas isso não era execrável com Horace Slughorn nesta escola. E desde que Dumbledore morreu, as coisas só têm vindo a piorar. – acrescentei, num tom mais triste.

- E vão ficar ainda piores. – disse ele, num tom também triste, mas profético.

_'Doing everything that I believe in  
Going by the rules that I've been taught  
More understanding of what's around me  
And protected from the walls of love_

- Eu sei. Mas se houver batalha, eu vou lutar. – respondi, endireitando-me. – Tal como disseste, não quero viver num mundo governado por Voldemort. O único tirano que aceito neste mundo é a silenciosa e pequena voz dentro de mim. – olhei-o, rindo. – Aquela que me disse tantas vezes para ficar calada e não te contar absolutamente nada. – Ele sorriu.

_All that you see is me  
And all I truly believe_

- Quer parecer-me que esse tirano também não aceitas. Tens algum problema com figuras de autoridade, Jones? – perguntou, aproximando-se perigosamente de mim.

- Não gosto de receber ordens, Malfoy. – respondi, levantando-me. Ele estava muito enganado se pensava que lá por me ter beijado no ano novo, quando eu estava extremamente vulnerável, ia ter alguma sorte agora.

- No entanto, há anos que manténs o teu Dom em segredo por ordem expressa da tua família. – Touché, minha cara doninha. Touché.

_That I was born to try  
I've learned to love  
Be understanding  
And believe in life_

- Verdade. Mas talvez haja uma razão para isso. Talvez seja suposto descobri-la sozinha.

- Mas entretanto sacrificas aquilo que és. – retorquiu, cruzando os braços.

_But you've got to make choices  
Be wrong or right  
Sometimes you've got to sacrifice the things you like_

- Às vezes, Malfoy, temos de sacrificar aquilo que somos por aquilo que podemos vir a ser. Acho que tu sabes isso muito bem, ou então não te terias desassociado parcialmente dos teus amiguinhos assassinos. – argumentei, encostando-me à estante à frente dele. – E nós – eu, tu e o mundo mágico – podemos vir a ser livres. Livres da sombra de um feiticeiro megalómano e preconceituoso que decidiu que o mundo era muito melhor se todos fôssemos puro-sangue e nos submetêssemos à sua vontade. É nesse mundo livre que eu quero viver. É por isso que quero lutar.

_But I was born to try_

- Ideias bonitas, Jones, mas terrivelmente ingénuas. Não podes lutar contra ele.

_No point in talking what you should have been  
And regretting the things that went on  
Life's full of mistakes, destinies and fate  
Remove the clouds look at the bigger picture_

- A minha avó costumava dizer que uma ave deve voar, mesmo que o céu esteja cheio de abutres. E a parte boa, é que não é só uma ave que voa entre os abutres, Malfoy. Não me parece que o Potter não tenha vindo para Hogwarts este ano para ficar simplesmente a vagabundear por aí. Ele vai lutar, Malfoy. E eu vou ser uma de muitos que vão estar ao lado dele.

_And all that you see is me  
And all I truly believe_

- A Eve tinha razão. Tu és realmente masoquista. – disse ele, levantando-se e pondo as mãos nos bolsos. – Suicida, diria até. – Ri-me.

- Em primeiro lugar, o facto de dares razão a alguma coisa que sai da boca da Hammett é pura estupidez da tua parte. Em segundo lugar, para se ser feliz até certo ponto, é preciso ter-se sofrido até esse mesmo ponto. Ora, eu gosto de pensar que quando os Carrow me tentam matar várias vezes por mês, eu estou a contribuir para a minha felicidade futura. E como quero que exista um futuro onde eu possa ser feliz, tenho de combater o mal. Embora me custe, embora não possa, embora rebente, embora morra. – respondi, inabalável na minha convicção de que tínhamos de ser nós a fazer alguma coisa, senão, estávamos condenados. Alguns minutos depois, tirei a capa dos ombros e estendi-lha. – Está a ficar tarde, acho que vou para a sala comum.

_That I was born to try'  
(Born To Try – Delta Goodrem)_

- Fica com isso, Jones. Morres de hipotermia daqui às masmorras se não vestires a capa. – disse ele, aproximando-se. – Esse vestido é incrivelmente..._fresco_. – acrescentou, mirando-me dos pés à cabeça. Fresco! Pois sim. Na língua do Malfoy isso significava que era o tipo de vestidos que ele costumava arrancar dos corpos das raparigas que levava para o quarto.

_'My head keeps saying "no"  
But my heart keeps giving in  
So hard to let it go  
When it's there, under my skin._

- Ora, não gostas do vestido? E pensar que o escolhi propositadamente a pensar em ti, Malfoy. – retorqui, sarcástica. – E não me digas que estás preocupado com o meu bem-estar!

- Eu sei, Jones, foi por isso que decidi vir a condizer. – respondeu-me, sorrindo e apontado para a gravata, que era de um verde bastante escuro, parecido ao do meu vestido. – E sim, Jones, de certa forma estou preocupado com a tua saúde. - acrescentou , o que me deixou levemente espantada. E com esta conversa toda, já ele estava a dois palmos de mim.

_Thought that I'd let it slide  
But it's me that's slipping in  
Thought that I'd go for a ride  
Before this crash I'm dying in.  
(Anybody There – The Script)_

- Ah sim, Malfoy? Em que medida? – Oh Merlin, ele acabara de me prensar contra a estante.

- Na medida em que não quero que desmaies quando eu te beijar. – Gargalhei, não muito segura.

- Não me parece que isso vá acontecer, Malfoy.

- Queres apostar, Jones?

É escusado dizer que perdi a dita aposta.

* * *

**N/A:** Outro cap que eu considero uma espécie de premonição sobre o que aí vem :o ah, e uma coisa que eu já devia ter dito e tenho-me esquecido sempre: quando Narcissa faz menção a qualquer coisa que a avó costumava dizer, normalmente essas coisas são ditos verdadeiros ditos pela _minha _avó :D roubei-lhe uns quantos provérbios para escrever a fic :p

See ya tomorrow 8D

Love,  
**~ Nalamin**


	27. The New Ability

**Disclaimer:** It's all yours, dear J.K.

* * *

**Have you met Miss Jones?  
Fanfic by Nalamin**

**Chapter 27: The New Ability**

Teimosos raios de sol entravam na biblioteca pelas grandes janelas em arco. O dia já tinha nascido há algum tempo, solarengo apesar do mês frio, e já se ouvia a normal agitação dos animais matutinos. Abri os olhos e quase de seguida gemi baixinho. Tinha adormecido enrolada na capa, sentada no chão, com as costas contra a estante e a cabeça encostada ao ombro do Malfoy. Todo o corpo me doía devido à posição incómoda, mas ainda assim fiz um esforço para me levantar sem o acordar. Espreguicei-me lentamente, acordando todos os meus músculos. Quando achei que seria seguro andar sem tropeçar, passei por cima das pernas estendidas dele, contornando a estante e enrolando-me ainda mais na capa. Olhei para o relógio na parede. 8h23. Ainda bem que era domingo, senão Madame Pince teria dado connosco ali e certamente que faria um pequeno escândalo. De qualquer maneira tínhamos de sair dali rapidamente, a biblioteca abriria em breve. Voltei então para trás, disposta a acordar o Malfoy.

Mas ao olhar para o seu semblante adormecido, recordei-me imediatamente do que acontecera da noite anterior. Ele beijara-me e eu não tinha sido capaz de o afastar. Nem à primeira, nem à segunda, e muito menos à terceira vez que ele repetiu o feito. Simplesmente tinha-me sido impossível. E, depois de ele finalmente adormecer, eu passara horas sentada no chão a tentar descortinar os motivos que me levaram a tal impotência. Escusado será dizer que não cheguei a lado absolutamente nenhum, acabando depois por também eu adormecer ao lado da doninha.

- Malfoy… - chamei finalmente, abanando-o levemente. Ele não reagiu. – Doninha! MALFOY! – gritei, mas ele continuava profundamente adormecido.

Suspirando, tirei um dos ganchos que ainda sustentava o meu cabelo desalinhado e, com um aceno, transfigurei-o numa jarra, enchendo-a de água. Acho que não é preciso ser muito inteligente para descobrir o que fiz a seguir, pois não? Bom, de qualquer modo, eu digo: atirei-lhe toda aquela água à sua carinha pálida e, tenho de admitir, irritantemente perfeita.

- Bom dia, doninha! – disse eu, com um sorriso, pousando a jarra e afastando-me.

- Que óptimo começar o dia desta maneira, Jones. – resmungou ele, sacudindo a água dos cabelos e da camisa. – Encharcado e a ouvir a tua harmoniosa voz. – acrescentou, lançando-me um olhar zangado e erguendo-se.

-Ora, ainda bem que gostaste, Malfoy. Mas não te habitues.

Ele ia com certeza ripostar - ou não fosse aquela criatura Draco Malfoy -, mas, de repente, a porta da biblioteca abriu-se e por ela entrou Madame Pince, com o seu habitual uniforme de saia escura pelos joelhos, camisa imaculadamente branca, capa, sapatos e meias a condizer com a saia e o cabelo irrevogavelmente apanhado num coque apertado. Os óculos encontravam-se pendurados ao pescoço e na mão direita trazia a sua pasta coçada.

Era mais do que lógico que ela nos ia descobrir se não fizéssemos alguma coisa. Não podíamos sair dali, porque apesar daquele local em particular não ser visível da porta por estar ocultado pelas estantes mais perto da mesma, assim que tentássemos escapar-nos para uma das estantes mais recônditas, éramos imediatamente vistos. 'O que é que vamos fazer?'

A bibliotecária aproximava-se a passos pequenos, mas rápidos. Era mesmo uma questão de segundos até alcançar a mesa ao lado da qual nos dispuséramos quando ouvíramos a porta a abrir e deparar-se connosco, vestidos formalmente, com grandes olheiras e sabe-se lá a fazer o quê com os seus preciosos livros. Provavelmente teria uma síncope. O Malfoy dissera por duas vezes que não queria ser acusado de assassínio, o que, na minha opinião, era bastante irónico, porque ele tentara matar Dumbledore. Mas adiante. O que interessa é que naquele momento eu partilhava da sua opinião. Não queria ser responsável por uma possível maleita que Madame Pince pudesse vir a sofrer. Portanto fiz a única coisa que era capaz e que me levara, indirectamente, a estar na biblioteca àquela hora. Fiquei invisível. O único problema era que apenas eu estava invisível. O Malfoy continuava exposto. E eu não o podia deixar ser apanhado. Afinal, era por minha culpa que ele estava ali. 'Maldita consciência!'. Então, sem sequer saber se ia resultar, avancei para ele e segurei-lhe no pulso, concentrando-me em passar o meu estado invisível para ele.

- Jones, o que raio estás a fazer? – sussurrou.

Não lhe respondi e fechei os olhos, canalizando o meu poder para o Malfoy. Não fazia ideia se os meus esforços estavam a surtir algum efeito. Não fazia sequer ideia do que raio estava a fazer. 'Não custa nada tentar.' Bom, a verdade é que custava, mas eu estava tão concentrada em fazer com que não fôssemos apanhados, que nem notei que o facto de estar a partilhar o meu poder com outra pessoa, coisa que nunca experimentara antes, me estava a drenar por completo, tanto física como psicologicamente.

Abri os olhos no momento exacto em que a bibliotecária passou por nós, imperturbável, seguindo em frente para a sua secretária. Não nos vira. Aquela ideia maluca resultara realmente. 'Incrível!'. Sem esperar mais um segundo, prometendo a mim mesma uma análise mais profunda daquele acontecimento quando estivesse a salvo no meu quarto e agradecendo a Merlin por ela ter deixado a porta aberta, arrastei o Malfoy para fora da biblioteca.

Só parei uns corredores mais à frente, entrando numa sala de aulas vazia e largando finalmente o pulso do Malfoy. Mas assim que o fiz, percebi que era a pior ideia que podia ter tido: desfaleci imediatamente, caindo sem forças no chão e batendo com a cabeça na esquina de uma secretária.

A última coisa que me lembro é de levitar um metro acima do chão e de um cheiro bastante agradável que me invadiu o espírito e o serenou, fazendo com que eu deslizasse totalmente para a inconsciência.

* * *

Afinal eu não tinha levitado coisa nenhuma. Tinha sido o Malfoy a pegar-me ao colo (pode haver coisa mais humilhante?) e a trazer-me para a enfermaria, onde mais tarde acordei, rodeada por Tom, James e Daphne. Quando voltei a mim e Madame Pomfrey verificou que a minha cabeça estava normal, deixou que eu falasse com eles, de modo a descobrir como raio tinha ido ali parar. No entanto, avisou-me de que eu iria ficar sobre a sua alçada e olhar atento mais uma noite, não fosse dar-se o caso de ter um traumatismo mais grave, já que o corte que eu tinha na testa, do sobrolho até à linha dos cabelos, era bastante profundo. Concordei, obediente. Podia curar-me facilmente, mas naquele momento não dispunha da energia. E era exactamente por causa da perda de energia que eu suspeitava que ali estava.

Claro que nenhum dos presentes sabia que eu passara a noite com Draco Malfoy na biblioteca. Por isso, a primeira coisa que perguntei foi como é que tinha ido ali parar. Foi Daphne que me respondeu a esta questão.

- O Draco trouxe-te. Contou-me que te achou ao fundo das escadas da torre de astronomia. Deves ter tropeçado. Tiveste imensa sorte em não ficar com nenhum osso partido, Cissa.

Quase que ri. Ao fundo das escadas de astronomia? Então a história que ele vendera era a de que eu tinha caído das escadas? Por Merlin, como é que uma pessoa cai de umas escadas daquele tamanho e não fere nada a não ser a testa? 'Malfoy, és um idiota. E um péssimo mentiroso. Ainda bem que não foi com James que falaste'.

- E ele disse que tinhas vestido roupa formal, portanto, deve ter sido depois da festa do Slughorn. – continuou Daphne.

- Essa história está muito mal contada. Afinal, o que é que o Malfoy andava a fazer às tantas da madrugada na torre de astronomia? – questionou James, perspicaz, erguendo o sobrolho.

- Se calhar o mesmo que Narcissa. – alvitrou Tom. – Já lhe perguntaste o que é que _ela _andava lá a fazer? – acrescentou, cruzando os braços e sorrindo para mim.

'Estás a esconder qualquer coisa, Thomas. Não fosses tu meu irmão e já tinha descoberto o que era'. O problema é que eu não podia responder àquela pergunta, pelo menos, não sem mentir. E James estava na sala, logo, não o conseguiria fazer. Ele ia detectar a minha mentira assim que eu pronunciasse a primeira sílaba da primeira palavra. Mas também não podia contar a verdade. 'Só arranjas problemas, Narcissa. És um autêntico desastre'.

- Não, Thomas, não perguntei. – respondeu James, voltando o seu olhar para mim. – Então Ci, queres elucidar-nos sobre os motivos dos teus preâmbulos nocturnos? – 'Porra, Thomas!

- Bom, a verdade é que eu…

- Princesa! Caíste da tua torre? – questionou Blaise, dramaticamente, entrando na enfermaria e andando rapidamente até à minha cama, sentando-se a meu lado. Não pude deixar de sorrir. O timming de Blaise sempre fora perfeito.

- Sim, Blaise, e desapontou-me saber que não estavas lá para me salvar. – comentei, deixando-o beijar-me a bochecha.

- Sabes que eu sou um rapaz ocupado. – retorquiu, sorrindo maroto.

- Mas estava lá o Malfoy. Ele serviu bem para o gasto, não achas? – perguntou-me o meu irmão.

Franzi o sobrolho, mas parei imediatamente porque aquele corte começava agora a dar sinal da sua presença na minha testa. Ele estava muito estranho. Parecia até que sabia mais qualquer coisa que os demais. E estava a arriscar-se bastante, porque se me despertasse mais um pouco a curiosidade, eu não resistiria ao impulso de lhe ler os pensamentos. No entanto, Thomas sempre fora o mais cuidadoso dos irmãos, e poucos segundos de ter pronunciado aquela retórica, arrumou o seu caso.

- De qualquer forma, devíamos ir, a Cissa tem de descansar. – disse.

- Voltamos mais logo, antes do jantar, está bem, Ci? – disse Daphne, beijando-me a testa.

- Está bem. Eu estou óptima, não se preocupem.

E dito isto, os restantes despediram-se de mim e todos abandonaram a enfermaria. Recostei-me então nas almofadas e suspirei. Parecera-me que Tom sabia mesmo qualquer coisa. Controlara-me e não lhe lera os pensamentos, mas pouco faltara. Depois da doninha, Thomas era a pessoa que mais gozo tinha em me provocar. E sabia exactamente como fazê-lo. Fosse como fosse, conseguira escapar-me de ter de lhes contar a verdadeira história e isso era o mais importante.

A minha mente vagueou então rumo aos acontecimentos da noite anterior. Ia cobrar aquela promessa que fizera a mim mesma de analisar melhor o que se passara. Mas a verdade era que eu não tinha ideia nenhuma de como tinha conseguido fazer aquela ideia louca, formada no calor do momento, resultar. Nem sequer sabia que era capaz de tal coisa, propagar o meu poder de forma a abranger outras pessoas. 'Seja como for, será muito útil se houver batalha. Seria capaz de proteger bastantes pessoas'. Mas teria de treinar, definitivamente. Se deixar o Malfoy invisível por menos de 3 minutos me deixara inconsciente, imagine-se se tentasse fazer o mesmo a uma ou duas dezenas de pessoas por tempo indefinido. 'Morria. E morta não seria de muito uso.'

Fiz então a resolução de começar a praticar sempre que pudesse. 'Suponho que agora a sala das necessidades terá uma orquestra invisível'. No entanto, algo me dizia que seria muito mais fácil fazê-lo com objectos inanimados do que com pessoas de carne e osso, que respiram e sentem e que, inadvertida e inconscientemente, podiam drenar-me toda a minha energia. 'Mas talvez possa reservar a minha energia em alguma coisa, algum objecto.' Suspirei de novo, aconchegando-me mais nos cobertores. Provavelmente, tudo aquilo eram só teorias da minha cabeça dorida e cansada. 'Certo?'

E fechando os olhos, adormeci profundamente.

* * *

**N/A:** Tenho de agradecer à Mica pela review que, no meio do caos que é a minha secretária neste momento, me fez lembrar de postar mais um capítulo. Thanks a lot, e aqui vai mais um. Para recompensar esta nota horrível, amanhã sou capaz de postar dois caps de uma vez 8D

Fiquem bem e continuem a ler (:

Love,  
**~Nalamin**


	28. I Hate Valentines Day

**Disclaimer:** It's all yours, dear J.K.

* * *

**Have you met Miss Jones?  
Fanfic by Nalamin**

**Chapter 28: I Hate Valentine's Day**

Sempre que acontecia algo comigo e, invariavelmente, o Malfoy me salvava, eu não o via no par de semanas que se seguiam. Bom, a verdade é que tinha andado bastante ocupada com as aulas e os trabalhos para entregar, mas de qualquer forma, era um fenómeno que se estava a tornar recorrente. Fevereiro já ia quase a meio e toda a gente andava empolgadíssima com o fantástico dia que se aproximava: o dia dos namorados. Nunca tive nada contra esse dia, mas naquele ano, parecia-me, no mínimo, despropositado. Tanta coisa em jogo e aquelas pessoas só pensavam em ler os poemas românticos e comer os chocolates que os namorados ou namoradas lhes planeavam oferecer. E como os Carrow tinham proibido a decoração temática em Hogwarts, os alunos acharam por bem enfeitar as suas salas comuns. Cada vez que entrava na dos Slytherin apetecia-me gritar. As paredes estavam cobertas de corações de papel, havia rosas vermelhas espalhadas por toda a sala e pequenos querubins a esvoaçar por ali.

Foi para me afastar de todas essas parvoíces que na 2ª feira, quatro dias antes do fatídico dia, depois do almoço e para matar o tempo livre que tinha antes de Transfiguração, saí da sala comum disposta a dar um passeio pelos corredores e arrastando James comigo.

- Onde vamos? – questionou James, andando devagar a meu lado.

- Vamos só dar uma volta, Jamie, matar a meia hora que tenho antes de Transfiguração. Não te preocupes que eu não te levo para lados maléficos. – acrescentei, rindo-me da prudência excessiva do meu primo.

- Tenho a certeza que já te disse isto, mas no que diz respeito à tua pessoa, todo o cuidado é pouco. – ripostou ele, olhando significativamente para mim.

- Oh, vá lá, não sou assim tão má. Até sou uma óptima menina. – 'Merlin, quem é que quero enganar? Só em meto em situações em que tenho de ser salva por Draco Malfoy, acabando depois por beijá-lo e por contar-lhe a verdade sobre o Dom.'

- Claro que és, Narcissa, claro que és. – condescendeu ele, com um sorriso.

E a conversa ficou por ali. Com James nunca tinha necessidade de preencher os silêncios. Não era necessário falar porque nos compreendíamos e comunicávamos num plano superior. Meias palavras chegavam para fazermos ver um ao outro uma ideia extremamente complexa. Era uma das coisas que eu mais gostava, quando passava tempo com ele. A calma que ele me fazia sentir por saber que não tinha de prolongar a conversa só para não estarmos calados.

Andámos então pelo castelo, sem rumo, falando ocasionalmente. A meia hora passada, James deixou-me a porta da sala da McGonagall, e depois de me beijar a testa e dizer-me para me comportar, virou costas e seguiu pelo corredor por onde viéramos, quase chocando com Daphne, que corria na minha direcção com Erika pela mão, sorrindo que nem uma louca.

- Cissa, já sabes da novidade? - perguntou-me, extasiada, parando à minha frente.

- Não, Daph, e sinceramente, estou com algum medo de descobrir. – olhei para Erika. – Erika. – disse, cumprimentando-a.

- Olá, Cissa. – disse ela, olhando para o corredor. – Diz-lhe rápido, Daphne, vêm aí a McGonagall.

- Está bem, está bem. Adivinha o que é que vai acontecer na 6ª feira! – exclamou ela.

- Daphne! – advertimos eu e Erika ao mesmo tempo.

- Um baile de máscaras para celebrar o dia dos namorados! – revirei os olhos.

'Realmente, era o que mais faltava'. Mas não tive tempo de expressar a minha opinião porque a professora McGonagall abriu a porta e fez-nos entrar rapidamente. A aula decorreu normalmente mas, quando saímos, Daphne, Erika e Anna, que caminhavam à minha frente, retomaram a conversa.

- É obrigatório ir acompanhada? – perguntou Anna.

- Não sei, mas creio que não. Sei é que apenas podem ir ao baile alunos de sangue puro. – respondeu Erika. Bufei, zangada. Como é que eles se atreviam a segregar os alunos desta maneira?

- Isso é horrível. – afirmou Daphne. – De qualquer forma, podiam ter avisado que haveria baile com mais antecedência. Não faço a menor ideia da máscara que vou escolher. – acrescentou depois de uma pausa.

- Eu estive a escrever uma carta à minha mãe enquanto a McGonagall explicava a teoria. Vou agora ao corujal. Pedi-lhe que me comprasse uma de princesa! – exclamou Anna, extremamente feliz. Eu ri-me com gosto mas, felizmente, elas não me ouviram. 'Princesa? Mas ela pensa que vai ao baile de máscaras do jardim infantil? '.

- Vou contigo e faço o mesmo. Infelizmente terei de ir de Celestina Warbeck, o Will quer ir de vocalista dos Weird Sisters, e como eles são casados… - respondeu Erika, ligeiramente desapontada. Tornei a rir. 'Realmente, isto vai de mal a pior. Até estou a cogitar ir ao baile só para as ver nestas figuras'.

- Eu estava a pensar em ir de cupido. Como é para festejar o dia dos namorados… - disse Daphne. 'Uma ideia bem mais original'. – E também vou com vocês, tenho de avisar a minha mãe. – Voltou-se para trás para me olhar. – E tu, Ci?

- Eu o quê, Daphne?

- Qual vai ser a tua máscara?

- Não estou a pensar ir ao baile.

Assim que pronunciei estas palavras, as três pararam de andar e viraram-se para mim totalmente chocadas. 'Quem me dera ter aqui uma máquina fotográfica'. As caras delas eram impagáveis. Até algumas raparigas que iam a passar olharam para mim como se eu fosse de outro planeta. Como me atrevia eu a dizer que não ia a um baile, ainda por cima no dia dos namorados? Estava a cometer o pior dos pecados.

- O quê!? Estás louca!? – perguntou Anna, a mais chocada.

- Creio que possuo plenas funções cerebrais, mas nunca se sabe. – respondi, continuando a andar. Rapidamente me alcançaram e caminhavam agora a meu lado.

- Cissa, não podes faltar ao baile! Não és puro-sangue? – Questionou Erika, ligeiramente mais perspicaz.

- Claro que posso. Sou pois, do mais puro que pode haver. – Sorri. Estava a dizer a verdade e a ser sarcástica ao mesmo tempo. James teria gostado de ter ouvido aquilo.

- Nem precisas de par nem nada, Ci. – disse Daphne, depreendendo que esse seria o meu problema. Ri-me.

- Não é por não ter namorado que não vou, Daphne.

- Oh Cissa, vá lá, tens de vir connosco! Sem ti não vai ser a mesma coisa. – Agora apetecia-me gargalhar, mas não o fiz. Anna estava comigo, no máximo, 3 horas por semana, e nunca trocáramos mais do que os cumprimentos habituais e curtas conversas banais.

- Isso é muito querido da tua parte, Anna, mas com certeza que não será pela minha ausência que o baile vai ser pior.

- Mas…

- Cissa! Cissa! – chamava uma voz masculina nas minhas costas. Voltei-me para me deparar com Adam, correndo na minha direcção.

- Adam! Tudo bem? – perguntei, enquanto o deixava beijar-me a bochecha.

- Tudo óptimo, e tu? Olá Daphne! – acrescentou, acenando para ela por cima do meu ombro.

- Olá!

- Vai-se andando. Estavas à minha procura?

- Sim, vinha perguntar-te uma coisa. Mas… - hesitou ele, olhando para as raparigas atrás de mim, que me esperavam. Era claro que não queria perguntar-me fosse o que fosse à frente delas.

- Meninas, eu vou dar uma volta com o Adam, ok? Vemo-nos depois.

Seguindo com Adam pelo corredor, conseguia ouvir Erika e Anna aos cochichos e Daphne serenando-as dizendo que ele e eu éramos 'só amigos'. Revirei os olhos e conversando casualmente com Adam, fomos andando até aos jardins, onde nos sentámos à beira do lago.

- E já sabes que vai haver baile na 6ª feira? – perguntou ele, sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Sim, Daphne disse-me hoje, mais cedo. Já não posso ouvir falar no dia dos namorados, quanto mais agora nesse baile. – confessei, exasperada. Ele riu.

- Bom, isso realmente não é positivo, porque a pergunta que eu te queria fazer era se querias ir ao baile comigo. – gargalhei. 'Este dia temático persegue-me!'

- Oh Adam, teria todo o gosto em ir contigo se estivesse a planear ir ao baile. – ele olhou-me, surpreendido.

- Não vais? – abanei a cabeça. – Porquê?

- Para já, porque este dia já me enjoa. E depois porque só as pessoas de puro-sangue são autorizadas a ir. - Agora era a vez dele de gargalhar.

- A sério? Os Carrow estão cada vez melhores, sem dúvida. – disse ele com desprezo. - Bom, nesse caso, terei de rescindir o meu convite. Preparava-me para insistir, mas não sabia dessa condicionante.

- Não és puro-sangue, portanto. – concluí.

- Não. A minha mãe é muggle. E tu?

- Eu sou. Mas isso para mim nunca significou nada. A maneira de ser das pessoas não depende do sangue que lhes corre nas veias.

- O Lord das Trevas discorda de ti. – gracejou Adam.

- Pois é. Mas sabias que o pai dele era muggle? Li qualquer coisa sobre isso numa biografia não autorizada que saiu há pouco tempo.

- A sério? Então se ele próprio é mestiço, porque raio quer segregar o mundo mágico e governar sobre os muggles? – encolhi os ombros.

- É louco. E acho que deve ter muito nojo dele mesmo. Aliás, ele deve ter muito nojo de tudo. Não creio que ele possa gostar de alguma coisa, com tanta treva dentro dele.

- Só se for de ver os outros sofrer.

- Talvez. – fiz uma pausa. – Acho que agora percebo melhor porque é que é tão importante fazer este baile. – disse, com um sorriso, olhando-o. – Com tanta escuridão, tantas trevas, há que encontrar uma luz para as combater, para nos deixar ver o caminho. E a única coisa capaz de destruir o mal…

_' And I still believe  
That there is more love than hate  
There's more heart than ache  
And we are stuck in this great big world together_

- É o bem. – assenti.

- As flores, o sol, a amizade, o amor, e, Merlin me ajude, todos os querubins e corações de papel de andam por ai. – rimo-nos. – Tudo isso é Bem. Nem sequer compreendo porque é que os Carrow autorizaram isto.

- Não foram os Carrow. Foi o Director. – Olhei-o, estupefacta.

- O Snape mandou organizar este baile? O baile do _dia dos namorados_? – Ele assentiu. – Estás a gozar comigo?

- Claro que não! Ele fez o comunicado à hora do almoço. Não estavas lá?

- Não, tive poções com o Slughorn ao último tempo e ele fez-me ficar para trás. Perdi o almoço.

- Bom, ele fez um discurso e tanto. Parecia o Dumbledore ou o Chapéu Seleccionador quando falam sobre mantermo-nos juntos e superar as adversidades. – 'O quê? Ele não pode realmente estar a falar do Snape!'

- O que é que ele disse?

- Começou por falar do Lord das Trevas, que ele amava Hogwarts e que queria o melhor para a escola e por isso aquele baile ia ser realizado. É claro que a maior parte das pessoas deixou de o ouvir na primeira vez que ele pronunciou a palavra baile. Seja como for, depois ele disse qualquer coisa como: 'os homens descobriram há muitos séculos que o amor é o mais importante de tudo; que é ele que move o mundo. Mas temos assistido a uma mudança: continuaram a dar a mesma importância ao amor, mas mudaram subtilmente o conteúdo da palavra. Chamaram amor a outras coisas e construíram uma mentira gigantesca. Têm chamado amor a coisas nas quais não conseguimos descobrir senão egoísmo e ganância. '

- Por Merlin, consegues lembrar-te do discurso todo do Snape? Que óptima memória! – exclamei, surpreendida.

- Realmente, dá imenso jeito nos exames.

- Mas essas palavras nem parecem do Snape. O que é que lhe deu?

- Não sei. Mas era como se quisesse dizer que o Lord das Trevas, ao dizer que ama Hogwarts, não quisesse dizer que a ama _mesmo_, como é suposto amar alguma coisa. Apenas que a quer para ele. – explicou-me Adam, perspicaz. Era exactamente aquilo que eu estava a pensar. - E pareceu-me que queria que soubéssemos que o amor é o que dá importância a tudo. Que é amor o motivo por detrás de tudo o que fazemos. – assenti, concordando.

_We've all felt pain in ways  
It hurts to even bring it up  
But that don't mean that we  
Should take this motion lying down_

'Bonito discurso o do Snape, mas tenho a certeza que há qualquer coisa que não bate certo. Devem ter havido novos desenvolvimentos, novas informações. Se calhar o Potter está em movimento. Talvez tenha descoberto alguma coisa. Talvez todas aquelas palavras sejam ocas, um engodo para nos levar a acreditar que Voldemort é realmente o bom da fita'. As coisas complicavam-se. Olhei para o lago, negro, tal como a situação parecia estar naquele momento.

- Já não deve faltar muito. – disse Adam, depois de uns minutos.

- Para quê? – questionei, confusa.

- Para a batalha. – disse ele, olhando também o lago.

- Também acho. Eu digo que vai acontecer antes do ano lectivo acabar. – Olhei-o. – Vais lutar?

_And I still believe  
That there is a lot at stake, there's no time to wait_

- Claro que sim. Não vou ficar a vê-los destruir o meu mundo. – respondeu, devolvendo-me o olhar. – E tu?

- Sem dúvida. Ao menos, vou tentar. Porque se perdermos…é a mesma coisa que estar morta. E eu sempre me senti feliz por estar viva. Apesar da guerra, das más notícias, não sou capaz de matar em mim a simples alegria de viver. – disse, sorrindo.

_We can change the world if we try  
We're gonna change it forever'  
(Believe – The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)_

- Gosto disso em ti. – retorquiu ele, fazendo-me corar ligeiramente.

- Obrigada. Mas por favor, e não me tomes por convencida, diz-me que não estás apaixonado por mim. – Ele riu.

- Não estou apaixonado por ti, Cissa, e jamais te tomaria por convencida. – afirmou ele, colocando o braço direito por cima dos meus ombros.

- Ainda bem. É que ultimamente não me tenho saído muito bem nesse departamento.

- Narcissa, podemos falar? Ou estou a interromper alguma coisa? – ecoou a voz de Jack, aparecendo por detrás da árvore onde nos encostáramos. 'Oh meu Merlin.' Olhei para Adam, desconsolada.

- Era exactamente a _isto_ que me referia.

* * *

**N/A:** Agradeço aos ex-namorados pela inspiração para criar o Jack. Thankk youu, babes :D

keep reading ! (mas tipo, JÁ, porque eu vou postar o próximo capítulo daqui a segundos 8D)

Love,  
**~Nalamin**


	29. The Game's Over

**Disclaimer:** It's all yours, dear J.K.

* * *

**Have you met Miss Jones?  
Fanfic by Nalamin**

**Chapter 29: The Game's Over**

Adam, sempre terrivelmente educado, lembrou-se de qualquer coisa que tinha para fazer e, despedindo-se de mim, caminhou de volta ao castelo. Jack permaneceu de pé, prostrando-se à minha frente, de mãos nos bolsos.

- Querias falar comigo, Jack? – perguntei, suavemente, cruzando as pernas e olhando para cima, para os seus olhos. Ele demorou a responder e, quando o fez, não olhou para mim.

- Tive saudades tuas, Cissa. – suspirei.

- Também tive saudades tuas.

- Mas não te consigo perdoar. – 'Oh que MERDA, outra vez a mesma história?'

_'My tears run down like razorblades  
And no, I'm not the one to blame  
It's you...or is it me?  
And all the words we never say  
Come out and now we're all ashamed  
And there's no sense in playing games  
When you've done all you can do_

- Jack, por Merlin. Sinceramente, não sei o que queres que te diga mais. – retorqui, exasperada.

- Não tens direito a estar zangada comigo, Cissa, depois de tudo o que me fizeste. – olhei-o, de sobrolho franzido. Mas quem é que ele pensava que era?

_But now it's over, it's over, why is it over?  
We had the chance to make it  
Now it's over, it's over, it can't be over  
I wish that I could take it back  
But it's over_

- Ouve, Jack, o erro que eu cometi foi muito estúpido. Nunca tinha acontecido se me tivesse ocorrido falar contigo sobre nós. Lamento-o mais do que tu imaginas. Mas eu não fui a única a errar. A qualquer momento me podias ter dito o que sentias e não o fizeste. E não consigo esquecer a noite de Natal em minha casa, onde me acusaste de andar a invadir a privacidade das pessoas que mais gosto. Ofendeste-me, mas eu perdoei. E não tornei a referir o assunto quando foste à costa ter comigo no ano novo, pois não? Mas tu, tu continuas a repisar este assunto! Não chega já? Não achas que é altura de pararmos de nos fazermos sofrer um ao outro?

- Não te disse nada sobre o que sentia porque pensei que o tinhas visto na minha mente! – ri-me amargamente. Ele continuava a arranjar desculpas para quê?

_I lose myself in all these fights  
I lose my sense of wrong and right  
I cry, I cry  
It's shaking from the pain that's in my head  
I just wanna crawl into my bed  
And throw away the life I led  
But I won't let it die, but I won't let it die_

- Ah, então quando tens uma namorada que, por acaso, não lê os pensamentos das outras pessoas, o que é que fazes? Nunca dizes que a amas? Esperas que ela o saiba no seu coração, é?

- Isso é diferente, não…

- É diferente em quê, Jack? – interrompi, zangada, levantando-me. – É diferente em _quê_? Eu não sou diferente das outras raparigas. É raro ler os pensamentos às pessoas, muito raro. E além disso, tu não és uma pessoa qualquer, nunca o faria contigo. Portanto, explica-me como é que comigo as coisas são diferentes.

Ele não disse nada durante uns minutos, ficando de cabeça baixa e cruzando os braços. Eu encostei-me à árvore, pensando que não deveria ter aceitado falar com ele. 'Já sabia que ia dar nisto. Ainda tive esperança quando ele disse que tinha saudades, mas isto só podia acabar assim. Não há mesmo volta a dar. Esta amizade foi completamente pelo cano'.

- Incrível como tentas sempre projectar a tua culpa na situação para cima de mim. – abri a boca de espanto. 'O QUÊ?'

- Desculpa! Mas quantas vezes é que eu admiti ter errado, Jack? Quantas?

- Admites ter errado mas arranjas sempre algo para me culpar também.

- PORQUE NÃO FUI SÓ EU QUE DEI CABO DA NOSSA AMIZADE, JACK! – vociferei. – Tu és cego? Surdo? Ou simplesmente estúpido? Não tens noção das coisas que fazes?

- Claro, como eu não disse que te amava todos os dias, tenho imensa culpa.

- Sabes que mais, Jack? – eu estava completamente fula. Se ele continuasse a falar assim comigo ia com certeza parar dentro do lago. – Acho que já te apercebeste que a nossa amizade já não existe, portanto, agradeço que não voltes a tentar falar comigo. Serás sempre bem-vindo na minha casa, e é claro que eu adoro os teus pais e nunca vou deixar de falar com eles. Mas dispenso ouvir a tua voz, e nela todo o rancor que guardas dentro de ti. – fiz uma pausa. - Não consigo compreender como o consegues fazer. Guardar ressentimento é como tomar veneno e esperar que a outra pessoa morra!

_But now it's over, it's over, why is it over?  
We had the chance to make it  
Now it's over, it's over, it can't be over  
I wish that I could take it back'  
(It's Not Over – Secondhand Serenade)_

– Oh, eu sei muito bem. Tomei quantidades astronómicas desse veneno. – respondeu-me ele, raivoso.

Voltou costas e deixou-me ali sentada, perdida em pensamentos (homicidas).

* * *

Quando entrei no salão à hora de jantar ainda estava deveras zangada. Não olhei para a mesa dos Gryffindor, como habitualmente costumava fazer para ver os meus irmãos, com receio de que, se olhasse para a cara de Jack, me descontrolasse e lançasse o Avada mentalmente. Assim que me sentei na mesa da minha Equipa, James, que era o único que lá se encontrava, notou imediatamente o meu estado de espírito.

- Narcissa?

- James?

- O que se passa?

- Nada.

- Isso é claramente mentira.

- Vai ver se eu estou a lutar com um dragão ali fora, vai.

- Bom, dado que é da tua pessoa que estamos a falar, isso seria perfeitamente possível. – disse ele, pousando os talheres e observando-me. – No entanto, nesta altura do ano e em Hogwarts, duvido que haja algum.

- James, a sério, não me chateies. Não hoje. – respondi-lhe, com um olhar que eu tentei fazer parecer bastante ameaçador. Não devia ter sido lá muito bem efectuado, porque ele limitou-se a sorrir e a olhar em frente.

- Ah. – disse ele, depois de uns momentos. – Jackson Sloper é o teu problema. – olhei -o, surpresa por ele saber. – Oh, não é assim tão difícil. Em primeiro lugar, ele também está ali sentado com cara de poucos amigos. E depois, as mentiras que ele está a pregar à Claire são tão complexas e raivosas que eu as consigo sentir aqui. – acrescentou, ligeiramente mais baixo.

- Pensei que só soubesses quando uma pessoa fala directamente contigo. Agora já consegues sentir as pessoas a mentir umas às outras? Essa é nova. – disse eu, no mesmo tom, ligeiramente mais calma, descobrindo que o meu primo também poderia ter sofrido um 'upgrade' nos seus poderes. Ele assentiu.

- Há uma semana. Demorei alguns dias a dominar esta nova capacidade. No primeiro dia foi horrível. As pessoas mentem imenso. – respondeu-me, indignado. – Mas fui melhorando, e agora já consigo abstrair-me das mentiras a maior parte do tempo e fazer mais ou menos aquilo que tu fazes para ler pensamentos: só 'activo' esta 'função' quando é preciso. E se me concentrar, consigo sentir alguém mentir do outro lado do castelo.

- E consegues saber sobre o que é que as pessoas estão a mentir?

- Não muito bem. Sinto a força da mentira, a complexidade e a entoação que as pessoas lhe dão. Talvez a seguir evolua para esse ponto. – rematou ele, encolhendo os ombros. – E tu?

- Eu?

- Alguma coisa nova?

- Sim, no outro dia descobri que consigo propagar o meu poder. O da invisibilidade, pelo menos. Tenho andado a trabalhar nisso.

- Propagar? – Assenti.

- Se eu neste momento ficasse invisível, bastava-me tocar-te e concentrar-me em passar-te também para esse estado e pronto, também tu ficavas invisível.

- Surpreendente. – disse ele, batendo palmas silenciosas.

- Obrigada. Mas apesar de andar a treinar, ainda não arranjei uma maneira de não perder energia. Depois de alguns minutos a projectar o poder fico completamente fraca.

- Sim, eu também não consigo fazer o que faço durante muito tempo. Talvez aguente uma hora antes de começar a fraquejar. – Ri-me. Uma hora!

- Conseguir deixar as coisas invisíveis por uma hora era óptimo. Mas o meu máximo são sete minutos, e só tenho treinado com objectos inanimados.

- Talvez se conseguisses…

- Princesa! Jamie! – interrompeu Blaise, sentando-se à nossa frente.

- Olá Blaise.

- Zabini.

- Então, estão emocionados com o baile de 6ª feira?

- Não vou ao baile. – dissemos eu e James, em uníssono.

- Ora, seus amargurados, porquê? Temos que celebrar o _amour_! – argumentou Blaise, de forma dramática.

- Não apoio a segregação. – respondi eu, comendo o meu bolo de chocolate.

- Odeio máscaras. – disse James.

- Oh, vocês dois tiram a piada a tudo. Draco! Vens ao baile na 6ª? – perguntou Blaise ao loiro que se aproximava de nós.

- Talvez. – respondeu-lhe, sentando-se a seu lado. Era a primeira vez em algumas semanas que ele realmente aparecia às refeições à mesma hora que eu.

- Por falar nisso, sabes com quem é que a Eve vai?

- Não sei e pouco me interessa, Blaise.

- Com o Sloper, um dos beaters dos Gryffindor.

Quando ele disse aquilo, engasguei-me de tal forma com o bolo que James teve que me dar palmadinhas nas costas até eu conseguir respirar normalmente de novo. O Jack ia com aquela galdéria? Olhei para a mesa dos Gryffindor e reparei que ele me olhava com um sorriso escarninho a bailar-lhe nos lábios. 'Filho da mãe. Foi só para me chatear! Não perde pela demora.'

- A comer dessa maneira pareces os Weasley, Jones. – disse a doninha, sem levantar os olhos do seu prato. De repente, uma das batatinhas assadas que ele tinha no prato acabou dentro do seu copo, ficando a boiar no sumo de abóbora.

- Vai mas é à pesca, Malfoy, e está calado. – Ele sorriu para mim e continuou a comer como se nada fosse. Revirei os olhos e voltei a minha atenção para Blaise. – Com quem é que vais ao baile, Zab? Suponho que existam inúmeras candidatas.

- Estou indeciso. Talvez Anna. Sabes que máscara ela vai escolher?

- Princesa, penso eu. – disse eu, rindo. Ele olhou-me, chocado.

- Está fora de questão! – exclamou ele, levantando-se e indo até à parte da mesa onde Anna se encontrava.

- E tu, Draco? – questionou James. – Qual vai ser a tua indumentária?

- Isso, Solomon, é surpresa.

- Sabes, James…afinal acho que vou ao baile. Estou imensamente curiosa para saber qual vai ser a vestimenta do Malfoy. – ' E para fazer a cabeça ao Jack.' – Importas-te que use a tua coruja? – perguntei, levantando-me.

- Não, claro que não.

- Ora, Jones, vais ao baile por _minha _causa? Nesse caso, planeio superar as expectativas. – disse o Malfoy sorrindo de lado.

- Que simpático da tua parte, doninha. – respondi-lhe, enquanto me dirigia para fora do salão rumo ao corujal.

Enquanto subia e descia escadas e atravessava corredores e campos, tentava pensar numa ideia para uma máscara. Como não planeava levar companhia, não tinha de me preocupar em condizer com o meu par. Não queria nada muito rebuscado. Queria antes uma coisa que as pessoas olhassem e descobrissem logo o que era, mas que ao mesmo tempo tivesse alguma beleza e algum mistério. E acima de tudo, que tivesse a ver com o tema. Quer dizer, não ia como Celestina Warbeck nem nada que se parecesse.

Já me encontrava à porta do corujal, quando me lembrei de uma coisa bastante simples, e que provavelmente ninguém se ia lembrar, principalmente por ser de origem muggle, o que, só por essa razão, me agradou bastante. As pessoas não iam descobrir de imediato de que é que me trajara, mas se soubesse escrever o meu pedido como deve de ser, com certeza que Julie Barclay faria maravilhas, e pelo menos a parte essencial do traje seriam capazes de identificar.

Sorrindo, escrevi a carta com todo o cuidado, enderecei-a à minha mãe e entreguei-a à coruja de James, vendo-a sair pela janela e desaparecer na noite escura.

* * *

**N/A:** Props para o _Project Runway_ que me deu a ideia para a máscara de Narcissa xD máscara essa que vai ter um papel engraçado lá mais para a frente :p

Keep reading, minha gente, enquanto eu vou ao cinema 8D

Love,  
**~Nalamin**


	30. Complicity

**Disclaimer:** It's all yours, dear J.K.

* * *

**Have you met Miss Jones?  
Fanfic by Nalamin**

**Chapter 30: Complicity**

A semana passou muito depressa. Parecia que à medida que o entusiasmo das pessoas com o baile aumentava, mais rápido passava o tempo. Mas eu até estava contente com isso, porque quanto mais rápido chegasse o dia do baile, mais rápido ele se realizava e as pessoas deixavam de falar sobre isso. Parecia que não tinham outro assunto. Não se podia andar pelos corredores sem ouvir discussões acerca da cor dos sapatos, do batom e da roupa interior, do penteado e da maquilhagem, e de um sem número de coisas que eu me esforçava por ignorar.

Raramente via Daphne porque ela estava tão empenhada naquele baile como se do próprio casamento se tratasse. Então eu passava os meus dias com Adam, a quem acabei por me revelar. Ao contrário do que eu esperava, ele não pareceu de todo surpreendido, e aceitou tudo maravilhosamente bem, prometendo guardar segredo e oferecendo-se até para um juramento inquebrável. Foram quatro dias fantásticos que fizeram com que me esquecesse da situação em que vivíamos e daquele baile estúpido e, acima de tudo, com que formasse uma sólida amizade com Adam.

Perto do fim da tarde de 6ª feira, despedi-me de Adam e segui para o meu quarto, onde eu sabia estar a decorrer qualquer coisa parecida com um desfile de moda. No dia anterior, ouvindo Daphne, Erika e Anna guincharem e queixarem-se que as camaratas eram terrivelmente pequenas para uma pessoa se arranjar, ofereci o meu quarto como opção, mais para elas se calarem do que por outra coisa qualquer. Aceitaram imediatamente, agradecendo-me como se eu fosse Merlin.

Não estava com muita vontade de lá entrar, mas infelizmente era ali que a minha própria máscara se encontrava. Exigindo apenas que me emprestassem a casa de banho por alguns momentos, tomei banho, vesti-me, calcei-me e penteei-me à velocidade da luz e deixei que ocupassem a divisão à vontade, saindo sorrateiramente no quarto e tornando-me invisível, descendo depois para a sala comum – completamente vazia, já que as pessoas estavam todas a arranjar-se – e sentando-me numa poltrona. Faltavam 45 minutos para o início do baile, portanto, se tinha de esperar, mais valia fazê-lo sentada.

À medida que os minutos passavam, os meus colegas de equipa iam passando por mim e saindo da sala comum. Vi Edwin passar com uma rapariga bastante feia pelo braço, não fazendo a menor ideia de que casal pretendiam eles ser. Blaise também passou, sozinho, no seu fato de Casanova. Eve Hammett desceu a seguir, vestida – vá-se lá imaginar porquê, porque era _dia dos namorados_ e não _Páscoa_ – de coelhinho, com uns calções (se é que se podiam chamar assim, de tão curtos que eram) que tinham um pompom na parte de trás, a imitar o rabiosque dos coelhos. Gargalhei tanto que até as lágrimas me vieram aos olhos. Em seguida, Erika e Will saíram, alegres, e tenho de admitir que Erika estava bastante bonita, tendo em conta que estava na pele de Miss Warbeck. Daphne desceu pouco depois, no seu fato de cupido, acompanhada por Anna, que trajava de princesa. Sorri. 'Afinal Blaise não conseguiu demovê-la'.

Faltando apenas cinco minutos, decidi segui-los, saindo da sala comum e rumando ao salão. Quedei-me no corredor, atrás de uma armadura, esperando que todos entrassem para poder ficar visível de novo. Tive de esperar algum tempo, porque as pessoas não paravam de chegar. Finalmente, depois de 15 minutos, tornei-me visível e atravessei as portas duplas, para entrar no salão.

Ou melhor dizendo, para entrar no mundo cor-de-rosa.

* * *

Assim que pus pé naquele salão, abri e fechei os olhos várias vezes, fazendo com que o meu olhar se habituasse rapidamente. 'Meu Merlin. Quem terá sido o responsável pela decoração? Snape?'. O salão estava exageradamente decorado. E o mau gosto era mais do que evidente.

O chão de mármore que toda a Hogwarts possuía e que, obviamente, também existia no salão, estava pintado de cor de rosa. As paredes, idem, sendo que estas tinham, por toda a parte, corações de várias formas e feitios. Mesmo ao centro, existia uma pequena plataforma ligeiramente elevada, pintada de forma abstracta de cor de rosa e vermelho, e que fazia de pista de dança. Em redor desta, mesas redondas com toalhas cor-de-rosa e cadeiras vermelhas albergavam os alunos. O tecto apresentava um céu nocturno sem nuvens, de onde, no entanto, choviam rosas vermelhas, que desapareciam 3 metros antes de tocarem no chão. E no local onde normalmente se situava a mesa dos professores, encontrava-se um palco, onde as Blondy Veelas preparavam os seus instrumentos. 'Ao menos acertaram com a música'.

Logo depois de me chocar com a decoração horrenda do local , recriminei-me pela escolha da minha indumentária. Toda a gente escolhera máscaras – adivinhe-se! – cor-de-rosa ou semelhante. Alguns, como Blaise e Daphne, tinham peças de roupa bege, mas não eram claras o suficiente para fazerem contraste com as peças cor-de-rosa. Já eu, que estava vestida de branco imaculado praticamente da cabeça aos pés, ia com certeza destacar-me da multidão. O que, por sinal, eu odiava.

Bem dito, bem certo. Assim que avancei um pouco mais rumo à minha mesa, toda a gente cravou os olhos em mim. Tenho de admitir que estava bastante bem. Tinha escolhido viajar até à Grécia antiga e fazer o papel de deusa Afrodite, a deusa do amor. O meu vestido era exactamente como o dos gregos daquela época, de um só ombro, até aos pés e bastante pregueado. Tinha uma pequena fita dourada a apertar o vestido na zona da cintura, de modo a fazê-lo moldar-se ao meu corpo. E pela primeira vez, em todos os bailes a que já fora, os meus sapatos eram verdadeiramente confortáveis: de salto raso, também dourados e com atilhos que apertavam mais acima na minha perna.

Mas o que mais me agradava era o meu penteado. Apesar de estar vestida como os gregos antigos, decidi que os seus penteados eram demasiado complicados para eu executar sozinha. Então avancei no tempo e descobri que a era vitoriana, também dos muggles, obviamente, possuía os mais belos penteados que eu já alguma vez tinha visto. Portanto, arranjei o meu cabelo de modo a ficar parecido com os dessa época: uma pequena tira dourada fazia de fita, assentando na minha cabeça 4 ou 5 dedos depois da linha de cabelo e tirando-me os cabelos dos olhos; em seguida, encaracolara todo o meu cabelo e fizera algumas tranças, montando depois tudo de forma a ficar harmonioso com a ajuda de muitos (milhares) de ganchos. Dera algum trabalho, mas ficara verdadeiramente magnífico. E quanto à maquilhagem, essa estava simples, como sempre. Acrescentara sombras douradas e um pouco de blush ao meu habitual gloss e ficara pronta.

- Estás tão bonita, Ci! Ainda bem que vieste. – disse Daphne, quando me sentei a seu lado, na nossa mesa.

- Obrigada, Daph, tu também estás magnífica. A Erika e a Anna não se sentam connosco? – perguntei, uma vez que a nossa mesa estava vazia.

- A Anna sim, com o par dela, mas a Erika fica com o Will. E o Blaise também fica connosco. Ele foi buscar o James.

- O James? Mas ele disse que não vinha.

- Exacto, por isso é que o Blaise o foi buscar. E acho que o Draco também vem. Mas gostava que eles se despachassem, estou a morrer de fome.

Entretanto Blaise aparecera, arrastando um James Barclay extremamente irritado e vestido de cor-de-rosa escuro atrás de si. Quando finalmente serviram o jantar, não pude deixar de revirar os olhos. Até a comida era cor-de-rosa. Estava a começar a ganhar uma enorme aversão àquela cor.

Findado o jantar, as Blondy Veelas começaram o seu concerto e a maior parte das pessoas foi para a pista de dança, o que me permitiu ver bem os seus trajes. A primeira pessoa em que reparei foi sem dúvida Eve Hammett, com o seu pornográfico traje à coelha, dançando de forma ainda mais pornográfica. Jack tentava acompanhá-la, com um smoking cor-de-rosa – horrível, horrível, _horrível_! – e olhando e sorrindo descaradamente para mim. Não me contive e gargalhei. James, que estava sentado ao meu lado, reparou para onde olhava e riu também. Não levou nem 5 segundos para que Jack deixasse de sorrir.

Finalmente conseguindo convencer James a dançar uma balada, fui para a pista de dança. O meu primo era um exímio dançarino, mas o facto de eu não estar de saltos dificultava-nos a tarefa, porque ele era muito mais alto do que eu. Era mais alto que Tom, Blaise e até que o Malfoy. Desatámos a rir quando percebemos a figura triste que estávamos a fazer. Mas Blaise veio roubar-me para uma dança e James foi, aliviado, dar uma volta pelo salão. Dancei também com Tom, que eu não fazia ideia que planeava ir ao baile e com Neville, que, bastante assustado, respondeu afirmativamente quando o convidei.

Já o baile ia a meio quando decidi fazer uma pausa para beber qualquer coisa. Saí da pista e encaminhei-me até à mesa das bebidas, servindo-me de um pouco de sumo de abóbora, e sentando-me depois na primeira cadeira livre que encontrei, no fundo do salão. Fiquei algum tempo a observar os meus colegas. Estavam todos excepcionalmente felizes, dançando com as suas caras metades. Não pude deixar de sorrir, contente por eles.

- É tanta felicidade que até enjoa. – comentou uma voz, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado da minha. Revirei os olhos.

- És mesmo miserável, Malfoy. – respondi, olhando-o.

Mas quando o fiz, não consegui deixar de ficar surpreendida. Tal como eu, ele destacava-se da multidão, embora eu apostasse que ninguém reparara quando ele entrara no salão, senão, já todos os olhares estariam recaídos sobre nós dois. Envergava um vulgar smoking preto, uma camisa também preta e uma gravata imaculadamente branca. A sua pele parecia ainda mais pálida em contraste com aquela indumentária. E ele estava indubitavelmente sexy.

- E quem és tu? – perguntei, apontando em seguida para o seu fato, em resposta ao ar de confusão com que ele me presenteou.

- Sou _eu_, Jones. – ri-me.

- Isso é que é narcisismo! Vieste mascarado de tu mesmo?

- Não, Jones, pelo contrário. – respondeu-me ele, com um sorriso. – Hoje decidi _tirar_ a máscara.

Bom, não estava nada a espera daquela resposta. E, sinceramente, não sabia o que devia dizer, porque tinha a sensação de que fosse o que fosse que eu dissesse, provavelmente ia soar estúpido depois de uma afirmação daquelas.

- Queres dançar? – questionei, pousando o copo e levantando-me. Foi realmente a única coisa que me ocorreu. 'Narcissa Jones, o que raio estás tu a fazer?'

- Prometes que não ficas invisível a meio da dança, Jones? – disse ele, levantando-se também. Ri-me.

- Prometo, Malfoy. – 'Porque é que estás a fazer promessas a Draco Malfoy?'

Dito isto, ele estendeu a mão direita, sobre a qual eu pus a minha esquerda, levando-me depois para o centro da pista. Como ele não era tão alto como James, as coisas correram melhor. Ele enlaçou-me pela cintura e eu deixei as minhas mãos pousarem no pescoço dele. Mantivemos uma distância segura até ele me puxar para mais perto, as suas mãos agora a deslizarem livremente pelas minhas costas.

- Comporta-te, Malfoy. – admoestei eu, fazendo-o rir.

- Já estiveste bem mais perto de mim, Jones. – respondeu ele, ao meu ouvido.

Arrepiei-me. E tenho a certeza que ele se apercebeu, porque os seus lábios estavam tão perto da minha orelha que eu o senti sorrir. Eu queria responder-lhe alguma coisa extremamente inteligente e perspicaz, mas o cérebro não conseguiu articular nada. Ficámos em silêncio e quando a música finalmente acabou, olhámo-nos e fomos cada um para seu lado. 'Não tenho a certeza do que acabou de acontecer aqui…'

Ainda deambulei mais uma boa meia hora pelo salão, mas depois decidi que aquele baile já dera o que tinha a dar. Despedi-me dos meus amigos e saí do salão. Queria ir até aos jardins, mas até os corredores estavam gelados, portanto, não me ia aventurar lá fora. Apressei então o passo até à sala comum, desfazendo o meu penteado pelo caminho. Parando em frente à porta, disse a senha e entrei, verificando que esta estava vazia e deixando-me cair numa das poltronas em frente à lareira, descalçando os sapatos e pondo os pés em cima da mesinha que se encontrava no centro.

Mas não fiquei sozinha por muito tempo. O Malfoy, que com certeza me seguira até ali, entrou, e depois de tirar a capa e a pousar no braço da poltrona, sentou-se ao meu lado.

- Jones. – disse ele, cruzando os braços e deitando a cabeça para trás, de olhos fechados.

- Seguiste-me, Malfoy? – perguntei, olhando para ele.

- Não é óbvio, Jones?

- Mas_ porquê_?

Ele não me respondeu, limitando-se a sorrir. Bufando, exasperada, abanei a cabeça e desviei o olhar para a lareira. Minutos passaram e o silêncio reinava. Começando a ficar farta de estar ali sem fazer nada, fiz, silenciosamente, um feitiço de chamamento de um dos meus livros. Ele apareceu quase imediatamente e, sorrindo, comecei a ler. Provavelmente ouvindo-me a virar as páginas, o Malfoy mexeu-se a meu lado, inclinando-se para ver o que eu estava a ler.

- Orgulho e Preconceito, Malfoy. De Jane Austen. Escritora muggle. – elucidei eu, sem levantar os olhos do livro.

- Eu sei, Jones. – disse ele, revirando os olhos. – Já leste Sensibilidade e Bom Senso? – olhei-o, surpresa.

- Já, mas gosto mais de Elizabeth e de Mr. Darcy. – ele sorriu.

- Ela é parecida contigo.

- E ele contigo.

- Deve ser por isso que gostas tanto dessa história, Jones.

- Sim, Malfoy, a verdade é que eu te amo secretamente e esta foi a minha maneira de te dizer que quero ficar contigo. – respondi-lhe, sarcástica, virando mais uma página.

- Eu realmente teria preferido um pouco de Shakespeare, Jones, mas Miss Austen também serve. – ri-me.

- Não te tomava por leitor deste tipo de coisas, Malfoy.

- Eu não diria que serias capaz de me roubar o lugar de seeker e olha no que deu. – disse ele, olhando irritado para mim.

- Pára de remoer sobre isso, Malfoy. Quando quiseres jogar, é só dizeres. – respondi eu, desinteressada.

- Vou cobrar-te isso, Jones.

- Estás a vontade. É da maneira que fico com mais tempo para o piano.

- Tocas, Jones? – perguntou, ligeiramente surpreendido.

- Sempre que tenho tempo. Porquê? Também tocas? – ele assentiu.

- Em casa.

- Não sei como consegues ficar tanto tempo seguido sem tocar.

- Não gosto de tocar na sala de música, Jones, toda a gente ouve. – argumentou ele.

- Nem eu, mas uso a sala das necessidades.

Ele não disse nada por um momento, e eu tornei a devotar toda a minha atenção ao livro. O silêncio manteve-se durante mais alguns momentos, até ele tornar a falar.

- Conheces Debussy?

- Claire de Lune é a minha peça favorita. Foi a primeira peça a sério que aprendi a tocar e a minha irmã recebeu o nome dela em honra dessa peça. – respondi, olhando-o. – Música muggle é infinitamente melhor.

- Por mais horrível que seja - e se algum dia disseres a alguém, eu desminto -, tenho de concordar contigo, Jones. – disse ele, dando um dos seus sorrisos.

_'With every appearance by you, blinding my eyes,  
I can hardly remember the last time I felt like I do  
You're an angel disguised_

- Merlin, achas que contaria a alguém? Isto é tão incrível que vou guardar só para mim! – disse eu dramática, fechando o livro e bocejando. – Acho que me vou deitar.

Levantei-me, peguei nos sapatos e ia passar pelo Malfoy para me dirigir às escadas, quando ele me segurou a mão, mas não como me tinha agarrado o pulso inúmeras vezes. Desta vez fê-lo suavemente, como se eu fosse de vidro e ele não me quisesse partir. E olhava para mim, sério, mas relaxado.

- Fica.

_Will you stay awake for me?  
I don't wanna miss anything  
I don't wanna miss anything  
I will share the air I breathe,  
I'll give you my heart on a string,  
I just don't wanna miss anything_

Merlin, como é que eu era capaz de me ir embora quando ele me pedia daquela maneira para ficar? Quando ele olhava para mim com aqueles olhos irritantemente azuis que faziam parte daquela face irritantemente perfeita e que indubitável e irritantemente me atraía? Era uma missão impossível, e eu não estava nem sequer disposta a correr o risco.

_And if it's a hero you want,  
I can save you. Just stay here  
Your whispers are priceless  
Your breathe, it is dear. So please stay near_

Portanto, a pedido do meu alegado inimigo, larguei os sapatos e tornei a sentar-me perto dele. 'Eu…Eu não consigo pensar.' Larguei-lhe a mão e desviei o olhar. Puxando os pés para cima do sofá, cruzei as pernas, ocultando-as com o meu vestido comprido. Estava virada para ele, de lado no sofá, e o meu joelho esquerdo roçava no dele. Não dissemos mais nada. Até porque não havia mais nada a ser dito. Limitámo-nos a sentir. A mão dele roçou a minha, fazendo o meu coração começar a bater descontroladamente.

_Say my name. I just want to hear you  
Say my name. So I know it's true  
You're changing me. You're changing me  
You showed me how to live  
So just say. So just say…_

- Malfoy… - sussurrei.

_That you'll stay awake for me  
I don't wanna miss anything  
I don't wanna miss anything'  
(Awake – Secondhand Serenade)_

Ele não respondeu e, de forma tão natural quanto tudo o resto que acontecia entre nós, beijámo-nos. Foi o melhor beijo da minha vida.

E é claro que, minutos depois, _ele_ estragou tudo.

* * *

**N/A:** Outro final de capítulo que é um dos meus personal favorites. A canção, apesar de eu só a ter inserido depois de acabar a fic, ajudou imenso para eu imaginar o ambiente desta cena. Secondhand Serenade forévááá! (L)

E agora, começa a contagem decrescente. Faltam 10 capítulos para o término da fic :o

Keep reading! :D

Love,  
**~Nalamin**


	31. The True Nature of Friendship,Slopers KO

**Disclaimer:** It's all yours, dear J.K.

* * *

**Have you met Miss Jones?  
Fanfic by Nalamin**

**Chapter 31: The True Nature of Friendship a.k.a Sloper's K.O**

- Que grande puta me saíste, Narcissa.

Se Jack Sr. tivesse ouvido o filho pronunciar aquelas palavras, com certeza que lhe teria dado uma coisinha má. E Violet…Violet teria deserdado o filho naquele preciso momento. Se havia coisa que a mãe de Jack não suportava era a vulgaridade e a má educação. Mas como nenhum deles se encontrava ali naquele momento, não me preocupei com a saúde de Jack Sénior ou com a indignação de Violet. A minha principal preocupação naquele momento era a de não me descontrolar e matar aquele grandessíssimo otário que se apresentava à minha frente, com Eve Hammett ligeiramente embriagada pela mão. O Malfoy também não estava muito satisfeito com a interrupção, levantando-se do sofá ao mesmo tempo que eu e fixando Jack.

- Eu avisei-te que não queria voltar a falar contigo, Jack. – disse, tentando acalmar-me. ' Um…dois…três…quatro…'.

- Sim, e agora já percebo porquê. Andavas metida com esse filho da mãe. O tempo todo!

- Se dessa tua boca só sai merda, Jack, é melhor estares calado. – disse, avançando dois passos na sua direcção. 'Cinco…seis…sete…'.

- Porquê, Narcissa? Vais-me bater? – respondeu-me, aproximando-se de mim, ficando a 3 passos.

- Não me tentes. – retorqui, respirando fundo. Ele largou a Hammett num sofá, rindo amargamente, tornando depois a fixar a sua atenção em mim. 'Oito…nove…'.

- Ah claro, o famoso auto-controle de Narcissa Jones! Diz-me, Malfoy… - começou, falando por cima do meu ombro. – Esse auto-controle desaparece logo quando a levas para a cama, não é? – 'Dez!'

Não sei se o Malfoy planeava responder. Mas também não me interessava. Tudo o que importava naquele momento era levar o meu punho direito fechado a qualquer ponto da face daquela besta. E assim que lá chegasse, rapidamente o punho esquerdo lhe iria fazer companhia. E para terminar, convencer o meu joelho direito a visitar o par de testículos que se encontrava à sua frente. Não queria usar magia. Para começar, porque não seria justo. Eu era muito mais poderosa e rapidamente o subjugaria. E depois, porque ele sempre me acusara de ser diferente por causa do meu Dom. E já que era assim que pensava, iria descobrir o quão _diferente _eu era quando Madame Pomfrey lhe dissesse que ficara impotente.

Seja como for, não foi muito difícil efectuar a tarefa que tinha em mente. Os meus dois punhos aterraram com sucesso no maxilar e no nariz de Jack deixando-o bastante atordoado, e o meu joelho descreveu uma subida perfeita até ao seu Jackzinho, fazendo com que ele caísse no chão contorcendo-se de dores. Sorri satisfeita.

- Queres participar, Malfoy? – perguntei, sem me voltar, agachando-me à frente de Jack. – Ouvi dizer que partiste o nariz ao Potter com uma pisadela. Talvez queiras repetir a proeza aqui com o Jack. – ele riu.

- Não quero ofuscar a tua…obra, Jones.

- Isso é muito simpático da tua parte, Malfoy. – respondi eu, levantando-me e, com a adrenalina a correr-me nas veias e a parte rebelde e mal comportada de mim à flor da pele. – Fazes-me um favor, Jack? – continuei, dirigindo-me ao energúmeno que ainda se contorcia no chão atrás de mim. – Quando te perguntarem com quem foi a tua primeira vez, não lhes digas apenas 'Narcissa Jones'. Diz antes 'Narcissa Jones, a rapariga que me desancou quando fui um porco ciumento'.

Voltei-me, agora mais calma e já conseguindo pensar de forma minimamente racional, caminhei até ao sofá, peguei nos meus sapatos e, dando um último olhar a Jack que já se começava a pôr de gatas, comecei a dirigir-me às escadas, mas não sem antes ser barrada pelo Malfoy.

- Estou curioso, Jones.

- Acerca de quê?

- Daquilo que aquele idiota mencionou sobre auto-controle.

- Onde é que queres chegar, Malfoy? – perguntei, suspirando e revirando os olhos.

- Quero chegar ao quarto e descobrir se ele estava a dizer a verdade.

A minha mão aberta voou rapidamente para a bochecha do Malfoy e deixou lá uma marca avermelhada. Bufando de irritação, e lançando pragas até à primeiríssima geração da família de cada um daqueles imbecis, subi rapidamente as escada, e entrei no meu quarto, atirando-me para a cama sem sequer trocar de roupa.

'Ele estragou tudo'. Foi o meu último pensamento antes de adormecer. 'Aquele Malfoy idiota estragou tudo'.

*

- Estás a mentir. – disse Adam, espantado, olhando para mim com os olhos muito abertos.

Caminhávamos já equipados e de vassouras na mão rumo ao campo de Quidditch. O jogo Ravenclaw x Slytherin começaria dali a meia hora e por nós passavam a maior parte dos alunos de Hogwarts que naquele sábado decidira assistir ao confronto aéreo. Era a primeira vez que eu iria jogar contra Adam, mas ao contrário do que costumava sentir com Jack – ansiedade e alguma pena sempre que os vencíamos -, sentia-me totalmente calma, como se estivesse prestes a jogar contra os totós dos Hufflepuff.

- Nunca te minto, Adam. – respondi eu, com um pequeno sorriso.

- Desculpa, mas custa-me a acreditar em toda essa história. Parece novela.

- Eu sei. A minha vida sempre teve esse ar de produção barata para um canal de baixa categoria. – comentei, rindo.

- Por Merlin, és muito mais do que aquilo por que te tomas, Cissa. – encolhi os ombros, mas nada disse. – E parece-me que só eu é que sei isso, por que senão nenhum deles te teria enfrentado.

- Jack estava bêbado. Gosto de pensar que hoje de manhã alguma parte dele se arrependeu do que tinha dito. Ele era o meu melhor amigo, Adam, penso que o conheço relativamente bem e acho que ele não é uma má pessoa. Mas está zangado comigo.

- Sem ter qualquer direito para isso.

- Toda a gente tem direito de estar zangada, Adam. Podem é não ter razões para tal. E o Jack tinha as suas razões, razões que eu sempre considerei válidas. Mas gostava que ele tivesse lidado com as coisas com um bocadinho mais de elegância.

- Deixaste mesmo o Sloper K.O?

- Bom, levei-o ao tapete, se é isso que estás a perguntar.

- És a minha heroína. – gargalhei. – E o Malfoy? – perguntou ele, depois de uma pausa. – Porque é que não o levaste também ao tapete? – ri-me. Ele estava completamente extasiado por eu ter dado um par de murros a um rapaz.

- Sinceramente, porque esmurrar alguém é doloroso e eu tinha-o feito duas vezes.

- Ok, aceito. Então e o beijo?

Suspirei. O beijo. Já tinha beijado a doninha mais vezes, mas aquele beijo… Nem era possível compará-lo com o que trocáramos no ano novo, que tinha sido bastante bom, apesar das circunstâncias. Nem sequer conseguia descrevê-lo, quanto mais estabelecer comparações. A única coisa que eu tinha a certeza era que tinha sido o melhor beijo que recebera desde sempre. O mais calmo, o mais meigo, o mais quente, o mais arrebatador, o mais mágico, o mais espectacular e o que mais me dera vontade de repetir. O único problema é que tinha acontecido com o Malfoy. De todos os machos no mundo, eu tinha de ter aquela experiência fantástica com o único que eu não suporto, com aquele cobarde assassino que está associado à criatura que quer destruir a vida como eu a conheço. 'Que se lixe o egocentrismo. A verdade é que estas coisas só me acontecem a mim'.

- Não sei o que te posso dizer mais sobre isso, Adam. Foi…incrível. – respondi eu, sorrindo. - E foi com o Malfoy. – acrescentei, irritada. Adam fez uma pausa, pensando por um momento.

- Já pensaste na hipótese de estares efectivamente apaixonada por ele?

- Por Merlin, lógico que não! Isso não é sequer possibilidade! Nós…

- Odeiam-se, sim, já sei. – terminou Adam, revirando os olhos. – Mas, Cissa, a linha que separa o ódio do amor é muito ténue…

- Não no nosso caso. Estas picardias já duram há anos. – argumentei.

- Mas não achas, no mínimo, curioso, o facto de só _agora_ ele ter decidido começar a beijar-te?

Bem visto. Não tinha realmente pensado nisso dessa forma. Na minha mente, Draco Malfoy significava duas coisas: beleza estonteante e sarilhos. Sarilhos esses em que, invariavelmente, eu me colocava por causa de coisas que ele tinha dito ou feito. Fosse como fosse, sempre tomara os beijos como uma extensão da sua idiotice, (como maneira de me irritar e não por falta de jeito para os ditos beijos, o que, por sinal, não existia, de modo absolutamente nenhum), e não como indicador de que ele poderia querer algo mais de mim do que esgotar a minha pouca paciência para o aturar.

Mas desde que Adam entrara mais intimamente na minha vida e no meu dia-a-dia, as coisas tinham mudado drasticamente. Não tínhamos absolutamente nada em comum excepto o facto de ambos sabermos dançar salsa e jogarmos Quidditch. No entanto, mesmo assim, ele, com aquele temperamento perspicaz mas compreensivo, com aquela alegria inata que me puxava para ele como se de um íman se tratasse, era a lufada de ar fresco, a nova perspectiva que vinha dar toda uma nova interpretação e cor à situação, que vinha colocar as questões que eu nem sequer sabia que podiam existir e fazer-me ver muitas vezes aquilo que me custava aceitar.

E aquela era uma dessas questões. Agora que ele a colocara, sim, sentia curiosidade em saber o que despoletara a mudança de simples insultos e olhares raivosos para beijos quentes, salvamentos de madrugada e uma espécie de…_entendimento_. Não seria justo chamar-lhe amizade, simplesmente porque não o era. Estava-lhe muito grata por tudo o que fizera por mim, e depois disso, tentara ser o mais gentil possível para com ele. Mas só Merlin sabe como isso era complicado.

- Não me peças para perceber o que vai na cabeça da doninha, Adam. – respondi eu, mais rudemente do que pretendia. - Sempre que falo com ele, fico sempre de pé atrás. – acrescentei, mais suavemente. – Não consigo esquecer que ele tentou matar Dumbledore. Bem sei que ele estava desesperado, mas…

- Compreendo o quão difícil é de cada vez que olhas para ele lembrares-te do que ele fez. Mas passado é passado, e já não há volta a dar.

- Infelizmente. – Adam diminuiu o passo e olhou-me.

- Talvez não. O que aconteceu no passado é lá que fica. Podemos escolher lembrar ou esquecer. Mas com o presente é mais complicado. – devolvi-lhe o olhar, extremamente confusa.

- O que é que queres dizer? – ele parou completamente e sorriu ao de leve.

- És completamente distraída não és? – ri.

- Um bocadinho. – Pois sim. Mentirosa.

- Não tens mesmo ideia do que as pessoas andam a dizer?

- Nunca liguei a boatos, Adam.

- Eu também não, mas quando são sobre mim acho que ia gostar de saber. – respondeu-me, com um sorriso triste. Compreendi finalmente.

- As pessoas andam a falar sobre mim? – ele assentiu. – E qual é o assunto? – perguntei, curiosa. Era engraçado eu, Narcissa Jones, que mantivera sempre um _low-profile_ por causa do Dom, ser tema de conversa em Hogwarts. Não conseguia sequer imaginar qual seria o assunto. Mas esperava desesperadamente que o Malfoy não tivesse dado com a língua nos dentes.

- O_s_ assunto_s_, queres tu dizer.

- Explica-te, por favor. – Ele suspirou.

- Bom, para começar, o facto de seres tão bonita e não te portares como aquelas que andam sempre agarradas ao Zabini já é motivo de suspeita e conspiração. A esse facto juntam-se outros dois: o facto de já teres ido para a cama com ele e agora serem os melhores amigos.

Sorri abertamente, quase gargalhando. É claro que já toda a escola sabia que eu e o Zabini nos envolvêramos. Afinal de contas estávamos em Hogwarts, não podia ser doutra maneira. Aquelas megeras coscuvilheiras eram piores que a Rita Skeeter num dia mau.

- E não sei se já reparaste, mas nenhuma rapariga que dormiu com o Zabini é _amiga_ dele. – continuou Adam.

- Percebo o falatório por ter dormido com ele, mas não compreendo porque é que embirram com a minha postura. – comentei.

- Porque é estranha. _Tu_ és estranha.

- Muito obrigada, Adam. – ele riu.

- Eu não te acho estranha, mas eles acham. És sempre tão misteriosa, enigmática, pareces ter sempre uma resposta pronta para tudo, aparentas ser mais velha do que realmente és e isso deixa-os confusos. Não sabem como te classificar.

- Ora mas que bem. Sou inclassificável! – afirmei, revirando os olhos.

- Pois és, mas tudo o que te disse não é realmente o assunto principal do falatório. – disse ele, retomando o andamento. – Parece que o facto de seres Slytherin é extremamente relevante.

- Ok, agora estou confusa. Se me acham assim tão esquisita, a justificação óbvia seria: 'só podia, é dos Slytherin'.

- Sim, se fosse o caso de seres uma cabra fútil como a maior parte das tuas colegas de equipa. Mas andas por aí com um Ravenclaw, antigamente não largavas o Sloper e fazes visitas frequentes à mesa dos Gryffindor. – fez uma pausa. – Em cinco anos a frequentar Hogwarts ainda não percebeste que não é isso que se espera dum Slytherin? Vocês nasceram todos para seguir as pegadas dos vossos pais e mães e tornarem-se Devoradores da Morte para ajudarem o Lord a conquistar o mundo.

- Sim, eu sei que a minha equipa é assim retratada. – comentei, com um suspiro. Tornei a sentir-me mais do que impotente. Como é que eu podia fazer os outros verem que havia gente genuinamente boa a usar o emblema verde e prata? - Mas nem todos os sangues puros que comem naquela mesa são filhotes de Devorador da Morte. Por exemplo, como é que alguém pode conhecer a Daphne e achar que ela vai tornar-se serva do Lord das Trevas? Ou James?

- Simples. James é teu primo. E Daphne é uma Rosier. Ah, e é a tua melhor amiga. – respondeu-me, encolhendo os ombros, enquanto eu o olhava, ligeiramente chocada. As portas dos balneários já apareciam na nossa linha de visão.

- Estás a dizer que eles são julgados por se darem comigo? Se _eu_ sou esquisita _eles_ também são?

- Com Daphne, não muito. Ela conhece meia Hogwarts, acho que todos sabem que ela não nasceu para aquilo que eles pensam. Mas, de qualquer modo, ela é uma Rosier, é filha de um Devorador da Morte. Faz mais do que sentido que ela siga as passadas do pai.

- Inacreditável. – disse eu, abanando a cabeça. Hogwarts era frequentada por imbecis. – E James?

- Ele está mais ou menos no mesmo patamar que tu.

- As pessoas são muito estúpidas, realmente. É-me indiferente que falem de mim, até podem dizer que descendo da lula gigante. Mas falarem dos meus amigos só por minha causa...é indecente. Ainda por cima para falarem de coisas que não sabem. Principalmente no caso de James.

- Como assim?

- A educação que nós tivemos, James e eu, foi…diferente. Era focada numa coisa importante, e o resto foi bastante deixado de parte. – fiz uma pausa. - Não foi fácil, a nossa infância. Fomos feitos adultos muito cedo e é por isso que adoptamos esta postura. Nós aparentamos todo este mistério porque _escondemos_ mesmo qualquer coisa, aparentamos saber mais porque _sabemos_ mais. Não somos nenhum Albus Dumbledore, mas…

E a conversa ficou por aí. Vi Adam pensativo, ruminando sobre o assunto. Pus a hipótese de descobrir o que ele pensava, mas rapidamente desisti dessa ideia. Estávamos a meia dúzia de metros dos balneários e o jogo começava daí a 15 minutos.

- Bom, suponho que é agora que aperto a mão ao meu adversário e lhe desejo boa sorte. - comentei, sorrindo, voltando-me para ele e despertando-o das suas divagações. Ele sorriu de volta.

- Não sejas condescendente comigo, Narcissa. – disse ele, largando a vassoura e abraçando-me.

Merlin. Daphne abraçara-me inúmeras vezes, mas eu nunca me sentira abraçada como me sentia naquele momento. Os braços dele envolviam-me a cintura, puxando-me para si, e sentia-o sorrir contra os meus cabelos. Eu pusera os meus braços à volta do seu pescoço e apertara-o fortemente, cheirando o perfume que o seu pescoço emanava. Amava-o. Não estava apaixonada por ele, mas amava-o. O meu melhor amigo.

Não consegui evitar pensar que ele era 'o substituto de Jack'. Mas não. Não era isso que Adam significava para mim. Ele tornara-se muito mais importante do que Jack alguma vez fora. O calor que ele me passava era absolutamente fantástico e eu sabia, lá no fundo eu sabia que nos braços de Adam sentir-me-ia sempre segura. Não tinha medo de que as coisas, tal como acontecera com Jack, pudessem mudar de repente. Aliás, naquele momento, não tinha medo de nada. Voldemort não existia, eu não me sentia impotente, triste e preocupada, os meus irmãos e os meus amigos estavam a salvo e eram felizes e eu conseguira passar a Herbologia com nota máxima.

Naquele momento, o mundo parou e eu descobri o verdadeiro valor de um abraço.

*

- Crabbe, Goyle, já sabem, sempre que puderem, façam o Ataque Combinado. – disse Graham, dando as últimas indicações antes do jogo. – Edwin, sei que é o teu primeiro jogo depois da lesão. Já avisei Madame Hooch que podes ter problemas, portanto, se os tiveres, vai ter imediatamente com ela. Draco, está a postos para o caso de teres de substituir o Edwin. James, mais velocidade. Zabini…bom, limita-te a fazer o costume.

- Sim senhor! – respondeu Blaise, fazendo continência.

- Cissa, a Cho está um grande farrapo, por isso não deves ter problemas. Mas cuidado com os beaters, já sabes que és o alvo favorito deles.

- Nunca levei com uma bludger, Graham, não vou começar agora.

- Óptimo. Prontos?

Todos assentimos e caminhámos atrás do nosso capitão, montando depois nas vassouras. Enquanto esperávamos que o portão se abrisse, dei por mim a sentir-me extremamente confiante. E algo feliz. No entanto, é da minha pessoa que estamos a falar. Nunca nada corre na perfeição.

E aquele jogo não foi excepção.

* * *

**N/A:** Adorei dar porrada ao Jack. Foi a minha veia sádica a vir ao de cima 8D

Continuem a ler, minha gente ! (:

Love,  
**~Nalamin**


	32. The Sweetest Taste Of Sin

**Disclaimer:** It's all yours, dear J.K.

* * *

**Have you met Miss Jones?  
Fanfic by Nalamin**

**Chapter 32: The Sweetest Taste Of Sin**

- Ela é uma _idiota_.

- Cala-te Draco, ela estava a ajudar o Adam. Não era intenção dela pôr-se à frente das bludgers, só queria tentar afastá-lo.

- Dado que o Sanders é _da outra equipa_, não percebo a reacção.

- Lá porque tu não percebes o conceito de amizade…

- Isto não é amizade, Daphne, é burrice.

- É ligeiramente repugnante, mas terei de concordar com o Draco.

- Obrigado, Solomon.

- Cala-te tu também, James.

- O que raio se passou?

- Bludgers. Duas.

- Mas ela nunca levou com uma bludger na vida!

- Nem levaria se não o tivesse feito de livre e espontânea vontade.

- James, fecha a matraca. Não foi bem assim, Tom. Ela estava a tentar ajudar um amigo.

- Que por sinal era da outra equipa.

- O quê! Merlin, se ela não morrer disto, eu mato-a.

- Vocês são um bando de imbecis.

- Como está a minha princesa?

- O que é que te parece? Inconsciente.

- Mas viva.

- Óptimo. Vim agora do campo, o Graham estava a falar com Madame Hooch por causa dos resultados.

- E?

- Não sei, eles ainda estavam a discutir quando vim embora.

- Vou ver se já está tudo resolvido.

- Vou contigo.

Conseguia ouvi-los nitidamente, mas os meus olhos não queriam abrir. Ouvia os passos do Malfoy e do Blaise a saírem da enfermaria, tal como ouvira os de todos os outros quando entraram. Sentia-me ligeiramente zonza, e as memórias estavam todas um pouco difusas. Eles falavam em bludgers, mas eu nem sequer me lembrava de um jogo de Quidditch. A minha última memória era a de abraçar Adam.

- Como é que ela está? Por Merlin, ela é completamente louca. O que raio lhe deu para se pôr à minha frente? – 'Eu pus-me à frente dele? Será que tomei alguma coisa ilegal antes do jogo?'

- É o que todos nos perguntamos, Sanders.

- Partiu alguma coisa?

- Era um milagre se estivesse inteira. Ninguém leva com duas bludgers, no ventre e no peito, e depois cai de uma altura de 20 metros sem sofrer sequer um arranhão. – 'Pelas barbas de Merlin! Foi isso que me aconteceu?'

- Fora aquelas escoriações todas, tem muitas costelas partidas e deslocou o ombro. Mas Madame Pomfrey tratou dela e agora já está estável. O ombro está como novo e está com Skeele-Gro intravenoso para que os ossos sarem mais depressa. – 'Ora mas que estado bonito em que me fui pôr. Idiota, Cissa, idiota'.

- Já não deve faltar muito para que acorde.

- Eu ainda tentei apanhá-la, mas…

- Oh, eu sei, eu vi, Adam. Mas as bludgers projectaram-na contra os postes. Nunca conseguirias chegar lá a tempo.

- Por alguma razão, Daph, isso não me faz sentir melhor.

- Talvez a devêssemos deixar descansar. – 'Não não, eu estou bem! Não se vão embora, quero saber exactamente o que aconteceu. E o resultado do jogo!'

- Sabes que não gosto de a deixar aqui sozinha, James.

- Até parece, Tom. Ela é cliente habitual de Madame Pomfrey, como tu bem sabes.

- Sim, sei. Mas sabes _tu_ que mesmo dessas vezes ela nunca está sozinha? – 'O quê? O que raio quer ele dizer com isto?'

- Mandas Claire vigiá-la? Não és tu que o fazes, com certeza, estás quase sempre comigo.

- Claro que não. É óbvio que a Claire não sabe o que os Carrow fazem à irmã.

- Então quem?

- Meus caros, já temos o resultado do jogo!

- E qual é o veredicto, Zabini?

- A Cissa nunca nos fez perder um jogo, James, não ia ser hoje, por causa de duas bludgers, que ia começar a fazê-lo. – 'Ganhámos? Fantástico!'

- Então podem ir festejar para as vossas salas comuns, Mr. Zabini. Miss Jones tem alguns ossos a crescer, precisa de descansar.

- Sim, Madame Pomfrey, já estávamos de saída.

- Quanto tempo acha que ela vai demorar a recuperar? – 'Daphne Daphne…sempre demasiado preocupada! '

- Se Narcissa repousar devidamente e fizer tudo o que eu lhe disser, depois de amanhã já deve poder ter a sua amiga de volta, Miss Rosier.

- Obrigado. Nós voltamos mais tarde para a visitar.

Ouvi o meu irmão a agradecer à experiente enfermeira e a sair da ala hospitalar acompanhado pelos meus amigos, em passos lentos e ritmados. Sorri mentalmente ao reparar que, dado que não podia ver, a minha audição estava muito mais aguçada. E nem estava a fazer um esforço para usar aquele meu 'super poder', como Claire gostava de lhe chamar.

Quando tornei a ficar sozinha, já que não estava mais nenhum doente na enfermaria e Madame Pomfrey tinha regressado ao seu gabinete, pude pensar melhor na conversa que eu tinha 'presenciado'. Fiz um esforço para me lembrar do que tinha acontecido depois de entrar nos balneários, mas era tudo uma mancha negra na minha memória. Com que então tinha-me posto em frente a Adam para o livrar de levar com as bludgers dos gorilas da minha equipa. Agora, deitada naquela cama, sem conseguir sequer abrir os olhos, repreendia-me por tal feito. Era certo que Adam era muito importante para mim, mas o Quidditch era um jogo onde não havia lugar para amizades, pelo menos, dentro do campo. E principalmente entre equipas adversárias! Suspirei mentalmente, tomando nota de mais outra das minhas burrices.

Outra coisa que me perturbava o espírito cansado, era aquela pergunta feita pelo meu irmão a James. Eu nunca estava sozinha? Nem quando vinha parar àquelas mesmas camas por causa das 'sessões' com os meus _grandes amigos_ Alecto e Amycius? E se não era Claire que me vigiava, quem seria? Ele próprio não poderia ser, tal como dissera James. 'Tom anda cada vez mais misterioso! Já não consigo ler-lhe a expressão. É como se tivesse tornado…estranho.' Tornei a repreender-me. Andava tão ocupada com Adam e as aulas e o piano (e o Malfoy, embora me custasse admitir), que tinha descuidado a minha relação com os meus irmãos. Teria de tratar disso também.

Subitamente, tornei a ouvir passos. Pensando que era Madame Pomfrey, possivelmente para me dar mais uma dose de um qualquer remédio, não liguei. Mas quando uma mão tocou na minha, não pude deixar de me espantar. Raciocinei rapidamente. Devia ser a pessoa que, supostamente, me vigiava! Fiz um enorme esforço para abrir os olhos, mas estavam mais pesados que nunca! A minha exaustão era evidente. 'Merda, eu quero mesmo saber quem é!'

Foi o meu último pensamento antes de perder completamente os sentidos.

* * *

Saí da ala hospitalar três dias depois, um pouco antes da hora do jantar e apenas porque Madame Pomfrey precisava da minha cama. Os Slytherin e os Gryffindor tinham-se envolvido numa violenta briga de onde resultaram imensos dentes de tamanhos descomunais, sobrancelhas que tinham crescido até ao joelho e uns quantos olhos e lábios inchados. A velha enfermeira não tinha mãos a medir e, resignada, deixou-me sair com Daphne, fazendo-me prometer que utilizaria a minha muleta durante, pelo menos, mais um dia, e dizendo a Daphne para manter um olho na minha pessoa.

- É imensamente engraçado ver Narcissa Jones, força de vida, limitada a andar com uma muleta. – comentou Daphne, rindo e andando muito lentamente a meu lado, rumo ao salão. Eu ainda não pegara o jeito de caminhar com aquele aparelho esquisito.

- Obrigada, Daphne, és muito querida. Mas não planeio andar com isto muito mais tempo. – ela olhou para mim, franzindo o sobrolho. – Quando chegarmos ao quarto, uso a 'minha' magia para acabar de consertar as minhas costelas.

- Tens energia para isso? Não te sentes fraca?

- Não. Sinto-me absolutamente normal. Já estava bem ontem, mas Madame Pomfrey é como tu. Demasiado zelosa no que toca à minha pessoa. – respondi-lhe, com um sorriso. – Mas conta-me, o que é que eu perdi nestes dias que estive enferma?

- Ora, nada de especial. A McGonagall perguntou por ti, o Slughorn ficou desolado e pareceu-me ouvir o Flitwick dar graças a Merlin por não ter de inventar mais nada para te entreter durante uns tempos.

- Pobre Flitwick. Parece que a razão dos seus piores pesadelos vai voltar às aulas. E é logo a primeira, amanhã de manhã. – disse, rindo.

- Bom, ainda vai ter a noite toda para se mentalizar disso.

- E tens visto Claire? Ela pareceu-te bem? É que quando me foi ver estava muito preocupada. – suspirei. - Ela está muito assustada com toda esta situação: Voldemort, os Carrow…

- Conheces alguém que não esteja?

- Mas ela é mais nova.

- Só tem um ano a menos que nós.

- Sim, mas Claire ainda é muito criança. – argumentei. – Não tenho a certeza se compreende a dimensão dos problemas que podemos vir a sofrer.

- Se não compreendesse, não estava assustada, Cissa.

- Talvez. – fiz uma pausa, assimilando o que a minha melhor amiga dissera. – Eu e Tom estivemos a falar, durante as férias de Natal. – Daphne olhou-me, confusa. – Sobre uma espécie de plano de emergência para o caso de as coisas darem mesmo para o torto.

- E então?

- Estamos a pensar mandar Claire para S. Mungus. Ela quer ser curandeira e assim juntava-se o útil ao agradável: ela ficaria segura e teria oportunidade de praticar a profissão.

- Mas Ci, ninguém em S. Mungus vai aceitar uma miúda de 14 anos como estagiária de curandeira! – exclamou Daphne.

- Esqueces-te de que sou uma Barclay. O lema da minha família é 'se existe, pode ser comprado'. Que foi o que nós já fizemos. Comprámos o lugar dela como estagiária ou assistente em S. Mungus. – olhei-a. – Não foi nada barato, deixa-me dizer-te.

- E se não for preciso? – encolhi os ombros.

- Paciência. Ao menos eu e Tom ficamos de consciências tranquilas por termos feito o que estava ao nosso alcance para proteger a nossa irmã. E há muito mais galeões de onde aqueles vieram, por isso, estamos tranquilos em relação a isso também.

- Então e protegerem-se a vocês? Não têm um plano de emergência para vocês? – perguntou Daphne, já muito preocupada.

- Não. Se houver batalha, vamos ficar e lutar. Só espero é que não seja já hoje. Esta coisa não ia dar jeito nenhum. – gracejei eu, tropeçando a cada 5 passos por causa da muleta.

- Nem brinques, Cissa. – fez uma pausa. – Achas mesmo que vai acontecer? – Suspirei.

- Creio que é inevitável, Daph.

Como sempre acontecia quando a conversa descambava naquele assunto, ficámos em silêncio durante o resto do caminho até ao salão. Tive alguma dificuldade nas escadas, oferecendo desse modo a Daphne a hipótese de se rir de mim mais um pouco.

Chegadas finalmente ao salão, notei que toda a gente olhava para mim e para o meu novo 'acessório', do qual eu já estava genuinamente farta. Depois do quarto tropeção na pequena distância que separava a mesa da minha Equipa da porta do salão, desisti de usar aquela coisa. Não imaginava sequer como é que alguns muggles passavam meses pendurados naquilo. Pedindo então a Daphne que fizesse o favor de levar o 'aparelho' na mão até à nossa mesa, fui coxeando, ligeiramente inclinada para o lado esquerdo (já que tinha sido do lado direito que as minhas costelas tinham sofrido os maiores danos), até alcançar o meu primo e Blaise, que nos esperavam.

- Esse foi o andar mais sexy que eu já vi em toda a minha vida. – comentou Blaise, ao meu ouvido, ajudando-me a sentar. Ri-me.

- Imagino que sim, Zab. – assim que me sentei, todos os olhares que me fixavam voltaram-se de novo para os pratos de comida às suas frentes. Acenei aos meus irmãos e a Adam e também eu ataquei o puré e as almôndegas que Daphne me pusera gentilmente no prato.

- Parti quatro costelas, não quatro dedos. – comentei, sorrindo para Daphne, que me olhou de lado, divertida, enquanto se voltava para James.

- Onde é que está o Draco?

- Não te lembras, Daphne? Está no castigo, com a McGonagall. – Vi a minha melhor amiga corar.

- Não precisas de ser idiota, James. Já me sinto mal o suficiente.

- Sentes-te mal pelo Malfoy estar de castigo? Porquê?

- Vá, loirinha, a culpa também não foi só tua. O Draco anda um bocado esquisito, ultimamente. Cheio de segredos. – 'Sendo que um deles é o meu! Mas parece que não o contou a ninguém. Menos mal'.

- Foi _maioritariamente minha_, Blaise.

- Mas afinal alguém faz o favor de me explicar o que aconteceu? – insurgi-me eu, confusa com toda aquela conversa.

- Foi na aula de Transfiguração. Tivemos aula conjunta com os do 7º ano porque o Slughorn, que lhes ia dar poções nesse tempo, teve de ir tratar de assuntos pessoais. – explicou Daphne. – A McGonagall começou a ensinar-nos a alterar a nossa aparência. Era suposto treinarmos trocando a aparência dos nossos parceiros, os alunos mais velhos. O meu parceiro era o Draco.

- Mas ela estava tão distraída que deixou o Malfoy irreconhecível. – continuou James. – Quando ele se viu no pequeno espelho que cada um de nós tinha gritou: 'Porra Daphne, estás louca? Toma atenção ao que fazes!'.

- E é claro que a McGonagall ouviu e pô-lo logo de castigo. – terminou Daph.

- Ah, pensei que fosse alguma coisa realmente grave. Os castigos da McGonagall não são nada de mais. Provavelmente o Malfoy está a limpar as taças na sala dos troféus. – respondi, não conseguindo esconder um sorriso ao imaginar Draco Malfoy de avental branco e touca na cabeça a polir indignado uma Taça das Equipas ganha pelos Gryffindor. – Mas já agora, Daphne, por que é que estavas distraída? Não é teu costume. – Ela suspirou.

- Mais cedo naquele dia, o segundo que passaste no hospital, nós fomos todos ver-te antes de irmos para as aulas. Quando íamos a meio do caminho, uma aluna mais nova veio a correr ter connosco dizendo que Madame Pomfrey nos chamava com urgência. Fomos a correr e quando lá chegámos, ela ainda estava muito atarefada a tratar de ti. Quando acabou, não nos deixou ver-te. – franzi o sobrolho.

- Porquê? – ela voltou-se para os rapazes.

- Como é que ela disse? Houve uma pressão e…

- As bludgers partiram-te as costelas, e uma das costelas partidas perfurou-te o pulmão. Estavas a sangrar internamente. – explicou James, erudito. - É praticamente indetectável, já que ninguém apresenta sintomas. Madame Pomfrey só reparou porque começaste a sangrar do nariz. É muito raro isso acontecer. Normalmente os doentes acabam por morrer. – Merlin. Estivera assim tão mal? – Seja como for, ela viu o que estava a acontecer e tratou-te. Mas não tinha como saber se tinha chegado a tempo. Só restava esperar e ver se conseguias recuperar.

- Ficámos preocupadíssimos. Queríamos ficar lá à espera que acordasses, mas Madame Pomfrey obrigou-nos a ir às aulas. Tom estava zangadíssimo e aqui o Blaise estava pronto a rogar uma ou duas pragas à enfermeira.

- Ora, ninguém me proíbe de ver a minha princesa. – sorri-lhe.

- A nossa primeira aula era a da McGonnagall. Quando chegámos contámos logo ao Edwin, à Erika e ao Draco. E depois…enfim. Acho que podes imaginar. Estava tão distraída e preocupada a pensar em quando é que irias acordar que deixei o Draco naquele estado lastimável. – terminou Daphne, arrependidíssima.

- Esquece isso, Daph, ele já estava num estado lastimável de qualquer maneira. – comentou Balise, encolhendo os ombros. – E como a Cissa disse, os castigos da McGonagall são simples. Ele está óptimo. Talvez um pouco mais mal-humorado.

- Mesmo assim…

- Por Merlin, Daphne! – James suspirou antes de continuar. – Se te faz sentir melhor, eu vou contigo buscá-lo ao castigo.

- Oh, obrigada James! – Ele apenas assentiu e revirou os olhos, continuando a comer.

- Têm a certeza de que é tudo? – perguntei, fazendo-os olhar para mim, confusos. – Não perdi mais nada?

- Não. Naquele mesmo dia acordaste e ficou tudo bem. Daphne já não enfeitiçou erradamente mais ninguém. – Daphne lançou um olhar chateado ao meu primo.

- E se fôssemos buscar o Draco, James? – perguntou ela, dando-lhe um sorriso amarelo. Ele riu.

- Vamos lá, Daph, vamos lá. – respondeu ele, levantando-se e seguindo-a para fora do salão.

* * *

- Obrigada, Zab. – agradeci eu, quando ele me deixou no sofá junto à lareira, na sala comum. Olhando em volta, vi que, com excepção de uns alunos mais novos jogando xadrez nas mesas perto das janelas, esta estava vazia. – Onde é que estão os Slytherin?

- Princesa, os remédios de Madame Pomfrey fizeram-te esquecer? Slytherin que se preze nunca está na sala comum antes das duas da manhã a um sábado. – respondeu-me ele, sorrindo maroto. – Ficas bem?

- Sim, Blaise, vai lá ser um Slytherin prendado.

Ele gargalhou, beijou-me os cabelos e saiu depressa da sala comum, provavelmente já atrasado para um encontro com a rapariga com quem estava nessa semana.

Fechei então os olhos e respirei fundo, sentindo uma pontada no lado direito do peito. Tinha de tratar rapidamente daquilo. Reparando que os dois rapazes que estavam comigo ali se encontravam absorvidos no jogo de xadrez que disputavam, pus a minha mão esquerda sobre os ferimentos, enquanto me concentrava, pelo sim pelo não, em pronunciar o feitiço que remendaria os meus ossos. Senti um pequeno formigueiro que parou segundos depois. Tornei a respirar fundo, dando-me me conta de que a dor desaparecera. Sorrindo, estiquei-me no sofá, relaxando. Daphne e James chegaram entretanto, ligeiramente aborrecidos. Tinham ido, com todas as boas intenções do mundo (tradução: porque Daphne se sentia culpada e James já estava farto de a ouvir), resgatar Malfoy das garras da professora McGonagall. Mas quando lá chegaram, a professora informara-os de que a doninha tinha sido libertada do castigo há meia hora.

- Acho que vou para a cama. Vens? – perguntou Daphne, parando à minha frente.

- Acho que vou ficar por aqui mais um bocado. Não tenho sono.

- Está bem. James?

- Sim, eu vou. Até amanha, prima.

- 'Noite!

Com um sorriso, vi-os subirem calmamente as escadas, sendo quase imediatamente seguidos pelos outros dois ocupantes da sala, que claramente se tinham fartado do jogo. Suspirando, fechei os olhos e deixei-me cair para o limbo, aquele lugar entre o sonho e o real que é tão estupendamente tranquilo e agradável, e nem me dei conta de quem entrara na sala e se sentara na mesa em frente ao meu sofá. A presença também nada fez para se fazer notar, portanto, só reparei nela quando, passados longos minutos, me espreguicei, abri os olhos e apanhei um grandessíssimo susto, que quase me fez cair do sofá.

- Porra, Malfoy, queres matar-me do coração? – perguntei, enquanto esfregava energicamente o peito.

- Quantas vezes já te disse que _não_ sou assassino, Jones? – questionou ele, olhando para o chão.

Agora que o olhava com atenção, reparava que ele não parecia o mesmo Malfoy de sempre. A maneira como ele passava as mãos por aquele incrível cabelo loiro davam a entender que ele estava frustrado, nervoso com alguma coisa. O facto de ele estar a olhar para o tapete ao invés de me fixar com os seus olhos intensamente azuis e o seu sorriso torto não era nada normal. E também não era nada normal eu estar a achá-lo ainda mais sexy por causa disso.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, Malfoy. É só uma expressão. – justifiquei-me, mais calma, olhando o tecto. Os minutos passavam e ele continuava na mesma posição, sem me responder. – O que é que se passa, Malfoy? – questionei, curiosa.

- Nada da tua conta, Jones. – **'Mas porque é que só consigo mentir-lhe!'**

_' Intentions that were pure have turned obscure  
Seconds into hours  
Minutes into years  
Don't ask me why  
I cant tell you lies'  
(Angels Cry – The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)_

- Ok, Malfoy, tu lá sabes. – comentei, suspirando e fechando os olhos. – Mas agora, se não te importas, afastas-te. – 'Mas eu não o quero longe'. – Estás no meu espaço. – 'Tretas, é claro que o quero longe. O mais longe possível.'

- Desculpa, Jones. – disse ele, levantando-se e seguindo para a porta. **'Acabei de lhe pedir desculpa? Idiota!'** Ele tinha acabado de me pedir desculpa ou eu estava ainda meio a dormir?

- Espera lá, doninha! – exclamei eu, saltando do sofá atrás dele e seguindo-o para fora da sala comum. – Agora é que me vais mesmo contar o que se passa. Tens a noção de que acabaste de te desculpar? A _mim_?

- Não vou _ter_ de fazer nada, Jones. Deixa-me em paz. – disse ele, acelerando o passo. Dado que ele tinha as pernas mais longas que as minhas, comecei a correr devagar a seu lado.

- Não, lamento, mas isso não vai acontecer. – ele olhou-me de lado, mas nada disse. Sorri. – Já viste o que é ser seguido e chateado nos momentos mais inoportunos, Malfoy? Agora compreendes o meu sofrimento quando o fazes.

Ele continuou sem me responder, sem sequer me olhar. Aquela situação estava cada vez mais estranha (o que para mim já se estava a tornar normal). Primeiro aparece na sala comum como se tivesse sido torturado, depois desculpa-se e agora quase que corre por Hogwarts só para fugir às minhas perguntas. 'Porque é que ele está tão evasivo? Qual é o segredo?'. Pensei por um momento. 'Merlin! Será que ele contou a alguém do Dom!'. Comecei a ficar preocupada. Se isso realmente tivesse acontecido, eu estava literalmente condenada. Os Carrow viriam imediatamente atrás de mim. Sabe-se lá o que me fariam. E é claro que isso seria só o começo.

- O teu segredo ainda está seguro, Jones. Não precisas de fazer essa cara. – disse ele, com desprezo, continuando a andar. Suspirei de alívio e olhei em volta, verificando que estávamos no 4º andar.

- Óptimo. Então se não deste com a língua nos dentes, o que é que fizeste? – 5º andar.

- Cometi um erro. – respondeu finalmente, depois de um suspiro quase indetectável.

- Que erro, Malfoy? – 6º andar.

- Um erro _muito_ grave, Jones. – ele parecia cada vez mais pálido. 'Deve ser uma coisa realmente séria'.

- Pode-te custar a vida? – perguntei, calma mas séria. Por alguma razão, queria mesmo que ele me respondesse àquela pergunta. De forma negativa, preferencialmente. Fiquei um pouco mais aliviada quando o vi dar um dos seus sorrisos. Era pequeno, mas bailava-lhe definitivamente nos lábios.

- Não se eu puder evitar. – 7º andar.

- E como é que planeias fazer isso? – ora, agora estava curiosa. E, reparei também, em frente à porta da sala das necessidades. O que raio estávamos ali a fazer?

- Ouvi dizer que tens uma orquestra, Jones. – disse ele, ignorando-me e parando a alguns metros da porta, olhando-a. Arrepiei-me, espantada.

- Como é que sabes que eu…?

- Não interessa. Importas-te, Jones? Tenho alguma pressa. – disse ele, ríspido, cruzando os braços.

- Pressa, Malfoy? Amanhã é domingo. – 'NARCISSA JONES, QUE COISA MAIS ESTÚPIDA PARA SE DIZER!'.

- Sou um homem ocupado, Jones. Não tenho a noite toda.

Bastante confusa e ainda assimilando toda aquela conversa numa parte da minha mente, ordenei a outra parte que se focasse na minha sala. Rapidamente se ouviu um clic bastante sonoro e a porta se abriu ligeiramente, convidando-nos a entrar. Com um gesto cavalheiro, a doninha indicou-me que deveria entrar. 'Cobarde assassino, mas cavalheiro gentil. Que combinação!'. Assenti e encaminhei-me para dentro da sala com ele atrás de mim.

- Então esta é a famosa 'orquestra' de Narcissa Jones. – comentou ele, fechando a porta atrás de si. Ignorando-o, fui sentar-me ao piano, perguntando-me por que é que ele me _levara_ para ali. E por que é que tinha requerido a _minha _'orquestra'. E como é que ele sabia que eu _tinha_ uma orquestra.

- Não respondeste à minha pergunta, Malfoy. – disse eu, passando os dedos pelas teclas brancas, sem o olhar. – Como é que planeias remendar o tal erro que comeste?

- Não tenho a certeza de que tenha remendo possível, Jones. – disse ele, encostando-se ao piano, à minha frente. Mas aquela doninha só falava por enigmas? Custava muito dizer logo que merda é que tinha feito?

Bufando, comecei a tocar qualquer coisa, só para conseguir manter a concentração. Mas alguns segundos depois de começar a dedilhar as teclas, deixei-me simplesmente levar. Sim, tinha plena consciência de que ele ainda estava ali, mas não queria realmente saber. Precisava de serenar durante um minuto. Quando acabei, respirei fundo e olhei pela janela. Ainda estava ligeiramente confusa.

- És boa. – disse ele, de repente, fazendo-me olhá-lo. – Trapalhona, mas boa. Quem é que te ensinou, Jones?

- A minha avó. – respondi eu, automaticamente. 'Quem mais poderia ser?'. – E eu não sou trapalhona. Só não gosto de tocar com gente a ver.

- E o que era isso que estavas a tocar? – perguntou, avançando na minha direcção.

- Nada de especial.

- Então certamente que não te importas de tocar de novo, Jones. – respondeu-me, sentando-se a meu lado no banco. Estava tão perto de mim que eu conseguia novamente ver o loiro-esbranquiçado das suas pestanas. E sentir o seu cheiro. Cada vez que aquele aroma invadia as minhas narinas eu só pensava: 'Merlin me ajude'.

_' Meu Deus, como pode ser tão bom esse mal que tu me fazes  
Que me obriga a ir a jogo sem figuras nem ases  
Sabendo que não vou ganhar como nunca ganhei  
Sabendo que não consigo parar como nunca parei '_

Ele podia ser cobarde assassino, doninha e tudo o mais que eu conseguisse pensar para lhe chamar…mas era indubitável e irrevogavelmente sexy. E eu estava indubitável e irrevogavelmente atraída por ele. Não, aquilo já era mais que atracção. De cada vez que ele se chegava mais perto, a minha cabeça deixava de funcionar. Só conseguia pensar naqueles olhos a fixarem os meus, os seus braços das minhas costas, os seus lábios…

_' Só pode ser verdade o que me conta a poesia  
Eu gosto de gostar e sinto a tua falta todo o dia  
Que posso eu fazer se me fazes tão bem/mal  
Desafiando as leis da gravidade, a minha moral '_

- Ok, Malfoy. – respondi eu, piscando os olhos várias vezes para me obrigar a raciocinar e a responder de forma coerente. – Como queiras.

Respirando fundo, recomecei a tocar. A certa altura, os dedos dele voaram para as teclas que eu dedilhava e começaram a acompanhar-me. Contive o meu espanto e continuei, deixando-o fazer a sua parte e percebendo que a música ficava muito melhor tocada daquela maneira. 'Quem diria…Narcissa Jones e Draco Malfoy a tocarem uma peça juntos!'. Sorri.

- Parece que fazemos um belo par, Jones. Obrigado por me permitires acompanhar-te. – disse ele, sorrindo de lado.

- Parece que sim. E foi obviamente uma honra, Malfoy. – respondi, sarcástica. – Mas, já agora, como paga, podias conceder-me um desejo. – acrescentei, virando-me para ele e vendo-o franzir o sobrolho.

- E esse desejo seria…

- Gostava de saber que erro tão crasso foi aquele que dizes cometer.

A luz era fraca, mas reparei que ele empalideceu ligeiramente. E quando, em seguida, passou as mãos pelo cabelo, percebi que me ia contar o que escondia. E percebi que não deveria ser nada fácil fazê-lo. Para começar, eu era Narcissa Jones. E depois, pelo que eu havia deduzido da sua forma de agir, parecia ser algo que ele estava realmente arrependido de ter feito. Não me parecia que fosse assim tão sério, ou ele não teria sorrido quando eu lhe perguntara se a sua vida estava em perigo. Parecia ser algo mais ligeiro, menos grave…e possivelmente embaraçoso.

- Não consigo dizer-te. – respondeu ele, ao fim de algum tempo, olhando-me profundamente nos olhos. Suspirei, revirando os olhos.

_'O prazer da tua carne tornou-se essencial  
Para a minha sanidade, física e mental  
Fatal fatalmente o coração sente  
E a minha boca mente em ritmo desplicente  
Palavras que nunca direi à tua frente  
Aprendi a ser humano haveria eu de ser diferente? '  
[Sam The Kid ft. Pac e SP – Resistir À Tentação (O Crime do Padre Amaro)]_

- Vá lá, Malfoy, deixa-te de coisas.

- Mas posso mostrar-te.

- Ok, força. Mostra-me. Precisas que invoque um pensatório? – perguntei, sarcástica, de mãos nos joelhos.

_' You call me a stranger  
You say I'm a danger  
But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight  
I'm broke and abandoned  
You are an angel  
Making all my dreams come true tonight'  
(Stranger – Secondhand Serenade)_

Ele sorriu e não me respondeu. Mas tal como disse que ia fazer, mostrou-me. E apesar de, lá no fundo, eu já saber (talvez por o meu subconsciente dar ouvidos a Adam), não consegui deixar de ficar um bocadinho surpreendida com aquele 'erro'. Nem com isso, nem com o facto de eu ter admitido a mim própria, naquele momento, estar a cometer o mesmo 'erro' que ele.

* * *

**N/A: **Ex-namorados não são uma coisa fantástica? Tenho muito a agradecer-lhes, foram parte muito importante da minha inspiração para esta fic. Aliás, esta pequena situação aqui de cima é baseada num acontecimento verídico. Com a diferença que Draco é muito mais sexy que o rapaz envolvido -.-

Anyways, keep reading, will you? (:

Love,  
**~Nalamin**


	33. Dirty Little Secrets

**Disclaimer:** It's all yours, dear J.K.

* * *

**Have you met Miss Jones?  
Fanfic by Nalamin**

**Chapter 33: Dirty Little Secrets**

- Fizeste-me esperar muito tempo, Jones. – disse ele, afastando os seus lábios dos meus mas mantendo a testa colada à minha e as mãos nas minhas bochechas.

_' Your hazel eyes paralyze my senses  
Cut me down to size defenseless  
I'm defensless  
And I know it's late but I'm waiting  
For the moment that I've been anticipating  
And I signal you to go  
Wwhere it will take us, I don't know_

- Desculpa?

- Para te beijar de novo. - esclareceu-me ele, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Tive de me rir. – E se aquele idiota não tivesse interrompido da última vez… - acrescentou, ligeiramente raivoso e puxando-me ainda para mais perto. Acabámos por ficar os dois com as pernas uma de cada lado do banco.

- Provavelmente tinhas…como é que foi que disseste? Ah sim...descoberto se ele estava a dizer a verdade. – respondi eu, sincera. De que é que me valia mentir? Era o que eu queria. Era o que ambos queríamos.

_But it's over, we're gonners  
It's out of our control  
And if there's one thing that I know  
It's that it's best to just let it roll  
So lets just let it roll_

- Posso descobrir hoje, Jones? – questionou, trazendo-me para o seu colo. 'Merlin…'

- Estás a pedir autorização? Pensei que Malfoys não precisassem desse tipo de coisa. – ele sorriu e roçou os lábios nos meus. Estava a pôr-me fora de mim.

- Só não quero que se junte uma acusação de violação a todas as outras, Jones. – respondeu, tirando a mão esquerda da minha face e fazendo-a descer lentamente pelo meu pescoço. Contive um pequeno gemido.

- De violação? Não me parece. Mas negligência, talvez. – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Em que aspecto é que estou a ser negligente, Jones?

_Just dont waste your night before it started  
Make sure I'm worth every single second'  
(Let Ir Roll – Secondhand Serenade)_

- Estás a descuidar-te no que toca à minha roupa. Já devia estar no chão há muito tempo.

* * *

- Xeque-mate!

- Por alguma razão que me ultrapassa, és a única pessoa a quem não consigo ganhar no xadrez, Zabini.

- Ora, James, isso é claramente porque o meu intelecto é superior. – respondeu o negro, mas ao olhar para a cara que o outro fazia, começou-se a rir. – Ok, talvez não seja por isso. Mas o facto é que nunca me ganhaste, Solomon. Nem uma vez.

- Quero desforra.

- Vamos a isso, caro Jamie!

O negro tornou a pôr as peças no tabuleiro alegremente, enquanto o outro bufava de irritação.

* * *

- Olá. Recebi a tua carta. – disse ela, entrando na sala e fechando a porta atrás de si. Ele sorriu, feliz.

- Estava com esperanças que fosses aparecer. – respondeu, caminhando até ela e segurando-lhe nas mãos. – Estou contente que tenhas vindo.

- Eu também.

* * *

Atingindo ambos o clímax, ele deixou-se escorregar para cima de mim, repousando a cabeça no meu peito e tentando regularizar a sua respiração com a minha. Fechando os olhos, deixei a minha mão passar através do seus cabelos, agora molhados devido à 'maratona' que ambos 'corrêramos'. Aquela era a melhor sensação de sempre.

Passado alguns minutos nesta posição, senti uma pontada ao fundo das costas, perto do cóccix. Arqueei o corpo ligeiramente para tentar aliviar a dor, facto que ele notou, já que levantou a cabeça para olhar para mim. Devolvi-lhe o olhar e comecei a rir-me.

- Para a próxima invocamos um colchão. Este piano é realmente duro.

- Não te ouvi queixar ainda há pouco, Jones.

- Pois não, Malfoy. Estava distraída com _outra coisa_ dura.

* * *

- E, surpresa das surpresas…xeque-mate!

- Neste momento odeio-te terrivelmente, Zabini.

- Eu sei. Outra partida?

- Claro.

* * *

- Narcissa sabe que…

- Não. Não lhe contei. Não sei ao certo como ia reagir.

- Mas tu conhece-la melhor que ninguém.

- Sim, mas neste momento há muitas coisas a ocuparem-lhe a cabeça. Demasiadas coisas. Não quero que ela fique demasiado pressionada e depois acabe por explodir.

- Nunca a vi assim, mas suponho que não deva ser bom.

- Oh não. Acredita que não é nada bom.

* * *

- Rasgaste as minhas boxers, Jones. – encolhi os ombros.

- Rasgaste as minhas meias. Estamos quites.

- E arranhaste-me as costas.

- Ao menos isso não deixou marca. Já olhaste para o meu pescoço? – Foi a vez dele encolher os ombros e olhar para mim com o seu sorriso torcido.

- Quero que todos saibam que não te podem tocar.

- Não me tocariam mesmo que não tivesse isto na pele, Malfoy.

- O Blaise tocou. – disse ele, vestindo as calças de costas para mim e com uma força desnecessária. 'Que rabo fantástico'.

- Estás com ciúmes? – perguntei, saltando do piano e vestindo a capa.

- Claro que não.

- De certeza? – questionei, passando a mão pelos ombros largos dele e dirigindo-me depois à porta.

- Absoluta, Jones. – ri-me.

- Então não deve ser preciso dizer que foste _infinitamente _melhor que ele. – respondi, rindo e saindo para o corredor.

* * *

- Xeque.

- Porque é que estás a jogar xadrez comigo, Blaise? Hoje é sábado. – perguntou James, movimentando as suas peças. O negro encolheu os ombros.

- Não estava ninguém disponível para me entreter, se é que me entendes. – Fez uma pausa. – Xeque.

- Nem Anna? Ela está sempre disponível para ti.

- Nem Anna. Xeque.

- Se calhar estás a perder o jeito, Blaise.

- Isso jamais acontecerá. E essa conversa não te vai levar a lado nenhum, Jamie. Xeque-mate.

- Porra, Zabini!

* * *

- Tenho de ir.

- Por favor, fica.

- Não quero que dêem pela minha falta.

- Então volta amanhã.

- Não sei se posso. – ele fez-lhe um daqueles olhares de cachorro abandonado e ela assentiu. – Está bem, prometo que vou tentar.

- Óptimo!

Ele presenteou-a com um sorriso tão grande, tão feliz e tão genuinamente sincero que, assim que ela saiu da sala, a fez perceber que jamais conseguiria fazer aquilo de novo. Nunca mais seria capaz de fechar a porta àquele sorriso.

* * *

- Infinitamente melhor? – perguntou-me ele, perseguindo-me pelos corredores.

- Bom, exagerei um pouco, mas sim, foste melhor que ele.

- Fui melhor que o Sloper? – questionou. Sorri largamente ao notar ali uma pontinha de insegurança.

- Como é que sabes que eu fui para a cama com o Jack, Malfoy?

- Vi-vos no Natal. – respondeu ele, azedo. Suspirei, revirando os olhos. Ele era como uma criança.

- Sim, Malfoy, foste melhor que o Jack. Feliz?

- Infinitamente.

Olhei para ele para reparar com espanto que ele não mentia. O sorriso torcido que lhe embelezava ainda mais (como se fosse possível!) a face, era o mais bonito que eu já alguma vez vira. Apercebi-me naquele momento que queria fazê-lo e vê-lo sorrir assim todos os dias da minha vida.

* * *

- Xeque. James… - o outro olhou-o. – Ando há uns tempos para te perguntar uma coisa.

- Estás a tentar distrair-me, Zabini? – o negro riu.

- Não preciso dessas técnicas manhosas, Jamie. E estava a falar a sério. Xeque.

- Faz lá a tua pergunta, então. – respondeu-lhe James, olhando para o tabuleiro, concentrado.

- Algum deles sabe que tu...

- Que eu…

- Que tu…Merlin, isto não é fácil de perguntar, James, já davas uma ajudinha. – o outro olhou-o espantado, e rapidamente compreendeu ao que Blaise se referia. Corou ligeiramente e tornou a fixar o tabuleiro.

- Não, Zabini, não sabem. E espanta-me que tu, entre todos eles, tenhas descoberto. – o negro riu.

- Bem me parecia. Ora, não percebo porquê, já ainda há pouco te disse que o meu intelecto é superior. Queres a prova?

- Anseio por ela, Blaise.

- Xeque-mate!

* * *

- Só agora? Por onde é que andaste?

- Por aí. – Erika olhou-a espantada.

- Não me digas que… - ela assentiu, com um sorriso. – Isso é fantástico! Conta-me tudo!

- Acho que estou completamente apaixonada por ele.

* * *

- E agora, Malfoy? – ele olhou-me, confuso, enquanto caminhava a meu lado. – O que é que isto significa? – acrescentei, apontando para a marca no meu pescoço.

- Significa que te fizeram um chupão, Jones.

- Tu percebeste o que eu quis dizer.

- O que é que queres de mim, Jones? Não peças algo que não posso dar.

- Só quero saber se significa algo. Porque se não significar, com um gesto tiro esta mancha daqui.

- E se tiver significado? - olhei-o.

- Suponho que, nesse caso, deixo toda a gente saber que pertenço a outra pessoa. – ele sorriu de lado.

- Queres pertencer-me?

_'So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When your asleep'  
(Fall For You – Secondhand Serenade)_

- Pensei que tinha sido clara quando deixei que me tirasses a roupa.

* * *

- Estou prestes a tentar matar-te, Blaise Zabini.

- E depois quem é que guardava o teu segredo, James Solomon?

- Odeio-te.

- Eu sei.

- Nunca mais te deixo copiar em História da Magia.

- James! Vá lá, não precisas de ser tão mau…

* * *

- E ele?

- Ele é simplesmente…fantástico.

- Vão-se encontrar amanhã?

- Espero que sim. Não sei se vou conseguir sair sem darem pela minha falta.

- Não te preocupes. Eu trato disso.

* * *

- O que é que nós estamos a fazer, Jones? – perguntou-me ele, mais sério, prensando-me contra a parede do 4º andar.

- Não sei. O 'erro' é teu, não meu. – ele riu.

- Devias estar a fugir de mim, neste momento.

- E fugiria do quê? Do bem ou do mal que tu me fazes?

- Diz-me tu, Jones. – suspirei, sorrindo.

- Não seria capaz de fugir. Deixei de o ser quando me beijaste naquele dia depois da festa do Slughorn.

- Não me digas que te apaixonaste por mim! – comentou ele, irónico. Bufei de irritação.

- Porra, Malfoy, tenho de escrever um pergaminho e assiná-lo com sangue para que percebas? – ele sorriu e eu vi os seus olhos ficarem ainda mais azuis.

- Não. Mas podes começar a chamar-me _Draco_.

* * *

- Já disse que não.

- Jamie, não me faças uma coisa dessas! Se não me deixares copiar, eu chumbo!

- Talvez te fizesse bem, Zabini.

- Caramba, Jamie, não tenho culpa de te estar sempre a ganhar! Talvez se não movesses sempre o cavalo para H3 as coisas mudassem e… - James sorriu, feliz.

- Ah sim? É esse o meu problema? Não me digas…

Blaise fechou a cara e abandonou a sala comum a passos largos bufando de irritação, e deixando James para trás, rindo-se alegremente.

* * *

- Não sei se isso vai resultar, Erika.

- Se não resultar, eu logo invento outra coisa.

- Bom, seja como for, eu também não me vou demorar muito.

- Ai isso é que vais! Esta minha ideia dá para ficares fora a noite toda. Portanto, é isso que vais fazer.

- Mas Erika..

- E se não concordares, eu conto a toda a gente que ainda dormes agarrada ao teu peluche favorito. – ela fechou a cara.

- Chantagista. – Erika sorriu.

- Tudo para te fazer feliz.

* * *

- As pessoas não vão achar estranho eu começar a chamar-te pelo primeiro nome?

_' I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret_

- Mas quem é que disse que as pessoas têm de saber, Jones?

_Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you '  
(Dirty Little Secret – The All American Rejects)_

- Era exactamente isso que eu queria ouvir. – respondi, com um sorriso. – Voltamos para a sala das necessidades?

- Creio que a minha cama é bastante mais confortável. – disse ele, afastando-se de mim e recomeçando a andar.

- Só mais uma coisa, _Draco._ – ele voltou-se, sorrindo de lado, adivinhando os meus pensamentos.

- Não te vou chamar _Narcissa_, Jones. Faz-me lembrar a minha mãe. E eu não quero, de todo, estar na minha cama _contigo_ a pensar na minha _mãe_. - Ri-me, dando-me por vencida e começando a caminhar até ele.

* * *

**N/A:** Um dos meus caps favoritos 8D adoro escrever assim, intercalando momentos (:

Obrigado de novo, Mica, pelo reminder :D

Keep reading ! :D

Love,  
**~Nalamin**


	34. False Happiness, Utterly Bad Luck & Good

**Disclaimer:** It's all yours, dear J.K.

* * *

**Have you met Miss Jones?  
Fanfic by Nalamin**

**Chapter 34:** **False Happiness, Utterly Bad Luck & Goodbyes**

Dias passaram. E considerando que o clima em que vivíamos era de pré-conflito, as coisas até estavam bastante calmas. Mas eu sou parcial para dizer tal coisa. Andava distraída de mais para me lembrar sequer de provocar os Carrow. Tinha a certeza de que eles começavam a estranhar, mas sinceramente, não queria saber. A única coisa que me importava realmente era tentar que o dia corresse o mais rapidamente possível para que chegasse a hora em que poderia estar com ele.

Este estado de 'distracção profunda' continuou durante as semanas que se seguiram. Infelizmente, a meu ver, as férias da Páscoa aproximavam-se. No dia seguinte, os alunos de Hogwarts voltariam para casa durante duas semanas, eu e Draco incluídos. Duas semanas durante as quais não nos podíamos ver ou sequer escrever um ao outro. Afinal, apesar de eu me esquecer desse facto sempre que ele estava na minha presença, os pais de Draco eram Devoradores da Morte e a casa deles, segundo o que Draco me contara, era uma espécie de quartel general para os servos do Lord.

Depois de obter esta informação, quis contá-la a alguém. Mas é claro que não podia. Hogwarts estava a ser governada exactamente por Devoradores da Morte, a quem é que eu iria contar? E se eu já estava na lista negra (apesar de nos últimos tempos não ter feito nada para irritar o par de irmãos que eu tanto adorava), ainda me tornaria mais suspeita se algum deles me ouvisse a passar informações à Professora Mcgonagall, por exemplo. Mas o facto de eu ter estes conhecimentos trazia-me enormes problemas de consciência. E quando digo enormes, quero mesmo dizer descomunais.

Eu já passava os dias (excepto as horas em que estava com Draco) recriminando-me, culpabilizando-me por não poder fazer nada para lutar contra eles. Era o problema que tinha desde que as coisas tinham piorado de vez: eu tinha o poder, mas não o podia utilizar de maneira nenhuma, correndo o risco de ser descoberta e depois obrigarem-me a cooperar com o lado das trevas. E se eu não o fizesse, com certeza que matariam a minha família. E, portanto, se para além disto ainda lhe juntássemos o facto de eu ter informações preciosas que seriam mais do que úteis à Ordem da Fénix e não lhas poder passar, ficaríamos com um belo e terrível e enormíssimo sentimento de impotência.

Por isso, decidi pedir a Draco para não me contar absolutamente mais nada. Por mais que eu gostasse de saber o que raio andariam os Devoradores da Morte a tramar, gostava mais de manter a minha sanidade mental. E embora Draco fosse muito bom com isso, havia coisas que ele não me conseguia fazer deixar de pensar.

Fosse como fosse, era melhor começar a habituar-me à ideia de não ter os 'poderes apaziguadores' dele durante aquelas duas semanas. Teria simplesmente de arranjar outra distracção. No momento em que pensei nisto, comecei a lembrar-me de que, com alguma sorte, poderia passar um dia às compras em Paris com Daphne ou dar uma volta pela Londres muggle com Adam. Mas contra factos, não há argumentos.

E era um facto que, naquele ano, a minha sorte era completamente inexistente.

* * *

- Claire? Posso entrar?

- É claro, Ci.

Entrei no quarto da minha irmã para a descobrir deitada na cama a ler um dos meus antigos livros infantis. Ri-me e deitei-me a seu lado.

- Ficaste nostálgica, de repente? – ela encolheu os ombros, sorrindo fracamente.

- Alguma coisa me disse que era melhor lê-los agora, antes que fosse demasiado tarde. – respondeu, olhando-me. – Eu sei porque é que estás aqui, Cissa. Aposto que o Tom vai bater à porta a qualquer momento. – acrescentou, fechando o livro e sentando-se, virada para mim.

- O Thomas está na Diagon-Al, com a mãe. Tínhamos de a tirar de casa antes de poder falar contigo. Não queríamos correr riscos. – fiz uma pausa. – Lamento muito, mana.

- Não lamentes. – retorquiu, com um sorriso. – Eu sei que vocês estão a fazer isto tudo para me proteger. Não é necessário, mas ainda assim…

- É necessário, Claire. Mais do que nunca. – respondi, séria. Ela franziu o sobrolho.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Suspirei. Não tinha a certeza se lhe deveria contar a história toda. – Não te atrevas a esconder-me coisas, Narcissa Prince Jones! – exclamou ela. Ri. Ela sempre tivera o fantástico hábito de nunca mencionar o Barclay.

- Tudo bem, Claire. Tom recebeu uma carta, há uns dias. Antes que perguntes, não, não sei de quem foi, ele não me quis dizer. Nem quem era o remetente, nem o conteúdo da carta.

- Então como é que sabes que…- fez uma pausa, mas depois o seu rosto iluminou-se brevemente. – Leste-lhe os pensamentos?

- Não foi preciso. Quando ele me disse que tinha recebido notícias e que não eram nada boas, bastou-me olhar para a expressão dele. Ele estava assustado, Claire. Genuinamente. Soube naquele momento que estava na hora de pormos o nosso plano em prática. – Ela suspirou.

- E já está tudo tratado? – assenti.

- Sim. Amanhã sairemos os três daqui como se fôssemos para Hogwarts. Quando chegarmos a Kings Cross, estará uma pessoa à tua espera que te levará por botão de transporte para S. Mungus. – fiz uma pausa. – Tens noção de que não vais poder falar com nenhum de nós por algum tempo, certo?

- Sim, eu sei. Espero não ver nenhum de vocês lá. – olhou-me determinada, erguendo o indicador direito na minha direcção. - Compreendes? Não quero nenhum Barclay em S. Mungus. Nem o Adam e muito menos Daphne. – suspirou. – Vais ter de me prometer que os proteges a todos, Cissa. – acrescentou, numa voz mais suave.

- É claro que sim, Claire. – prometi, abraçando-a.

- Mas não à custa da tua própria vida, ouviste, Ci? – admoestou-me ela. Sorri contra o seu cabelo cor de cobre e apertei-a contra mim, sabendo que, provavelmente, aquela seria a última vez que poderia abraçá-la em algum tempo.

- Prometo que ainda não é desta que te vês livre de mim, maninha.

* * *

Enquanto caminhava sozinha rumo às portas duplas do castelo, não conseguia deixar de pensar em Claire. Teria corrido tudo bem com o botão de transporte? Já estaria segura, em S. Mungus? Sorri levemente. Conhecendo a minha irmã como eu conhecia, provavelmente já estaria a correr pelos corredores do hospital, ajudando médicos e enfermeiras. 'Não te preocupes, Cissa', dizia a mim mesma, ' Claire é forte e está óptima'.

- Ela vai ficar bem, Narcissa. – ecoou a voz do meu irmão perto do meu ouvido direito.

- Sim, Ci, a Claire já deve ter posto os cabelos em franja a um ou dois curandeiros e tudo. – acrescentou Daphne, do meu lado esquerdo. Suspirei.

- Eu sei. E onde é que vocês estiveram durante toda a viagem? Passei a maior parte do tempo sozinha. – perguntei, desconfiada, olhando de um para o outro. Tom corou e desviou o olhar do meu, mas Daphne respondeu prontamente.

- A Anna teve uma emergência, se é que me entendes. Fui ajudá-la. – Ri-me. Quando Anna tinha uma emergência significava que tinha visto Blaise aos beijos e sabe-se lá mais o quê com outra rapariga.

- Que deprimente. Então e tu, Thomas?

- Eu…

- Minhas caras, corri mundo à vossa procura!

- Seria de esperar que pela tua princesa corresses dois ou três, Blaise. – respondi eu, divertida, deixando-o colocar-se entre mim e Daphne e pousar o seu braço sobre os meus ombros. Ele riu.

- Se fosse preciso, com certeza que o faria. – olhou para tom, de sobrancelha erguida. – E quem vem a ser esta criatura avermelhada? – Tom revirou os olhos e, acenando, afastou-se, indo ter com os seus colegas de equipa. Blaise respirou fundo. – Ah, muito melhor. O ar ficou subitamente mais respirável.

E revirando os olhos aos desvarios anti-Gryffindor de Blaise, entrei no castelo.

* * *

'_Sala das necessidades, 22h. _

_D.'_

Era a mensagem do bilhete que eu acabara de desdobrar e que me fora entregue por um rapazinho de segundo ano, mesmo antes de eu entrar no salão. Rapidamente descobri o porquê daquele bilhete. Ele não apareceu para jantar. 'Alguma coisa não bate certo'.

* * *

- Achas que ela desconfiou?

- Pelo que me disseste e pelo que vi, acho que nem sequer imagina.

- Merlin, odeio ter de fazer isto. Sinto-me horrível.

- Calma, Daph, respira. Vais dizer-me que não vale a pena? – a loira suspirou, sentando-se na cama.

- Já não sei, Erika. Sinceramente, já não sei.

* * *

- O que é que se passa contigo?

- Nada.

- Vá lá, Draco, eu não nasci ontem.

- A partir de agora as coisas vão mudar. – respondeu, depois de algum tempo. O moreno fez um esgar de espanto.

- Por Merlin, diz-me que não vais fazer isso.

- Não tenho escolha. São muitos os riscos que eu não quero correr. Há coisas muito importantes em jogo.

- Coisas pelas quais vale a pena _morrer_?

- Não. Coisas pelas quais vale a pena _lutar_.

* * *

- Jamie?

- Zabini?

- Xadrez?

- Claro.

* * *

_'Watching the clock on the wall  
Been a while since you called  
I can't help but wait  
It's late and I can't get no sleep_

Os meus dedos dedilhavam calmamente a guitarra, enquanto esperava a chegada dele. A noite lá fora estava límpida, e o céu cheio de estrelas. Não parecia presságio de más notícias, muito pelo contrário. Mas a ausência dele no Expresso e ao jantar…

_Something's different this time  
It just doesn't feel right  
Have we broken in two?  
Am I really gonna lose you tonight?  
You come walking in  
Tears in your eyes  
Pretending like it's alright_

A porta da sala abriu-se de repente e ele entrou, alto, esguio e elegante, como sempre. Caminhou calmamente na minha direcção, parando depois a um metro do banco onde eu estava sentada, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. Levantou a cabeça para me olhar e o que eu vi naquelas órbitas disse-me imediatamente a razão daquele encontro.

_But I know you're leaving  
I know that smile  
I can tell you've been crying  
You're gonna say goodbye  
I wish I could stop you  
But you've made up your mind  
I beg you don't go  
But I already know you're leaving'  
(Leaving – Westlife)_

Suspirei longamente e olhei para lá da janela, pensando no quão estúpida tinha sido se achava que ele nunca iria dizer a inevitável, dolorosa, cobarde palavra.

- Acabou.

* * *

- Daphne!

- Sim? – perguntou a loira, espreitando para fora da box de duche.

- Alguém acabou de passar uma carta por debaixo da porta. – a loira fechou rapidamente a água, enrolou-se na toalha e saiu para o quarto.

- Para quem é?

- Não tem nada escrito no envelope. Abre e vê. – Daphne abriu lentamente o subscrito. Dentro dele encontrava-se um pequeno bilhete com uma pequena mensagem.

_Daph,_

_Não há amor que não exija coragem.  
Sê forte.  
Por ti. Por mim. Por __**nós**__._

- Parece que ele te leu os pensamentos, Daph.

- É. – respondeu Daphne, com um grande sorriso. – Parece que sim.

* * *

- Xeque. Blaise?

- Hum?

- Porque é que ainda não disseste nada a ninguém?

- Não tenho nada a ganhar com isso, Jamie.

- Estás a dizer-me que te manténs calado porque te deixo copiar em História da Magia? – perguntou, rindo.

- Sim, basicamente. Mas acho que vou colocar outra condição.

- Ah sim? Qual?

- Não faças com que ganhar-te seja tão fácil. Xeque-mate.

* * *

- Acabou.

_' Cause today, you walked out of my life  
Cause today, your words felt like a knife  
I'm not living this life._

- Eu ouvi da primeira vez, Draco, obrigada. – Suspirei, decepcionada. – Permites-me perguntar porquê? Qual a razão desta repentina decisão?

– Tu sabes no que me vou tornar.

Revirei os olhos, cansada. Tínhamos tido aquela conversa inúmeras vezes. Ele dizendo que a honra e a família o obrigavam a certos 'compromissos' e eu respondendo que ele já era maior e tinha a responsabilidade para com ele próprio de fazer as suas escolhas. Escusado será dizer que estas discussões nunca acabavam bem. Era óbvio que aquela, ainda para mais sendo logo depois de ele terminar tudo entre nós, ainda ia acabar pior.

– Draco, por Merlin, por uma vez na vida, faz a coisa certa! Luta do nosso lado!

– Tu não entendes. Eu _tenho_ de fazer isto. – bufei, agora já irritada.

– Tens de fazer o que está certo, Draco, e não o que é fácil.

– _Fácil?_ Como é que podes dizer que é _fácil_ deixar tudo para trás? Deixar-_te,_ a _ti_, para trás? Mas tem de ser feito!

– Porquê? – perguntei, pousando a guitarra e levantando-me. - Porque o Senhor das Trevas te encarregou disso? Ele deu-te a ordem directamente ou foi um dos seus _servos_ que te informou? - ele olhou-me com uma sobrancelha erguida. - Não me olhes assim, sabes perfeitamente que é isso que todos vocês são. Estão iludidos se pensam que Voldemort sente amizade ou respeito por aqueles que tão obedientemente o servem. – respirei fundo, fazendo uma pausa. - Draco, se tiveres a coragem de olhar o mal cara a cara, de o veres como realmente é e de lhe dares o seu verdadeiro nome, ele não terá poder sobre ti e poderás destruí-lo!

– Isso é tudo muito fácil de dizer, para quem está de fora. – O quê! Como é que ele se atrevia!

– Para quem está de fora? _Para quem está de fora! _- exclamei eu, avançando na sua direcção. - Isto não é sobre ti, imbecil! É sobre todos nós! Voldemort torturou os pais do Neville, aniquilou os Potter e sabe-se lá quantas mais pessoas, eu tive de esconder a minha irmã para que ela não acabasse morta e tu dizes que para _ti_ é difícil? Não és nada mais do que um reles cobarde.

– Não sabes o que dizes, _Jones._ – respondeu-me ele, olhando-me intensamente.

- Sei perfeitamente o que estou a dizer, _Malfoy_. Se te conseguisses importar com algo mais do que o teu umbigo, se conseguisses amar algo ou alguém como eu te amo a ti, não agias desta maneira. Porque quando o amor enche o coração, não deixa nele lugar para mais nada. Nem para o ódio, nem para o rancor, nem para o orgulho, nem para o medo.

- Poética, como sempre. – comentou ele, depois de algum tempo, sorrindo levemente de lado.

- A sério? É apenas isso que tens para dizer? –comentei, exasperada.

- Não. Também tenho de dizer adeus.

_Goodbyes are meant for lonely people standing in the rain  
And no matter where I go it's always pouring all the same.  
These streets are filled with memories  
Both perfect and in pain  
And all I wanna do is love you  
But I'm the only one to blame._

Ele pronunciou aquelas palavras muito, muito suavemente. Gosto de pensar que ele as disse daquela forma para me resguardar da dor que sabia que eu ia sentir quando ele saísse pela porta e tornasse tudo aquilo real e definitivo. Em seguida, pousou um pequeno embrulho em cima do piano, e voltou costas, caminhando para a porta.

_But what do I know, if you're leaving  
All you did was stop the bleeding.  
But these scars will stay forever,  
These scars will stay forever_

- Não digas adeus. Diz que me amas.

_And these words they have no meaning  
If we cannot find the feeling_

- Tu sabes que vou ter de acabar por destruir tudo aquilo por que te importas. – retorquiu, sem se voltar.

_That we held on to together  
Try your hardest to remember_

- Não se me escolheres. – ele parou, já com a porta aberta, e olhou para trás, para mim.

_Stay with me,  
Or watch me bleed,  
I need you just to breathe_

- Lamento. Adeus.

_Cause today, you walked out of my life  
(Stay with me, or watch me bleed)  
Cause today, your words felt like a knife  
(I need you just to breathe.)  
I'm not living this life'  
(Like A Knife – Secondhand Serenade)_

E quando aquela porta bateu e o perfume dele desapareceu no ar, a sala transformou-se completamente e ficou vazia, incolor. A única coisa que restara da minha habitual orquestra fora o embrulho que ele deixara em cima do piano e que agora jazia caído no chão. Avancei e peguei nele. Desatei o laço devagar e levantei a tampa. Dentro da caixa encontrava-se apenas uma simples rosa negra. Mas quando peguei na flor e a analisei com atenção, reparei que as pétalas tinham qualquer coisa de diferente. Pareciam…_brilhar_? Trouxe a rosa para mais perto e qual não foi a minha surpresa ao descobrir que letras douradas começavam a aparecer nas pétalas exteriores, formando uma frase.

'_Ama-me quando eu menos o merecer, porque será nessa altura que mais necessitarei'_

_' It comes a time that every bird has to fly  
At some point every rose has to die'  
(We Cry - The Script)_

Olhei pela janela para observar os aglomerados de nuvens que se haviam formado. Iria cair tempestade. Sorri amarga, voltando a olhar para a rosa. O céu limpo era, afinal, um mau presságio. 'Antes da tempestade, a bonança'. E antes da bonança?

_'Here come the sleepless nights  
Here come the tears I'm gonna cry  
Here comes the last goodbye leaving us behind  
Oh this can't be right'  
(Leaving – Westlife)_

O sofrimento.

_' Há amar e amar, há ir e nunca mais voltar '.  
(Hereditário – Sam The Kid)_

_' Não há bem que sempre dure nem mal que nunca acabe' (Provérbio português)_

* * *

**N/A:** 'Ama-me quando eu menos o merecer, porque será nessa altura que mais necessitarei' _- Dr. Jeckyl_

Apesar de ser uma cena triste, adorei escrever este capítulo :') E não me matem por eles só terem estado 'oficialmente' juntos durante um par de capítulos. O importante para a história era a maneira como eles se apaixonaram e como acabam o namoro. O que está no meio acontece tudo normalmente, como com qualquer outro casal de adolescentes (muggle ou não :p) com hormonas saltitantes 8D

Keep reading, 'kay? Ah, e amanhã e depois de amanhã vou postar dois capítulos de uma vez :D

Love,  
**~Nalamin**


	35. Exhaustion

**Disclaimer:** It's all yours, dear J.K.

* * *

**Have you met Miss Jones?  
Fanfic by Nalamin**

**Chapter 35:** **Exhaustion**

Tinha sido um longo dia de aulas. A professora McGonagall passara duas horas a ensinar aos alunos cansados vários e complicados encantamentos. Até Narcissa achara o exercício bastante exigente. Depois de uma aula inteira a treinarem, os Slytherins do 5º ano juntaram-se aos Ravenclaw para Estudos dos Muggles. Narcissa tinha de reunir todo o seu autocontrole para não abrir a boca naquela aula. Mas algumas vezes, isso não era possível. Como naquele dia.

_'There is a problem here with our society  
The absence of my tears is my sobriety  
I have a growing fear and you're not helping me  
Am I the only one who realizes it's true?_

– Os Muggles têm de utilizar a chamada electricidade para se iluminarem; para viajarem longas distâncias utilizam aviões; para escrever, usam canetas. – Dizia o professor Carrow, andando de um lado para o outro na sala. Cissa respirou fundo. Como é que ele podia dizer tal coisa? - O que é que isto nos diz sobre os Muggles? – continuou ele. - Que são seres inferiores que… - Cissa não conseguiu ficar calada.

- Na verdade, professor, o facto de eles utilizarem a electricidade, os aviões e as canetas não faz deles seres inferiores. - Carrow olhou-a, num misto de raiva e espanto. - Diferente não quer dizer necessariamente pior ou inferior. Eles fizeram o que puderam com o material que tinham e com a habilidade e imaginação que dispunham. Tal como nós. – Toda a sala se virou para encarar Narcissa, que fitava o professor de braços cruzados e um olhar desafiador.

– Como ousas, rapariga insolente?

– Como ouso o quê, professor? Apresentar os _factos_?

– Que_ factos_, criatura? O único _facto_ relativo aos Muggles é que eles são uma raça de baixo nível, são escória!

– Parece-me que a nossa definição de baixo nível e escória são bastante diferentes, professor. E quanto aos factos que eu apresentei, tal como muitos outros, eles não deixam de existir só por serem ignorados por si e outros como o senhor que não vêem nada para além do sangue que lhes corre nas veias que, por acaso, nem sequer é completamente puro o que, por conseguinte, faz de si um mentiroso, já que apregoa aos sete ventos a suposta pureza do seu sangue. E os mentirosos, esses sim, juntamente com os hipócritas e os assassinos, são a escória deste mundo. – Carrow olhou-a, irado.

_You're persecuting me, showing hypocrisy  
I have a remedy for your insecurity  
It's all the same, sadly, nobody works for free  
Am I the only one who realizes it's true?'  
(Misery Loves It's Company – The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)_

– Vais-te arrepender do que acabaste de dizer! CRUCIO!

Cissa não se moveu e deixou que o feitiço lhe acertasse em cheio a barriga. A dor era agonizante, o sangue escorria-lhe do canto da boca, mas nem isso fez Cissa soltar um pio. Aquela dor física não era nada comparado com que sentira no seu coração há noites atrás.

Quando Carrow finalmente se fartou, Cissa parou de se contorcer, ergueu-se de novo para a sua cadeira, aceitou o lenço que Daphne lhe passou e limpou o sangue dos lábios. Olhou para o professor, que sorria.

– Arrependida?

– Nem com mil Crucios me fazia arrepender, professor. – respondeu, sorrindo de volta.

E de repente, o toque de saída para o almoço soou pelos corredores e os alunos apressaram-se a sair da sala. Cissa pegou no seu saco, olhou uma ultima vez para aquele homem asqueroso e saiu da sala acompanhada de Daphne que, assim que estavam suficientemente longe dali, não tardou em perguntar:

- Estás bem, Ci?

– Estou óptima, Daphne. – respondeu, levantando a camisa e averiguando a cicatriz que se formara perto do umbigo.

– Como e que e possível estares óptima? Acabaram de te lançar um Crucio! – Daphne olhou-lhe para o ventre. – Ficaste com uma cicatriz!

Ao ver que Daphne estava um pouco nervosa, Cissa pegou-lhe na mão e levou-a para uma das arcadas e agarrou-lhe nas mãos.

_'I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know, right now you can't tell  
But stay a while and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me_

– Daphne, acalma-te. Estou óptima, isto não é nada, sabes que posso fazê-la desaparecer quando quiser.

_I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know, right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be, me'  
(Unwell – Matchbox 20)_

Depois daquela aula seguiu-se o almoço. Era uma hora calma que Narcissa e Daphne aproveitavam para relaxar um pouco, porque depois teriam DCAT com o outro Carrow. Isso sim era uma aula em que Narcissa não conseguia deixar de se expressar. Mas naquele dia, parecia que Daphne também não se contivera o que dera origem a uma ordem de comparência nos calabouços, nessa noite.

As duas amigas encontravam-se agora no telhado da torre de astronomia, olhando a lua cheia.

- Estou exausta. – Comentou Daphne, encostando a cabeça ao ombro de Narcissa.

- Eu também.

_'It's been a while since the two of us talked  
About a week since the day that you walked  
Knowing things would never be the same  
With your empty heart and mine full of pain'  
(Before The Worst – The Script)_

Sim, estava exausta, mas não dos feitiços dos Carrow ou da exigência da McGonagall. Estava cansada de se sentir impotente, de não poder dizer o que pensava, de…ter sido abandonada. Por ele. Suspirou. Depois de tudo, ele deixara-a sozinha. Será que tudo o que tinham passado não tinha significado nada?

_'I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayed to a god that I don't believe in  
Cos I got time while she got freedom  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven_

- Estás bem?

_While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven_

_What am I suppose to do when the best part of me was always you?  
What am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok?  
I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces_

- Estou óptima, Daph. Porque perguntas? - Daphne suspirou.

– Estás…pálida.

– Daphne, dizes sempre o mesmo. Eu sou _sempre_ pálida.

- Mas não estás bem. – Cissa fechou os olhos.

_You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain  
You took your suitcase, I took the blame.  
Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains  
Cos you left me with no love, no love to my name'  
(Breakeven – The Script)_

- Não totalmente.

– Devo preocupar-me? Mais do que habitual, digo.

– Não, Daphne.

– E vais ficar bem? - Cissa encolheu os ombros.

_'Somehow everything's gonna fall right into place  
If we only had a way to make it all fall faster everyday  
If only time flew like a dove  
Well God, make it fly faster than I'm falling in love_

- Certas derrotas preparam-nos para grandes vitórias. - Daphne olhou o horizonte.

– Achas mesmo que vamos…?

_This time we're not giving up  
Let's make it last forever  
Screaming "hallelujah"  
We'll make it last forever_

– Vai tudo correr bem.

– Como?

– Quem sabe? É um mistério. - Daphne não falou durante uns minutos.

_Holding onto patience wearing thin  
I can't force these eyes to see the end  
If only time flew like a dove  
We could watch it fly and just keep looking up_

– Cissa?

– Sim?

– Será que está para breve?

– Penso que sim. Não sentes no ar? – Daphne deitou-se, olhando o céu.

– Como é que será morrer? – perguntou, quebrando o silêncio. Cissa riu sem vontade.

- Não é de morrer que tenho medo.

- Então? - a morena olhou-a, séria.

_This time we're not giving up  
Oh, let's make it last forever  
Screaming "hallelujah"  
Hallelujah!'  
(Hallelujah – Paramore)_

- É de não vencer.

'_O que dá sentido à vida é mais importante que a própria vida'  
(Autor desconhecido)_

* * *

_'De sentimentos, e eu sento e minto se eu disser que não sinto a tua falta,_

_Sinto a ausência duma falta de paciência que te exalta,  
Ou exaltava, porque agora silêncio é despertador,  
Que desperta humor, desperta a dor em mim que eu... '  
(Hereditário – Sam The Kid)_

Mais outra noite sem dormir. O que lhe tinha valido nos últimos dias tinham sido as aulas de Feitiços e Transfiguração, onde aproveitava para pôr algumas horas de sono em dia. Não fazia ideia de porque é que _à noite_ não conseguia dormir. Não era verdade. Cissa sabia perfeitamente por que é que não conseguia dormir à noite. Não devido ao local frio que eram as masmorras e muito menos devido à almofada. 'O que eu não suporto é o silêncio'. O silêncio era tortura. O silêncio fazia com que ouvisse coisas que não estavam lá realmente. O silêncio tornava as coisas demasiado reais e, acima de tudo, _definitivas_.

_'It's four AM, I'm waking up to your perfume  
Don't get up, I'll get through on my own  
I don't know if I'm home  
Or if I lost the way into your room  
I'm spiraling into my doom  
I'm feeling half alive but I know one day  
You and I will be free  
To live and die by our own rules,  
Free..  
Despite the fact that men are fools._

Levantou-se da cama devagar, não querendo despertar Daphne, que dormia tranquilamente na outra cama. O relógio indicava onze horas. Era cedo, mas o tempo era irrelevante. Independentemente das horas que fossem, enquanto o silêncio durasse, sabia que não iria adormecer.

_Well excuse me while I get killed softly,  
Heart slows down and I can hardly tell you I'm okay  
At least 'til yesterday,  
You know you got me off my highest guard,  
Believe me when I say it's hard.  
We'll get through this tonight  
And I know one day you and I will be free_

Dirigiu-se ao peitoril da janela, e sentou-se, encostando a cabeça ao vidro frio e fechando os olhos. Queria não pensar no silêncio. Talvez assim, com alguma sorte, conseguisse dormitar por momentos. Decidiu então concentrar-se e deixar mais apurada a sua audição, disposta a tentar ouvir os barulhos das criaturas do lago. 'Pode ser que funcione como canção de embalar'. Mas quando o fez, não foi os habitantes do lago que ouviu.

' – Chegou o momento de a Equipa de Slyhterin decidir de que lado está – ecoou a voz da professora McGonagall na mente de Narcissa. – Vá acordar os seus alunos, Horace.'

Assustada, Cissa perdeu a concentração e tornou a ouvir apenas o silêncio. O seu coração batia descompassadamente, o seu cérebro não conseguindo acompanhar. Felizmente, alguns segundos depois, Cissa percebeu o que seu subconsciente deduzira e aceitara imediatamente depois de ouvir as primeiras três palavras que a professora McGonagall pronunciara. 'Chegou o momento. Vai começar a Guerra'.

_I'm almost alive, and I need you to try  
And save me.  
It's okay that we're dying,  
But I need to survive tonight, tonight'  
(Half Alive – Secondhand Serenade)_

Agora completamente alerta, saltou imediatamente para o chão e com um aceno, o seu pijama transfigurou-se rapidamente numas simples calças de ganga e numa camisola de manga curta negra, com o símbolo de Hogwarts no peito, e os seus chinelos passaram a botas mais resistentes. Enquanto atava rapidamente o cabelo num rabo de cavalo, correu para a cama de Daphne.

- Daph, acorda. Já! – a loira voltou-se ensonada.

- Cissa?

- Daphne, levanta-te rápido. – continuou, enquanto procurava o seu manto de viagem no armário. Daphne sentara-se na cama, esfregando os olhos.

- O que é que estás a dizer, Ci? O que é que se está a passar?

- Vai começar a Guerra, Daphne. É agora. – respondeu, olhando nos olhos da melhor amiga, que se abriam de espanto.

E de profundo medo.

_' O espaço já foi criado, a identidade é própria  
A variedade é mais que muita então chama-lhe panóplia  
De estilos livres que abrem mundos neste mundo  
A revolução é nossa, puto, não pára por um segundo'  
(Só Vês O Que Queres Ver – Boss AC ft. Da Weasel)_

_' Bora lá fazer a puta da revolução  
Dar a volta a esta merda de uma vez por todas  
Eu nao me consigo pactuar com este estado de coisas  
Tá na hora de pegarmos no assunto com as nossas mãos '  
(Bora Lá Fazer a Puta da Revolução – Da Weasel)_

_' When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight. '  
(It Ends Tonight – The All American Rejects)_

* * *

**N/A:** Aquela pequena fala da McGonagall foi totalmente retirada do livro Harry Potter e os Talismãs da Morte (JK, Warner Bros © ALL RIGHTS RESERVED), versão portuguesa de Portugal.

It ends tonight, it ends tonight...8D bom, não _literalmente. _Ainda faltam 5 caps e o epílogo :D

Keep reading !

Love,  
**~Nalamin**


	36. Prelude

**Disclaimer:** It's all yours, dear J.K.

* * *

**Have you met Miss Jones?  
****Fanfic by Nalamin**

**Chapter 36: Prelude**

'_É errado pensar que a vida é um jogo e que, se algo correr não exactamente de acordo com as nossas expectativas, podemos jogá-lo de novo desde o início, com novas oportunidades de êxito. Seria uma tolice considerar que temos direito a um caminho de triunfos, sem sofrimentos nem desilusões, sem coragem nem heroísmo. Porque isso não sucede a ninguém e não é deste mundo. Aqui é preciso escolher e, depois, seguir em frente até ao fim. Por vezes com os ombros pesados de cansaço, de dor, de desilusão, de fracasso... '  
(Paulo Geraldo)_

- Como é que sabias? – perguntou Daphne, em surdina.

Já estavam sentadas na mesa dos Slytherin no salão nobre, na companhia de James, Edwin e Blaise. Há cinco minutos, a Professora McGonagall confiramara aquilo que Narcissa dissera a Daphne mais cedo: Voldemort planeava atacar a escola e esse ataque ocorreria naquela mesma noite, provavelmente dali a minutos.

- …a evacuação será orientada por Mr. Filch e Madame Pomfrey. Prefeitos, quando eu disser, organizam a vossa equipa e levam os respectivos alunos, de forma ordeira, para o ponto de evacuação. – continuava a professora McGonagall.

- E se quisermos lutar? – gritou um Hufflepuff.

- Se forem maiores, podem ficar. – retorquiu ela.

- Isso não interessa, Daphne. O importante agora é decobrir uma maneira de fugir aos Prefeitos e ao Slughorn. – respondeu a morena, baixinho.

- Não sejas _louca_, Narcissa. – admoestou James, que ouvira o que a prima dissera.

- Não sejas _idiota_, James. Enquanto tu atordoas um Devorador da Morte, eu trato de cinco. – ripostou irritada. – Vais ajudar-me, ou não?

- Sei que se estão a preparar para lutar. – ecoou uma voz forte e fria. 'Voldemort'. Alguns alunos gritaram e Daphne agarrou a mão de Cissa com força. – Os vossos esforços são inúteis. Não podem lutar contra mim. Não quero matar-vos. Tenho o maior respeito pelos professores de Hogwarts. Não quero derramar sangue mágico.

O silêncio reinou então no salão. Aquele mesmo silêncio colossal que fazia pressão nos tímpanos e que tinha vindo a torturar Cissa todas as noites.

- Entreguem-me Harry Potter e ninguém ficará ferido. Entreguem-me Harry Potter e a escola ficará intacta. Entreguem-me Harry Potter e serão recompensados. Têm até à meia-noite.

Toda a gente olhava para Harry. E então, uma figura ergueu-se, quatro ou cinco lugares depois de Cissa e gritou: - Mas ele está ali! O Potter está _ali! _Agarrem-no!

Apesar do momento sério, Cissa riu com o que aconteceu a seguir. A maior parte dos alunos das outras equipas tinham-se levantado das suas mesas e voltado para a dos Slytherin, de varinhas apontadas. 'Idiota', pensou Cissa, abanando a cabeça. Era por causa dela e de outros como ela que Slytherin tinha a fama que tinha.

'_Dou-lhe com a alma mas cansei-me desta porra  
Cansado de vê-los sentados à espera que a cena morra'  
(Só Vês O Que Queres Ver – Da Weasel)_

- Obrigada, Miss Parkinson. Vai ser a primeira a abandonar o salão com Mr. Filch. E o resto da sua equipa pode fazer o mesmo.

Cissa levantou-se, sendo imitada por Daphne e James. Juntando-se aos outros Slytherin, começaram a caminhar rapidamente rumo ao ponto de evacuação. Dando um último olhar a Adam – que assentiu silenciosamente, indicando que também pretendia ficar – e a Tom, que sorriu fracamente, Cissa saiu do salão.

'_In the fallout now  
It's hard to feel like we can turn around  
With the damage done  
It's hard to see how far we've come_

- Daphne, vais ter de decidir rápido. – murmurou Cissa, enquanto a equipa verde e prata percorria o corredor do segundo andar. – Se queres ficar ou se queres sair daqui com os outros Slytherin e os mais novos.

_We could not be proud  
Of where our feet have walked along the ground  
In the silence now  
We play it back and forwards again_

- Cissa… - hesitou Daphne, à beira das lágrimas.

- Eu sei, Daph, eu sei. Eu sei que podemos morrer. Mas a alternativa é ficarmos sob a tirania de Voldemort. Não é muito melhor.

- Sim, mas…

- Eu fiz a minha escolha há anos, Daph. E com certeza que não te vou levar a mal se não optares pelo mesmo que eu. Seja como for, vais ter de decidir rápido.

- Nos próximos quinze segundos, diria eu. – alvitrou James, atrás delas. – Estamos no quinto andar. - Quinze, catorze, treze, doze…

- É agora ou nunca, Daph. – Onze, dez, nove, oito, sete…

_There's a sound in our guiltiness  
It's a warning bell that rings  
It's a call for our loneliness  
And we can't see_

- O teu amigo já escapou, Cissa. – disse James, fazendo Cissa olhar na direcção que ele mirava. Adam acenava freneticamente por detrás de uma armadura. ' Seis, cinco, quatro, três, dois…

Um.

- Eu fico. – disse Daphne.

_We roll the dice we play like fools  
We plead with time to change the rules  
It's like a hurricane is coming our way  
We've all been warned but we still chose to stay_

_I can't believe it now the time has come_

Cissa ficou imediatamente invisível e agarrou o pulso de Daphne, passando-lhe também esse estado. Vendo o que a prima fizera, James saiu rapidamente do aglomerado de Slytherins puxando-a pelo braço até Adam. Quando os Slytherin desapareceram da área, Cissa tornou a ficar visível. Respirava muito rápido e da sua testa já escorriam largas gotas de suor.

- Estás bem? – perguntou James.

_In the light of the morning  
Can we change what we felt and heard  
Can we turn it into the glory_

A morena assentiu e do bolso tirou uma tablete de chocolate, da qual arrancou um grande bocado e comeu sofregamente.

- Não creio que esta seja a altura indicada, Narcissa. – ralhou James.

_Break the paths of our fathers before us  
Though we stand on the outside  
We will find what we once believed  
And will crawl our way to the clear skies  
Standing up we are  
Standing up we are_

- Hoje pareces-me excepcionalmente idiota, Jamie. É óbvio que o chocolate é para repor a energia que perdi ao tornar a Daphne também invisível. Foi a única maneira que arranjei de não morrer depois de realizar esta façanha. – comentou Cissa, guardando a tablete no bolso. – Vamos para a sala de transfiguração. Tom deve lá estar à nossa espera.

_We roll the dice we play like fools  
We plead with time to change the tules  
It's like a hurricane is coming our way  
We've all been warned but we still chose to stay_

Correram para o pátio de transfiguração, escondendo-se dos prefeitos e dos professores sempre que necessário. Chegaram rapidamente aonde pretendiam e encontraram Tom a andar de um lado para o outro junto das secretárias.

- Finalmente! Pensava que não tinham conseguido. – exclamou, andando na direcção deles.

_I can't believe it now the time has come'  
(Hurricane – Needtobreathe)_

- Mas conseguimos. E agora…

'_Give me something brighter  
Give me something I can see  
Give me something vicious  
Give me something I can be  
Give me all the love and peace  
To end these wars  
Give me something sacred  
Something worth fighting for_

Cissa fez uma pausa, demorando-se uns segundos a olhar para as faces de cada uma das pessoas à sua frente. James estava sério, como sempre, mas havia uma determinação abismal no seu olhar, e Cissa sabia que, quando determinado, havia muito pouco que James não conseguisse atingir. Adam estava de olhos fechados, provavelmente recorrendo à sua fantástica memória para se lembrar de todos os feitços que, nos últimos tempos, andara a aprender de alguns livros que Cissa, secretamente, lhe trazia da secção proibida. Daphne, apesar de indubitavelmente assustada, e de ter as suas mãos e os seus joelhos a tremer descompassadamente, ostentava uma expressão sombria de quem estava disposta a fazer de tudo para acabar com aquilo rapidamente. E Thomas, que deixava o seu olhar alternar da irmã para Daphne, agarrava a varinha com força e tinha a testa enrugada em concentração.

_Give me an answer  
Give me the way out  
Give me the faith  
To believe in these hard times_

A morena tinha completa noção de que poderia ser a última vez que olhava para as caras deles. Não queria deixar que a sua mente vagueasse para esses lados, pois tinha de se concentrar naquilo que iria ter de fazer quando saísse daquela sala. Mas antes de empurrar a memória das faces das pessoas que mais amava para o fundo da sua mente, permitiu-se, por um instante, a relembrar sorrisos, abraços, momentos. E olhando o relógio por cima da secretária da professora McGonagall, que indicava que faltavam cinco minutos para a meia-noite, Narcissa fechou a sua mente a todas aquelas lembranças e assumiu uma expressão decidida. 'Chegou o momento'.

_Give me motivation  
Give me all my heart's desires  
Show me something gorgeous  
Show me 'til my eyes get tired  
Give me all the drums and  
Show me how to play them loud  
Show me how to move  
When I can't feel that you're around_

- E agora temos de nos separar. Thomas, leva a Daphne e não te afastes dela. James…

- Sanders, parece que somos tu e eu. – completou James por Cissa, agarrando Adam pelo ombro e saindo dali rapidamente.

- E tu, Ci? – questionou Daphne.

_Give me the answer  
Give me the way out  
Give me the faith  
To believe in these hard times'  
(These Hard Times – Needtobreathe)_

Com um sorriso traquina, Narcissa voltou costas e saiu da sala a correr.

'_Dizem sempre que o tempo muda as coisas, mas na realidade somos nós próprios quem tem de as mudar'  
(Andy Warthol)_

' _Sê a mudança que queres ver no mundo'  
(Ghandi)_

* * *

**N/A:** Tal como no cap anterior, a fala de Voldemort, da Parkinson e da McGonagall foram totalmente retiradas do livro Harry Potter e os Talismãs da Morte (JK, Warner Bros © ALL RIGHTS RESERVED), versão portuguesa de Portugal.

It's time! Espero que ninguém se desiluda com o papel que a Ci vai ter na batalha :o Seja como for, eu vou fazer-vos esperar até amanhã pelos próximos dois capítulos para descobrirem se gostaram do que ela vai fazer ou não 8D

Keep readin', honeys!

Love,  
**~Nalamin**


	37. War Of My Life

**Disclaimer:** It's all yours, dear J.K.

* * *

**Have you met Miss Jones?  
Fanfic by Nalamin**

**Chapter 37:**** War Of My Life**

' _O mal deve ser evitado em qualquer ocasião. Não há ocasião que permita fazer o mal para que resulte alguma coisa boa'  
(S. Tomás de Aquino)_

O Hall de Entrada estava cheio de alunos a correrem por todos os lados e pessoas a combater. Cissa era uma dessas pessoas, embora ninguém soubesse. Porquê? Porque estava invisível.

Nunca na vida se sentira tão grata pelo Dom. A invisibilidade era, sem dúvida, uma vantagem. O lado das trevas já perdera pelo menos sete aliados às mãos de Narcissa em todas aquelas horas interruptas em que estivera a combater. Não matara ninguém, não conseguira. Não por falta de poder ou energia, porque tinha ambos em abundância. E não se podia chamar covardia àquilo que a impedia de tirar a vida a outro ser humano. Em boa verdade, não tinha como definir o sentimento que a impedira de matar aqueles homens e mulheres nojentos, que certamente mereciam esse destino.

Fosse como fosse, tinha-os deixado, senão à beirinha, a pelo menos três passos da morte. E achara também conveniente, apesar dos ferimentos que lhes causara, atá-los, amordaçá-los e e fechá-los num armário de vassouras magicamente selado e impossível de abrir ou entrar. Só para previnir.

'_Come out Angels  
Come out Ghosts  
Come out Darkness  
Bring everyone you know_

E, naquele momento, corria desenfreadamente por um corredor vazio, desviando-se de aguçados vidros que saltavam das janelas estrilhaçadas pelos gigantes. A sua cara e os braços estavam cobertos de escoriações e sabia que deveria ter, pelo menos, uma costela partida. Mas a dor era suportável, portanto não se tentara curar. 'Tenho de reservar energia para quem realmente precise'.

_I'm not running  
I'm not scared  
I am waiting and well prepared_

Virou a esquina para encontrar um panorama completamente diferente daquele que observara no corredor que acabara de percorrer: haviam corpos espalhados pelo chão, cada um em pior estado que o anterior. ' Oh Merlin…'. Aproximando-se rapidamente de cada um deles, sentiu-lhes a pulsação. Nada. Nada. Nada. Nada. Um batimento? Não, nada. Só o silêncio brotava daqueles corpos sem vida.

Estava pronta para parar com aquilo quando, uns metros mais à frente, um suposto cadáver gemeu e contorceu-se ligeiramente. Cissa correu na sua direcção. Era um rapaz, e parecia ter a sua idade. Ostentava o emblema dos Hufflepuff ao peito e, na cara, uma profunda expressão de dor. Analisando-o rapidamente, a morena constatou que os únicos ferimentos realmente graves que apresentava eram um enormíssimo corte na cabeça e algumas costelas partidas.

- Consegues ouvir-me? – ele assentiu debilmente. – Vais ter de ficar muito quieto, vou tentar ajudar-te.

Cissa fê-lo deitar-se de barriga para cima e ordenou-lhe que respirasse fundo, devagar e tentasse relaxar. Concentrou-se rapidamente e, em alguns segundos, o corte parara de sangrar e sarara minimamente. E, em seguida, ao apoiar a sua mão sobre as costelas dele, fê-las reconstruírem-se, o que arrancou um grito de dor ao rapaz.

- Desculpa, mas é mais rápido desta maneira. – afirmou, respirando rapidamente, sentindo o coração bater descontrolado contra o peito. – Vem, vou levar-te para o salão.

_I'm in the war of my life  
At the door of my life  
Out of Time and there's nowhere to run_

Cissa preparava-se para erguer o rapaz do chão quando a voz de Voldemort tornou a soar pelas paredes e pelo chão, fria e aguda, um presságio de morte.

-Têm lutado com grande coragem. – disse. – Lord Voldemort sabe dar valor à coragem. No entanto, têm sofrido pesadas baixas. Se continuarem a resistir-me, morrerão todos, um por um. Não quero que isso aconteça. Cada gota de sangue mágico derramado é uma perda e um desperdício. Lord Voldemort é misericordioso. Ordeno às minhas forças que se retirem imediatamente. Têm uma hora. Tratem dos vossos mortos condignamente. Cuidem dos feridos.

" Agora vou falar directamente para ti, Harry Potter. Deixaste que os teus amigos morressem por ti em vez de me enfrentares pessoalmente. Vou esperar um ahora na Floresta Proibida. Se não vieres ao meu encontro, a batalha recomeçará. Mas, desta vez, eu próprio entrarei na luta, Harry Potter, encontrar-te-ei e punirei todos os homens, mulheres ou crianças que tenham tentado esconder-te de mim. Uma hora.

Cerrando os dentes, tanto por raiva como por esforço por estar a suportar o peso do rapaz, Cissa começou a andar rapidamente na direcção do Salão. No entanto, depois de alguns metros, parou, olhando para trás. Os mortos jaziam no chão de mármore daquele corredor. Não era justo. Não era digno. Sorriu, amarga. 'Nem acredito que vou acatar uma ordem de Voldemort'.

E então, com um pequeno aceno, os cadáveres ergueram-se, moles, e começaram a flutuar atrás de Cissa, seguindo-a no caminho para o Salão. Apressou o passo. Sabia que tinha de lá chegar rapidamente, que não aguentaria manter aquela corrente de energia por muito tempo.

_I've got a hammer  
And a heart of glass  
I got to know right now  
Which walls to smash_

- Narcissa! – gritou uma voz à sua direita. 'Graças a Merlin que está vivo'.

- Adam, estou mesmo feliz por te ver. Mas temos de ir andando. – afirmou, continuando a andar.

- Espera, deixa-me ajudar-te. - Pararam para alguns momentos e Cissa passou o rapaz que carregara para os ombros de Adam, o que tornava tudo bastante mais fácil.

Em passos rápidos, chegaram ao Salão, que já se começava a encher de sobreviventes que, infelizmente, naquele momento, existiam quase em mesmo número que os que tinham perecido. Cissa indicou a Adam que deveria levar o rapaz a Madame Pomfrey, lá mais à frente, no estrado, ao que ele obedeceu prontamente. A morena aproximou-se do meio do recinto, onde já vários corpos repousavam debaixo de lençóis brancos. Gentilmente, baixou os corpos que transportara até ao chão e pousou-os devagar. Desfazendo o feitiço, Cissa aproximou-se de cada um e limpou-lhes alguma fuligem que lhes sujava as bochechas, que nunca mais ficariam rosadas, os olhos, que nunca mais veriam nada, os lábios, que nunca mais pronunciariam uma palavra. 'Por mais que limpe, não é digno. A morte não é digna'.

- Ci, estás bem? – ecoou a voz de Adam atrás de Cissa, que se levantou logo de seguida, abraçando-o.

_I got a pocket  
Got no pills  
If fear hasn't killed me yet  
Then nothing will_

- Sim, e tu?

- Aguento-me. – respondeu, encolhendo os ombros.

- Estás ferido? - questionou, inspeccionando-o rapidamente.

- Não, só alguns arranhões que fiz nos vidros partidos. E tu? - Cissa colocou a mão direita sobre o lado direito do tronco e, ao cabo de alguns segundos, gemeu baixinho, sorrindo em seguida.

- Agora também já só tenho alguns arranhões. Onde está o James? Ele está bem? – perguntou, apreensiva, lembrando-se de repente de que Adam supostamente deveia estar com o primo.

- O Yaxley não o tratou nada bem, mas ele sobrevive. Já deve estar a vir a caminho, ele disse que ia só procurar feridos nos corredores ali perto.

- Estavam onde, vocês? Nunca vos vi.

- Em todo o lado. Passámos a noite a correr de um lado para o outro.

- Apanharam algum?

- Demos cabo do Rookwood antes de o Weasley o matar.

- 'Demos cabo' não é uma definição muito correcta para o modo como o deixámos, Sanders. – a voz de James surgiu de repente, enquanto o seu dono cambaleava lentamente na direcção deles. Cissa correu para o ajudar.

- Jamie, estás bem? – olhou-o e viu que a sua camisa do uniforme estava encharcada de sangue.

- Não neste momento em particular, Cissa. Preciso de uma ajudinha.

A morena assentiu e abriu a camisa ao primo, enquanto este se apoiava em Adam. Quase não conseguiu conter uma exclamação de espanto quando viu o peito de James. Um enorme corte desfigurava-lhe o esterno, indo desde a omoplata esquerda até ao meio do peito. Era bastante profundo e era óbvio que tinha sido causado por um feitiço de decapitação, uma das poucas coisas que, por alguma razão, Narcissa não era capaz de curar totalmente.

_All the suffering  
And all the pain  
Never left her name_

- Porra, James. – blasfemou, suspirando.

- Eu sei, faz o melhor que puderes. Mais tarde vou ter com Madame Pomfrey.

Fechando os olhos e oncentrando-se, Cissa tentou curar aquele grande rasgão o melhor que pôde, concentrando toda a sua energia nele. Quando sentiu que, se continuasse, em breve perderia a consciência, Cissa parou, abriu os olhos e analisou a ferida. Estava bem melhor do que pensava. Fechara e parara de sangrar, mas continuava um pouco infectada. E sabia que o primo iria ficar com uma cicatriz.

- Desculpa, não consigo melhor. – disse, tentando respirar fundo para recuperar energia rapidamente. – Não agora. E vais ficar com cicatriz. – Ele sorriu.

- Sempre quis ter uma. – gracejou, endireitando-se e apertando a camisa ele mesmo. – Está óptimo, Narcissa, vai aguentar até ganharmos. – fez uma pausa, suspirando. – E agora, meus caros, temos trabalho a fazer.

_I'm in the war of my life  
At the door of my life  
Out of time and there's nowhere to run_

Olhando em volta, descobriram Neville, que parecia estar a dar algumas ordens aos colegas. Dirigindo-se-lhe e perguntando-lhe como poderiam ajudar, Neville indicara-lhes que deveriam procurar feridos e mortos, em Hogwarts e nos campos. James e Adam saíram imediatamente do salão rumo à Ala Oeste e Narcissa acompanhou o Gryffindor aos campos de Hogwarts. Mas quando chegaram à enorme porta dupla de madeira que dava para o exterior, Cissa teve de parar, não se importando quando Neville continuou, desaparecendo completamente de vista.

_I'm in the war of my life  
At the core of my life  
Got no choice but to fight 'til it's done_

Eram, com certeza, dezenas. Talvez até centenas. Não saberia dizer, porque apesar das luzes das varinhas, o escuro ainda era denso. Mas pareciam infinitos. Hogwarts deixara de ter relva a embelezar o solo. Passara a ter cadáveres. Jovens e adultos, membros da Ordem e alunos. Mortos pela causa. Pelo bem maior. Pela paz. 'A próxima posso ser eu. Ou James. Ou Adam. Ou Tom, ou Daphne. Ou…Draco'.

Era a primeira vez que tivera tempo para pensar sobre ele naquela noite. Onde é que ele estaria, o verme cobarde? Escondido, possivelmente. Quiçá por detrás de uma das máscaras negras dos Devoradores da Morte. Cerrou os punhos. Odiava-o tanto, naquele momento. Tanto! Mas odiava-se mais a ela própria. Por saber que, apesar de tudo - apesar de ele a ter abandonado, apesar de ele, possivelmente, estar a lutar contra si -, amava-o. Simplesmente não conseguia deixar de o fazer.

_No more suffering  
No more pain  
Never again_

O barulho de passos nas suas costas despertou-a das suas divagações. Cissa tornou-se imediatamente invisível e deixou-se ficar parada no mesmo sítio. Espantou-se quando os passos continuaram, agora passando muito perto de si, mesmo não estando ali ninguém. Raciocinou depressa. 'Potter. Deve estar com o manto'. Os passos pararam em seguida, segundos antes de Neville e Oliver Wood aparecerem à porta, carregando um corpo de um rapaz loiro e enfezado.

- Sabes que mais? Consigo levá-lo sozinho, Neville. – disse Wood, pegando no rapaz, colocando-o ao ombro e seguindo para o Salão.

Neville encostou-se por momentos à ombreira da porta, limpando a testa com as costas da mão. Depois, tornou a descer os degraus para procurar mais corpos. Então, Cissa tornou a ouvir os passos, que imitavam os de Neville. Decidiu segui-los e não se espantou quando pararam perto do Gryffindor, que estava debruçado sobre outro corpo.

- Neville.

- Caramba, Harry, quase me mataste de susto! – O Potter tirara o manto. – Onde é que vais sozinho?

- Faz parte do plano. – 'Ainda bem que ele _tem_ um plano.' – Tenho de fazer uma coisa. Ouve…Neville…

- Harry! – Neville parecia agora assustado. – Harry, não estás a pensar entregar-te, pois não?

- Não. Claro que não…é outra coisa. Mas talvez desapareça por uns tempos. Sabes daquela serpente que o Voldemort tem, Neville? Aquela serpente enorme…chamada Nagini…

- Sim, já ouvi falar dela… O que é que tem?

- Tem de ser morta. O Ron e a Hermione sabem disso, mas caso eles… - Potter hesitou por momentos, parecendo perder-se. – Só para o caso de eles estarem…ocupados…e tu teres oportunidade de…

- Matar a serpente?

- Matar a serpente.

- Está bem, Harry. Está tudo bem contigo?

- Sim, está tudo bem. Obrigado, Neville. – Neville agarrou o Potter pelo pulso quando ele se preparava para ir embora.

- Vamos continuar a lutar, Harry. Sabes isso, não sabes?

- Sim, eu…

_I'm in the war of my life  
At the door of my life  
Out of time and there's nowhere to run_

Neville deu uma palmadinha no ombro do colega e continuou em busca de mais corpos. O Potter estava parado na escuridão, meio perdido. Cissa conseguia perceber que ele estava a perder a esperança, a pensar em parar e desistir. Mas não podia! Não quando tanta gente dependia dele! Não quando toda a gente lutava _por_ ele, pela causa que _ele_ defendia!

Sempre invisível, Cissa aproximou-se dele devagar. Sabia que, se lhe falasse abertamente, ele iria ignorá-la ou enfeitiçá-la. Ser Slytherin não dava realmente jeito nenhum naquele momento. Por isso, decidiu chegar perto do ouvido dele e sussurrar lenta e carinhosamente.

_I'm in the war of my life  
I'm at the core of my life  
Got no choice but to fight 'til it's done  
So Fight on, fight on everyone, fight on  
Got no choice but to fight 'til it's done_

– Harry, não podes desistir, não podes perder a esperança! Tu és o que motiva todas estas pessoas a lutar! Debaixo dos lençóis, no Salão, estão aqueles que te apoiaram, que morreram por aquilo que simbolizas, aquilo que defendes! Se fraquejares, todos fraquejarão; se a chama dentro de ti se apagar, as almas que te acompanham e estão do teu lado morrerão de frio. Sê forte e luta, Harry, luta para manteres a chama acesa, para iluminares o caminho de todas estas pessoas rumo à paz e à felicidade. Eles precisam de ti, Harry. Eles dependem de ti. Eles contam contigo. Não os desiludas. – terminou, colocando, muito ao de leve, a mão direita no ombro do dele.

_I'm in the war of my life  
I'm at the core of my life  
I've got no choice but to fight 'til it's done'  
(War Of My Life – John Mayer)_

Parecendo animar-se levemente, Harry tornou a pôr o manto e recomeçou a andar.

' _No matter how dark the moment, love and hope are always possible'  
(George Chakiris)_

'_Ninguém pode livrar os homens da dor, mas será bendito aquele que fizer renascer neles a coragem para a suportar'  
(Selma Lagerlof)_

* * *

**N/A:** Tal como nos outros caps, a fala de Voldemort e a conversa entre Neville e Harry foram totalmente retiradas do livro Harry Potter e os Talismãs da Morte (JK, Warner Bros (whatthafreakingever!) © ALL RIGHTS RESERVED), versão portuguesa de Portugal.

'Se a chama dentro de ti se apagar, as almas que te acompanham e estão do teu lado morrerão de frio' - Mauriac

Keep reading! Only 4 more chapters to go!

Love,  
**~Nalamin**


	38. Bellum Terminus

**Disclaimer:** It's all yours, dear J.K.

* * *

**Have you met Miss Jones?  
Fanfic by Nalamin**

**Chapter 38: Bellum Terminus**

'_Everyone's running from something but we don't know when it's coming  
So we keep running and running.._

Passou-se tudo demasiado depressa, naquele pequeno período de tempo que se seguiu a eu ter deixado o Potter nos campos e voltado para o Salão, onde me dedicara a ajudar Madame Pomfrey com os feridos. Thomas aparecera entretanto, felizmente acompanhado por Daphne, que se encontrava bastante ferida. Vim a descobrir que arranjara todos aqueles ferimentos porque dera conta, completamente sozinha, do meu _grande_ amigo Amycius. Adam e James também estavam por perto, recolhendo os mortos. Felizmente, estávamos todos vivos. Ou assim pensava até ouvir, de novo, a voz de Voldemort a ecooar pelas paredes do salão.

- O Harry Potter morreu. Foi morto quando ia a fugir, tentando salvar-se, enquanto vocês davam a vida por ele. Trazemos-vos o seu corpo como prova de que o vosso herói morreu.

- Ele está a mentir. – disse James, a alguns metros de Cissa.

- Tens a certeza?

- É claro que tenho a certeza, Thomas.

-…A guerra tem de acabar. Quem continuar a resistir, seja homem, mulher ou criança, será morto, assim como todos os membros da sua família. Por isso, saiam agora do castelo, ajoelhem-se perante mim e serão poupados. Os vossos pais, os vossos filhos, os vossos irmãos sobreviverão, serão perdoados, e todos se juntarão a mim no novo mundo que iremos construir em conjunto.

Depois disto, lembro-me do grito da professora McGonnagall, lembro-me de os Devoradores da Morte entrarem em debandada em Hogwarts e me empurrarem para o segundo andar. Lembro-me de atordoar um ou dois deles para conseguir voltar ao salão. Lembro-me de chegar ao Hall de entrada no preciso momento em que Voldemort caiu morto no chão. Lembro-me da confusão e dos tumultos sobre Harry e os Devoradores da Morte que se seguiram. Lembro-me de sair para os campos por uma janela partida, fechando os olhos para sentir o sol a bater na minha face depois de tanto tempo na escuridão. Lembro-me de correr para o túmulo de Dumbledore, por achar que alguém lhe deveria dizer que estava tudo acabado.

_Now I'm looking up the bible tryna find a loophole  
Yeah, I'm living for revival, dying for a new soul_

Lembro-me de deixar cair uma lágrima e, em seguida, de me sentir completamente diferente.

It's been a long time coming  
Been so long but I gotta shine my rusty halo!'  
(Rusty Halo – The Script)

E depois, no meio de tantas lágrimas, lembro-me de rir alegremente e correr para o gabinete do Director, com as últimas forças que me restavam, para lhe contar a novidade.

'_O que é bonito neste mundo, e anima, é ver que na vindima de cada sonho fica a cepa a sonhar outra aventura. E que a doçura que não se prova se transfigura noutra doçura muito mais pura e muito mais nova'  
(Miguel_ _Torga)_

* * *

- …já tive problemas que chegassem para uma vida inteira. – Harry Potter preparava-se para sair do gabinete do director, quando uma Narcissa Jones sorridente e ensanguentada entrou por ele adentro.

- Oh, desculpa Harry, não sabia que estava aqui alguém. – Harry, Ron e Hermione olharam para a morena, não esperando que alguém fosse interromper.

- Harry – interrompeu Dumbledore, - vai descansar, caro amigo. Narcissa precisa ouvir o que tenho para lhe dizer. - Harry e os amigos seguiram para a porta e Narcissa avançou para dentro do escritório.

- Hey, Harry. – chamou Narcissa, docemente. Ele voltou-se e olhou-a, espantado. Cissa apercebeu-se de que ele reconhecera a sua voz e sorriu-lhe. - Boa sorte. E obrigada.

Potter olhou-a nos olhos e Narcissa tocou-lhe os pensamentos. Não pôde deixar de sorrir largamente. Ele estava aliviado e nunca se sentira tão feliz. Acenou-lhes e eles saíram, voltando-se depois para Dumbledore.

- Desculpa, Narcissa. – Cissa riu e sentou-se numa das cadeiras em frente à secretária do director.

- Se há alguém a quem tem de pedir desculpa, professor, não é certamente a mim. – respondeu. Dumbledore sorriu.

- Metade dos nossos erros na vida nascem do facto de sentirmos quando devíamos pensar e pensarmos quando devíamos sentir. Pobre Harry. Pedi-lhe mais vezes desculpa do que o felicitei.

- Mas ele conseguiu. Já podemos todos respirar fundo e…viver. – Cissa permitiu-se, por um momento, a fechar os olhos e apreciar o silêncio. – Estive perto do seu túmulo antes de vir para aqui. Fawkes acompanhou-me. – afirmou, abrindo os olhos e olhando para Dumbledore. – Chorou comigo. E depois, algo aconteceu. Suponho que não preciso de lhe dizer o que foi. – completou. Dumbledore riu.

- Tenho um palpite.

- De repente, tornei-me nela. Muito literalmente. E no momento em que olhei para o meu reflexo na mármore reparei que tinha bico e penas – muito bonitas e vermelhas, por sinal - e, possivelmente, lágrimas curativas. Quando voltei a mim, embora nunca tenha realmente ido a lado nenhum, apercebi-me realmente do que tinha acontecido. – afirmou, sorrindo.

- Não é raro o Dom de Victoria trazer consigo esta capacidade de o portador se tornar Animagi. Creio até que não possuis qualquer limitação: poderás transformar-te em vários animais, ao contrário dos Animagi comuns. Cecília falara-me dessa possibilidade. – Cissa tornou a rir. No meio de tantas mortes, da partida de Draco e de não ter ideia nenhuma do estado dos irmãos, do primo e dos melhores amigos, Narcissa ria ao falar com o quadro do director.

- A mim nunca me disse nada. – respondeu, encolhendo os ombros. - Nunca me fez diferença não saber, pelo menos, até hoje. Todas estas novas capacidades trazem consigo novas implicações. Cada vez mais e cada vez mais difíceis de suportar.

- Não devias ter de carregar esse peso sozinha, querida amiga. – Respondeu Dumbledore, tristemente. Cissa percebeu que o director se referia a Draco. Não se espantou. Dumbledore sabia sempre tudo acerca de todos.

- Não se preocupe, professor. Já suportei coisas piores. – respondeu, erguendo a mão esquerda, onde se encontravam provas dos castigos de Dolores Umbridge, e mostrando uma cicatriz no antebraço, que Carrow lhe fizera numa qualquer aula. Dumbledore suspirou.

- Sei os seus motivos, mas não aprovo a sua decisão. – Cissa sorriu de lado, percebendo que não era àquelas cicatrizes que o professor se referia.

- Com todo o respeito, professor…o senhor está morto. – Dumbledore riu com gosto, enquanto alguns retratos sussurraram 'insolente!' ou 'que insubordinação!'.

- Calma, senhoras e senhores. O que Narcissa quis dizer foi que já não tenho o direito de aprovar ou não as decisões dos meus alunos.

- Mas o senhor é o Director!

- O Director, Phineas, era Severus Snape. – o quadro calou-se, o que permitiu a Narcissa fazer uma pausa, assimilar informação.

– _Era_? – Cissa suspirou. - Também me pareceu que ele não tinha sobrevivido. – Dumbledore olhou-a curioso.

- Estavas lá, Narcissa?

- Não. Vi a varinha de Voldemort caída a seu lado no salão. Reconheci-a quase imediatamente. E depois, senti doer. Tal como quando vi todos aqueles corpos no salão, ou quando... – Suspirou cansada. – Na verdade, esta noite não lhe sei dizer o que _não_ doeu.

- Talvez a dor esteja lá por um motivo.

- Talvez. – Fez uma pausa. – Penso que há um lado positivo em tudo isto, professor, em sentir esta dor, esta dormência. – Dumbledore esperou calado pela resposta. – Agora, teremos muito tempo para aprender a viver com ela.

Cissa sorriu, levantou-se e dirigiu-se à porta. Ia a sair quando se lembrou de uma coisa. Voltou-se para Dumbledore.

- O professor estava enganado! – Dumbledore sorriu.

- Perdoa-me, então. Em relação a quê, se me permites perguntar?

- Poder amar, incondicionalmente, sem entraves, sem nada que nos prenda, é um dom maior que o meu, maior que qualquer outro e, por isso, mais poderoso. Harry Potter é infinitamente mais poderoso que eu, e não o contrário. Acho que isso foi provado esta noite. – Dumbledore não respondeu, limitando-se a olhá-la carinhosamente. – Sabe, professor, uma vez, há muito tempo, disse à minha avó que o meu amor por ela era o mais poderoso. Ela disse que aquele amor era, de facto, poderoso, mas que haveria um outro, maior, mais forte, em que eu compreenderia o verdadeiro significado da palavra amor. Depois desta noite, compreendo melhor que nunca. – suspirou, terminando. – Vou ter saudades suas, professor. – acrescentou Cissa, deixando escapar uma lágrima. Espantou-se ao ver que o professor se permitira a fazer o mesmo. Sorriu. – Adeus, professor Dumbledore. Acredito que nos vamos voltar a ver, um dia.

- Adeus, querida amiga. Sê feliz.

'_It's down to this  
I've got to make this life make sense  
Can anyone tell what I've done  
I miss the life  
I miss the colours of the world  
Can anyone tell where I am_

E, já com os seus olhos transformados em cascatas, Narcissa saiu do escritório do Director e desceu as escadas em caracol, ansiando por ver os irmãos, James, Adam e Daphne e abraçá-los até à semana seguinte. Uma brisa fria vinda das janelas destruídas à sua esquerda, despenteou-lhe os cabelos. Cissa respirou fundo. O ar estava carregado de mudança!

_'Cause now again I've found myself  
So far down, away from the sun  
That shines into the darkest place  
I'm so far down, away from the sun again  
Away from the sun, again_

Despediu-se para sempre daquele escritório ao saltar o último degrau. Quando pôs os pés no chão, recordou-se de uma coisa que vira no gabinete do director. Os globos que fizera levitar e dispusera de forma a que se assemelhassem ao sistema solar no seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts, ainda estavam no mesmo sítio, girando devagar. Gargalhou suavemente, seguindo em frente em direcção ao salão.

_I'm over this  
I'm tired of living in the dark  
Can anyone see me down here  
The feeling's gone  
There's nothing left to lift me up  
Back into the world I know_

Afinal, e apesar de toda a dor, todo o sofrimento e de todas as mudanças, haveriam sempre coisas que se manteriam constantes. Cissa, ao ver o irmão à entrada do salão, correu até ele e abraçou-o com força.

_I'm so far down, away from the sun  
That shines to light the way for me  
To find my way back into the arms  
That care about the ones like me  
I'm so far down, away from the sun again_

_O amor de irmão._

Daphne, que estava perto, abraçou-se também a eles, chorando. Adam e James apareceram segundos depois, cansados mas felizes.

_A amizade._

Agora poderiam todos relaxar por um momento para depois voltar ao trabalho, reerguer Hogwarts e o mundo da feitiçaria.

_A razão para lutar._

_It's down to this  
I've got to make this life make sense  
And now I can't tell what I've done_

Voltaram todos para a sala comum dos Gryffindor, já que Tom declarara que, naquela noite, não perderia ninguém de vista, não fosse tudo aquilo tratar-se de um sonho. Antes de virar para o corredor onde sabia estar o quadro que dava entrada para a sala comum do irmão, Cissa deixou-se ficar para trás e aproximou-se de uma das janelas mais altas do castelo, olhando o céu lá fora, coberto de nuvens. Mas de repente, um sol brilhante, resplandecente, apareceu por detrás de uma nuvem escura.

_And now again I've found myself  
So far down, away from the sun  
That shines to light the way for me_

As pessoas que estavam nos jardins olharam para cima, espantadas. Depois de alguns segundos, Cissa viu algumas sentarem-se, gozando o calor e a luz, e outras permanecerem de pé, abraçadas aos seus amigos mais queridos, olhando para aquela belíssima fonte de vida. Ao olhar com mais atenção, parecia-lhe que a disposição dos colegas formava um formato seu conhecido. Riu. Apercebeu-se de que havia realmente uma coisa que nunca, mas nunca iria mudar.

_I'm so far down, away from the sun again  
Oh no...  
Yeah...  
I'm gone...'  
(Away From The Sun – 3 Doors Down)_

Os globos.

" _Tudo tem o seu tempo determinado, e há tempo para todo propósito debaixo do céu: há tempo de nascer e tempo de morrer; tempo de matar, e tempo de curar; tempo de derrubar, e tempo de edificar; tempo de chorar e tempo de rir; tempo de buscar, e tempo de perder; tempo de guardar, e tempo de deitar fora; tempo de abraçar, e tempo de afastar-se; tempo de estar calado, e tempo de falar; tempo de amar, e tempo de odiar; tempo de guerra, e tempo de paz." (Eclesiastes, 3)_

* * *

**N/A:** Tal como nos outros caps, a fala de Voldemort e a de Harry foram totalmente retiradas do livro Harry Potter e os Talismãs da Morte (JK, Warner Bros (whatthafreakingever!) © ALL RIGHTS RESERVED), versão portuguesa de Portugal.

_'Metade dos nossos erros na vida nascem do facto de sentirmos quando devíamos pensar e pensarmos quando devíamos sentir'_ - J. Collins

'Bellum Terminus' é latim para 'fim da guerra', já agora :p

O post de amanhã vai ser de um só cap, para depois o ultimo cap e o epilogo serem postados juntos, 'kay? :D

Keep reading!

Love,  
**~Nalamin**


	39. Pain & Shadows

**Disclaimer:** It's all yours, dear J.K.

* * *

**Have you met Miss Jones?  
Fanfic by Nalamin**

**Chapter 39: Pain & Shadows**

_'Enquanto a dor ecoa, habituado a que ela doa,  
Porque quem amamos mais é quem mais nos magoa.'  
(Hereditário – Sam The Kid)_

Porque quem sente, sente até ao fim.

_'I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me_

Naquela altura, cheguei a questionar-me como seria viver num mundo sem dor. Claro que eu sempre soubera, desde nova, que isso não era possível. No entanto, estava tão no fundo, tão sem vida, tão a leste de tudo, que essa possibilidade se me afigurava como uma estrela cadente num céu completamente negro. E quanto mais pensava sobre isso, mais brilhante me parecia. Como seria perfeito! Quando caíssemos e nos magoássemos, mesmo que não estivesse lá ninguém para nos ajudar a levantar, sorriríamos, em vez de chorar. E quando uma pessoa querida passasse para lá do véu, celebraríamos e honraríamos a sua vida, e não a sua morte. E quando nos partissem o coração, seríamos capazes de o reconstruir, pedacinho a pedacinho, e estar dispostos a correr um novo risco. Sorri amargamente. Estava tão iludida! Se pensava que algum dia veria isso acontecer, era mais ingénua do que pensava. Mas na verdade, aquele pensamento era o único que me fazia levantar de manhã, alimentar-me, tomar banho e estudar. Era assim desde o dia da batalha e não me parecia que fosse acabar em breve.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_

Acordei cedo, numa qualquer manhã de um qualquer mês (pelas minhas contas, estávamos perto do meio de Junho), devido à luz forte que vinha da minha janela. Daphne ainda dormia. Olhei para o relógio para constatar que ainda faltavam um par de horas para os despertadores começarem a tocar. Suspirei. De nada valia voltar a deitar-me, sabia que não conseguiria dormir. As minhas noites eram horríveis, os meus pesadelos ainda pior. Por isso, fiquei feliz por poder acabar com aquilo um pouco mais cedo. Levantei-me, tomei banho, vesti o habitual uniforme e desci, rumo à cozinha. Não sabia se os elfos estariam a dormir, mas não me importava. Só queria andar, esquecer por momentos tudo aquilo que me ocupava a mente a todas as horas, minutos, segundos…Não sabia por quanto mais tempo iria aguentar.

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away_

Àquela hora da manhã o castelo encontrava-se deserto, mergulhado numa paz há muito desejada. Segui calmamente por um corredor à direita, ficando em frente ao quadro da pêra. Fiz-lhe cócegas e esta abriu-se para me mostrar uma cozinha muito atarefada. Mas mesmo no meio daquela confusão, uns olhinhos verdes conseguiram-me sorrir à distância.

- Mestra Jones! – gritou uma vozinha aguda, fazendo-me sorrir.

- Freya, quantas vezes já te disse para me chamares Narcissa? – disse eu, carinhosamente, sentando-me numa pequena mesa. – Arranjas-me qualquer coisa para comer? Estou esfomeada.

- Claro que sim, menina! Que tal uma fatia de bolo de chocolate e um sumo de abóbora? – Ri-me.

- Só tu sabes como me animar, Freya.

E feliz com a missão que lhe atribuíra, Freya rapidamente colocou à minha frente uma generosa fatia de bolo de chocolate e um sumo de abóbora acabadinho de espremer. Agradeci-lhe, deixei-a voltar para as suas tarefas habituais e comecei a comer. Não demorei muito para acabar, tanto o bolo como o sumo estavam deliciosos. Acenei a Freya e saí da cozinha.

Já tinha a barriga cheia e como ainda era cedo, decidi aventurar-me e ir dar uma volta pelos jardins do castelo. Cheguei ao Hall e saí pelas enormes portas duplas, parando no final das escadas. Para onde ir? Pensei durante um momento e, de repente, fez-se luz. Iria ver os Thestrals. Tal como a maior parte de Hogwarts, nunca os vira. Mas agora, depois da batalha, duvidava que houvesse alguém em Hogwarts que não os conseguisse ver.

Segui então pela ponte e depois desci até à entrada da Floresta. Entrei nela sem medos, sabendo que o pior que poderia encontrar ali seria talvez alguma erva daninha que me arranhasse as pernas nuas. Após algum tempo, dei por mim em frente ao lago. Suspirei, sentei-me num dos enormes pedregulhos que lá se encontravam e olhei a água. Estava calma, límpida e reflectia os primeiros raios de sol que começavam a surgir no horizonte. Mesmo não estando habituada nem gostar de chorar, deixei cair uma lágrima. Pensei em como gostava de me sentir assim. Calma, livre de preocupações, feliz. Oh, só Merlin sabia como eu gostava de sentir algo que não fosse dor, abandono…aquele vazio. Lembrei-me de uma coisa que a minha avó me dissera pouco antes de morrer: o coração precisa encher-se de alegrias ou de dores; umas e outras o alimentam. O que não pode suportar é o vazio.

_And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

Olhei para os pés. O que é que eu estava ali a fazer? Porque é que me tinha levantado da cama, saído do castelo? O sítio onde estava não ia fazer diferença nenhuma. Eu sabia que quando não conseguimos encontrar tranquilidade dentro de nós mesmos, de nada serve procurá-la noutro lugar. De qualquer modo, de que é que me servia ser forte, naquele momento? A batalha já acontecera, vencêramos, estávamos em paz. Ou pelo menos, alguns de nós estavam. Porquê?

_Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do'  
(What Hurts The Most – Rascal Flatts)_

Porque quem sente, sente até ao fim.

* * *

'_Mornings after  
Still lingers  
Just waking up  
I see a shadow of you_

Anoitecia. Só me dei conta que acontecia porque deixei de conseguir ouvir os risos dos alunos, lá fora. 'Ainda bem que alguém está feliz', pensei, desviando de novo o meu olhar para o caderno à minha frente. Passara a tarde fechada na torre de astronomia a compor. Claro que não conseguira criar nada de valor, a minha cabeça estava demasiado cheia _dele _para que eu conseguisse pensar em mais alguma coisa. Mas eu recusava-me a admitir esse facto e, portanto, tentava a todo o custo evitar tocar nesse assunto.

_I'm not gonna tell ya  
I'm not gonna say that I'm okay, no  
I'm tryin' to get over  
I'm tryin' to get far away from our mistakes_

'Vamos lá, Ci, esforça-te!'. Dedilhei as cordas da guitarra, tentando formar uma melodia. Ia bem até certo ponto, mas não era capaz de arranjar um final. Suspirei. Aquela música tinha de estar pronta até às 10 horas do dia seguinte, pois o memorial era dali a 2 dias. 'Se não fosses tão descuidada, isto não acontecia!'. Deixara o velho Sluggy ouvir-me tocar numa qualquer das suas festas e parecia que ele não se esquecera do que ouvira, visto que poucos dias depois da batalha viera ao meu encontro e pedira-me que escrevesse uma música para o memorial em honra das vítimas. De certo modo, eu também era uma delas, mas não podia recusar aquele pedido ao pobre professor. Se ele soubesse o quanto me custava escrever para a Tonks, para Lupin, para Jack, para todas aquelas pessoas que tinham perecido por um bem maior! Tornei a olhar para o céu, que mudava o seu tom para mais escuro, pensando que o mundo simplesmente ignorava o valor do sacrifício escondido e silencioso.

_But I see shadows  
Everywhere that I go  
It's you, reminding me  
Of how we were  
Of how it was_

Esperava sinceramente que tudo o que aquelas pessoas tinham feito pelo mundo da feitiçaria fosse lembrado para sempre. Eternamente. De repente, tudo se tornou claro na minha mente. Peguei no caderno e comecei a escrever freneticamente. Quando acabei, pousei a pena e sorri. Estava feito. Treinei uma dúzia de vezes a melodia na guitarra e depois passei a arranjar os vocais. Aquela música era verdadeira, sentida. Tinha posto nela tudo o que restava do meu despedaçado coração.

_I see shadows  
Everywhere they follow  
It's you and memories  
Of how we loved_

Passava da meia-noite quando saí da torre. Tornei-me invisível, mais por hábito do que por outra coisa qualquer. Já não havia perigo, a não ser que contássemos com o velho Filch e a sua gata zarolha. Virei para a esquerda, descendo as escadas rumo às masmorras. No fim da escadaria encontrava-se um vulto, sentado, brincando com a varinha. Desci o degrau devagar, sem fazer barulho. Parecia-me um rapaz. Ao olhar melhor, reparei que tinha tranças no cabelo. Blaise. Voltei a ficar visível e desci as escadas ao seu encontro. Ele sorriu quando me viu.

- Finalmente, princesa! Pensava que tinha de ficar aqui toda a noite à espera de sua majestade! – disse ele, erguendo-se. Ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Porque é que estavas à minha espera? – ele encolheu os ombros.

- Ouvi dizer que tu é que ficaste encarregue de escrever a música para o memorial e queria saber se já a acabaste. Sou o responsável pela música e tenho de entregar isso à McGonagall para aprovação.

- Sim, já a acabei. – respondi, recomeçando a descer as escadas com ele no meu encalço. – Amanhã entrego-ta. – Ele riu.

- Querida, _já é_ amanhã. O prazo era a meia-noite de _ontem_, lembras-te? – Era? Por Merlin, já nem sabia em que dia estava!

- Oh, pois. Desculpa. Se vieres comigo, eu trato disso agora. – ele sorriu.

- Não é preciso. Desde que amanhã apareças nos ensaios. Não vai estar lá a McGonagall, mas o Slughorn também serve. – encolhi os ombros.

- Tudo bem, lá estarei.

Ele nada respondeu. Eu sabia que ele me olhava. Conseguia sentir na minha nuca. Passado alguns segundos e já chegados ao átrio, ele passou a mão esquerda pelos meus ombros.

- Estás bem? - POR MERLIN! A pergunta da semana! Porque é que as pessoas não paravam com aquilo? Jack morrera, Hogwarts estava parcialmente destruída e o meu coração feito em pedaços por um certo loiro! É claro que _não_ estava bem!

_I've had enough of your shadows  
Four months gone  
I can't feel you  
I don't understand it  
Where did you go?  
__I hate that you're all that I know_

- Perfeitamente. – respondi, olhando-o. – Não te preocupes comigo, Blaise.

- Como se isso fosse possível. – respondeu, revirando os olhos.

_Everywhere that I go  
It's you, reminding me  
Of how to love  
I've had enough  
I see shadows  
Everywhere they follow  
It's you, the memories_

Seguimos em silêncio até à sala comum. Ele não tirou o braço dos meus ombros e eu não lhe pedi que o fizesse. Despedimo-nos, ele entrou para a camarata dos rapazes e eu segui em frente, até ao fim do corredor. Entrei no quarto devagar, troquei o uniforme pelo pijama e deitei-me no divã, a olhar o tecto. Não tinha sono. Para dizer a verdade, não queria adormecer. Porquê?

_I've had enough  
Your shadows  
It's you, the memories  
Of how we loved  
I've had enough of your shadows  
Your shadows.'  
(Shadows – Westlife)_

Simplesmente por não saber se conseguiria acordar.

* * *

O relógio da torre batia as nove horas, naquela manhã de sábado. Eu corria desenfreadamente em direcção ao salão, já estava atrasada para os ensaios. Finalmente alcancei as portas duplas e entrei de rompante. Havia tanto movimento que ninguém se deu conta da minha chegada tardia. 'Menos mal', pensei. Furei pela multidão, tentando alcançar Blaise, que se encontrava no palco, falando com os alunos do coro.

- …percebem? Não sabemos ainda se a música necessita de vocais extra.

- O quê? A música ainda não está pronta? Mas o memorial é hoje à noite!

- Eu sei, houve um pequen… - Blaise olhou na minha direcção. – Oh esperem, vêm aí a compositora. - Subi o palco e peguei numa das guitarras que lá se encontravam.

- Peço desculpa pelo atraso. – disse a Blaise, que sorriu. Comecei a afinar a guitarra.

- Pronto, aqui a têm. Eu tenho outras coisas a tratar. Ficas bem? – perguntou-me. Sorri-lhe.

- Claro que sim. Vai. – ele beijou-me a testa e saiu do palco apressado. Olhei para as pessoas à minha frente. Eram, pelo menos, quinze. E eu só precisava de uma.

- Então? – perguntou uma rapariga à minha esquerda. - Vais-nos mostrar a música ou nem por isso? – Ergui uma sobrancelha e olhei para o uniforme. Gryffindor, claro. Revirei os olhos.

- Nem por isso. – pousei a guitarra. - Gostava de fazer um teste primeiro.

- Que tipo de teste? – perguntou um Hufflepuff.

- Do tipo vocal. Vocês são quinze e a música que eu escrevi não tem backups vocais. Foi feita para uma, no máximo duas vozes. Portanto, tenho de descobrir qual das vossas vozes melhor se adequa à música. – Fiz uma pequena pausa. – Quem é que quer começar? – Ninguém se voluntariou. Sorri e apontei para a Gryffindor. – Podes ser mesmo tu.

- O que é que queres que cante? – perguntou, raivosa.

- O que tu quiseres. – respondi, encolhendo os ombros.

E foi assim que passei o que restava da manhã. Ouvindo os meninos e meninas do coro a cantarem Celestina Warbeck, The Weird Sisters e Blondy Veelas. Eu estava a ficar com uma enorme dor de cabeça. O que raio faziam aquelas pessoas no coro? Nenhuma delas tinha realmente a noção da voz que possuía e, por isso, faziam coisas que não cabia na cabeça nem a um troll da montanha. Quando o último rapaz fez a sua exibição, eu suspirei de alívio.

- Graças a Merlin! – murmurei eu. Tinha de falar com Blaise sobre aquele potencial problema. – Dêem-me uns minutos. Preciso de dar uma palavrinha ao Blaise. - Saltei do palco e fui até Blaise, que falava com o professor Flitwick.

- Desculpem interromper, Blaise, professor. Preciso mesmo de falar contigo. – disse.

- Não tem problema, Ms. Jones, eu e Mr. Zabini já tínhamos acabado a nossa conversa. Vão lá, crianças.

- O que se passa? – perguntou Blaise, afastando-se para um canto mais silencioso. Segui-o.

- Nenhum deles serve, Blaise. Nenhum deles tem a voz para cantar a música. Para dizer a verdade, não sei como entraram no coro.

_'Looking back at the beginning of this  
And how life was_

- Narcissa, de certeza que há um que…

- Não há, Blaise. – interrompi eu. – A minha cabeça está prestes a explodir porque tive de os ouvir durante toda a manhã a assassinar músicas! – Ele não respondeu. Suspirei, tentando lembrar-me se conhecia alguém que tivesse uma voz razoável.

- Já sei! – disse ele, de repente. – Já solucionei o problema.

- Óptimo! – respondi eu, contente. – Qual é a solução?

_Just you and me loving all of our friends_  
_Living life like an ocean_

- Fácil. Vais ser tu a cantar a música. – respondeu ele, calmamente, cruzando os braços. Ri sem vontade.

- Isso não é opção.

- Claro que é. Ainda para mais foste tu que escreveste a música. Ninguém melhor para a interpretar. – Olhei-o mortalmente.

- Já te disse que isso não vai acontecer.

- Cissa…

- Não. – respondi, terminantemente.

_But now the current's only pulling me down  
It's getting harder too breath_

- Cissa, vá lá! Não há mais ninguém, tu própria disseste! – disse ele, exasperado. – E eu sei que tu cantas bem.

- Não, Zab, lamento muito. Isso não vai acontecer. – Suspirei. Já chegava de deixar mais de mim naquela escola. – A Gray e o McLaren são razoavelmente bons, vão dar perfeitamente conta do recado. – respondi, voltando para o palco.

_It won't be to long and I will be going under  
Can you save me from this?'  
(It's Not My Time - 3 Doors Down)_

Doía negar aquele pedido ao Blaise por saber o que significava para ele e para todos os sobreviventes e as suas famílias. Ele era um dos meus melhores amigos e os sobreviventes tinham lutado a meu lado na batalha, partilhando os meus ideais. Mas eu já estava tão habituada à dor, andava tão profundamente 'anestesiada' nas últimas semanas que não sequer senti nada quando não acedi ao seu pedido.

_'Roaming through this darkness  
I'm alive but I'm alone  
Part of me is fighting this  
But part of me is gone'  
(When I'm Gone– 3 Doors Down)_

Nada. Nem culpa, nem tristeza, nem raiva, nem alívio e muito menos alegria. Apenas…

…dormência.

* * *

Depois de mais um par de horas, uma visita de Daphne e Adam e muita discussão, empenhei-me em treinar os dois cantores para o evento daquela noite. Aquele seria o ensaio geral, porque depois teriam de começar a decorar o salão.

- Vamos lá, uma última vez? – perguntei, colocando-me a postos.

- Ouve, Jones…- principiou a rapariga Gryffindor. – A música é lindíssima. É uma honra para nós poder cantá-la. – disse. Eu olhei-a, um pouco surpresa.

- Obrigada, Gray. - Respondi, sorrindo.

- Narcissa! – chamou uma voz, atrás de mim. Virei-me para descobrir o professor Slughorn, já nas suas vestes negras.

- Professor?

- A professora McGonagall deseja ver-te no seu gabinete.

Olhei Slughorn um pouco surpresa mas assenti, mostrando que entendera a mensagem. Pousei a guitarra, mandei os meus colegas esperarem um pouco e saltei do palco, palmilhando Hogwarts rapidamente até ao gabinete da actual Directora. A gárgula, com certeza previamente avisada da minha chegada, deixou-me passar sem senha. Subi as escadas e bati à porta suavemente. 'Entre!'. Entrei, fechei a porta atrás de mim e segui até à secretária onde McGonagall se encontrava, altiva, com as mãos pousadas elegantemente sobre o colo. Não pude deixar de dar um pequeno sorriso. O coração daquela professora tinha amolecido muito depois da batalha. O seu porte rígido e aparência severa não a tinham abandonado, mas todos sabíamos que Minerva McGonagall era uma feiticeira diferente.

- Queria falar comigo, professora? – perguntei, sentando-me na cadeira em frente a ela.

- Assim é. – suspirou. – Como deve saber, Miss Jones, antes de eu assumir o posto de Directora, era o professor Snape que ocupava esse cargo. – desviei o olhar. Ouvir aquele nome era como pôr o dedo na ferida. - Portanto – continuou McGonagall -, foi ele que recebeu e tomou conhecimento dos termos no testamento do professor Dumbledore. - ' Dumbledore tinha deixado um testamento?', pensei, surpresa. – Uma vez que o professor Snape já não se encontra entre nós, serei eu a pôr em prática um dos últimos desejos do professor Dumbledore.

Olhei-a, espantada, enquanto ela me explicava o tal desejo que Dumbledore deixara por escrito: no memorial daquela noite, eu lançaria Fawkes, em memória de Dumbledore e de todas as outras vítimas. Quando ela me perguntou se concordava, eu anui. Não sabia o que dizer. Porque é que Dumbledore me escolhera a mim? Sim, eu tinha um Dom, mas e então? Isso não me tornava diferente de ninguém, até porque ninguém sabia que eu o possuía.

- Esta parte da cerimónia terá lugar antes do meu discurso, ou seja, será perto do fim. O que significa…

Nunca soube o que significava. A minha mente estava cheia de informação que eu ainda não tinha tido tempo de processar. Compusera uma canção que agora ia ser interpretada perante toda a escola. Depois, tinha sido informada de que iria lançar Fawkes e que esse tinha sido um dos derradeiros pedidos de Dumbledore. Já para não falar que a minha fútil mamã ainda não me mandara o meu vestido para aquela noite.

- Ms. Jones? Ms. Jones, ouviu alguma coisa do que eu lhe disse? – perguntou a professora, despertando-me das minhas divagações.

- Sim sim, professora. Não se preocupe, entendi tudo. – ela olhou-me desconfiada, mas assentiu.

- Muito bem. Pode voltar para os ensaios, Miss Jones.

- Obrigada, professora.

Saí da sala e assim que pude, tornei-me invisível. Não queria voltar já para o salão, necessitava de parar e organizar as ideias. Depois daria uma desculpa qualquer, eles não se importariam. Corri até ao sétimo andar e entrei na sala das necessidades, fechando rapidamente a porta atrás de mim. Respirei fundo. Ali estava em segurança, podia acalmar-me e começar a pensar melhor nas coisas. Olhei em volta, reparando que a sala tinha um aspecto circular e estava completamente vazia à excepção de uma pequena poltrona voltada de lado para a enorme janela. Fui até lá e sentei-me, olhando para lá do vidro. O sol elevava-se alto, estava um dia bonito. No entanto, não se via ninguém nos jardins. 'Devem estar todos a preparar-se para logo', pensei.

_'I feel these four walls closing in  
My face up against the glass  
I'm looking out...  
Is this my life I'm wondering?  
It happened so fast  
How do I turn this thing around?  
Is this the bed I chose to make?  
Its greener pastures I'm thinking about  
Wide open spaces far away_

Queria tanto poder sentir-me como eles! Ser como eles! Não ter aquele Dom que, apesar de dar jeito na maior parte das vezes, trazia consigo responsabilidades maiores, fardos mais pesados; não ter tido de mandar a minha irmã embora dali porque as coisas se estavam a tornar demasiado complicadas; não ter de acordar todos os dias com a sensação de que, apesar de a guerra ter acabado, a minha batalha interior continuava a decorrer; não ter de estar apaixonada por alguém que me mentira e abandonara, só para salvar a sua pele.

_All I want is the wind in my hair  
To face the fear but, not feel scared_

Suspirei. Só queria poder fugir do meu corpo e voar por aí, sem destino, só apreciando a sensação do vento a roçar na minha face. Sentia um peso tão grande dentro de mim, como se estivesse a combater comigo mesma para me conseguir elevar.

_Wild horses I wanna be like you  
Throwing caution to the wind  
I'll run free too  
Wish I could recklessly love, like I'm longing to  
Run with the wild horses, run with the wild horses!_

Não podia continuar a remoer todos aqueles assuntos. Sabia que iam continuar na minha mente para sempre. Talvez com o tempo se fossem apagando cada vez mais. Mas naquele momento e naquele lugar, não podia fazer nada em relação a isso. Só tinha de continuar a viver, redefinindo prioridades, concentrando-me no que era verdadeiramente importante: os meus irmãos, os meus amigos e a felicidade de todos eles.

_I see the girl I wanna be  
Riding bare back, care free along the shore  
If only that someone was me  
Jumping head first headlong without a thought  
To act and damn the consequence  
How I wish it could be that easy  
But fear surrounds me like a fence  
I wanna break free'  
(Wild Horses – Natasha Bedingfield)_

Quanto à minha felicidade? Bom, teria de esperar. Mas eu não ia deixar ninguém se aperceber disso. Ia empurrar todos os meus verdadeiros sentimentos para o fundo do meu coração e deixar a amizade e a compaixão ficarem no topo. Assim ninguém saberia de nada. Porque como a minha avó costumava dizer…

O fundo do coração está mais longe que o fim do mundo.

* * *

_'Narcissa,_

_Claire gostaria que te avisasse que já se encontra a caminho de Hogwarts para o memorial e que não te escreveu porque, infelizmente, o Mungus morreu._

_Como já deves saber, eu e o teu pai não vamos poder estar presentes esta noite. Eu preciso de organizar as coisas para o vosso regresso a casa e o teu pai está ocupadíssimo no Ministério._

_Espero que o vestido chegue em segurança e que a coruja não lhe cause nenhum dano._

_Julie Barclay_

_P.S: Uma das últimas coisas que a tua avó teve oportunidade de me ensinar foi que, quando os que são queridos nos deixam, se deve celebrar a sua vida, e não a sua morte. Lembrar os seus sorrisos, a amizade e amor que dispensaram, as suas qualidades, os seus momentos felizes. _

_Espero que te lembres disto e que aches que o vestido que te mandei consegue fazer jus a esta premissa.'_

__Cissa releu aquele pequeno bilhete não querendo acreditar que tinha sido a mão da sua mãe a escrevê-lo. 'Quer dizer, a primeira parte é típica da mãe, mas este P.S... Inacreditável! ' No entanto, aquela letra elaborada e elegante pertencia mesmo a Julie Barclay. Sorriu fracamente. Afinal, lá no fundo, a mãe conseguia deixar as futilidades e lado e compreender, nem que fosse muito pouco (e provavelmente porque Claire a informara), a dor que Cissa sentia. Pousou o bilhete na secretária e virou-se para abrir a caixa onde estava o vestido. Retirou lentamente o laço, depois a tampa e não pode deixar de abrir a boca de espanto quando viu o vestido que lá se encontrava. Tirou-o suavemente, pendurou-o num cabide e colocou-o no dossel, para o poder ver melhor.

- Meu Merlin. É lindo. - disse, encostando-se à secretária.

Era, de facto, uma das coisas mais lindas que Cissa já tinha visto até à data. Ao invés da habitual cor preta dos vestidos de memoriais, aquele era de um branco magnífico, puro, celestial. Os pequenos cristais negros que adornavam o generoso decote tornavam-no ainda mais brilhante. Era bastante justo na cintura mas depois alargava, caindo até pouco depois do joelho. Quanto às alças, atavam no pescoço. Mas eram tão compridas que Cissa suspeitava que depois lhe cairiam pelas costas. Sorriu. Viu que dentro da caixa também se encontravam umas sandálias simples, de salto baixo, pretas. Olhou o relógio. Faltava uma hora. Devia começar a arranjar-se.

Enquanto abria a água do duche e tirava o uniforme, lembrava-se que desta vez não iria ter a ajuda de Daphne, já que esta prometera a Anna que lhe trataria do penteado. Encolheu os ombros. Faria um feitiço simples e estava tudo tratado. Entrou na box e deixou-se ficar durante uns minutos debaixo da água fria, só relaxando. Quando decidiu que já era suficiente tratou de tomar o dito banho.

Dez minutos depois encontrava-se de novo encostada a secretária, enrolada na toalha de banho, olhando o vestido. Nem queria imaginar quanto aquilo tinha custado, mas isso não era um problema para os Barclay. Suspirou e foi até à mesa-de-cabeceira. Tirou a roupa interior, vestiu-a e olhou o relógio. 45 minutos. Tirou o vestido do cabide e começou a vesti-lo devagar, não queria rasgar nada. Atou o vestido e olhou-se ao espelho. Mesmo com o cabelo embaraçado, já estava linda. Deu meia volta para ver a parte de trás. O que restava das alças caía-lhe suavemente pelas costas nuas, tal como suspeitara.

Sentou-se ao toucador e, com um estalar de dedos, o cabelo ficou imediatamente seco. Decidiu que ia deixá-lo solto. 'Hum, mas não queria ir como sempre'. Passado uns momentos, sorriu ao seu reflexo. Com mais uns quantos movimentos manuais, Cissa esticou todo o seu cabelo castanho. 'Óptimo!'. Com aquele assunto tratado, passou à maquilhagem. Não gostava muito de a usar, mas como era uma cerimónia, teria de fazer um esforço. A sua pele não tinha imperfeições e, portanto, não precisava de usar base. Mas estava muito pálida. Decidiu por um pouco de blush, só para lhe animar um pouco a face. Colocou o seu gloss favorito, muito discreto e um pouco do perfume de Daphne, que adorava. 20 minutos. Calçou as sandálias e ergueu-se, colocando-se em frente ao espelho.

Estava pronta.

* * *

**N/A:** _' O coração precisa encher-se de alegrias ou de dores; umas e outras o alimentam. O que não pode suportar é o vazio'_ - Alphonse Karr

A titúlo de curiosidade, a música que Cissa escreveu para o memorial é a _I'm Already There_, dos Westlife. Era a que estava a tocar quando eu escrevi o capítulo e eu achei que encaixava na perfeição. Se estiverem intrigados, dêem uma olhada no youtube 8D

E pronto, amanhã é o dia D! :o btw, o cap 40 não vai ter N/A porque vai ser postado em conjunto com o epílogo. As N/As ficam nesse último.

(e pela última vez, digo: ) Keep reading !

Love,  
**~Nalamin**


	40. I'm A You Junkie

**Disclaimer:** It's all yours, dear J.K.

* * *

**Have you met Miss Jones?  
Fanfic by Nalamin**

**Chapter 40: I'm A _You_ Junkie And I Need A Temporary Fix**

_'Feels like you made a mistake.  
You made somebody's heart break.  
But now I have to let you go.  
I have to let you go._

Ninguém parecia ter reparado que eu estava ali. Porque eu estava lá, mas não estava. Nunca se sentiram assim? Pois eu já. E naquela noite, mais do que nunca. Sentia-me longe, perdida em sonhos por realizar. Distante, sem me aperceber do que ocorria à minha volta. E à medida que a noite avançava, era cada vez pior. Comecei a sentir-me vazia, oca. Os meus olhos tornaram-se inexpressivos e deixei de sorrir. Sentia um buraco no meu peito. Doía. Mas, se me concentrasse na dor, não me sentia tão deslocada daquele lugar. Eu não pertencia ali. Tinha sido arrastada para aquele antro de ilusões por outra ilusão. Estava farta de me enganar e de ser enganada. Mas doía. Doía cada vez que eu tentava pensar, raciocinar, arranjar uma maneira de sair dali, ou pelo menos, de me sentir melhor.

_You left a stain  
on every one of my good days.  
But I am stronger than you know.  
I have to let you go._

Fechei os olhos e encostei a testa à janela fria. Chovia. Conseguia ouvir as gotas de chuva caindo no peitoril da janela, por cima das vozes da multidão. Acalmei-me. Há muito que aprendera a suportar aquela dor. Porque é que desta vez seria diferente? Respirei fundo e abri os olhos, esperando, mais uma vez, que a dor voltasse. Não voltou. Eu tinha de tomar uma atitude! Observei as pessoas. Todas pareciam contentes, sorrindo, gargalhando. Vi os recém formados, aliviados por fecharem aquele capítulo das suas vidas. Vi as famílias orgulhosas, felizes. E eu também estava orgulhosa. Apenas não estava feliz. Aquela também era a formatura _dele_. E eu sabia que, se levantasse a cabeça e o procurasse, só ia doer mais.

_No one's ever turned you over.  
No one's tried to ever let you down.  
Beautiful girl, bless your heart!_

Mas fi-lo. Suspirei, levantei a cabeça e permiti ao meu olhar deambular pelo salão, só observando. Alguns casais dançavam. Os mais novos brincavam com as varinhas a um canto. As familiares mais novas dos formandos olhavam para os rapazes de Hogwarts e davam sorrisinhos. Os professores congratulavam os alunos e cumprimentavam as famílias. Os elfos serviam a comida e as bebidas. O Barão Sangrento deambulava por ali, atrás da Dama Cinzenta. E foi aí que o vi, com o seu porte altivo, encostado a uma parede, sozinho. Claro que estava sozinho. Depois da batalha, não lhe restava ninguém. Os pais, em fuga; a tia, morta. E, de repente, lembrei-me de Andromeda.

_I got a disease, deep inside me.  
Makes me feel uneasy  
Baby, I can't live without you!  
Tell me, what am I supposed to do about it?  
Keep your distance from it,  
Don't pay no attention to me  
I got a disease_

Considerava-a ele, família? Ou limitar-se-ia a renegá-la devido ao seu casamento com um muggle? Perdera-me em divagações, não reparando sequer que uma mulher com uma criança pequena ao colo se aproximara de mim.

_You drove me to the fire,  
And left me there to burn._

- Peço desculpa, querida. – Assustei-me. – Oh, perdoa-me, não te queria assustar. Bem vi que estavas pensativa. – Disse, sorrindo. – Chamo-me Andromeda Tonks. Sabes onde posso encontrar Draco Malfoy? – Sorri.

- Não tem que pedir desculpa, eu estava distraída mesmo. Chamo-me Narcissa Jones. As minhas condolências, Mrs. Tonks. Não conheci realmente Nymphadora, mas lamentei a sua morte. – Respondi eu, sinceramente. Andromeda pôs o pequeno no chão e entregou-lhe uma vassoura de brinquedo. Em seguida, sentou-se a meu lado.

- Obrigada, Narcissa. – Suspirou. – Tenho pena que o Teddy nunca conheça a maravilhosa mãe que tinha.

- Era, sem dúvida, uma mulher corajosa, Mrs. Tonks. – respondi, sorrindo-lhe fracamente. Era a única coisa que podia fazer. Nada mais havia para ser dito. Lembrei-me, então, da razão por que Andromeda me interpelara. - Procurava Draco Malfoy, Mrs. Tonks? – Doía pronunciar aquele nome.

- Andromeda, querida. – Disse, sorrindo. – E sim, gostava de saber onde está o meu sobrinho. Sei que está sozinho e gostaria de lhe dar uma palavrinha.

- Ali está ele. – Disse eu, apontando em frente. – Perto dos pais de…Jack. – Andromeda olhou-me, tristemente.

_Every little thing you do is tragic.  
All my life before was magic.  
Beautiful girl, I can't breathe!_

- Lamento a tua perda, querida. Lembra-te sempre de que os que amamos nunca nos deixam realmente. Fazem parte de nós e estão sempre connosco.

Andromeda sorriu-me uma última vez e seguiu de encontro ao sobrinho. Ela tinha razão. Jack continuava comigo. A minha avó continuava comigo. E Draco continuava comigo. Eu ia conseguir superar. Ia conseguir passar por cima de tudo para tentar encontrar a felicidade.

Qual seria a sensação se, de repente, decidisse ser feliz? A ideia era tentadora. Não porque eu invejasse a felicidade daquelas pessoas, mas porque queria desesperadamente sentir-me diferente. Já quase não conseguia suportar aquele vazio, aquela sensação de abandono que me acompanhava havia tanto tempo. Avaliei a situação e decidi arriscar. Porque não? Tudo era melhor do que aquele labirinto onde me encontrava.

_I got a disease, deep inside me  
Makes me feel uneasy  
Baby, I can't live without you!  
Tell me, what am I supposed to do about it?  
Keep your distance from it,  
Don't pay no attention to me  
I got a disease_

Levantei-me, então, decidida. Ajeitei a saia do meu vestido e segui na direcção dos meus irmãos, com um sorriso nos lábios. Olhei a multidão. De repente, uma pessoa ou outra parecia pensar que eu existia. Olhavam-me com um interesse notório, obviamente só se apercebendo naquele momento de que eu estava ali. Sorri de lado, como _ele_ costumava fazer. Eu não me sentia feliz. Eu não era feliz. Mas seria. Pelo menos, naquela noite, seria. Na manhã seguinte, quando tudo estivesse acabado, voltava a sentir o mesmo vazio. Uma Fénix renascida das cinzas. Porque era isso que eu era. Eu vivia o presente, tentando fazendo passar os dias depressa, para que a noite chegasse e me reconfortasse. Era aí que eu morria, todas as noites. E no dia a seguir, acordava, renascia. E sentia-me bem, por alguns efémeros momentos.

_And, well, I think that I'm sick.  
But leave me be while my world is coming down on me.  
You taste like honey, honey.  
Tell me, can I be your honey  
Bee? Be strong!  
Keep telling myself it that won't take long  
Till I'm free of my disease.  
Yeah, Free of my disease.  
Free of my disease.'  
(Disease – Matchbox 20)_

Depois, tudo acabava.

O vazio voltava, eu sentia-me perdida, e não via quaisquer razões para me encontrar.


	41. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** It's all yours, dear J.K.

* * *

**Have you met Miss Jones?  
Fanfic by Nalamin**

**Epilogue**

Se naqueles tempos me dissessem que agora estaria a sentir-me assim, teria dito que não queria crescer; que iria parar o relógio, que iria viver para a Terra do Nunca. Se me tivessem dito que iria chorar todas as noites até adormecer, eu teria rido e respondido que não sou rapariga dessas coisas, que sou forte, uma lutadora, e não cedo a lamechices. Mas não me disseram. Ninguém me avisou.

'_She sits in her corner,  
Singing herself to sleep  
Wrapped in all of the promises  
That no one seems to keep  
She no longer cries to herself  
No tears left to wash away  
Just diaries of empty pages  
Feelings gone astray  
But she will sing..._

Se me tivessem dito que iria doer desta maneira eu tinha-me precavido! Não me apaixonaria, não faria novas amizades, não tinha muitas expectativas e não sofreria tanto com as desilusões. Se me tivessem avisado que andaria perdida, eu teria arranjado um mapa, uma bússola, uma forma de me orientar. No entanto, fui mantida na ignorância.

Se me dissessem que me iria ver a mim mesma no fundo de um poço sem qualquer hipótese de retornar à superfície, eu teria arranjado maneira de sinalizar o buraco e não cairia nele, ou então, se não conseguisse isso, pelo menos começaria a andar sempre com uma bóia ou com um par de braçadeiras. Mas ninguém me contou nada. E eu acabei por cair no poço, chorei durante horas, dias, semanas, meses, anos, e ninguém apareceu. Portanto, acabei por ficar por aqui.

_'Till everything burns,  
While everyone screams,  
Burning their lies,  
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down,  
As my anger reigns,  
'Till everything burns_

Já não considero desconfortáveis, incómodas – e muito menos insuportáveis - estas paredes de pedra ou a água que quase me afoga. Porquê? Simplesmente porque já não me importo. A água gelada enregelou-me desde dos dedos até à alma. Já não consigo sentir nada com a intensidade de antes. A rotina e a habituação vieram como hipótese de salvação e eu não quis perder a oportunidade. Aceitei-as de braços abertos. Podem julgar-me? Afinal, estava no poço. Era nadar ou morrer. E, apesar de tudo, nunca tivera vontade de ver a vida escapar-me entre os dedos.

É por isso, devido a esse puro, intrínseco, inato instinto de sobrevivência que os anos passam por mim. Nem os noto. Daphne disse-me há pouco que faltam exactamente dois meses para o meu décimo oitavo aniversário. Sorri-lhe em resposta, apenas para lhe agradar, para que ela não se preocupe comigo e com a minha apatia mais do que já o faz. Faço o mesmo com Adam e com Claire, os únicos que ainda estão por perto para me policiar o humor e a saúde.

Eu tentei, sabem. Tentei muito não ser a pessoa fraca que sou neste momento. Odeio aquilo em que me tornei, uma amostra da rapariga forte e corajosa que era. Crescer atenuou um pouco a dor, mas não o suficiente. O meu Dom não ajudou nada. Merlin, nem todo o meu poder junto poderia evitar que as pessoas cometessem más escolhas (eu incluída); nada que eu fizesse poderia ter dissuadido Draco de me abandonar, trazer Jack de volta à vida ou encontrar o meu pai. Nada. Porque, de novo, e acreditem em mim, eu tentei. E depois de o fazer acabei na enfermaria, levando um sermão da actual Directora e uma ordem expressa de não realizar magia durante alguns dias. Creio que as suas palavras exactas foram 'Hogwarts dispensa mais tragédias, Miss Jones'. Hogwarts e eu, professora McGonagall. Hogwarts e eu.

_Walking through life, unnoticed  
Knowing that no one cares  
Too consumed in their masquerade,  
No one sees her there  
And still she sings..._

Depois desse episódio, apercebi-me, a certa altura, do que, para além do selvagem instinto de sobrevivência, me tinha ajudado a ultrapassar o dia-a-dia. Conseguem adivinhar? Aposto que não. Eu digo-vos: o que me tornou a mente sã durante todo este tempo foi a minha intensa e exaustiva educação Barclay.

Irónico, não é? Como uma infância roubada e pais negligentes podem vir a ser úteis. A verdade é que se isso não tivesse acontecido, eu não tinha criado defesas, barreiras que durante todo este tempo me escudaram de uma dor mais profunda; não tinha tido o meu intelecto incrivelmente desenvolvido – tanto pelos ensinamentos de Cecília, como pela presença quase constante de James -, que me auxiliou a racionalizar tudo e a tornar a angústia cada vez mais suportável, até ela se transformar na dormência que toma conta de mim neste momento.

Eu costumava ser tão diferente! Costumava ter certezas, sonhos, esperanças. Agora, a única esperança que possuo é a de conseguir sobreviver ao dia que corre; o meu único sonho é o de sair desta maldita escola de uma vez por todas e esquecer tudo o que passei aqui; a minha única certeza é a de que não fui talhada para a felicidade.

_'Till everything burns,  
While everyone screams,  
Burning their lies,  
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down,  
As my anger reigns,  
'Til everything burns'  
(Everything Burns – Anastacia ft. Ben Moody)_

Mas talvez, um dia, se ela realmente aparecer no meu caminho, espero que a dor, a angústia, a frustração, não me toldem a visão e eu consiga alcançá-la, acalmar-me e, finalmente, escalar para fora do poço. Ou então que apareça um belo príncipe – quem sabe antes sete amorosos anões! – que me puxe de volta, me ajude a colocar os pés em terra firme e me ensine a viver de novo.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A:** Antes de mais, deixem-me dizer uma coisa que deveria ter dito no primeiro capítulo: o título da fic foi totalmente inspirado (que é como quem diz copiado ipsis verbis) pela música _Have You Met Miss Jones?_ do Robbie Williams, que faz parte da banda sonora do filme 'Diário de Bridget Jones'.

Pronto, chegou ao fim. Eu sei que ficaram algumas coisas por explicar, mas eu nunca escrevo nada por escrever, nem gosto de deixar coisas sem justificação. Tudo tem significado e vai ser explicado, don't worry.

E por muito que eu gostasse do Jack (mesmo ele se tendo revelado um idiota de primeira), tinha de o matar. Ele ia estragar as coisas com a sua personalidade forte lá mais para a frente, e a vida de Cissa já é um belo poop sem ele a causar problemas xD. Posso-vos dizer, no entanto, que ele foi morto pela odiosa Alecto e que ela usou o feitiço que também já havia matado Cissa: o Asfixiatus (criação aqui da je 8D). Para mais pormenores sobre isto ou para fazerem qualquer pergunta, deixem review ou enviem pm :D

Quanto à fic que se segue a esta, não vos posso falar em datas de postagem. Ela está completa, mas há uma ou duas coisas que eu quero retocar. Anyways, de vez em quando procurem por ela na minha página de perfil, porque pode ser que eu poste os capitulos mais rápido do que penso 8D

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado de ler esta fic tanto quanto eu gostei de a escrever. E um **muito obrigada **a todos os leitores e reviewers, principalmente à Mica, que por duas vezes até fez de secretária x)

Até à próxima aventura de Narcissa & Cia (:

Lots of **L**-**O**-**V**-**E**,  
**~Nalamin**


End file.
